leyendo Percy Jackson con los hijos
by RanMouriKisaki
Summary: el olimpo esta en disputa tras la perdida del rayo maestro de Zeus, por eso con ayuda de las parcas se busca cambiar el futuro leyendo unos libros provenientes del futuro con visitas inesperadas (tengo varios capítulos avanzados pero no puedo subirlos porque no se como, me pillo la tecnología, pero apenas aprenda publico)
1. viajes

Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo

Capítulo 1:

En el olimpo se respiran aires de guerra, el rayo maestro de Zeus ha sido robado, este culpa a Poseidón su hermano, mientras este culpa a Hades su otro hermano, dos de los tres grandes discuten se hacen alianzas entre dioses para guerra que se avecina 15 días el 21 de junio es el límite que tiene Poseidón para devolver el rayo a su verdadero dueño, mismo tiempo que tiene Zeus para disculparse con Poseidón

Mientras en el campamento un semi-dios que acaba de llegar está teniendo un pequeño tumulto en los baños de chicas. Luego de esto una luz brillante se lleva a todos los campistas los cuales aparecen en el olimpo sorprendiendo a nuestros dioses.

¿Qué significa esto?_ grita Zeus, pero no alcanza a terminar cuando una carta de las parcas aparece frente a todas estas personas divinas_ Artemisa tu que estas más cerca lee esa carta

Si, padre_ nuestra cazadora toma la carta y comienza a leer:

Queridos Dioses

Tiempos malos se avecinan y todo será destruido o salvado por el héroe de la profecía, nada es lo que parece, un Dios sabe el final de esto, por eso queremos cambiarlo, muchas cosas sucederán en estos cinco años, evitados todos por el ultimo héroe del olimpo, para ello, están estos libros que hablan sobre el futuro no pueden tocar a nadie, ni enojarse, podemos cambiar lo malo, y mejorar lo bueno.

Por eso el tiempo se detendrá mientras lean estos libros, esperamos tomen las decisiones correctas, confíen en nosotras.

Mientras lean llegaran visitantes del futuro como del pasado, recíbanlos bien tanto griegos como romanos.

Dioses mantendrán su forma Griega, ya que los héroes son griegos, confíen y cambiaremos lo malo

Hades debe estar en la lectura

Roma debe estar en la lectura

Las cazadoras de Artemisa deben estar en la lectura

Apenas estén todos los solicitados el tiempo se detendrá

Las parcas

¿Qué haremos padre? _ es la pregunta que genera Athenea por todos los demás

Hacer lo que han dicho las parcas_ responde el rey de los dioses

En ese momento llegan al salón romanos y dioses antiguos pero en especial 6 jóvenes muy especiales que todos quedaron viendo por los guapos que eran

Preséntense _ grita Zeus_ primero griegos luego romanos

Una joven de cabello rubio y ojos grises toma la palabra_ yo soy Annabeth Chase tengo 12 años soy hija de Athenea _la cual sonríe_ y líder de la cabaña 6

Yo soy Luke Castellan _ dice un joven rubio con sonrisa de travieso, y una cicatriz en la cara_ tengo 19 años, soy hijo de Hermes y líder de la cabaña 11

Yo soy Silena, hija de afrodita, y líder de la cabaña

Nosotros somos pollix y castos hijos de Dionisio y líderes de la cabaña

Yo soy Charles Beckendorf, tengo 14, soy hijo de Hefestos y líder de la cabaña

Yo soy Clarisse la rue_ dice una niña muy fea y mojada_ tengo 12 años, soy hija de Ares, y líder de mi cabaña

¿Porque estas mojada? _pregunta el dios de la guerra

Culpa de un novato que pronto morirá_ responde esta, en ese momento cae una nueva carta en manos de la chica, la cual por órdenes lee de inmediato_ también deben presentarse los siguientes personas, grover, Percy, Reyna, Piper, Jasón, hazel, Nico, Frank, leo, Rachel, octavian y los seis chicos desconocidos, los no reclamados deben permanecer igual hasta que el libro siga…. Las parcas

Está bien preséntense en ese orden entonces _dice calmado Poseidón, o aparentando tras oír el nombre de Percy

Hola soy grover y tengo 28 años y soy un sátiro

Yo soy Reyna, hija de Belona tengo 16 y pretor de la duodécima legión romana_ se presentó la muchacha_ lo que no entiendo es porque Per…_ en ese momento cae una nueva carta en manos de la pretor, la cual lee_ de todos los que faltan no deben decir nada que los comunique con los jóvenes griegos ya que ustedes vienen de cuatro años en el futuro, claro excepto Percy y grover….. Las parcas

Siguiente_ pide Athenea con mala cara los romanos

Yo… seria mi nombre es Percy Jackson, no sé quién es mi padre, tengo 12 años y vivo en la cabaña de Hermes

Claro es que soy tan bueno_ dijo el dios sorprendiendo a los romanos

Claro…._

Ahora sigo yo, mi nombre es Piper, tengo 16 años, soy hija de afrodita y líder de la cabaña

Pero…..yo…..yo soy la líder_ dice Silena

No puedo decir nada del futuro, lo siento

Sigo yo, mi nombre es Jasón Grace hijo de júpiter _Poseidón y Hades se pusieron de pie_ soy romano por lo que su tratado no me cubre, tengo 17 años, soy o fui pretor de Roma, ya me perdí, soy en novio de Piper, y actualmente los romanos me odian porque un accidente, y creo que por eso soy más griego por ahora, pero no puedo decir nada así que no hay preguntas ni respuestas

Hola mi nombre es Hazel, soy miembro del ejecito romana en la cuarta cohorte, o eran tengo el mismo problema de Jasón, soy hija de Plutón y yo nací antes de tratado, y a la vez soy romana, así que no entro

Hola, yo soy Nico di Angeló tengo 14 años, soy hijo de Hades, y nací antes del tratado, antes que nada, soy el rey de los zombis, y soy embajador en roma de mi padre

Hola mi nombre es Frank, tengo 16 años, soy hijo de Marte y soy centurión de la cuarta cohorte y puedo transformarme en cualquier animal_ sorprendiendo a todos al transformarse en un oso_ y pues estoy en lo mismo que mis compañeros Jasón y Hazel

Hola yo soy el maravilloso LEO, soy hijo de Hefestos, líder de la cabaña, usuario del fuego, y soy cool

Leo cállate….

No empieces reina de belleza

Idiota no me moleste_ y le pega en la cabeza _

Jasón tu novia me pego

Piper es malo pegarles a los niños

Oye_ en ese momento los 6 chicos desconocidos comienzan a reírse

Bueno sigo yo, hola a todos, soy Rachel Elizabeth Daré, soy mortal, pero soy el oráculo de Delfos, tengo 16 años

Mi oráculo ya no es una momia genial_ grita y festeja el dios del sol

Bueno hola, soy Octavian soy el augur de roma y legado de apolo y futuro pretor

No digas eso octavian_ ordeno Reyna_ Roma tiene su pretor y lo sabes

Él nos traicionó_ responde este enojado

Él fue elegido por aclamación recuerda las leyes octavian_ contesta la pretor

¿Cómo que fue elegido por aclamación popular?_ pregunta un poco celoso Jasón

Pues es que el venció a un gigante con ayuda de Termino_ responde una los 6 adolescentes desconocidos

¿Y tú quién eres? _pregunta ares

Pues de inmediato me presento_ responde una joven de cabello negro y ojos grises muy hermosa y muy parecida a Athenea_ mi nombre es Sophia Thalía Ja_ cuando es interrumpida por la diosa

¿Eres hija mía, niña? Pregunta Athenea

No, mis padres son semidioses, ambos, pero soy nieta suya, mi señora, soy hija de Annabeth Chace, mi nombre es en honor a la sabiduría, y a mi tía Thalía, ya que obligo a mi papa a que me llamara igual que ella

De que hablas Thalía está muerta hace 5 años_ responde Annabeth_ además es verdad que soy tu madre, digo los semi dioses no duramos mucho

Pues tú vives, y te casaste y me tuviste, madre

¿Tú eres hija de Annabeth y ya sabes quién? _pregunta Rachel

Pues de quien más tía, ¿acaso mi madre a amado a otro?_ el oráculo rio_ a claro tengo 17 años

Ahora sigo yo _dijo un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdemar_ hola soy Luke Paul Jackson, soy hijo de Perceus Jackson, tengo 17 años, y si tío Nico ella es mi madre, que te crees, mi nombre es en honor a Luke Castellan, y al abuelo Paul

Imposible _pensó Luke, acaso Percy lo apoyaría a favor de cronos

¿Abuelo Paul?_ pregunto es desconcertado Percy _ después te enteraras papa, genial soy mayor que tu

Hola sigo yo_ dijo una muchacha de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes _ soy Zoe Rachel Chase, tengo 15 mi nombre es en honor a la actual líder de las cazadoras de la señora Artemisa, y a mi tía Rachel, ya que como papa, dice, ella no puede ser madre y se quedara doncella hasta que muera

Porque tu padre te nombro en mi honor_ pregunto la cazadora_ lo sabrás cuando leamos

LO MATO_ grito el oráculo_

¿Es, el que más quieres?_ pregunto el chico zombi_ yo que tú no me rio mucho papi_ respondió una chica de ojos oscuros y una calma inmensa

Hola, mi nombre es Bianca Di Ángelo, soy hija de Nico de Ángelo y nieta del seños Hades, tengo 16 años y soy novia de Luke, querido padre

AHORA LO MATO YO_ grito el chico de ojos amenazantes

No quiero ver como se lo toma mi suegra, hola, _dijo un chico de cabello rubio y mirada traviesa_ soy Connor Stoll, soy hijo de Travis Stoll, tengo 17 años, soy nieto del Dios Hermes, y otra diosa, pero no lo diré ya que es divertido, al igual que los anteriores, ya que nos han dicho quiénes eran su otros padres, pero no importa y soy novio de Sophia, asi que hola suegra, tan bella como siempre_ le sonrio a Annabeth_

Idiota. Ahora me toca a mí _ dijo una chica ruda pero de mirada traviesa_ hola mi nombre es Silena Rodríguez, tengo 15 años, soy hija de Cris y Clarisse Rodríguez

Oye no se vale_ dijo un muchacho idéntico a Percy

Pues a mí no me importa, sigo, el apellido de soltera de mi madre es La roe soy nieta de los dioses Hermes y Ares y mi nombre es en honor a la amiga de mi madre

Fome, ahora es mi turno _dijo la copia de Percy pero de ojos grises_ hola mi nombre es Charles Tyson Jackson, soy hijo de Perceus Jackson y tengo 12 años, por lo cual es genial tener tu edad papa

Bueno esas son todas las presentaciones _dijo Zeus, en ese momento aparecieron 10 libros, Artemisa tomo el primero, y se sorprendió al ver el titulo_ niña lee que dice

Pues padre, dice **Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo**, padre habla de tu rayo perdido, creo que sabremos quién lo robo, así que si no molesta comenzare a leer.

**Creo que todo se entiende, por eso no he descrito mucho a los romanos, si se dieron cuenta, los chicos son del momento después en que Clarisse se baña gracias a Percy.**

**No puse a Percy mucho para que nadie se diera cuenta de que Percy es el protagonista, también los chicos del futuro como es decir los romanos, Jasón y compañía al igual que Rachel vienen desde la marca Athenea, para que se entienda, y pues los otros 6, los invente yo, y será divertido ver cuánto duran sin decir que los 4 son hijos de Annabeth y Percy, por si cabe duda Sophia y Luke son mellizos, y Thalía pronto aparecerá conforma avance la lectura**


	2. Accidentalmente rociado mi profesor,gl

Comenzare_ dijo Artemisa, mientras que Poseidón sudaba frio, quería reconocer a Percy, frente a todos, pero eso significaba ponerlo en peligro, además quería hablar con sus nietos se veían divertidos y bien, quería a su hijo años que no tenía uno además de que amo y aun ama a la madre de muchacho **_Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al álgebra **_pero quien es capaz de hacer eso_

Mi papa_ respondió Luke. P y Charles T

Percy está loco acostúmbrense_ dijeron Rachel y Nico

¿Perdón pero de donde los conozco?_ pregunto el semidiós de ojos verdemar

Del futuro, sesos de alga_ dijo la pelirroja

Antes de continuar, Zeus hiso aparecer galerías para que se sentaras los semi dioses, y dejo un podio para que el que leyera fuera escuchado por todos

** Mira, yo no quería ser mestizo.**

Nadie quiere_ dijo Luke

** Si estás leyendo esto porque crees que podrías estar en la misma situación, mi consejo es éste:**

Corran Percy dará un concejo_ gritaron Nico y Rachel

Oye_ replico el muchacho

Es verdad, tus concejos no sirven

** Cierra el libro inmediatamente. Créete la mentira que tu padre o tu madre te contaran sobre tu nacimiento, e intenta llevar una vida normal. **

Tío hay que reconocer que ese concejo es bueno_ dijo Sophia

**Ser mestizo es peligroso. Asusta. La mayor parte del tiempo sólo sirve para que te maten de manera horrible y dolorosa. Si eres un niño normal, que está leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto sucedió.**

Yo quiero ser normal_ gritaron todos los semi dioses

** Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas —si sientes que algo se remueve en tu interior—, deja de leer al instante. Podrías ser uno de nosotros. Y en cuanto lo sepas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que también ellos lo presientan, y entonces irán por ti. No digas que no estás avisado. Me llamo Percy Jackson. Tengo doce años. Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba interno en la academia Yancy, un colegio privado para niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva York. ¿Soy un niño con problemas?**

Siiiiiiiiiiiii _gritaron Rachel y Nico

Sabes sin Thalía es Fome_ dijo Nico, en ese momento apareció una chica de cabello negro corto, una camiseta que decía muerte a la Barbie, y con la tiara de cazadora _hablando de la reina de roma

¿Qué hago aquí Nico? _ Mientras se giraba sobre sus pies_ ¿y porque Annabeth y Percy están tan enanos? ¿Y porque hay dos Percy?

Estamos en el pasado querida prima, y tienen 12 años y el otro es el hijo de Percy y ya sabes con quien, pero no puedes decirlo_ digo tranquilamente Nico

THALIA_ gritaron Annabeth, Luke y Grover, con lágrimas en los ojos_ estas viva, pero cómo es posible_ mientras Annabeth se tiraba a sus brazos

Anny, suéltame no respiro, además estoy viva porque…

No, prima no puedes decir nada, de nada…, saldrá en los libros que cuentan la historia de Percy

Jodiste listilla, pero yo quiero escuchar eso, que locuras dirá nuestro querido sesos de alga

Preséntate_ ordeno Hera

Claro, mi nombre es Thalía Grace, soy hija de Zeus pero cazadora de la señora Artemisa, y quiero sabes quienes son los hijos del sesos de alga

Hola tía, yo soy Luke tengo 17, estos son Sophia, Zoe, charles, las chicas hijas de Annabeth Chase_ le giño un ojo_ y yo con Charles hijos de Percy, ella es Silena hija de la tía Clarisse y el tío Cris, y ella es Bianca, mi novia y la hija del tío Nico

Jajajajjajaja te jodieron Primito_ Thalía fue y abrazo a los chicos del futuro_ asi que esos dos no perdieron el tiempo, jajaja quien lo diría jajaja,

¿Puedo continuar, mi cazadora?_ pregunto Artemisa_

Claro, mi señora, y se fue a sentar al lado de Annabeth

** Sí. Podríamos llamarlo así. Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste vida para dar prueba de ello, pero las cosas comenzaron a ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los alumnos de sexto curso fuimos de excursión a Manhattan: veintiocho críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, en dirección al Museo Metropolitano de Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas. **

Suena a tortura_ dijeron Sophia, Zoe R, Luke P, Charles T, y Poseidón

**Ya lo sé: suena a tortura.**

Todos se rieron por la coincidencia, en especial quienes sabían de quiera era hijo Percy, y que él era el padre de las chicas

Eso no es una tortura_ respondieron Annabeth y Athenea al mismo tiempo

** La mayoría de las excursiones de Yancy lo eran. Pero el señor Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, dirigía la excursión, así que tenía esperanzas.**

En ese momento apareció Quirón el cual se presentó a los romanos que no lo conocían

** El señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada. Le clareaba el cabello, lucía una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta de tweed raída que siempre olía a café. Con ese aspecto, imposible adivinar que era guay, pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase. **

¿Ese eres tú no Quirón?_ pregunto Katie hija de Deméter_

Asi es, soy yo

¿Y porque estabas dándole clases a Percy?_ pregunto Annabeth_

El libro lo dirá mama_ dijo Zoe_ a hola Quirón soy hija Annabeth y vengo del futuro

**También tenía una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clase. **

No hay que dormirse en clases_ grito Athenea_

Ja y luego me reta a mí, no se vale_ se quejó Charles_

**Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien. Esperaba, por una vez, no meterme en problemas. **

Ahora busca los problemas_ dijeron Apolo y Hermes al mismo instante

**Anda que no estaba equivocado. Verás, en las excursiones me pasan cosas malas. Como cuando en quinto fui al campo de batalla de Saratoga, donde tuve aquel accidente con el cañón de la guerra de la Independencia americana. Yo no estaba apuntando al autobús del colegio, pero por supuesto me expulsaron igualmente. Y antes de aquello, en cuarto curso, durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Marine World, le di a la palanca equivocada en la pasarela y nuestra clase acabó dándose un chapuzón inesperado. Y la anterior… Bueno, te haces una idea, ¿verdad?**

No, mas, di más por favor, Percy _gritaron los hermanos Stoll_

Tú tienes mucho que explicar niñito_ dijo Thalía con aire enojada

Si…si…_ respondió Percy, medio asustado, ella era hija de uno de los tres grandes, había que respetarla, ¿no? , además de todo lo que había hecho_

Mira Nico, Percy me tiene miedo, genial_ rio feliz Thalía_

¿Cuánto te dura?, primita_ rio Nico, mientras que maduramente Thalía le sacaba la lengua, y los romanos se preguntaban cómo era que se llevaban tan bien esos chicos si se molestaban a cada rato

** En aquella excursión estaba decidido a portarme bien. Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soporté a Nancy Bobofit, la pelirroja pecosa y cleptómana que le lanzaba a mi mejor amigo, Grover, trocitos de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y kétchup al cogote. **

Percy, Annabeth, Thalía y Luke gruñeron por lo bajo

**Grover era un blanco fácil. Era canijo y lloraba cuando se sentía frustrado. Debía de haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único en sexto con acné y una pelusilla incipiente en la barbilla. Además, estaba lisiado. Tenía un justificante que lo eximía de la clase de Educación Física durante el resto de su vida, ya que padecía una enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba raro, como si cada paso le doliera; pero que eso no te engañe: tendrías que verlo correr el día que tocaba enchilada en la cafetería.**

Hablaste de mas Percy_ dijo sonrojado el sátiro_

Pues yo creo que dijo la pura verdad querido, grover_ dijo Thalía

En eso pa…Percy tiene razón tío, vuelas cuando mama hace enchiladas_ dijo Sophia

Espera ¿Annabeth aprendió a cocinar?_ pregunto sorprendida toda la cabaña de Athenea

Si _ dijo Zoe_ le enseño la abuela

Eso explica todo_ dijo Nico_ ella cocina maravillas

¿Ustedes saben quién es mi suegra?_ pregunto sonrojada Annabeth

Si, y es la mejor_ respondieron a la vez los chicos del futuro, más Rachel, Nico y Thalía.

** En cualquier caso, Nancy Bobofit estaba tirándole trocitos de sándwich que se le quedaban pegados en el pelo castaño y rizado, y sabía que yo no podía hacer nada porque ya estaba en periodo de prueba. El director me había amenazado con expulsión temporal si algo malo, vergonzoso o siquiera medianamente entretenido sucedía en aquella salida.**

**Arruinaron toda la diversión _dijeron Hermes y sus hijos**

** —Voy a matarla —murmuré. **

Si, hazlo_ gritaron Silena R, Clarisse y Ares, mientras Frank se preguntaba cómo era posible que fuera asi su familia

**Grover intentó calmarme. —No pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete. —**

Pero no es tu cabeza, o si tío_ pregunto Bianca

No claro, que no, pero Percy no podía meterse en problemas_ respondió el sátiro con un alzamiento de hombros

**Esquivó otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy. —Hasta aquí hemos llegado. —Empecé a ponerme en pie, pero Grover volvió a hundirme en mi asiento. —Ya estás en periodo de prueba —me recordó—. Sabes a quién van a culpar si pasa algo. Echando la vista atrás, ojalá hubiera tumbado a Nancy Bobofit de un tortazo en aquel preciso instante. La expulsión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación con el lío en que estaba a punto de meterme. **

Ahora sabré porque Alecto odia tanto a Percy_ pensó Nico_

**El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo. Él iba delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías, a través de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper vieja. Me parecía flipante que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años.**

Espera, papa dijo flipante_ medio se rio charle

Y luego se enoja si no prestamos atención a las clases de latín_ susurro Sophia_

** Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima, y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad. Nos habló de los relieves de sus costados. Yo intentaba prestar atención, porque parecía realmente interesante, pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando les decía que se callaran, la otra profesora acompañante, la señora Dodds, me miraba mal. La señora Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de Georgia que siempre llevaba cazadora de cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años. Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que parecía dispuesta a plantarte la Harley en la taquilla.**

Alecto, pensó Hades, porque le mando a su furia, ahora sabría cómo fue que ese niñato sin entrenamiento fue capaz de destruir a su sierva, aunque si sus sospechas eran correctas se debía a quien era su padre

** Había llegado a Yancy a mitad de curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de matemáticas sufrió un ataque de nervios. Desde el primer día, la señora Dodds adoró a Nancy Bobofit y a mí me clasificó como un engendro del demonio. Me señalaba con un dedo retorcido y me decía «y ahora, cariño», súper dulce, y yo sabía que a continuación me castigaría a quedarme después de clase. Una vez, tras haberme obligado a borrar respuestas de viejos libros de ejercicios de matemáticas hasta medianoche, le dije a Grover que no creía que la señora Dodds fuera humana. Se quedó mirándome, muy serio, y me respondió: «Tienes toda la razón.»**

Tío hablaste de más_ dijeron los 6 chicos del futuro

** El señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario griego. Al final, Nancy Bobofit se burló de una figura desnuda cincelada en la estela y yo le espeté: — ¿Te quieres callar? —Me salió más alto de lo que pretendía. El grupo entero soltó risitas y el profesor interrumpió su disertación. —Señor Jackson —dijo—, ¿tiene algún comentario que hacer? Me puse como un tomate y contesté: —No, señor. El señor Brunner señaló una de las imágenes de la estela. —A lo mejor puede decirnos qué representa esa imagen. Miré el relieve y sentí alivio porque de hecho lo reconocía. —Ése es Cronos devorando a sus hijos, ¿no? —Sí —repuso él—. E hizo tal cosa por… —Bueno…—Escarbé en mi cerebro—. Cronos era el rey dios y…**

REY DE LOS DIOSES _grito Zeus_

Claro en sus sueños_ dijo apolo para alivianar el ambiente

No se preocupe mi señor, será corregido _dijo Quirón_

Al menos no me escucharon a mí en clases de latín_ dijo como si nada Luke P_

Claro, tonto tu dijiste que Poseidón y Athenea eran marido y mujer_ dijo media riendo, media gruñendo Sophia

¿Qué? _gritaron los dioses mencionados

En mi defensa estaba pensando en papa y…_ pero no lo dejaron continuar

Cállate_ gritaron Sophia, Charles T, y Zoe R, _ no adelantes el futuro

Espera, pensaste en Percy y en...jajajajjaa_ empezaron a reír Rachel, Nico, Thalía, leo Jasón, Piper, Frank y Hazel

Saben eso de que tengan chistes aparte por ser del futuro es Fome_ reclamaron los Stoll

Perdón pero no podemos decir nada, pero cuando entiendan se reirán a carcajadas_ se defendió Piper_

Sí, pero hasta los romanos saben porque se ríen_ dijo Annabeth_

Es que nosotros conocemos a la novia de Percy, y resulta que es gracioso_ respondió Hazel, con las mejillas sonrojadas, de tanto reír

** — ¿Dios? —Titán —me corregí—. Y… y no confiaba en sus hijos, que eran dioses. Así que Cronos… esto… se los comió, ¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a cambio una piedra. Y después, cuando Zeus creció, engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas… — ¡Puaj! —dijo una chica a mis espaldas. —… así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes —proseguí—, y los dioses ganaron. **

10 años de maravillosa guerra y el hace ese resumen_ dijo enojado Ares_

Es Percy_ respondieron los 5 de 7 más Thalía

Oye, no me traten a si_ dijo sonrojado nuestro héroe

**Algunas risitas. Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó con una amiga: —Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fuera a poner: «Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos.» —¿Y para qué, señor Jackson —insistió Brunner, parafraseando la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit—, hay que saber esto en la vida real? —Te han pillado —murmuró Grover. —Cierra el pico —siseó Nancy, con la cara aún más roja que su pelo. Por lo menos habían pillado también a Nancy. El señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía diciendo maldades. Tenía radares por orejas. **

Orejas de caballo, papa_ dijeron los hermanos

**Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros. —No lo sé, señor. —Ya veo. —Brunner pareció decepcionado—. Bueno, señor Jackson, ha salido medio airoso. Es cierto que Zeus le dio a Cronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser digeridos en el estómago del titán. Los dioses derrotaron a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y desperdigaron los restos por el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo. Señora Dodds, ¿podría conducirnos a la salida? La clase empezó a salir, las chicas conteniéndose el estómago, y los chicos a empujones y actuando como merluzos. **

Hombres_ dijeron Artemisa y sus cazadoras

**Grover y yo nos disponíamos a seguirlos cuando el profesor exclamó: — ¡Señor Jackson! Lo sabía. Le dije a Grover que se fuera y me volví hacia Brunner. — ¿Señor? —Tenía una mirada que no te dejaba escapar: ojos castaño intenso que podrían tener mil años y haberlo visto todo. —Debes aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta —me dijo. — ¿La de los titanes? —La de la vida real. Y también cómo se aplican a ella tus estudios. —Ah. —Lo que vas a aprender de mí es de importancia vital. Espero que lo trates como se merece. Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson. Quería enfadarme, pues aquel tipo sabía cómo presionarme de verdad. Verás, quiero decir que sí, que molaban los días de competición, esos en que se disfrazaba con una armadura romana y gritaba « ¡Adelante!», y nos desafiaba, espada contra tiza, a que corriéramos a la pizarra y nombráramos a todas las personas griegas y romanas que vivieron alguna vez, a sus madres y a los dioses que adoraban. Pero Brunner esperaba que yo lo hiciera tan bien como los demás, a pesar de que soy disléxico y poseo un trastorno por déficit de atención y jamás he pasado de un aprobado… No; no esperaba que fuera tan bueno como los demás: esperaba que fuera mejor. **

Por supuesto _dijeron los chicos del futuro_

**Y yo simplemente no podía aprenderme todos aquellos nombres y hechos, y mucho menos deletrearlos correctamente.**

**Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más mientras él dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la chica. **

Y estuve_ dijo el centauro cabizbajo_

**Me dijo que saliera y tomase mi almuerzo. La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde se podía contemplar el tráfico de la Quinta Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las nubes más negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad. Supuse que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo así, porque el tiempo en Nueva York había sido más bien rarito desde Navidad. Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos. No me habría sorprendido que fuese un huracán. **

Bueno, pues cuando devuelvan mi rayo, dejare de cambiar el clima _dijo enojado Zeus_

**Nadie más pareció reparar en ello. Algunos chicos apedreaban palomas con trocitos de cookies. Nancy Bobofit intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer (no es mi hija dijo Hermes al ver la expresión de los campistas) y, evidentemente, la señora Dodds hacía la vista gorda. Grover y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una fuente, alejados de los demás. Pensábamos que así no todo el mundo sabría que pertenecíamos a aquella escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no encajaban en ningún otro sitio. — ¿Castigado? —me preguntó Grover. —Qué va. Brunner no me castiga. Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero decir… no soy ningún genio. Grover guardó silencio. Entonces, cuando pensé que iba a soltarme algún reconfortante comentario filosófico, me preguntó: — ¿Puedo comerme tu manzana? **

Tenía hambre_ se defendió el sátiro_

Tu siempre tienes hambre _ respondió Luke

**Tampoco tenía demasiado apetito, así que se la di. Observé la corriente de taxis que bajaban por la Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, a sólo unas calles de allí. No la veía desde Navidad. Me entraron ganas de subir a un taxi que me llevara a casa. Me abrazaría y se alegraría de verme, pero también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría de aquella manera.**

Odio esa mirada _dijeron los hermanos Jackson, mientras Percy bajaba la cabeza pensando que su madre estaba muerta_

** Me devolvería directamente a Yancy, me recordaría que tenía que esforzarme más, aunque aquélla era mi sexta escuela en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarme otra vez. Era incapaz de volver a soportar esa mirada. El señor Brunner aparcó su vehículo al final de la rampa para paralíticos. Masticaba apio mientras leía una novela en rústica. En la parte trasera de la silla tenía encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que la hacía parecer una mesita de terraza motorizada.**

Yo quiero hacer una de esas_ dijo leo_

** Me disponía a abrir mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció con sus desagradables amigas — supongo que se habría cansado de desplumar a los turistas—, y tiró la mitad de su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover. —Vaya, mira quién está aquí. —Me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Tenía pecas naranja, como si alguien le hubiera pintado las mejillas con espray. Intenté mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces: «Cuenta hasta diez, controla tu mal genio.» Pero yo estaba tan cabreado que me quedé en blanco. Y a continuación oí un revuelo y estrépito de agua. **

POSEIDON_ gritaron sus hermanos, mientras este silbaba una canción como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, sin hacerle caso a sus hermanos, y Annabeth comenzaba a creer que su pensamiento y Percy era hijo del dios del mar, para desgracia de ella_

**No recuerdo haberla tocado, pero lo siguiente que vi fue a Nancy sentada de culo en medio de la fuente, gritando: — ¡Percy me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido él! La señora Dodds se materializó a nuestro lado. Algunos chicos cuchicheaban: — ¿Has visto…? —… el agua… —…la ha arrastrado… No sabía de qué hablaban, pero sí sabía que había vuelto a meterme en problemas.**

**En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que la pobrecita Nancy estaba bien y le hubo prometido una camiseta nueva en la tienda del museo, se centró en mí. Había un resplandor triunfal en sus ojos, como si por fin yo hubiese hecho algo que ella llevaba esperando todo el semestre. —Y ahora, cariño… —Lo sé —musité—. Un mes borrando libros de ejercicios. **

Nunca intentes adivinar el castigo o se pone peor_ rugió la cabaña número 11, junto con su dios_

**—Pero no acerté. —Ven conmigo —ordenó la mujer. — ¡Espere! —Intervino Grover—. He sido yo. Yo la he empujado. Me quedé mirándolo, perplejo. No podía creer que intentara encubrirme. A Grover la señora Dodds le daba un miedo de muerte. Ella lo miró con tanto desdén que a Grover le tembló la barbilla. —Me parece que no, señor Underwood —replicó. —Pero… —Usted-se-queda-aquí. Grover me miró con desesperación. —No te preocupes —le dije—. Gracias por intentarlo. —Bien, cariño —ladró la profesora—. ¡En marcha! Nancy Bobofit dejó escapar una risita. Yo le lancé mi mirada de luego-te-asesino**

Ohoh_ dijeron los 4 hermanos más Nico y Thalía_ esa chica ya está muerta_ término para sorpresa de todos Reyna

No puede ser para tanto _ dijo Ares_

Es que no la ha visto_ respondió Nico_ pero pronto la vera _agrego en voz baja, a haciendo reír a los hijos de Percy.

No creo que sea tanto _dijo el propio Percy_

Papa tú no te has visto a un espejo, pero cuando pones esa cara traumas_ dijo Luke P

** Y me volví dispuesto a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya no estaba allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alto de la escalinata, dándome prisas con gestos de impaciencia. ¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido? Suelo tener momentos como ése, cuando mi cerebro parece quedarse dormido, y lo siguiente que ocurre es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de puzzle se hubiera caído del universo y me dejara mirando el vacío detrás. **

Es porque esa es un monstro pa…Percy_ dijo Zoe R

**El consejero del colegio me dijo que era una consecuencia del THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit de Atención: mi cerebro malinterpretando las cosas. Yo no estaba tan seguro. **

Buenos instintos hijo _pensó Poseidón_

**Me dirigí hacia la señora Dodds. A mitad de camino me volví para mirar a Grover. Estaba pálido, dejándose los ojos entre el señor Brunner y yo, como si quisiera que éste reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Brunner seguía absorto en su novela. Miré de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja había vuelto a desaparecer. Ya estaba dentro del edificio, al final del vestíbulo. «Vale —pensé—. Me obligará a comprarle a Nancy una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos.» Pero al parecer no era ése el plan. Nos adentramos en el museo. Cuando por fin la alcancé, estábamos de nuevo en la sección grecorromana. Salvo nosotros, la galería estaba desierta. Ella permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a un enorme friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Hacía un ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si gruñera. Pero incluso sin ese ruido yo habría estado nervioso. Ya es bastante malo quedarse a solas con un profesor, no digamos con la señora Dodds. Había algo en la manera en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo… —Has estado dándonos problemas, cariño —dijo. Opté por la opción segura y respondí: —Sí, señora. **

¿Desde cuando haces lo seguro? _pregunto riendo Thalía

Desde que nací yo _respondió Luke P _

**Se estiró los puños de la cazadora de cuero. — ¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya? —Su mirada iba más allá del enfado. Era perversa. «Es una profesora —pensé nervioso—, así que no puede hacerme daño.» —Me… me esforzaré más, señora —dije. Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

**—No somos idiotas, Percy Jackson —prosiguió ella—. Descubrirte sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Confiesa, y sufrirás menos dolor. ¿De qué hablaba? Quizá los profesores habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de caramelos que vendía en mi dormitorio. O quizá se habían dado cuenta de que había sacado la redacción sobre Tom Sawyer de internet sin leerme siquiera el libro y ahora iban a quitarme la nota. O peor aún, me harían leer el libro. —**

El libro es bueno _medio gritaron, Annabeth, Athenea, Sophia y Zoe

Pobre Percy tendrá que aguantar a 4 mini atenea en su casa_ susurro Rachel a los de su tiempo, los cuales comenzaron a reír de manera estrepitosa_

Dejen de contarse chistes internos, ustedes, _ dijeron como niños pequeños Apolo y Hermes mientras Artemisa les pegaba en la cabeza

Perdón pero no podemos decir nada_ se escudó Jasón_

**¿Y bien? —insistió. —Señora, yo no… —Se te ha acabado el tiempo —siseó entre dientes. Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos empezaron a brillarle como carbones en una barbacoa, se le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su cazadora se derritió hasta convertirse en enormes alas coriáceas… Me quedé estupefacto. Aquella mujer no era humana. Era una criatura horripilante con alas de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos amarillentos,**

¿Una furia?, hermano_ pegunto medio enojado Poseidón_

Si hermano, Alecto, pero porque te enojas es solo un mocoso _rebatió hades, quería comprobar si el niño era hijo de su hermano o no_

No, como se te ocurre_ se izó el desentendió el dios, mientras los del futuro se reían, es que como no darse cuenta si Percy era igual a su padre, incluso en el físico_

Porque no me dijiste que tu primer monstro fue una furia_ grito Thalía, y luego miro a Nico_ ¿tu sabias?

Claro, vez que voy al inframundo Alecto me pregunta si puede atacar a Percy_ respondió sonriendo Nico

Si, papa tiene razón, a mi igual siempre me pregunta lo mismo sobre a tacar a mi suegro_ apoyo Bianca

Aun no me acostumbro a que tengan hijos_ dijo Thalía

No te preocupes tía, tú no cambias _dijo riendo Luke_

Claro soy inmortal sobrinito_ dijo rodando los ojos la cazadora_

Y quería hacerme trizas… Y de pronto las cosas se tornaron aún más extrañas: el señor Brunner, que un minuto antes estaba fuera del museo, apareció en la galería y me lanzó un bolígrafo.

Vendito bolígrafo _gritaron los 5 de 7, mas Thalía, Rachel_

No, se yo prefiero tu cepillo azul Rachel_ dijo divertido Nico_

Es que mi cepillo es genial_ dijo orgullosa el oráculo, haciendo reír a Thalía y a Nico, mientras hades se preguntaba cómo era posible que se llevaran tan bien con su hijo, siendo que antes nadie los aceptaba

** — ¡Agárralo, Percy! —gritó. La señora Dodds se abalanzó sobre mí. Con un gemido, la esquivé y sentí sus garras rasgar el aire junto a mi oreja. Atrapé el bolígrafo al vuelo y en ese momento se convirtió en una espada. Era la espada de bronce del señor Brunner, la que usaba el día de las competiciones. La señora Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina. Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina y las manos me temblaban tanto que casi se me cae la espada. — ¡Muere, cariño! —rugió, y voló directamente hacia mí. Me invadió el pánico e instintivamente blandí la espada.**

¿Eso es natural? _pregunto Annabeth

Para el sí_ respondió Sophia_ Percy es el mejor espadachín en 300 años

No, ese es el título de Luke _rebatió Annabeth_

Era, mama, pasado _contraataco Zoe_

** La hoja de metal le dio en el hombro y atravesó su cuerpo como si estuviera relleno de aire. ¡Chsss! La señora Dodds explotó en una nube de polvo amarillo y se volatilizó en el acto, sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso olor a azufre, un alarido moribundo y un frío malvado alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran observándome. Estaba solo. Y en mi mano sólo tenía un bolígrafo. El señor Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie excepto yo. Aún me temblaban las manos. Mi almuerzo debía de estar contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o algo así. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo? Regresé fuera. Había empezado a lloviznar. Grover seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit también estaba allí, aún empapada por su bañito en la fuente, cuchicheando con sus compinches. Cuando me vio, me dijo: —Espero que la señora Kerr te haya dado unos buenos azotes en el culo. **

¿Quién? _preguntaron poseído y sus nietos_

**— ¿Quién? **

Todos rieron por la nueva coincidencia, haciendo que las sospechas de Annabeth se fueran confirmando poco a poco, aunque cuando se fijó que su hija _eso era raro_ también preguntaron dudo un poco.

**—pregunté. —Nuestra profesora, lumbrera. Parpadeé. No teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Le dije de qué estaba hablando, pero ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta. Le pregunté a Grover por la señora Dodds. — ¿Quién? —preguntó, y como vaciló un instante y no me miró a los ojos, pensé que pretendía tomarme el pelo. **

Tío necesitas aprender a mentir_ dijo Sophia

Y tú sabes mentir_ pregunto Athenea

Claro abuela siempre_ respondió esta con una sonrisa traviesa, pero como vio que su abuela se enojaba, decidió agregar_ el señor Hermes me enseño

Esas querida son ventajas de que seas novia de mi nieto_ dijo este sonriendo

Claro_ respondió Connor II _

**—No es gracioso, tío —le dije—. Esto es grave. Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas. El señor Brunner seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se hubiera movido. Me acerqué a él. Levantó la mirada, algo distraído. —Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, señor Jackson, que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de escritura.**

No vez eso se llama mentir bien_ dijo Hermes_ grover debes de aprender de Quirón

**Se lo tendí. Ni siquiera había reparado en que seguía sosteniéndolo. —Señor —dije—, ¿dónde está la señora Dodds? El me miró con aire inexpresivo. — ¿Quién? —La otra acompañante. La señora Dodds, la profesora de introducción al álgebra. Frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó hacia delante, con gesto de ligera preocupación. —Percy, no hay ninguna señora Dodds en esta excursión. Que yo sepa, jamás ha habido ninguna señora Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

Me siento orgulloso de ti Quirón_ dijeron Hermes y Apolo

Este el e ultimo capitulo_ dijo la diosa de la luna_ ¿Quién lee ahora?

Yo _se ofreció Afrodita_ bueno siguiente capítulo** "Tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte" _**pero que capitulo_


	3. Tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la

Yo _se ofreció Afrodita_ bueno siguiente capítulo** "Tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte" _**pero que capitulo_

Poseidón trago saliva pensando en su hijo sin poder decir nada, esperando poder reclamarlo como suyo, ¿o acaso nunca lo haría?

Mientras los hijos de Percy bajaban la cabeza en señal de saber para quien iba dirigido ese hilo

** Estaba acostumbrado a tener experiencias raras de vez en cuando, pero solían terminar pronto. Aquella alucinación veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar.**

Tanto te afecta la niebla _pregunto Annabeth preocupada_

Si afirmo Percy con un asentimiento de cabeza, sin entender del todo lo que la chica rubia decía

Mira, mama, ya se preocupa por papa_ le dijo Sophia a Luke P, mientras este asentía riéndose_

** Durante el resto del curso, el colegio entero pareció dispuesto a jugármela. Los estudiantes se comportaban como si estuvieran convencidos de que la señora Kerr —una rubia alegre que no había visto en mi vida hasta que subió al autobús al final de aquella excursión— era nuestra profesora de introducción al álgebra desde Navidad. De vez en cuando yo sacaba a colación a la señora Dodds, buscando pillarlos en falso, pero se quedaban mirándome como si fuera un psicópata. Hasta el punto de que casi acabé creyéndolos: la señora Dodds nunca había existido. Casi. **

Apuesto que es grover _dijo Travis a Connor_

Hermanito hasta yo sé que es Grover_ respondió este

**Grover no podía engañarme. Cuando le mencionaba el nombre Dodds, vacilaba una fracción de segundo antes de asegurar que no existía. Pero yo sabía que mentía. Algo estaba pasando. Algo había ocurrido en el museo. No tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero por la noche las terribles visiones de la señora Dodds con garras y alas coriáceas me despertaban entre sudores fríos. **

Cualquiera_ dijeron todos los semi dioses tanto griegos como romanos, todos recordaban su primer monstro difícil de olvidad_

**El clima seguía enloquecido, cosa que no mejoraba mi ánimo. Una noche, una tormenta reventó las ventanas de mi habitación. Unos días más tarde, el mayor tornado que se recuerda en el valle del Hudson pasó a sólo ochenta kilómetros de la academia Yancy. Uno de los sucesos de actualidad que estudiamos en la clase de sociales fue el inusual número de aviones caídos en el Atlántico aquel año.**

Wau, sí que son peleadores_ dijo Leo_

** Empecé a sentirme malhumorado e irritable la mayor parte del tiempo. Mis notas bajaron de insuficiente a muy deficiente. Me peleé más con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigas, y en casi todas las clases acababa castigado en el pasillo. Al final, cuando el profesor de inglés, el señor Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez cómo podía ser tan perezoso que ni siquiera estudiaba para los exámenes de deletrear, salté. Le llamé viejo ebrio.**

Jajajaja _rieron los hijo de Athenea y los chicos del futuro

Aún recuerdo cuando nos contó esa historia por primera vez, fue épico_ grito el pequeño Charles, mientras todos se preguntaban qué significaba_

Alcohólico, eso quiso decir _respondió Sophia a la pregunta no planteada, haciendo que toda la sala comenzara a reír_

** No estaba seguro de qué significaba, pero sonaba bien. A la semana siguiente el director envió una carta a mi madre, dándole así rango oficial: el próximo año no sería invitado a volver a matricularme en la academia Yancy. «Mejor —me dije—. Mejor.» Quería estar con mi madre en nuestro pequeño apartamento del Upper East Side, aunque tuviera que ir al colegio público y soportar a mi detestable padrastro y sus estúpidas partidas de póquer.**

¿Paul juega Póquer?_ preguntaron extrañados Thalía y Nico_

No tíos, no juega_ dijeron los hermanos varones

¿Quién es Paul? _preguntaron Percy y Poseidón

Tienen que leer para saber_ dijo Zoe R

** No obstante, había cosas de Yancy que echaría de menos. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el aroma a pinos. Echaría de menos a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo, aunque fuera un poco raro; me preocupaba cómo sobreviviría el año siguiente sin mí. **

Tu igual eres un buen amigo Percy_ digo feliz grover_

**También echaría de menos la clase de latín: las locas competiciones del señor Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacerlo bien. Se acercaba la semana de exámenes, y sólo estudié para su asignatura. No había olvidado lo que Brunner me había dicho sobre que aquella asignatura era para mí una cuestión de vida o muerte. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero el caso es que empecé a creerlo. La tarde antes de mi examen final, me sentí tan frustrado que lancé mi Guía Cambridge de mitología griega al otro lado del dormitorio. Las palabras habían empezado a desmadrarse en la página, a dar vueltas en mi cabeza y realizar giros chirriantes como si montaran en monopatín. No había manera de recordar la diferencia entre Quirón y Caronte, entre Polidectes y Polideuces. ¿Y conjugar los verbos latinos? Imposible.**

Pues ahora sabe la diferencia entre ambos _dijo Thalía, asustando a Poseidón_

**Me paseé por la habitación a zancadas, como si tuviera hormigas dentro de la camisa. Recordé la seria expresión de Brunner, su mirada de mil años. «Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.» Respiré hondo y recogí el libro de mitología. Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor. **

Y para que perder el record ahora _dijo con tono de disgusto Hermes_

**Tal vez si hablaba con Brunner, podría darme unas pistas. Por lo menos tendría ocasión de disculparme por el muy deficiente que iba a sacar en su examen. No quería abandonar la academia Yancy y que él pensara que no lo había intentado. Bajé hasta los despachos de los profesores. La mayoría se encontraban vacíos y a oscuras, pero la puerta del señor Brunner estaba entreabierta y la luz se derramaba por el pasillo. Estaba a tres pasos de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro. Brunner formuló una pregunta y la inconfundible voz de Grover respondió: —… preocupado por Percy, señor. Me quedé inmóvil. No acostumbro escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero a ver quién es capaz de no hacerlo cuando oyes a tu mejor amigo hablar de ti con un adulto.**

En eso tiene razón_ dijo apolo

Pero a mí me reta si lo hago_ contraataco Luke P_

Es que tú siempre espías todo_ le dijo Sophia_

¿Y tú como sabes? _ pregunto Athenea

Es que… somos muy cercanos _dijo dudosa Zoe, para salvar a sus hermanos_

**Me acerqué más, centímetro a centímetro. —… solo este verano —decía Grover—. Quiero decir, ¡hay una Benévola en la escuela! Ahora que lo sabemos seguro, y ellos lo saben también… —Si lo presionamos tan sólo empeoraremos las cosas —respondió Brunner—. Necesitamos que el chico madure más. **

Pues si esperamos a que madurara ya estuviéramos muertos_ dijo Nico, dejando anonadados a todos los presentes_

Suegro no le han dicho que habla de más_ pregunto el rubio del futuro

Cállate mini sesos de algas _dijo enojado Nico, todavía le costaba creer que tendría una hija, pero la cuidaría si o si aunque el novio sea hijo de Percy_

**—Pero puede que no tenga tiempo. La fecha límite del solsticio de verano… —Tendremos que resolverlo sin Percy. Déjalo que disfrute de su ignorancia mientras pueda. —Señor, él la vio… —Fue producto de su imaginación —insistió Brunner—. La niebla sobre los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerlo. —Señor, yo… no puedo volver a fracasar en mis obligaciones. —Grover parecía emocionado—.**

Grover no fallaste, ¿acaso no me vez, que estoy sana y salva? _dijo sonriendo la cazadora

Aun no entiendo como_ respondió el sátiro

Es que soy especial… _rio_ pronto lo sabrás chico cabra

** Usted sabe lo que significaría. —No has fallado, Grover —repuso Brunner con amabilidad—. Yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta de qué era. Ahora preocupémonos sólo por mantener a Percy con vida hasta el próximo otoño… El libro de mitología se me cayó de las manos y resonó contra el suelo. **

Jajaaj te pillaron_ rieron los hermanos Stoll mas el hijo de Travis

**El profesor se interrumpió de golpe y se quedó callado. Con el corazón desbocado, recogí el libro y retrocedí por el pasillo. Una sombra cruzó el cristal iluminado de la puerta del despacho, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que Brunner en su silla de ruedas, con algo en la mano que se parecía sospechosamente a un arco.**

En mi defensa había atacado una benévola tenía que estar preparado_ dijo el centauro_

** Abrí la puerta contigua y me escabullí dentro. Al cabo de unos segundos oí un suave clop, clop, clop, como de cascos amortiguados, seguidos de un sonido de animal olisqueando, justo delante de la puerta. Una silueta grande y oscura se detuvo un momento delante del cristal, y prosiguió. Una gota de sudor me resbaló por el cuello. En algún punto del pasillo el señor Brunner empezó a hablar de nuevo. —Nada —murmuró—. Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de invierno. —Los míos tampoco… —repuso Grover—. Pero habría jurado… —Vuelve al dormitorio —le dijo Brunner—. Mañana tienes un largo día de exámenes. —No me lo recuerde. **

Que terrible tío eso de tener que estar repitiendo una y otra vez el colegio, yo me suicidaría _dijo Connor II Stoll_

**Las luces se apagaron en el despacho. Esperé en la oscuridad lo que pareció una eternidad. Al final, salí de nuevo al pasillo y volví al dormitorio. Grover estaba tumbado en la cama, estudiando sus apuntes de latín como si hubiera pasado allí toda la noche. —Eh —me dijo con cara de sueño—. ¿Estás listo para el examen? No respondí. —Tienes un aspecto horrible.**

**—Puso ceño—. ¿Va todo bien? —Sólo estoy… cansado. Me volví para ocultar mi expresión y me acosté en mi cama. No comprendía qué había escuchado allí abajo. Quería creer que me lo había imaginado todo, pero una cosa estaba clara: Grover y el señor Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas. Pensaban que corría algún tipo de peligro.**

Buenos instintos _dijo una niña que había estado en silencia sentada frente al fuego_

¿Quién es usted?, digo yo la vi cuando llegue hoy al campamento, bueno cuando desperté_ dijo Percy reconociendo a la pequeña

Me viste, que bueno, joven héroe, yo soy Hestia la diosa de la casa y el fuego _ respondió con una sonrisa

Si porque la esperanza es más fuerte en la casa _dijeron los cuatro Jackson del futuro, mientras la diosa los veía sonriendo más gratamente

Pues un gusto conocerla señora Hestia _dijo Percy_

** La tarde siguiente, cuando abandonaba el examen de tres horas de latín, colapsado con todos los nombres griegos y latinos que había escrito incorrectamente, el señor Brunner me llamó. Por un momento temí que hubiese descubierto que los había oído hablar la noche anterior, pero no era eso. —Percy —me dijo—, no te desanimes por abandonar Yancy. Es… lo mejor. **

Quirón eso no se dice_ gritaron todos los griegos_

Hará que se sienta mal_ dijo hazel desde el lado romano_

**Su tono era amable, pero sus palabras me resultaban embarazosas. Aunque hablaba en voz baja, los que terminaban el examen podían oírlo. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió y me lanzó besitos sarcásticos. —Vale, señor —murmuré. —Lo que quiero decir es que… —Meció su silla adelante y atrás, como inseguro respecto a lo que quería decir—. Verás, éste no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.**

De mal en peor Quirón_ se auto interrumpió Afrodita_

** Me escocían las mejillas. Allí estaba mi profesor favorito, delante de la clase, diciéndome que no podía con aquello. Después de repetirme durante todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me salía con que estaba destinado a la patada. —Vale —le dije temblando. —No, no me refiero a eso. Oh, lo confundes todo. Lo que quiero decir es que… no eres normal, Percy. No pasa nada por… **

Y eso lo dejo aun peor_ dijo Nico

**—Gracias —le espeté—. Muchas gracias, señor, por recordármelo. —Percy… Pero ya me había ido. El último día del trimestre hice la maleta. Los otros chicos bromeaban, hablaban de sus planes de vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a hacer excursionismo en Suiza. Otro, de crucero por el Caribe durante un mes. Eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero delincuentes juveniles ricos. Sus papás eran ejecutivos, o embajadores, o famosos. Yo era un don nadie, surgido de una familia de don nadies. **

Oye que somos dioses, no somos don nadie_ reclamaron todas las divinidades masculinas_

**Me preguntaron qué pensaba hacer yo aquel verano, y les respondí que volvía a la ciudad. Me abstuve de mencionar que durante las vacaciones necesitaría conseguir algún trabajo paseando perros o vendiendo suscripciones de revistas, y pasar el tiempo libre preocupándome por si encontraría escuela en otoño. —Ah —dijo uno—. Eso mola. **

Después de la quinta escuela te acostumbras_ dijo como si nada Charles T_

¿Cuantas veces te has cambiado de escuela?_ pregunto Annabeth_

Ninguna en realidad, voy a la escuela donde trabaja el abuelo Paul _respondió el muchacho

¿Quién es el abuelo Paul? _pregunto Percy_ no te lo diré

**Regresaron a sus conversaciones como si yo nunca hubiese existido. La única persona de la que temía despedirme era Grover, pero luego no tuve que preocuparme: había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo autobús Greyhound que yo,**

Eso es acoso tío _ dijeron los futuristas_

Grover, la cabra acosadora_ gritaron Rachel, Annabeth, Thalía, Nico, leo y Piper.

** así que allí íbamos, otra vez camino de la ciudad. Grover no paró de escudriñar el pasillo todo el trayecto, observando al resto de los pasajeros. Reparé entonces en que siempre se comportaba de manera nerviosa e inquieta cuando abandonábamos Yancy, como si temiese que ocurriera algo malo. Antes suponía que le preocupaba que se metieran con él, pero en aquel autobús no iba nadie que pudiera meterse con él. Al final no pude aguantarme y le dije: —¿Buscas Benévolas? Grover casi pega un brinco.**

Oye que asuste_ se defendió el chico, antes de que la sala del trono explotara en carcajadas_

** — ¿Qué… qué quieres decir? Le conté que los había escuchado hablar la noche antes del examen. Le tembló un párpado.**

**— ¿Qué oíste? —preguntó. —**

Todo_ dijo Percy sonriéndole a grover, en señal de disculpas_

**Oh… no mucho. ¿Qué es la fecha límite del solsticio de verano? —Mira, Percy… —Se estremeció—. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti. Ya sabes, por eso de que alucinas con profesoras de matemáticas diabólicas… —Grover… —Le dije al señor Brunner que a lo mejor tenías demasiado estrés o algo así, porque no existe ninguna señora Dodds, y… —Grover, como mentiroso no te ganarías la vida. **

Eso es verdad_ dijo Will, hijo de Apolo_

¿Y tú como sabes? _pregunto aguantando la risa Zoe R_

Soy hijo de apolo es normal que me lleve bien con los hijos de Hermes, ellos me enseñaron_ respondió el joven futuro doctor_

Entonces estas diciendo que Annabeth debe llevarse mal con los hijos de Poseidón_ agrego de la nada Rachel_

Es lo más normal_ dijeron a la vez Annabeth y Athenea_

Claro… y por eso somos cuatro hermanos_ dijo Luke P a los del futuro en susurros, provocando la risa inmediata en los futuristas_

Si no cuentan el chiste, no se rían_ dijo con un puchero Hermes, sorprendiendo a los romanos acostumbrados a que sus dioses fueran serios y agresivos_

**Se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. Sacó una tarjeta mugrienta del bolsillo de su camisa. —Mira, toma esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por si me necesitas este verano. La tarjeta tenía una tipografía mortal para mis ojos disléxicos,**

Dionisio porque usas esas letras con nuestros hijos_ le reprendió Athenea_

Porque me gusta ver sus caras_ respondió mientras jugaba con una lata de Coca-Cola light

** Pero al final conseguí entender algo parecido a: Grover Underwood Guardián Colina Mestiza Long Island, Nueva York (800) 009-0009 — ¿Qué es colina mes…? — ¡No lo digas en voz alta! —musitó—. Es mi… dirección estival. Menuda decepción. Grover tenía residencia de verano. Nunca me había parado a pensar que su familia podía ser tan rica como las demás de Yancy. —**

Oye que nosotros somos ricos_ dijo Ares_ la guerra te da dinero

**Vale —contesté alicaído—. Ya sabes, suena como… a invitación a visitar tu mansión. Asintió. —O por si me necesitas. — ¿Por qué iba a necesitarte? —Lo pregunté con más rudeza de la que pretendía.**

Perdón_ dijo nuestro semi dios_

No te preocupes amigo _respondió Grover _

** Grover tragó saliva. —Mira, Percy, la verdad es que yo… bien, digamos que tengo que protegerte. Lo miré fijamente, atónito. Había pasado todo el año peleándome, manteniendo a los abusones alejados de él. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome por qué sería de él cuando yo no estuviera. Y allí estaba el muy caradura, comportándose como si fuese mi protector. **

Oye que soy tu protector_ dijo sonrojado el sátiro_

Pero yo no sabía, además no entiendo porque es mi vida la que se lee_ filosofo el chico de ojos verdemar_

Es lógico sesos de alga, pero todavía no lo entiendes, solo eso _dijo divertida Thalía_

**—Grover —le dije—, ¿de qué crees que tienes que protegerme exactamente? Se produjo un súbito y chirriante frenazo y empezó a salir un humo negro y acre del salpicadero. El conductor maldijo a gritos y a duras penas logró detener el Greyhound en el arcén. Bajó presuroso y se puso a aporrear y toquetear el motor, pero al cabo de unos minutos anunció que teníamos que bajar. Nos hallábamos en mitad de una carretera normal y corriente: un lugar en el que nadie se fijaría de no sufrir una avería. En nuestro lado de la carretera sólo había arces y los desechos arrojados por los coches. En el otro lado, cruzando los cuatro carriles de asfalto resplandeciente por el calor de la tarde, un puesto de frutas de los de antes. La mercancía tenía una pinta fenomenal: cajas de cerezas rojas como la sangre, y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jarras de sidra y una bañera con patas de garra llena de hielo. No había clientes, sólo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que he visto nunca.**

O no _ se quejó Poseidón, lo que le faltaba, las parcas frente a sus hijo_

** Me refiero a que tenían el tamaño de jerséis, pero eran claramente calcetines. La de la derecha tejía uno; la de la izquierda, otro. La del medio sostenía una enorme cesta de lana azul eléctrico. Las tres eran ancianas, de rostro pálido y arrugado como fruta seca, pelo argentado recogido con cintas blancas y brazos huesudos que sobresalían de raídas túnicas de algodón. Lo más raro fue que parecían estar mirándome fijamente.**

En ese momento los hijos de Athenea mas la misma diosa respiró entre cortado al saber quiénes eran, esas ancianas, y Annabeth veían significativamente a Percy_

**Me volví hacia Grover para comentárselo y vi que había palidecido. Tenía un tic en la nariz. — ¿Grover? —le dije—. Oye… —Dime que no te están mirando. No te están mirando, ¿verdad? —Pues sí. Raro, ¿eh? ¿Crees que me irán bien los calcetines?**

No tiene gracia _gritaron Thalía, Rachel, Piper y Hazel, sabiendo quienes eran esas mujeres_ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que viste a las parcas?_ pregunto enfadada Thalía

Porque es la primera vez que te veo _respondió _

No importa debiste decírmelo, idiota_ Thalía estaba muy enojada, él era su primo, y después de su desaparición era la primera vez que lo veía, y no podía hablar con él porque este no era el Percy que ella conocía y quería como hermano, mientras las cazadoras se preguntaban porque esta niña era tan cercana al semi dios.

** —No tiene gracia, Percy. Ninguna gracia. La anciana del medio sacó unas tijeras enormes, de plata y oro y los filos largos, como una podadora. Grover contuvo el aliento. —Subamos al autobús —me dijo—. Vamos. — ¿Qué? —repliqué—. Ahí dentro hace mil grados. — ¡Vamos! —**

Sube al maldito autobús _grito Poseidón sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, menos quienes sabían que él era un padre dedicado con Percy_

**Abrió la puerta y subió, pero yo me quedé atrás. Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas seguían mirándome. La del medio cortó el hilo, y juro que oí el chasquido de las tijeras pese a los cuatro carriles de tráfico. **

¿Cómo es que aun estas vivo? _pregunto sorprendida Annabeth_

Pues no se_ respondió Percy sin saber que más decir_

El hilo no se refería a Percy, mama, sino a otra persona _dijo Zoe_

En eso tiene razón, ese hilo corresponde al héroe que destruyo a cronos_ dijo Rachel, refiriéndose a el_

**Sus dos amigas hicieron una bola con los calcetines azul eléctrico, y me dejaron con la duda de para quién serían: si para un Bigfoot o para Godzilla. **

Luke P, charles T, Connor II y Nico comenzaron a reír para tranquilizar el ambiente, cosa que consiguieron gracias a la risa contagiosa de Connor II.

**En la trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó un trozo de metal humeante del compartimiento del motor. Luego le dio al arranque. El vehículo se estremeció y, por fin, el motor resucitó con un rugido. Los pasajeros vitorearon. — ¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó el conductor, y golpeó el autobús con su gorra—. ¡Todo el mundo arriba! **

Claro ahora recién se pone en marcha esa cosa_ dijo fastidiado el dios del mar_

**En cuanto nos pusimos en marcha empecé a sentirme febril, como si hubiera contraído la gripe. Grover no tenía mejor aspecto: temblaba y le castañeteaban los dientes. —Grover. — ¿Sí? — ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado? Se secó la frente con la manga de la camisa. —Percy, ¿qué has visto en el puesto de frutas? — ¿Te refieres a las ancianas? ¿Qué les pasa? No son como la señora Dodds, ¿verdad? Su expresión era difícil de interpretar, pero me dio la sensación de que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la señora Dodds. **

No depende de cómo tengan el ánimo_ dijo tranquilamente Bianca_

**—Dime sólo lo que viste —insistió. —La de en medio sacó unas tijeras y cortó el hilo. Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con los dedos que habría podido ser una señal de la cruz, pero no lo era. Era otra cosa, algo como… más antiguo. — ¿La has visto cortar el hilo? —Sí. ¿Por qué? —Pero incluso cuando lo estaba diciendo, sabía que pasaba algo. —Ojalá esto no estuviese ocurriendo —murmuró Grover, y empezó a mordisquearse el pulgar—. No quiero que sea como la última vez. **

Grover, no fue tu culpa_ gritaron Thalía, Annabeth y Luke _yo elegí mi destino tonto completo la cazadora

**— ¿Qué última vez? —Siempre en sexto. Nunca pasan de sexto. —Grover —repuse, empezando a asustarme de verdad—, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando? —Déjame que te acompañe hasta tu casa. Promételo. Me pareció una petición extraña, pero lo prometí. — ¿Es como una superstición o algo así? —pregunté. No obtuve respuesta. —Grover, el hilo que la anciana cortó… ¿significa que alguien va a morir? Su mirada estaba cargada de aflicción, como si ya estuviera eligiendo las flores para mi ataúd.**

Pero catastrófico chico cabra_ rieron los hermanos Stoll_

Termine _dijo la diosa de la belleza_ ¿Quién quiere leer?

Yo _ se puso de pie Luke P_ feliz leo las locura de papa, bueno el próximo capítulo se llama "**Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantalones"**, a ti no más te pasa tío_


	4. Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantal

Yo _ se puso de pie Luke P_ feliz leo las locura de papa, bueno el próximo capítulo se llama "**Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantalones"**, a ti no más te pasa tío_

**Hora de confesarse: **

Nunca pero nunca te confieses_ dijo Luke_

**Planté a Grover en cuanto llegamos a la terminal de autobuses. Ya sé que fue muy grosero**

Demasiado diría yo _dijo disgusta Annabeth_

** Por mi parte, pero me estaba poniendo de los nervios, me miraba como si yo estuviera muerto y no paraba de refunfuñar: « ¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo?» y « ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser en sexto?». **

Grover, por los dioses déjalo, no fue tu culpa_ dijo enojada Thalía_

**Cuando Grover se disgustaba solía entrar en acción su vejiga, así que no me sorprendió que, al bajar del autobús, me hiciera prometer que lo esperaría y fuese a la cola para el lavabo. En lugar de esperar, recogí mi maleta, me escabullí fuera y tomé el primer taxi hacia el norte de la ciudad. —Al East, calle Ciento cuatro con la Primera —le dije al conductor.**

A Clarisse le brillaron los ojos con notable signo de venganza

** Unas palabras sobre mi madre antes de que la conozcas. Se llama Sally Jackson y es la persona más buena del mundo, **

La mejor_ dijo con ojos soñadores Sophia_

La única_ le siguió Zoe_

La inigualable_ dijo esta vez Bianca_

La dulce_ dijo Luke_

La perfecta_ dijo Charles_

La maravillosa_ dijo Thalía sonriendo_

La increíble cocinera_ dijo Nico

Sally/abuela _dijeron todos sonriendo

¿Por qué le dicen abuela? _pregunto Hades_

Porque ella nos quiere y nos cuida como si todos fuéramos sus nietos _respondió Bianca con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro_

Pero mi mama…. Ella, bueno…._ dijo Percy con los ojos cristalinos_

Tienes que seguir leyendo papa, no te preocupes _dijo Luke P.

**Lo que demuestra mi teoría de que los mejores son los que tienen peor suerte. Sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando tenía cinco años, y la crio un tío que no se ocupaba demasiado de ella. Quería ser novelista, así que pasó todo el instituto trabajando y ahorrando dinero para ir a una universidad con buenos cursos de escritura creativa. Entonces su tío enfermó de cáncer, por lo que tuvo que dejar el instituto el último año para cuidarlo. Cuando murió, se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin bachillerato. El único buen momento que pasó fue cuando conoció a mi padre. **

Poseidón sonrio recordando ese maravilloso verano, mientras Percy se preguntaba quien podría ser su padre divino, ¿quién?, Hermes, apolo, ares, Hefestos, tal vez Dionisio, cinco opciones pero cuál sería la correcta.

**Yo no conservo recuerdos de él, sólo una especie de calidez, quizá un leve rastro de su sonrisa. A mi madre no le gusta hablar de él porque la pone triste. No tiene fotos. Verás, no estaban casados. Mi madre me contó que era rico e importante, y que su relación era secreta. Un buen día, él embarcó hacia el Atlántico en algún viaje importante y jamás regresó. Se perdió en el mar, según mi madre. No murió. Se perdió en el mar. **

Algún comentario hermanos_ dijo de la nada Hades_

Tengo mis sospechas _ respondió Zeus_

Debemos continuar leyendo_ calmo Poseidón ansioso por saber sobre Sally, y decir que él era el orgulloso padre de Percy_

Tu abuela es buena mentirosa_ dijo Connor a Sophia mientras la abrazaba_ aunque igual es parte verdad

Silbando y aplaudiendo Stoll_ gritó Luke P, que acababa de ver como abrazaban a su hermana, en ese momento todos se giraron a estos tres jóvenes que se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral_

¿Estas, celoso? _pregunto divertida afrodita_

No _ respondió Luke P intentando parecer indiferente_

Pues yo creo que si _ dijo la diosa_ un triángulo amoroso que romántico

¡NO! qué asco _gritaron Luke y Sophia al mismo tiempo, rojos como tomates, mientras los campistas del futuro reían tras la creencia de afrodita, ellos no se podían enamorar eran hermanos.

Sigamos leyendo _ dijo Poseidón para ayudar a su nieto_

**Ella trabajaba en empleos irregulares, asistía a clases nocturnas para conseguir su título de bachillerato y me crio sola. Jamás se quejaba o se enfadaba, ni siquiera una vez, pese a que yo no era un crío fácil. Al final se casó con Gabe Ugliano, que fue majo los primeros treinta segundos que lo conocí; después se mostró como el cretino de primera que era. Cuando era más pequeño, le puse el mote de Gabe el Apestoso. Lo siento, pero es verdad. El tipo olía a pizza de ajo enmohecida envuelta en pantalones de gimnasio.**

Lo que no entiendo_ dijo Athenea_ porque tu madre te protege tanto niño, eres un semi dios, sí, pero aun asi es mucha la protección que busca para ti

Disculpe señora Athenea, pero no entiendo a lo que se refiere_ dijo Percy tras escuchar a la diosa

Simple, Jackson, tu mama se casó con ese hombre porque debe ser tan mortal su apestoso olor, mantiene el tuyo escondido, o, ¿me equivoco madre? _ pregunto Annabeth orgullosa de su respuesta_

Está bien dicho hija _ felicito la diosa igual de orgullosa

** Entre los dos le hacíamos la vida a mamá más bien difícil. La manera en que Gabe el Apestoso la trataba, el modo en que él y yo nos llevábamos… En fin, mi llegada a casa es un buen ejemplo. Entré en nuestro pequeño apartamento con la esperanza de que mi madre hubiera vuelto del trabajo. En cambio, me encontré en la sala a Gabe el Apestoso, jugando al póquer con sus amigotes. El televisor rugía con el canal de deportes ESPN. Había patatas fritas y latas de cerveza desperdigadas por toda la alfombra. Sin levantar la mirada, él dijo desde el otro lado del puro: —Conque ya estás aquí, ¿eh, chaval? — ¿Dónde está mi madre? —Trabajando —contestó—. ¿Tienes suelto? **

¿Te está pidiendo dinero? _pregunto con un aura azul Thalía que asusto a varios_ RESPONDE

Sí, pero no importa, está bien_ dijo Percy sonrojado

¿Que no importa?, claro que importa, idiota, eso estúpido mortal las va a ver negra te lo juro por el estigio_ respondió enojada Rachel, mientras se escuchaba un trueno_

Pero quien se cree hacerle eso al bueno de Percy_ dijo escandalizada hazel_

Gracias, pero no entiendo porque se preocupan tanto por mi_ dijo Percy en voz baja

Porque te queremos sesos de alga, tú has hecho mucho por cada uno de nosotros, o harás en este caso, y estoy segurísimo que de todos nosotros el más enojado es tu padre, que todavía no puede hacer nada hasta que no salga en el libro quien es _dijo Nico mientras todos los viajeros en el tiempo asentían_

**Eso fue todo. Nada de «Bienvenido a casa. Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal te han ido estos últimos seis meses?». Gabe había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos vestida con ropa de segunda mano. Tenía unos tres pelos en la cabeza, que se extendían por toda la calva, como si eso lo volviera más atractivo o vete tú a saber.**

A eso ni yo puedo cambiarle el look_ dijo afrodita_

**Trabajaba en el Electronics Mega-Mart de Queens, pero estaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. No sé por qué no lo echaban. Lo único que hacía era gastarse el sueldo en puros que me hacían vomitar y en cerveza, por supuesto. Cerveza siempre. Cuando yo estaba en casa, esperaba de mí que le proporcionara fondos para jugar. Lo llamaba nuestro «secreto de machotes». Lo que significaba que, si se lo contaba a mi madre, me molería a palos. **

¿Que el que? _gritaron los hermanos Jackson_

Bianca más te vale que cuando vayas a ver a tu abuelo te encargues que ese apestoso sepa quiénes son los hijos de Perceus Jackson_ dijo Luke P a su novia, mientras todos escuchaban sorprendidos_

Gracias Luke, pero no, la venganza es mala_ dijo Percy_

Papa es que no entiendo, lo defiendes y mira cómo te trata, al menos ahora sabemos porque nunca hablaste de ese subnormal, ni si quiera a mama_ respondió el chico

**—No tengo suelto —contesté. Arqueó una ceja asquerosa. Gabe olía el dinero como un sabueso, lo cual era sorprendente, dado que su propio hedor debía de anular todo lo demás. —Has venido en taxi desde la terminal de autobuses —dijo—. Probablemente has pagado con un billete de veinte y te habrán devuelto seis o siete pavos.**

Mira si el idiota sabe matemáticas_ dijo con burla Zoe R_

Ese vocabulario niña_ le regaño Athenea_

Lo siento abuela pero ese tipo se las gano por meterse con mi pa…..con Percy _ dijo Sophia_

** Quien espera vivir bajo este techo debe asumir sus cargas. ¿Tengo razón, Eddie? Eddie, el portero del edificio, me miró con un destello de simpatía. —Venga, Gabe —le dijo—. El chico acaba de llegar. **

Al menos ese hombre lo trata bien _dijo Hera, para extrañeza de quienes sabían cómo ella se llevaba con Percy_

**— ¿Tengo razón o no? —repitió Gabe. Eddie frunció el entrecejo y se refugió en su cuenco de galletas saladas. Los otros dos tipos se pedorrearon casi al unísono. —Estupendo —le dije.**

Hable muy pronto_ murmuro la diosa_

** Saqué unos dólares del bolsillo y los lancé encima de la mesa—. Espero que pierdas. — ¡Ha llegado tu boletín de notas, cráneo privilegiado! —exclamó cuando me volví—. ¡Yo no iría por ahí dándome tantos aires! **

Tiene dislexia es normal que le valla mal_ dijo Poseidón, este capítulo a cada momento hacia que se enojara más y mas _

**Cerré de un portazo mi habitación, que en realidad no era mía. Durante los meses escolares era el «estudio» de Gabe. Por supuesto, no había nada que estudiar allí dentro, aparte de viejas revistas de coches, pero le encantaba apelotonar mis cosas en el armario, dejar sus botas manchadas de barro en el alféizar y esforzarse porque el lugar apestara a su asquerosa colonia, sus puros y su cerveza rancia. Dejé la maleta en la cama. Hogar, dulce hogar. **

Vendito sarcasmo _dijo en un suspiro leo_

**El olor de Gabe era casi peor que las pesadillas sobre la señora Dodds o el sonido de las tijeras de la anciana frutera. Me estremecí sólo de pensarlo. Recordé la cara de pánico de Grover cuando me hizo prometer que lo dejaría acompañarme a casa. Un súbito escalofrío me recorrió. Sentí como si alguien —algo— estuviera buscándome en aquel preciso instante, quizá subiendo pesadamente por las escaleras, mientras le crecían unas garras largas y enormes. Entonces oí la voz de mi madre. **

Confundiste a la abuela con un mounstro_ se auto interrumpió Luke P_

** — ¿Percy? Abrió la puerta y mis miedos se desvanecieron. Mi madre es capaz de hacer que me sienta bien sólo con entrar en mi habitación. Sus ojos refulgen y cambian de color con la luz. Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha tejida a mano. Tiene unas cuantas canas entre la larga melena castaña, pero nunca la he visto vieja. Cuando me mira, es como si sólo viera las cosas buenas que tengo, ninguna de las malas. Jamás la he oído levantar la voz o decir una palabra desagradable a nadie, ni siquiera a mí o a Gabe.**

Y por eso es la mejor_ dijeron los viajeros del tiempo_

** —Oh, Percy. —Me abrazó fuerte—. No me lo puedo creer. ¡Cuánto has crecido desde Navidad! Su uniforme rojo, blanco y azul de la pastelería Sweet on America olía a las mejores cosas del mundo: chocolate, regaliz y las demás cosas que vendía en la tienda de golosinas de la estación Grand Central. Me había traído «muestras gratis», como siempre hacía cuando yo venía a casa. Nos sentamos juntos en el borde de la cama. Mientras yo atacaba las tiras de arándanos ácidos, me pasó la mano por la cabeza y quiso saber todo lo que no le había contado en mis cartas. No mencionó mi expulsión, no parecía importarle. Pero ¿yo estaba bien? ¿Su niñito se las apañaba? Le dije que no me agobiara, que me dejara respirar y todo eso, aunque en secreto me alegraba muchísimo de tenerla a mi lado.**

Es diferente, muy diferente_ pensaron Artemisa y Zoe_

**—Eh, Sally, ¿qué tal si nos preparas un buen pastel de carne? —vociferó Gabe desde la otra habitación. Me rechinaron los dientes. Mi madre es la mujer más agradable del mundo. Tendría que estar casada con un millonario, no con un capullo como Gabe. Por ella, intenté sonar optimista cuando le conté mis últimos días en la academia Yancy. Le dije que no estaba demasiado afectado por la expulsión (esta vez casi había durado un curso entero). Había hecho nuevos amigos. No me había ido mal en latín. Y, en serio, las peleas no habían sido tan terribles como aseguraba el director. Me gustaba la academia Yancy. De verdad. En fin, lo pinté tan bien que casi me convencí a mí mismo. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Grover y el señor Brunner. Ni siquiera Nancy Bobofit parecía tan mala. Hasta aquella excursión al museo… —¿Qué? —me preguntó mi madre. Me azuzaba la conciencia con la mirada, intentando sonsacarme—. ¿Te asustó algo? —No, mamá. No me gustó mentir. Quería contárselo todo sobre la señora Dodds y las tres ancianas con el hilo, pero pensé que sonaría estúpido. **

Estúpido para cualquiera, menos para ella _dijo charles_ papa, ella puede ver a través de la niebla

**Apretó los labios. Sabía que me guardaba algo, pero no me presionó. —Tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo—. Nos vamos a la playa. Puse unos ojos como platos. — ¿A Montauk? —Tres noches, en la misma cabaña. — ¿Cuándo? Sonrió y contestó: —En cuanto me cambie. No podía creerlo. Mi madre y yo no habíamos ido a Montauk los últimos dos veranos porque Gabe decía que no había suficiente dinero. En ese momento Gabe apareció por la puerta y masculló: — ¿Qué pasa con ese pastel, Sally? ¿Es que no me has oído? Quise pegarle un puñetazo, pero crucé la mirada con mi madre y comprendí que me ofrecía un trato: sé amable con Gabe un momentito. Sólo hasta que ella estuviera lista para marcharnos a Montauk. Después nos largaríamos de allí. —Ya voy, cariño —le dijo a Gabe—. Estábamos hablando del viaje. Gabe entrecerró los ojos. — ¿El viaje? ¿Quieres decir que lo decías en serio? —Lo sabía —murmuré—. No va a dejarnos ir. —**

Va a dejarlos ir, de eso me aseguro yo_ dijo Apolo que sabía que Poseidón era el padre de Percy, y como no saberlo si Sally Jackson era una de sus hermosas nietas, hija de otra hermosa mujer su bella hija Daniela_

**Claro que sí —repuso mi madre sin alterarse—. Tu padrastro sólo está preocupado por el dinero. Eso es todo. Además —añadió—, Gabriel no va a tener que conformarse con un pastel normalito. Se lo haré de siete capas y prepararé mi salsa especial de guacamole y crema agria. **

Chantaje me encanta su método _ dijo Hermes entre risas_

**Va a estar como un rajá. Gabe se ablandó un poco. —Así que el dinero para ese viaje vuestro… va a salir de tu presupuesto para ropa, ¿no? —Sí, cariño —aseguró mi madre.**

Pero que se cree, la ropa es muy importante, ese dinero no se puede tocar_ grito Afrodita_

madre_ la retaron Silena y Piper a la diosa_ eso no importa tanto

** —Y llevarás mi coche allí y lo traerás de vuelta, a ningún sitio más. —Tendremos mucho cuidado. Gabe se rascó la papada. —A lo mejor si te esmeras con ese pastel de siete capas… Y a lo mejor si el crío se disculpa por interrumpir mi partida de póquer. «A lo mejor si te pego una patada donde más duele y te dejo una semana con voz de soprano», pensé. Pero los ojos de mi madre me advirtieron que no lo cabreara. ¿Por qué soportaba a aquel tipejo? Tuve ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara?**

**—Lo siento —murmuré—. Siento de verdad haber interrumpido tu importantísima partida de póquer. Por favor, vuelve a ella inmediatamente. Gabe entrecerró los ojos. Su minúsculo cerebro probablemente intentaba detectar el sarcasmo en mi declaración.**

Sin problemas, yo creo que toda se lo pregunta_ dijo Bianca_

** —Bueno, lo que sea —resopló, y volvió a su partida. —Gracias, Percy —me dijo mamá—. En cuanto lleguemos a Montauk, seguiremos hablando de… lo que se te ha olvidado contarme, ¿vale? Por un momento me pareció ver ansiedad en sus ojos —el mismo miedo que había visto en Grover durante el viaje en autobús—, como si también mi madre sintiera un frío extraño en el aire. **

Es que la abuela es genial_ se auto interrumpió nuevamente Luke P _

**Pero entonces recuperó su sonrisa, y supuse que me había equivocado. Me revolvió el pelo y fue a prepararle a Gabe su pastel especial. Una hora más tarde estábamos listos para marcharnos. Gabe se tomó un descanso de su partida lo bastante largo para verme cargar las bolsas de mi madre en el coche.**

Ni si quiera te ayudo _un aura azul cubría a Poseidón haciendo temblar a los semi dioses, y haciendo que las sospechas de sus hermanos eran correctas, y Percy se preguntaba porque ese dios estaba tan enojado_

** No dejó de protestar y quejarse por perder a su cocinera —y lo más importante, su Cámaro del 78- durante todo el fin de semana. —No le hagas ni un rasguño al coche, cráneo privilegiado —me advirtió mientras cargaba la última bolsa—. Ni un rasguño pequeñito. **

Como si él fuera a conducir, tiene doce años _ dijeron Poseidón, Annabeth, Sophia, Zoe R, Luke P y Charles T_

**Como si yo fuera a conducir. Tenía doce años.**

Todos comenzaron a reírse, por la coincidencia

Mira toda su familia lo defiende _dijo Jasón a Piper_

** Pero eso no le importaba al bueno de Gabe. Si una gaviota se cagara en la pintura, encontraría una forma de echarme la culpa. Al verlo regresar torpemente hacia el edificio, me enfadé tanto que hice algo que no sé explicar. Cuando Gabe llegó a la puerta, hice la señal que le había visto hacer a Grover en el autobús, una especie de gesto para alejar el mal: una mano con forma de garra hacia mi corazón y después un movimiento brusco hacia fuera, como para empujar. Entonces el portal se cerró tan fuerte que le golpeó el trasero y lo envió volando por las escaleras como un hombre-bala. **

Eres increíble_ grito leo_

**Puede que sólo fuera el viento, o algún accidente raro con las bisagras, pero no me quedé para averiguarlo. **

Si vete, es mejor _dijo el dios del mar_

**Subí al Camaro y le dije a mi madre que pisara a fondo. Nuestro bungalow alquilado estaba en la orilla sur, en la punta de Long Island. Era una casita de tono pastel con cortinas descoloridas, medio hundida en las dunas. Siempre había arena en las sábanas y arañas por la habitación, y la mayoría del tiempo el mar estaba demasiado frío para bañarse. Me encantaba.**

A todos _ dijeron los Jackson_

** Íbamos allí desde que era niño. Mi madre llevaba más tiempo yendo. Jamás me lo dijo exactamente, pero yo sabía por qué aquella playa era especial para ella. Era el lugar donde había conocido a mi padre. A medida que nos acercábamos a Montauk, mi madre pareció rejuvenecer, años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecieron de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del mar. **

Hermosa_ murmuro para si Poseidón_

**Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos las ventanas y emprendimos nuestra rutina habitual de limpieza. Luego caminamos por la playa, les dimos palomitas de maíz azules a las gaviotas y comimos nuestras gominolas azules, caramelos masticables azules, y las demás muestras gratis que mi madre había traído del trabajo.**

¿comida Azul? _preguntaron los semi dioses_

** Supongo que tengo que explicar lo de la comida azul.**

No enserio_ dijo con sarcasmo Annabeth_

Wuau, en verdad mama era un poquito insoportable_ dijo Charles a Zoe_

** Verás, Gabe le dijo una vez a mi madre que no existía tal cosa. Tuvieron una pelea, que en su momento pareció una tontería, pero desde entonces mi madre se volvió loca por comer azul. Preparaba tartas de cumpleaños y batidos de arándanos azules. Compraba nachos de maíz azul y traía a casa caramelos azules. Esto —junto con su decisión de mantener su nombre de soltera, Jackson, en lugar de hacerse llamar señora Ugliano— era prueba de que no estaba totalmente abducida por Gabe. Tenía una veta rebelde, como yo. **

¿Una beta? _pregunto Nico_ tu eres rebelde completo

**Cuando anocheció, hicimos una hoguera. Asamos salchichas y malvaviscos. Mamá me contó historias de su niñez, antes de que sus padres murieran en un accidente aéreo. Me habló de los libros que quería escribir algún día, cuando tuviera suficiente dinero para dejar la tienda de golosinas.**

**Al final, reuní valor para preguntarle lo que me rondaba por la mente desde que llegamos a Montauk: mi padre. A ella se le empañaron los ojos. Supuse que me contaría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero yo nunca me cansaba de oírlas. —Era amable, Percy —dijo—. Alto, guapo y fuerte. Pero también gentil. Tú tienes su pelo negro, ya lo sabes, y sus ojos verdes. **

Es cosa mía o ¿te están describiendo hermano? _pregunto Zeus con ojos asesinos a Poseidón_

Sigamos leyendo hermano_ respondió con cara de póker el dios del mar_

**—Mamá pescó una gominola azul de la bolsa de las golosinas—. Ojalá él pudiera verte, Percy. ¡Qué orgulloso estaría!**

Y lo estoy _ dijo Poseidón, siendo escuchado por apolo quien sonreía_

** Me pregunté cómo podía decir eso. ¿Qué tenía yo de fantástico? Era un crío hiperactivo y disléxico con un boletín de notas lleno de insuficientes, expulsado de la escuela por sexta vez en seis años. — ¿Cuántos años tenía? —le pregunté—. Quiero decir… cuando se marchó. Observó las llamas. —Sólo estuvo conmigo un verano, Percy. Justo aquí, en esta playa. En esta cabaña. —Pero me conoció de bebé. —No, cariño. Sabía que yo estaba esperando un niño, pero nunca te vio. Tuvo que marcharse antes de que tú nacieras. **

Si lo hice, y no solo una vez _ pensó el dios_ solo que tuve que dejarlo antes que me recordaras

**Intenté conciliar aquello con el hecho de que yo creía recordar algo de mi padre. Un resplandor cálido. Una sonrisa. Siempre di por supuesto que él me había conocido al nacer. **

Pues creo que me equivoque, si me recuerdas

**Mi madre nunca me lo había dicho directamente, pero aun así me parecía lógico. Y ahora me enteraba de que él nunca me había visto… Me enfadé con mi padre. Puede que fuera una estupidez, pero le eché en cara que se marchara en aquel viaje por mar y no tuviera agallas para casarse con mamá. Nos había abandonado, y ahora estábamos atrapados con Gabe el Apestoso.**

No sabes cuánto quiero y soñé con convertirla en mi mujer, con un hermoso castillo en el mar, pero ella no quiso, siempre pensando en todos, mi bella Sally_ sonrio el dios_

** — ¿Vas a enviarme fuera de nuevo? —pregunté—. ¿A otro internado? Sacó un malvavisco de la hoguera. —No lo sé, cariño —dijo con tono serio—. Creo… creo que tendremos que hacer algo. — ¿Porque no me quieres cerca? —Me arrepentí al instante de pronunciar esas palabras.**

Más te vale _ dijeron Thalía y Nico enojados_

** Los ojos de mi madre se humedecieron. Me agarró la mano y la apretó con fuerza. —Oh, Percy, no. Yo… tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien. Tengo que enviarte lejos. Sus palabras me recordaron lo que el señor Brunner había dicho: que era mejor para mí abandonar Yancy. —Porque no soy normal —respondí. —Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, Percy. Pero ignoras lo importante que eres. Creí que la academia Yancy estaría lo bastante lejos, pensé que allí estarías por fin a salvo. — ¿A salvo de qué? Cruzamos las miradas y me asaltó una oleada de recuerdos: todas las cosas raras y pavorosas que me habían pasado en la vida, algunas de las cuales había intentado olvidar. Cuando estaba en tercer curso, un hombre vestido con una gabardina negra me persiguió por un patio. Los maestros lo amenazaron con llamar a la policía y él se marchó gruñendo, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que bajo el sombrero de ala ancha el hombre sólo tenía un ojo, en medio de la frente. **

¿Hermano?

Yo no he hecho nada _dijo el dios de ojos verdes_

**Antes de eso: un recuerdo muy, muy temprano. Estaba en preescolar y una profesora me puso a hacer la siesta por error en una cuna en la que se había colado una culebra. Mi madre gritó cuando vino a recogerme y me encontró jugando con una cuerda mustia y con escamas, que de algún modo había conseguido estrangular con mis regordetas manitas. En todas las escuelas me había ocurrido algo que ponía los pelos de punta, algo peligroso, y eso me había obligado a trasladarme. Sabía que debía contarle a mi madre lo de las ancianas del puesto de frutas y lo de la señora Dodds en el museo, mi extraña alucinación de haber convertido en polvo a la profesora de mates con una espada. Pero no me atreví. Tenía la extraña intuición de que aquellas historias pondrían fin a nuestra excursión a Montauk, y no quería que eso ocurriera.**

Pues en eso tienes razón papa_ murmuro Sophia_

**—He intentado tenerte tan cerca de mí como he podido —dijo mi madre—. Me advirtieron que era un error. Pero sólo hay otra opción, Percy: el lugar al que quería enviarte tu padre. Y yo… simplemente no soporto la idea. — ¿Mi padre quería que fuera a una escuela especial? —No es una escuela. Es un campamento de verano. La cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Por qué mi padre —que ni siquiera se había quedado para verme nacer— le había hablado a mi madre de un campamento de verano? Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no lo había mencionado antes? **

Ahora lo se _ murmuro Percy recordando todo lo que perdió para poder llegar al campamento_

**—Lo siento, Percy —dijo al ver mi mirada—. Pero no puedo hablar de ello. Yo… no pude enviarte a ese lugar. Quizá habría supuesto decirte adiós para siempre. **

No entiendo con un poco de entrenamiento, puedes volver tranquilamente, no necesitas quedarte toda la vida_ reflexiono Annabeth_ a no ser que…

A no ser ¿Qué? _ pregunto Percy

No, nada olvídalo _ dijo Annabeth restándole importancia, pero por dentro sospechando casi al 100% segura que Poseidón era el padre de Percy_

**— ¿Para siempre? Pero si sólo es un campamento de verano… Se volvió hacia la hoguera, y por su expresión supe que si le hacía más preguntas se echaría a llorar. Esa noche tuve un sueño muy real. Había tormenta en la playa, y dos animales preciosos —un caballo blanco y un águila dorada— intentaban matarse mutuamente entre las olas de la orilla.**

Dejen de pelear _dijo Hera_

Que me devuelva el rayo _ dijo como niño pequeño Zeus

Que me pida disculpas _ respondió Poseidón

Parecen niños_ grito Deméter_

A si nos quieres_ respondieron los hermanos _

Mientras todos los semi dioses griegos reían y los romanos se sorprendían por las grandes diferencias entre los dioses griegos y sus contrapartes romanas

** El águila se abalanzaba y rasgaba con sus espolones el hocico del caballo. El caballo se volvía y coceaba las alas del águila. Mientras peleaban, la tierra tembló y una voz monstruosa estalló en carcajadas desde algún lugar subterráneo, incitando a las bestias a pelear con mayor fiereza. **

Hades _ gritaron los dos hermanos_

A mí no me mire, yo no fui _ dijo el dios de los muertos encogiéndose de hombros_

**Corrí hacia la orilla, sabía que tenía que evitar que se mataran, pero avanzaba a cámara lenta. Sabía que llegaría tarde. Vi al águila lanzarse en picado, dispuesta a sacarle los espantados ojos al caballo, y grité «¡Nooo!». **

Gane_ grito el dios del rayo

**Me desperté sobresaltado. Fuera había estallado realmente una tormenta, la clase de tormenta que derriba árboles y casas. No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, sólo relámpagos que iluminaban todo con fogonazos de luz, y olas de siete metros batiendo contra las dunas como artillería pesada. Al siguiente trueno, mi madre también se despertó. Se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos y dijo: —Un huracán. Eso era absurdo. Los huracanes nunca llegan a Long Island al principio del verano. Pero al océano parecía habérsele olvidado. Por encima del rugido del viento, oí un aullido distante, un sonido enfurecido y torturado que me puso los pelos de punta. Después un ruido mucho más cercano, como mazazos en la arena. Y una voz desesperada: alguien gritaba y aporreaba nuestra puerta. Mi madre saltó de su cama en camisón y abrió el pestillo. Grover apareció enmarcado en el umbral contra el aguacero. Pero no era… no era exactamente Grover.**

¿Era o no era? _pregunto leo

** —He pasado toda la noche buscándote —jadeó—. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te largaste sin mí? Mi madre me miró asustada, no por Grover sino por el motivo que lo había traído. — ¡Percy! —Gritó para hacerse oír con la lluvia—, ¿qué pasó en la escuela? ¿Qué no me has contado? Yo estaba paralizado mirando a Grover. No podía comprender qué estaba viendo. —O Zeu kai alloi theoi! **

Ese lenguaje _regaño Athenea

**—Exclamó Grover—. ¡Me viene pisando los talones! ¿Aún no le has contado nada a tu madre? Estaba demasiado aturdido para registrar que él acababa de maldecir en griego antiguo… y que yo lo había entendido perfectamente. Estaba demasiado aturdido para preguntarme cómo había llegado allí él solo, en medio de la noche. Porque además Grover no llevaba los pantalones puestos, y donde debían estar sus piernas… donde debían estar sus piernas…**

Que hay _ grito leo con cara de niño travieso

** Mi madre me miró con seriedad y me habló con un tono que nunca había empleado antes: —Percy. ¡Cuéntamelo ya! Tartamudeé algo sobre las ancianas del puesto de frutas y sobre la señora Dodds, y mi madre se quedó mirándome con una palidez mortal a la luz de los relámpagos. Por fin agarró su bolso, me lanzó el impermeable y exclamó:**

**— ¡Meteos en el coche! ¡Los dos! ¡Venga! Grover echó a correr hacia el Cámaro, pero en realidad no corría, no exactamente. Trotaba, sacudía sus peludos cuartos traseros, y de repente su historia sobre una dolencia muscular en las piernas cobró sentido. Comprendí cómo podía avanzar tan rápido y aun así cojear cuando caminaba. Sí, lo comprendí porque allí donde debían estar sus pies, no había pies. **

¿Entonces qué? _gritaron desesperados los tres Stoll y Nico

**Había pezuñas.**

Jajá era eso _ dijeron los cuatro con cara inocente_

Bueno he terminado, ¿Quién lee? _pregunto Luke P_

Yo _respondió de inmediato Athenea_

Claro, si tú quieres abu… si usted quiere mi señora_ se corrigió a último minuto Luke P, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Poseidón_

Después de este capítulo se irán a dormir _ dijo la diosa del fuego_ mañana continuaremos, sobrina puedes continuar.

Bueno el próximo capítulo es** _Mi madre me enseña a torear _ **a que se refiere

Pau-Herondale: hola ya tenia pensado traer a percy y annabeth de 16 años, pero quiero que se sepa primero que percy es hijo de poseidon primero

Mayliz: como tu dijiste es solo para confundir los 4 son jackson, y percy y annabeth estan casado y todo en el futuro, no te preocupes

Ibag18: hola el capitulo esta dedicado para ti por ser la primera persona en comentar

desde ya gracias a todos los lectores y espero sus comentarios para ir mejorando en la historia.


	5. Mi madre me enseña a torear

**Bueno el próximo capítulo es Mi madre me enseña a torear _ a que se refiere **

**Atravesamos la noche a través de oscuras carreteras comarcales. El viento azotaba el Cámaro. La lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas. Yo no sabía cómo mi madre podía ver algo, pero siguió pisando el acelerador. **

Asi se hace _grito Ares_

Sí, pero después terminara en el hospital _lo regaño apolo_ al igual que tu

No importa, mientras más rápido lleguen al campamento mejor_ dijo enojado Poseidón_

**Cada vez que estallaba un relámpago, yo miraba a Grover, sentado junto a mí en el asiento trasero, y pensaba que o me había vuelto majara o él llevaba puestos unos pantalones de alfombra de pelo largo. **

Jajá yo quiero uno de esos, ¿puedo? _pregunto inocentemente leo_

No_ dijo Piper_ no puedes

¿Porque no?, yo igual quiero uno _ dijo Jasón, sorprendiendo a los romanos_

He dicho que no, además te estas juntando mucho con leo_ lo regaño Piper_

Pues claro es mi mejor amigo_ respondió el hijo de Zeus_

Todos los romanos presentes estaban impresionados, era increíble ver al gran pretor Jasón Grace decir que un griego era su mejor amigo, y que se comportara como tal, era inverosímil, Percy Jackson se sabía comportar como un pretor aunque ahora estaban descubriendo que su pretor era un griego, sin contar que no se parecía en nada al Percy que ellos conocían pero había que reconocer que si tu pretor con solo doce años fue capaz de destruir a una benévola era muy digno para llevar el título que tenía.

**Pero no, tenía aquel olor de las excursiones al zoo de mascotas: olía a lanolina, de la lana; el olor de un animal de granja empapado.**

Papa eres increíble _grito Luke P_

Si, por eso eres nuestro ídolo _ dijo Charles_

Pueden dejar de interrumpirme_ dijo enojada atenea_

Si pero no te sulfures_ dijeron los hermanos Jackson, haciendo reír al dios del mar_

** —Así que tú y mi madre… ¿os conocíais? —se me ocurrió decir. Los ojos de Grover miraban una y otra vez el retrovisor, aunque no teníamos coches detrás. —No exactamente —contestó—. Quiero decir que no nos conocíamos en persona, pero ella sabía que te vigilaba. — ¿Que me vigilabas? —**

Que acosador tío grover _dijo Sophia_

**Te seguía la pista. Me aseguraba de que estuvieras bien. Pero no fingía ser tu amigo —añadió rápidamente—. Soy tu amigo.**

Mi mejor amigo _ dijo Percy_

** —Vale, pero ¿qué eres exactamente? —Eso no importa ahora. — ¿Que no importa? Mi mejor amigo es un burro de cintura para abajo… **

Toda la sala comenzó a reír incluyendo a los dioses y a los romanos, mientras Percy y grover se ponían rojos como las vacas sagradas de Apolo

**Grover soltó un balido gutural. — ¡Cabra! —gritó. — ¿Qué? — ¡Que de cintura para abajo soy una cabra! —Pero si acabas de decir que no importa. **

Papa tu eres el único que responde eso _ susurro Zoe_

**—¡Bee-ee-ee! ¡Hay sátiros que te patearían ante tal insulto! — ¡Uau! Sátiros. ¿Quieres decir criaturas imaginarias como las de los mitos que nos explicaba el señor Brunner? — ¿Eran las ancianas del puesto imaginarias, Percy? ¿Lo era la señora Dodds? — ¡Así que admites que había una señora Dodds! **

Nunca dejas pasar nada, nada como por ejemplo una pequeña broma a la profesora de matemáticas _ dijo distraídamente Luke P_

Que hiciste _pregunto sorprendida y alegre Thalía_

Bueno, aprovechando mis poderes heredados de mi querido abuelo, y la…. Astucia digamos de mi abuela olímpica, pues le hice una piscina en la sala de clases, tú me felicitaste mientras papa me regañaba, aunque no negare que el castigo de mama fue mucho peor

Es que tu mama da miedo _ dijo leo

Demasiado _ secundo Jasón, que durante todo su tiempo en el campamento mestizo hizo todo lo que la hija de Athenea ordeno_

Los griegos se preguntaban quién era la esposa de Percy, este chico que la mayoría había visto ahora que estaban en el olimpo, y los romanos observaban como cada segundo el comportamiento de su ex pretor era más griego, y Reyna lamentaba el hecho de ver y confirmar tras cada palabra que la hija de minerva seria la elegida para llevar el apellido Jackson

**—Por supuesto. —Entonces ¿por qué…? —Cuanto menos sepas, menos monstruos atraerás —respondió Grover, como si fuese una obviedad—. Tendimos una niebla sobre los ojos de los humanos. Confiamos en que pensaras que la Benévola era una alucinación. Pero no funcionó porque empezaste a comprender quién eres. — ¿Quién…? Un momento. ¿Qué quieres decir? **

Pues yo creo que nadie entendió tu explicación tío grover_ dijo Sophia_

Sophia no me interrumpas mientras leo _ dijo la diosa_

Lo siento abuela _respondió esta_

Annabeth veía a las muchachas que serían sus hijas, y se preguntaba quién sería el padre, sabía que era un semi dios pero ¿Quién?, Thalía y los otros viajeros sabían quién era, eso era injusto, incluso los romanos sabían, pero ella que era la más interesada no, tal vez podría ser Luke…. No imposible, aunque ella lo quería mucho siempre lo vio como un hermano mayor, hablando de Luke´s, el hijo de Percy que se llamaba igual, tenía algo que no entendía y la atraía como si quisiera protegerlo a él y a su hermano de todo y de todos, Annabeth prefirió dejar de pensar sobre el tema, además pronto se enteraría de todo, digo estos libros hablan del futuro

**Volví a oír aquel aullido torturado en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, más cerca que antes. Fuera lo que fuese lo que nos perseguía, seguía nuestro rastro. —Percy —dijo mi madre—, hay demasiado que explicar y no tenemos tiempo. Debemos llevarte a un lugar seguro. —¿Seguro de qué? ¿Quién me persigue? —Oh, casi nadie —soltó Grover, aún molesto por mi comentario del burro—. Sólo el Señor de los Muertos y algunas de sus criaturas más sanguinarias. **

En mi defensa tenia y tengo mis razones _dijo el dios de los muertos, en respuestas de las miradas enojadas de los viajeros del tiempo junto con los de los romanos_

Este hecho sorprendió a todos los dioses como era posible que los romanos estuvieran defendiendo a un griego, que había hecho este Percy Jackson para ganarse el respeto de todos estos semidioses, pero el mas asustado era Poseidón su hijo, de doce años se había enfrentado a una furia, y ahora su querido hermano (nótese el sarcasmo) le había enviado otro monstro

**— ¡Grover! —Perdone, señora Jackson. ¿Puede conducir más rápido, por favor? Intenté hacerme a la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero fui incapaz. Sabía que no era un sueño. Yo no tenía imaginación. En la vida se me habría ocurrido algo tan raro.**

Pues para hacer enojar a los dioses le sobra_ dijo en un susurro Nico, pero para su mala suerte fue escuchado por todos_

¿Qué? _ grito el rey de los dioses_ ¿Cómo osas?

He, yo lo… siento, pero aun no hago, ni digo nada _respondió Percy_

Tu hijo, explícanos_ dijo hades_

Es que no puedo adelantar el futuro_ dijo cohibido el semi dios

Pues yo lo hago _ dijo resuelta Sophia_ resulta que Percy tiene un poco la lengua floja, es decir, no adelantare nada, pero puedo decir que Ares, no lo quería mucho cuando pequeño, la señora Hera, pues, él no la soporta…

Pero ella es la reina del olimpo_ dijo Annabeth_ le debe respeto

Tú no hables listilla_ respondió Thalía_ que si Percy no soporta a mi madrastra, tú la odias

¿Y porque haría eso? _pregunto sorprendida Annabeth_

Leyendo lo sabrás _ respondió en esta ocasión Rachel_

La diosa no dijo nada. Pero le parecía extraño que esta muchacha tan respetuosa en un futuro la odiara, mientras a los otros dioses les parecía de lo más normal puesto que la reina era bastante malvada con los semi dioses desde que el mundo es mundo y ellos lo gobiernan.

Bueno en que iba _dijo la joven viajera_ asi claro, a Hefestos no le ha hecho nada pero aun asi le pesa algo que pronto leeremos, con la señora afrodita, pues, según se ella le ha hecho varias bromas, sin contar que se encargó de hacerle una vida amorosa un poco movidita ¿cierta tía Rachel? _ pregunto inocentemente Sophia, haciendo que la oráculo se cubriera de rojo por completo, sorprendiendo a Apolo y haciendo reían a los hermanos Jackson además de Thalía y Nico, que sabían la historia_ haber bueno al señor Zeus, pues él lo quiere destruir siendo que se acaba de enterar que es un semi dios, al señor hades bueno pues tuvieron un problemita en el futuro, la señora Perséfone, ella le cae bien, aunque lo hizo pasar una navidad en el inframundo _tanto Thalía como Nico pusieron mala cara, recordando esa agradable experiencia_ a la señora Deméter, ella no le ha hecho nada, al señor Apolo y al señor Hermes, le caen súper bien, aunque siempre le ponen misiones en la que queda en ridículo, y nunca puede decir nada, adora a la señora Hestia _la cual se sonrojo y alegro_ respeta por sobre todo a la señora artemisa _esta no lo podía creer un semi dios varón que la respeta_ aunque siempre pelea con su líder, es decir la tía Thalía, al señor Poseidón, pues se llevan bien, y con el señor Dionisio, pues siempre reclama que cambia su nombre cada vez que lo ve, y creo que eso sería todo, por ahora _susurro la joven_

Y ¿yo? _pregunto la diosa de la sabiduría_

Lo odias abuela, y el apenas te soporta, pero ya te enteraras porque_ dijo Sophia_ aunque hace el intento

Que extraño, a mí me cae bien, por lo que llevo leído es muy leal y todo _dijo la diosa pensando en voz alta_

Bueno eso durara hasta que sepa que es hijo de Poseidón, porque cuando se entere y además que sale, se casó y tiene cuatro hijos con su hija no le gustara para nada_ murmuro Nico a los futuristas, los cuales tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reírse_

Recuerda tus palabras querida sobrina/hija _ dijeron los tres grandes, ya que Zeus y Hades tenía claro que Percy era hijo de Poseidón y este estaba feliz imaginado la cara que pondría su sobrinita cuando supiera quien era el muchacho

¿Por qué? _pregunto está mirando a los dioses_

Solo recuérdalo _ dijo Hades_ ahora sigue leyendo para que estos semi dioses se vallan a dormir

**Mi madre giró bruscamente a la izquierda. Nos adentramos a toda velocidad en una carretera aún más estrecha, dejando atrás granjas sombrías, colinas boscosas y carteles de «Recoja sus propias fresas» sobre vallas blancas. — ¿Adónde vamos? —pregunté. —Al campamento de verano del que te hablé. —La voz de mi madre sonó hermética; intentaba no asustarse para no asustarme a mí—. Al sitio donde tu padre quería que fueras. —Al sitio donde tú no querías que fuera. **

Percy_ gritaron los futuristas

Lo siento _dijo entre susurros sabiendo que esta era la última conversación que tendría con su madre antes de que ella muriera, y estando ahora en el olimpo no podía hacer nada, quería ir al inframundo y recatar a su madre, lo necesitaba, pero encerrado aquí, solo debía esperar, y leer, aunque ahora que estaba calmado estaba pensando que sus futuros hijos (eso era extrañísimo) y los futuristas hablaban como si la conocieran _relájate Percy y después averiguaras todo, con los futuristas_

**—Por favor, cielo —suplicó mi madre—. Esto ya es bastante duro. Intenta entenderlo. Estás en peligro. — ¿Porque unas ancianas cortan hilo? —No eran ancianas —intervino Grover—. Eran las Moiras. ¿Sabes qué significa el hecho de que se te aparecieran? Sólo lo hacen cuando estás a punto… cuando alguien está a punto de morir. —Un momento. Has dicho estás. **

Te fijas en todo _dijo Annabeth_ en todo lo que no te conviene

¿Perdón, pero porque eres asi conmigo? _pregunto Percy, no era la primera vez que lo trataba mal_

Simple, Jackson no me caes bien _ dijo la chica intentando esconder el hecho de que este niñato la está haciendo pensar tonteras, como por ejemplo que sus ojos eran hermosos, sin contar que tenía la duda de si era o no hijo de Poseidón, ya que si era asi no podía ser su amiga_

**—No, no lo he dicho, he dicho alguien. —Querías decir estás. ¡Te referías a mí! — ¡Quería decir estás como cuando se dice alguien, no tú! — ¡Chicos! —dijo mamá. Giró bruscamente a la derecha y vio justo a tiempo una figura que logró esquivar; una forma oscura y fugaz que desapareció detrás de nosotros entre la tormenta. — ¿Qué era eso? —pregunté. —Ya casi llegamos —respondió mi madre, haciendo caso omiso de mi pregunta—. Un par de kilómetros más. Por favor, por favor, por favor… No sabía dónde nos encontrábamos, pero me descubrí inclinado hacia delante, esperando llegar allí cuanto antes. Fuera, nada salvo lluvia y oscuridad: la clase de paisaje desierto que hay en la punta de Long Island. Pensé en la señora Dodds metamorfoseándose en aquella cosa de colmillos afilados y alas coriáceas. Me estremecí. Realmente no era una criatura humana. Y había querido matarme. Entonces pensé en el señor Brunner… y en su bolígrafo-espada. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Grover sobre aquello, se me erizó el vello de la nuca. Hubo un resplandor, una repentina explosión y el coche estalló.**

¿Qué?_ grito Poseidón_ ¿Por qué los atacaste?

¿Por qué no?, solo es un semi dios_ respondió el señor de los rayos_

Ey que estamos todos aquí, y todos somos semi dioses_ respondieron ambos campamentos

Es verdad, padre ¿porque quieres matar a este chico? _ pregunto Athenea

Hay que seguir leyendo, no _dijo el dios_

** Recuerdo sentirme liviano, como si me aplastaran, frieran y lavaran todo al mismo tiempo. Despegué la frente de la parte trasera del asiento del conductor y exclamé: — ¡Ay! — ¡Percy! —gritó mi madre. Intenté sacudirme el aturdimiento. No estaba muerto y el coche no había explotado realmente. Nos habíamos metido en una zanja.**

Por suerte _suspiraron ambos campamentos, mas apolo y Poseidón, preocupados por su bisnieto y su hijo respectivamente mientras Annabeth tiritaba, ella no lo dijo, ella no lo reconoció ni lo haría, pero ella soñó todo lo que se estaba describiendo, y también sabia contra quien pelearía Percy, lo que no entendía era porque ella tenía que saber esto, aun recordaba la cara que él tenía cuando peleo, una cara increíble, que demostraba un poder increíble, y que simplemente le encanto.

**Las portezuelas del lado del conductor estaban atascadas en el barro. El techo se había abierto como una cáscara de huevo y la lluvia nos empapaba. Un rayo. Era la única explicación. Nos había sacado de la carretera. Junto a mí, en el asiento, Grover estaba inmóvil. — ¡Grover! Tumbado hacia delante, un hilillo de sangre le corría por la comisura de los labios. Le sacudí la peluda cadera mientras pensaba: « ¡No! ¡Aunque seas mitad cabra, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que te mueras! —Comida —gimió, y supe que había esperanza. —Percy —dijo mi madre—, tenemos que… —Le falló la voz. Miré hacia atrás. En un destello de un relámpago, a través del parabrisas trasero salpicado de barro, vi una figura que avanzaba pesadamente hacia nosotros en el recodo de la carretera. La visión me puso piel de gallina. Era la silueta oscura de un tipo enorme, como un jugador de fútbol americano. Parecía sostener una manta sobre la cabeza.**

Athenea se sorprendió, al darse cuenta que mounstro podría ser, y se preguntaba porque su padre y su tío atacaban tanto a este chico, mientras los hijos de Percy se preguntaban porque su padre que le había contado casi todas sus aventuras no les conto sobre esta, su versión de la historia había sido que llego al campamento junto con grover y que su mama se había quedado en la casa de la playa

**Su mitad superior era voluminosa y peluda. Con los brazos levantados parecía tener cuernos. Tragué saliva. — ¿Quién es…? **

Imposible _dijeron los hijos de Athenea, al descubrir al mounstro_ ¿niño cómo es que estas vivo?

**—Percy —dijo mi madre, mortalmente sería—. Sal del coche. E intentó abrir su portezuela, pero estaba atascada en el barro. Lo intenté con la mía. También estaba atascada. Miré desesperadamente el agujero del techo. Habría podido ser una salida, pero los bordes chisporroteaban y humeaban. — ¡Sal por el otro lado! —Urgió mi madre—. Percy, tienes que correr. ¿Ves aquel árbol grande? **

Ja, Salí en la historia antes que tu _rio divertida Thalía, señalando a Annabeth_

¿Qué? _preguntaron los romanos, que no entendían nada de nada

Siguán leyendo _respondió la cazadora_

**— ¿Qué? Otro resplandor, y por el agujero humeante del techo vi lo que me indicaba: un grueso árbol de Navidad del tamaño de los de la Casa Blanca, en la cumbre de la colina más cercana.**

Asi que ahora eres un árbol de navidad, querida prima_ dijo riendo Nico_ te he dicho que adoro a Percy

Nico eso sonó raro_ dijo leo_

Tonto _dijo Nico sonrojado, lo que provoco que Bianca su linda hija comenzara a salir_

Pues de raro no tiene nada, querido tío leo, por algo existo yo_ dijo la chica Di Ángelo, con una sonrisa marca hades registrada_

** —Ese es el límite de la propiedad, el campamento del que te hablé —insistió mi madre—. Sube a esa colina y verás una extensa granja valle abajo. Corre y no mires atrás. Grita para pedir ayuda. No pares hasta llegar a la puerta. —Mamá, tú también vienes. —Tenía la cara pálida y los ojos tristes como cuando miraba el océano—. ¡Venga, mamá! —grité—. Tú vienes conmigo. **

Eres demasiado leal y fiel a tu madre_ le dijo Deméter

Es la mujer perfecta, una dama y mi madre_ dijo Percy_

**Ayúdame a llevar a Grover… — ¡Comida! —gimió Grover de nuevo. El hombre con la manta en la cabeza seguía aproximándose, mientras bufaba y gruñía. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, reparé en que no podía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre la cabeza, porque sus manos, unas manos enormes y carnosas, le colgaban de los costados. No había ninguna manta. Lo que significaba que aquella enorme y voluminosa masa peluda, demasiado grande para ser su cabeza… era su cabeza. Y las puntas que parecían cuernos…**

¡¿Porque no nos dijiste que te enfrentaste al minotauro papa?! _gritaron los dos hermanos Jackson_

Bueno… pues… _Percy no fue capaz de decir nada, todavía no lo asimilaba_

Todos, todos quedaron de piedra, era increíble, este niñato de doce años que acababa de llegar, y había estado tres días inconsciente se había enfrentado a una furia y al propio minotauro, mientras Jasón estaba pensando que tal vez Percy si le pudo a ver ganado esa pelea en Kansas, y los romanos se llenaban de más admiración y orgullo al saber que su pretor, era increíble desde que tenía doce años.

** —No nos quiere a nosotros —dijo mi madre—. Te quiere a ti. Además, yo no puedo cruzar el límite de la propiedad. —Pero… —No tenemos tiempo, Percy. Vete, por favor. Entonces me enfadé: me enfadé con mi madre, con Grover la cabra y con aquella cosa que se nos echaba encima, lenta e inexorablemente, como un toro. **

Pobre del que sea elegido por Percy para descargar su furia_ dijo Rachel, mientras los futuristas y romanos asentían con la cabeza, y los compañeros de Percy, se preguntaban ¿quién era este chico?

**Trepé por encima de Grover y abrí la puerta bajo la lluvia. —Nos vamos juntos. ¡Vamos, mamá! —Te he dicho que… — ¡Mamá! No voy a dejarte. Ayúdame con Grover. No esperé su respuesta. Salí a gatas fuera y arrastré a Grover. Me resultó demasiado liviano para sus dimensiones, pero no habría llegado muy lejos si mi madre no me hubiera ayudado. Nos echamos los brazos de Grover por los hombros y empezamos a subir a trompicones por la colina, a través de hierba húmeda que nos llegaba hasta la cintura. Al mirar atrás, vi al monstruo claramente por primera vez. Medía unos dos metros, sus brazos y piernas eran algo similar a la portada de la revista Muscle Man: bíceps y tríceps y un montón más de íceps, **

En serio te enfrentas al minotauro, y piensa en sus bíceps _dijo Thalía para relajar el ambiente, que estaba muy tenso, ya que todos están nerviosos, y Poseidón tenía los nidillos blancos tras apretar su trono_

Lo siento _dijo Percy_

**todos ellos embutidos en una piel surcada de venas como si fueran pelotas de béisbol. No llevaba ropa excepto la interior —unos calzoncillos blancos—, cosa que habría resultado graciosa de no ser porque la parte superior del cuerpo daba tanto miedo. Una pelambrera hirsuta y marrón comenzaba a la altura del ombligo y se espesaba a medida que ascendía hacia los hombros. El cuello era una masa de músculo y pelo que conducía a la enorme cabezota, que tenía un hocico tan largo como mi brazo, y narinas altivas de las que colgaba un aro de metal brillante, ojos negros y crueles, y cuernos: unos enormes cuernos blanquinegros con puntas tan afiladas como no se consiguen con un sacapuntas eléctrico.**

¿Qué tiene que ver un sacapuntas con los cuernos? _pregunto Annabeth

Nada, solo que me pareció eso_ dijo Percy_

Es que en verdad ¿eres tonto o te haces? _pregunto la hija de Athenea

Se hace _ dijeron a coro Thalía, Piper, leo, Jasón, Rachel, Nico, hazel y Frank_

Oye_ dijo Percy ofendido_

Es verdad, queridísimo sesos de alga _dijo Thalía sorprendiendo cada vez más a artemisa y a las cazadoras_ tú te haces el tonto, el 100% de las veces, claro, según tu novia, aunque yo creo que lo eres

**De repente lo reconocí. Aquel monstruo aparecía en una de las primeras historias que nos había contado el señor Brunner. Pero no podía ser real. Parpadeé para quitarme la lluvia de los ojos. —Es… —El hijo de Pasífae —dijo mi madre—. Ojalá hubiera sabido cuánto deseaban matarte. **

Wuau está mortal es muy inteligente y sabe demasiado _dijo Athenea orgullosa, y deseosa de ayudar a la madre de este héroe_

Claro que es inteligente mi querida hermana, Sally es mi nieta, que más quieres _ dijo sonriente apolo, cosa que provoco que todos los semidioses quedaran sorprendidos, este chico no solo era hijo de un dios sino un legado, aunque para los romanos era costumbre que existieran los legados, para los griegos no era muy normal conocer uno, sin contar que octavian estaba tiritando tras saber que el pretor (aunque él no lo quisiera) podría robarle también su título de augur de roma, ya que ambos eran legado de apolo

**—Pero es el Min… —No digas su nombre —me advirtió—. Los nombres tienen poder.**

Sabe demasiado _reitero Athenea_ bueno quien de ustedes queridos hermanos, descontando a apolo es el ¿qué enamoro a esta magnífica mujer?

Tendrás que leerlo para saber hermanita_ dijo cantarinamente el dios del sol_

**El árbol seguía demasiado lejos: a unos treinta metros colina arriba, por lo menos. Volví a mirar atrás. El hombre toro se inclinó sobre el coche, mirando por las ventanillas. En realidad, más que mirar olisqueaba, como siguiendo un rastro. Me pregunté si era tonto, pues no estábamos a más de quince metros. — ¿Comida? **

El sátiro se sonrojo, pero se dio cuenta que nadie reparo, en su comentario ya que querían saber que pasaba con Percy

**—repitió Grover. —Chist —susurré—. Mamá, ¿qué está haciendo? ¿Es que no nos ve? —Ve y oye fatal. Se guía por el olfato. Pero pronto adivinará dónde estamos. Como si mamá le hubiera dado la entrada, el hombre toro aulló furioso. Agarró el Cámaro de Gabe por el techo rasgado, y el chasis crujió y se resquebrajó. Levantó el coche por encima de su cabeza y lo arrojó a la carretera, donde cayó sobre el asfalto mojado y patinó despidiendo chispas a lo largo de más de cien metros antes de detenerse. El tanque de gasolina explotó. «Ni un rasguño», recordé decir a Gabe. ¡UPS! **

Jajá eres el único que recuerda esas cosas _ dijo riendo Sophia_

Pues se lo merece _ dijo poseído, con un aura verde alrededor de el_

**—Percy —dijo mi madre—, cuando te vea embestirá. Espera hasta el último segundo y te apartas de su camino saltando a un lado. No cambia muy bien de dirección una vez se lanza en embestida. ¿Entiendes? **

Increíble _murmuro Annabeth para sí misma, ahora entendía porque Percy extrañaba tanto a su madre, si, su padre fuera asi, hubiera sido maravilloso_

**— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —Llevo mucho tiempo temiendo este ataque. Debería haber tomado las medidas oportunas. Fui una egoísta al mantenerte a mi lado. **

Y esto no lleva de nuevo porque este muchacho es tan importante, digo esta indeterminado, no lleva ni un día consiente y tenemos que leer sobre el _ reflexiona Malcom el hermano de Annabeth

No es tan importante _ dijo Hermes, imaginando que este serie el héroe que hablaba su mujer, cuando tenía esas visiones del futuro de Luke_ es muy importante, ahora sigamos leyendo

**— ¿Al mantenerme a tu lado? Pero qué… Otro aullido de furia y el hombre toro empezó a subir la colina con grandes pisotones. Nos había olido. El solitario pino estaba sólo a unos metros,**

Pero porque me mencionas tanto _ dijo exasperada Thalía_ haciendo reír a todos los que conocían su historia

** Pero la colina era cada vez más empinada y resbaladiza, y Grover nos pesaba más. El monstruo se nos echaba encima. Unos segundos más y lo tendríamos allí. Mi madre debía de estar exhausta, pero sostenía a Grover con el hombro. — ¡Márchate, Percy! ¡Aléjate de nosotros! Recuerda lo que te he dicho. No quería hacerlo, pero ella estaba en lo cierto: era nuestra única oportunidad. Eché a correr hacia la izquierda, me volví y vi a la criatura abalanzarse sobre mí. Los oscuros ojos le brillaban de odio. Apestaba como carne podrida. Agachó la cabeza y embistió, apuntando los cuernos afilados como navajas directamente a mi pecho. El miedo me urgía a salir pitando, pero eso no funcionaría. Jamás lograría huir corriendo de aquella cosa. Así que me mantuve en el sitio y, en el último momento, salté a un lado. El hombre toro pasó como un huracán, como un tren de mercancías. **

¿Un tren? ¿en serio? _ pregunto a la nada Zoe R_

**Soltó un aullido de frustración y se dio la vuelta, pero esta vez no hacia mí, sino hacia mi madre, que estaba dejando a Grover sobre la hierba. Habíamos alcanzado la cresta de la colina. Al otro lado veía un valle, justo como había dicho mi madre, y las luces de una granja azotada por la lluvia. Pero estaba a unos trescientos metros. Jamás lo conseguiríamos. El monstruo gruñó, piafando. Siguió mirando a mi madre, que empezaba a retirarse colina abajo, hacia la carretera, tratando de alejarlo de Grover. — ¡Corre, Percy! —gritó—. ¡Yo no puedo acompañarte! ¡Corre!**

**Pero me quedé allí, paralizado por el miedo, mientras la bestia embestía contra ella. Mi madre intentó apartarse, como me había dicho que hiciera, pero esta vez la criatura fue más lista: adelantó una horripilante mano y la agarró por el cuello antes de que pudiese huir. Aunque ella se resistió, pataleando y lanzando puñetazos al aire, la levantó del suelo. — ¡Mamá! ¡Aguanta que voy! Ella me miró a los ojos y consiguió emitir una última palabra: — ¡Huye! Entonces, con un rugido airado, el monstruo apretó las manos alrededor del cuello de mi madre y ella se disolvió ante mis ojos, convirtiéndose en luz, una forma resplandeciente y dorada, como una proyección holográfica. Un resplandor cegador, y de repente… había desaparecido. **

¿Tío hades porque te llevaste a mi nieta al inframundo?_ pregunto enojado Apolo, ya que esto él no lo sabia

Tengo mis motivos_ respondió el dios_

Espere, está diciendo que mi mama está viva_ afirmo Percy mirando a hades_

Asi es _ respondió este de la forma más sombría posible, cosa que asusto a varios, excepto a Percy, este comenzó a enojarse mientras un aura color verde mar comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo, cosa que asusto a todos los romanos y a todos quienes conocían al Percy de 16 años_ devuélvamela_ exigió

No_ respondió el dios, recordando a su hermano enojado_

Quiero que… _ en ese momento Percy no pudo continuar cuando llego una carta de las Moiras, la cual cayó en manos de Annabeth y esta la leyó de inmediato

Héroe, no te enojes, debemos continuar con la lectura, asi se podrá cambiar todo, pero te aseguramos que tu madre se encuentra bien, pues ha sido trasladada del palacio de hades a un lugar seguro, ahora continúen leyendo

Las parcas.

Si no tengo opción _ dijo el chico mientras el aura de poder iba desapareciendo_

**—¡Noooo! La ira sustituyó al miedo. Sentí una fuerza abrasadora que me subía por las extremidades: el mismo subidón de energía que me había embargado cuando a la señora Dodds le crecieron garras. El hombre toro se volvió hacia Grover, que yacía indefenso en la hierba. Se le aproximó, olisqueando a mi mejor amigo como dispuesto a levantarlo y disolverlo también. No iba a permitirlo. Me quité el impermeable rojo. — ¡Eh, tú! ¡Eh! —Grité, mientras sacudía el impermeable, corriendo hacia el monstruo—. ¡Eh, imbécil! ¡Mostrenco! **

Ese es el insulto más tonto, que he escuchado en mi vida, y eso que soy inmortal _ dijo Hermes con una voz de profunda decepción _

**—¡Brrrrr! —Se volvió hacia mí sacudiendo los puños carnosos. Tenía una idea; una idea estúpida,**

Mejor una idea estúpida que no tener ninguna _ razono Luke P, dejando a los hijos de Athenea, sorprendidos por el comentario_

** Pero fue la única que se me ocurrió. Me puse delante del grueso pino y sacudí el impermeable rojo ante el hombre toro, listo para saltar a un lado en el último momento. Pero no sucedió así. El monstruo embistió demasiado rápido, con los brazos extendidos para cortar mis vías de escape. El tiempo se ralentizó. Mis piernas se tensaron. Como no podía saltar a un lado, salté hacia arriba y, brincando en la cabeza de la criatura como si fuera un trampolín, giré en el aire y aterricé sobre su cuello. ¿Cómo lo hice? No tuve tiempo de analizarlo.**

Jajá solo a ti te pasa _ dijo divertida Thalía_

** Un micro-segundo más tarde, la cabeza del monstruo se estampó contra el árbol y el impacto casi me arranca los dientes. **

Oye eso me dolió _ dijo la cazadora haciendo un gesto de dolor mientras ponía sus manos en su pecho_

¿Pero tú no estabas durmiendo, mi querida prima? _dijo riendo Nico_

Claro querido primo, mientras tú jugabas mito magia_ respondió esta, haciendo sonrojar al hijo de hades_

**El hombre toro se sacudió, intentando derribarme. Yo me aferré a sus cuernos para no acabar en tierra. Los rayos y truenos aún eran abundantes. La lluvia me nublaba la vista y el olor a carne podrida me quemaba la nariz. El monstruo se revolvía girando como un toro de rodeo. Tendría que haber reculado hacia el árbol y aplastarme contra el tronco, pero al parecer aquella cosa sólo tenía una marcha: hacia delante. **

Piensas rápido _lo felicito Athenea_

**Grover seguía gimiendo en el suelo. Quise gritarle que se callara, pero de la manera en que me estaban zarandeando de un lado a otro, si hubiese abierto la boca me habría mordido la lengua. — ¡Comida! —insistía Grover. El hombre toro se encaró hacia él, piafó de nuevo y se preparó para embestir. Pensé en cómo había estrangulado a mi madre, cómo la había hecho desaparecer en un destello de luz, y la rabia me llenó como gasolina de alto octanaje. Le agarré un cuerno e intenté arrancárselo con todas mis fuerzas. El monstruo se tensó, soltó un gruñido de sorpresa y entonces… ¡crack! Aulló y me lanzó por los aires. Aterricé de bruces en la hierba, golpeándome la cabeza contra una piedra. Me incorporé aturdido y con la visión borrosa, pero tenía un trozo de cuerno astillado en la mano, un arma del tamaño de un cuchillo. El monstruo embistió una vez más. Sin pensarlo, me hice a un lado, me puse de rodillas y, cuando pasó junto a mí como una exhalación, le clavé el asta partida en un costado, hacia arriba, justo en la peluda caja torácica. El hombre toro rugió de agonía. Se sacudió, se agarró el pecho y por fin empezó a desintegrarse; **

¿Mataste al minotauro sin entrenamiento y con su propio cuerno? _pregunto todo el campamento mestizo a la misma vez_

Si, ¿acaso está mal? _pregunto Percy_

En realidad eso es increíble _respondió Luke, cosa que hizo que Percy sonriera, él le caía bien y esperaba que llegara a ser amigos_

**No como mi madre, en un destello de luz dorada, sino como arena que se desmorona. El viento se lo llevó a puñados, del mismo modo que a la señora Dodds. La criatura había desaparecido. La lluvia cesó. La tormenta aún tronaba, pero ya a lo lejos. Apestaba ha ganado y me temblaban las rodillas. Sentía la cabeza como si me la hubieran partido en dos. Estaba débil, asustado y temblaba de pena. Acababa de ver a mi madre desvanecerse. Quería tumbarme en el suelo y llorar, pero Grover necesitaba ayuda, así que me las apañé para tirar de él y adentrarme a trompicones en el valle, hacia las luces de la granja. **

Increíble, acabas de perder a tu madre y aunque quieres votar todo por la borda, aun asi ayudas a tu amigo, eres muy leal semidiós _dijo la reina de los dioses

Muy diferente_ dijo para sí Artemisa_

**Lloraba, llamaba a mi madre, pero seguí arrastrando a Grover: no pensaba dejarlo en la estacada. Lo último que recuerdo es que me derrumbé en un porche de madera, mirando un ventilador de techo que giraba sobre mi cabeza, polillas revoloteando alrededor de una luz amarilla, y los rostros severos de un hombre barbudo de expresión familiar y una chica guapa con una melena rubia ondulada de princesa. **

A papa le gusto mama desde el principio _ dijo Sophia a Luke P con ojos soñadores

Phia cállate_ dijo este pero se escuchó un poco fuerte, haciendo que todos se quedaran mirándolos_

Mira si incluso tienen motes, mi querido Stoll tienes competencia_ dijo afrodita_ se gustan mucho

A mí no me gusta _ dijeron los dos sonrojados, deseando gritar a los cuatro vientos que eran hermanos_

**Ambos me miraban, y la chica dijo: —Es él. Tiene que serlo. —Silencio, Annabeth **

Mira hasta el chico nuevo cree que eres princesa_ dijo Clarisse divertida, provocando el sonrojo de ambos_

**—Repuso el hombre—. El chico está consciente. Llévalo dentro.**

Aquí termina dijo la diosa de la sabiduría, dejando el libro en su regazo, en eso el rey de los dioses se pone de pie, y ordena aparecer comida para todos, Annabeth se sentó con su madre y sus hermanos mientras Percy se sentaba en la mesa de Hermes, gracias a que Luke le había dicho donde sentarse al ser un indeterminado, los romanos por su lado, y los siete semidioses juntos a Rachel interrogaban a los hijos de sus amigos.

Primero que nada _ dijo hazel_ ¿Nico tu no estabas atrapado en esa vasija?

Pues si, la verdad es que me desperté para comer otro fruto, cuando una luz me envolvió y aparecí aquí, aunque tengo un hambre _ respondió el rey de los fantasmas_

Si, _dijo Piper_ Jasón y yo estábamos en un parque junto al argos_ continuo la hija de Afrodita

Nosotros encontramos un museo raro y aparecimos, en este lugar_ continuo Frank_ entonces Percy y Annabeth, bueno los de nuestro tiempo todavía están en Roma

Exactamente_ asintió Thalía_ ¿cómo van con todo eso?

Pues Annabeth tiene una misión que no nos quiere decir, pero que tiene que hacer sola porque le concierne a su madre y Percy está hecho una furia por no poder acompañarla _ dijo leo_

Típico _respondió el oráculo _ bueno ahora vallamos a comer, para que nadie se interese en nuestra conversación.

Cuando los chicos volvieron a la mesa, Thalía fue rodeada por Annabeth, grover y Luke, quien no la querían soltar, aunque esta no reclamos, ya que nunca había podido estar junto a Luke, después que despertó y sus otros amigos aun no sabían nada, asi que por esta vez los dejaría pasar.

Luego de eso fueron enviados a dormir a los palacios de sus padres, y Poseidón se sentía mal por no poder llevarse a su hijo a su palacio.

Al día siguiente y luego de un contundente desayuno cortesía de Deméter, se dispusieron a leer

¿Quién lee ahora? _pregunto afrodita_

Mi bisnieto ya llego al campamento, ¿no? _pregunto apolo con un brillo de malicia en los ojos_ que lea nuestro querido director, Dionisio

Si no hay de otra_ dijo el dios haciendo aparecer el libro en sus manos_ el próximo capítulo se llama **Juego a las cartas con un caballo, **Apolo te odio

* * *

perdon, perdon, pero no tube la imaginacion necesaria para completar este capitulo, ademas que me da pena, y tenia que mostrar los sentimientos de percy de 12 años, que acaba de pasar por esto, bueno desde aqui intentare ser igual de rapida como al principio, pero si me retrazo es culpa de las vacaciones, acabo de salir tengo derecho a ser floja bueno desde ya gracias.


	6. Juego a las cartas con un caballo

¿Quién lee ahora? _pregunto afrodita_

Mi bisnieto ya llego al campamento, ¿no? _pregunto apolo con un brillo de malicia en los ojos_ que lea nuestro querido director, Dionisio

Si no hay de otra_ dijo el dios haciendo aparecer el libro en sus manos_ el próximo capítulo se llama **Juego a las cartas con un caballo, **Apolo te odio

**Tuve sueños rarísimos, llenos de animales de granja. La mayoría de ellos quería matarme; el resto quería comida.**

Bueno está claro que ahora estás viviendo con animales de granja todo el tiempo_ dijo leo_

** Debí de despertarme varias veces, pero lo que oía y veía no tenía ningún sentido, así que volvía a quedarme grogui. Me recuerdo descansando en una cama suave, alguien dándome cucharadas de algo que sabía a palomitas de maíz con mantequilla pero que era pudin. La chica de cabello rizado y rubio sonreía cuando me enjugaba los restos de la barbilla.**

¿Quién será? _ canturriaron Thalía, Nico y Rachel, sonrojando a Annabeth y a Percy_

** — ¿Qué va a pasar en el solsticio de verano? —me preguntó al verme con los ojos abiertos. — ¿Qué? —mascullé. Miró alrededor, como si temiera que alguien la oyera. — ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que han robado? ¡Sólo tenemos unas semanas! —Lo siento —murmuré—, no sé… **

Aun quiero saberlo _dijo Annabeth_

Pues yo aún no lo sé listilla _ respondió Percy, esta chica ya le estaba empezando a molestar aunque pareciera una princesa

Mira si ya empezaron con los motes_ dijo Thalía con una cara soñadora_

¿A qué se refieren? _ preguntaron a la vez_

Incluso hablan al mismo tiempo_ continuo Nico_ sufran jajá

Pero que te he hecho, me han molestado desde que llegaron _dijo Percy, ya se estaba enojando_

Simple _dijo Thalía_ nosotros nos metemos contigo siempre y tú con nosotros, esa es la regla

¿Y porque? _pregunto Annabeth_ es solo un mestizo más, disculpen chicos, y ustedes son hijos de dos de los tres grandes

Porque… pues no te lo diremos _ dijeron ambos primos al mismo tiempo_

Entonces, yo puedo meterme con usted _ más que preguntar confirmo Percy_

Sí, claro, pero resulta que tú no conoces nada de nosotros todavía, mientras nosotros nos estamos enterando de todo, sobre ti_ respondió con una mirada malévola, Thalía_

¿Puedo seguir leyendo Dalia? _pregunto Dionisio_

**Alguien llamó a la puerta, y la chica me llenó la boca rápidamente de pudin.**

Pero que cariñosa querida Annabeth_ dijo Leo_

** La siguiente vez que desperté, la chica se había ido. Un tipo rubio y fornido, con aspecto de surfista, estaba de pie en una esquina de la habitación, vigilándome. Tenía ojos azules —por lo menos una docena de ellos— en las mejillas, en la frente y en el dorso de las manos. Cuando por fin recobré la conciencia plenamente, no había nada raro alrededor, salvo que era más bonito de lo normal. Estaba sentado en una tumbona en un espacioso porche, contemplando un prado de verdes colinas. La brisa olía a fresas. Tenía una manta encima de las piernas y una almohada detrás de la cabeza. Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pero sentía la boca como si un escorpión hubiera anidado en ella. **

Asco _ dijeron Sophia y Zoe R_

**Tenía la lengua seca y estropajosa y me dolían los dientes. En la mesa a mi lado había una bebida en un vaso alto. Parecía zumo de manzana helado, con una pajita verde y una sombrillita de papel pinchada en una guinda. Tenía la mano tan débil que el vaso casi se me cae cuando por fin conseguí rodearlo con los dedos. —Cuidado —dijo una voz familiar. Grover estaba recostado contra la barandilla del porche, con aspecto de no haber dormido en una semana. Debajo del brazo llevaba una caja de zapatos. Vestía vaqueros, zapatillas altas Converse y una camiseta naranja con la leyenda «CAMPAMENTO mestizo». El Grover de siempre, no el chico cabra. Así que quizá había tenido una pesadilla. Igual mi madre estaba sana y salva. Tal vez seguíamos de vacaciones y habíamos parado en esa gran casa por algún motivo. Y… —Me has salvado la vida —dijo Grover—. Y yo… bueno, lo mínimo que podía hacer era… volver a la colina y recoger esto. Pensé que querrías conservarlo. Dejó la caja de zapatos en mi regazo con gran reverencia. Contenía un cuerno de toro blanquinegro, astillado por la base, donde se había partido. La punta estaba manchada de sangre reseca. No había sido una pesadilla. —El Minotauro… —dije, recordando. —No pronuncies su nombre, Percy… —Así es como lo llaman en los mitos griegos, ¿verdad? El Minotauro. Mitad hombre, mitad toro. **

Si algo sabe _ dijo Thalía_

Se bastante en realidad _ dijo Percy_

Claro…

**Grover se removió incómodo. —Has estado inconsciente dos días. ¿Qué recuerdas? —Dime qué sabes de mi madre. ¿De verdad ella ha…? Bajó la cabeza. Yo volví a contemplar el prado. Había arboledas, un arroyo serpenteante y hectáreas de campos de fresas que se extendían bajo el cielo azul. El valle estaba rodeado de colinas ondulantes, la más alta de las cuales, justo enfrente de nosotros, era la que tenía el enorme pino en la cumbre. Incluso aquello era bonito a la luz del día.**

Es que soy una belleza sesos de alga_ dijo con orgullo Thalía_

Y eso demuestra que te juntas mucho con él _ dijo Nico_

Porque no te vas a jugar con tus figuritas primo_ contra ataco la cazadora

Disculpen, pero primero Thalía, perdón pero no eres de mi gusto y segundo ese juego ya paso de moda Nico_ interrumpió Percy dejando a sus primos con la palabra en la boca, haciendo reír a todos los mestizos de ambos campamento, y los romanos se daban cuenta de que este campamento era precioso y lo estaba envidiando_

** Pero mi madre se había ido y el mundo entero tendría que ser negro y frío. Nada debería resultarme bonito.**

En verdad quieres a tu madre _ afirmo Hestia_

** —Lo siento —sollozó Grover—. Soy un fracaso. Soy… soy el peor sátiro del mundo. Gimió y pateó tan fuerte el suelo que se le salió el pie, bueno, la zapatilla Converse: el interior estaba relleno de polietileno, salvo el hueco para la pezuña. — ¡Oh, Estige! —rezongó. Un trueno retumbó en el cielo despejado. Mientras pugnaba por meter su pezuña en el pie falso pensé: «Bueno, esto lo aclara todo.» Grover era un sátiro. Si le afeitaba el pelo rizado, seguramente encontraría cuernecitos en su cabeza. **

Oye_ reclamo el sátiro_

Perdón _dijo Percy, mientras todos reían_

Pues podríamos hacerlo _ propusieron los hermanos Stoll_

Sería buena idea _secundaron Travis II y Luke P_

NI se les ocurra _ medio grito Annabeth_

Está bien_ respondieron los cuatro al mismo tiempo_

**Pero estaba demasiado triste para que me importara la existencia de sátiros, o incluso de minotauros. **

En eso tienes razón amigo _ aceptó grover_

** Todo aquello sólo significaba que mi madre había sido realmente reducida a la nada, que se había disuelto en aquel resplandor dorado. Estaba solo. Me había quedado completamente huérfano. Tendría que vivir con… ¿Gabe el Apestoso? **

Nunca _dijeron Poseidón y apolo_ si tu padre no puede reconocerte yo lo hare, además eres mi legado, pero con ese no te quedas _continuo apolo

No se preocupe señor, el padre de Percy lo reconocerá, además está muy orgulloso de él _ dijo Jasón que estaba abrazando a Piper_

**No, eso nunca. Antes viviría en las calles, o fingiría tener diecisiete años para alistarme en el ejército. Haría algo, cualquier cosa. Grover seguía sollozando. El pobre chico —o pobre cabra, sátiro, lo que fuera— parecía estar esperando un castigo. —No ha sido culpa tuya —le dije. —Sí, sí que lo ha sido. Se suponía que yo tenía que protegerte. **

Y lo hiciste_ dijeron Thalía y Percy_

No, no lo hice_ dijo el sátiro_

Si, y ¿sabes porque?_ dijo Thalía_ porque yo vengo del futuro y se lo que tú, Percy y Annabeth han hecho, y ustedes ahora sabrán por todo lo que pasaron y todo lo maravilloso que has hecho

Tiene razón_ dijo Rachel_ ustedes tres son increíbles, son el mejor equipo que hay

Pero ella me odia _ dijo Percy señalando a Annabeth_ se le nota

Si y por eso solo tiene cuatro hijos_ le dijo Sophia a los 5 de 7, los cuales comenzaron a reír sin control_

¿Qué dijiste? _ pregunto poseído a Sophia ya que la había escuchado_ ¿es enserio?

¿Que escucho? _pregunto esta_

Todo_ respondió el dios_

Pues es verdad, no te lo puedo negar_ dijo esta con una sonrisa marca Jackson_

Jajajajjaa, increíble, jamás imagine que esto pasaría, ahora entiendo porque el odio ¿no? _hablo Poseidón siendo entendido solo por los viajeros en el tiempo

Ese y otros factores más_ agrego Nico_

¿De qué hablan? _pregunto Athenea, estaba intrigada_

Después lo sabrás sobrinita _dijo el dios_

**— ¿Te pidió mi madre que me protegieras? —No, pero es mi trabajo. Soy un guardián. Al menos… lo era. —Pero ¿por qué…? —De repente me sentí mareado, la vista se me nubló. —No te esfuerces más de la cuenta. Toma. Me ayudó a sostener el vaso y me puso la pajita en la boca. Su sabor me sorprendió, porque esperaba zumo de manzana. No lo era. Sabía a galletas con trocitos de chocolate, galletas líquidas. Y no cualquier galleta, sino las que mi madre preparaba en casa, con sabor a mantequilla y calientes, con los trocitos de chocolate derritiéndose.**

Deliciosas galletas _dijeron a la vez Poseidón, Thalía, Nico, Rachel, Sophia, Zoe R, Luke P, y Charles T_

** Al bebérmelo, sentí un calor intenso y una recarga de energía en todo el cuerpo. No desapareció la pena, pero me sentí como si mi madre acabara de acariciarme la mejilla y darme una galleta como hacía cuando era pequeño, como si acabara de decirme que todo iba a salir bien. **

Mi dulce Sally_ pensó Poseidón_

**Antes de darme cuenta había vaciado el vaso. Lo miré fijamente, convencido de que había tomado una bebida caliente, pero los cubitos de hielo ni siquiera se habían derretido. — ¿Estaba bueno? —preguntó Grover. Asentí. — ¿A qué sabía? —Sonó tan compungido que me sentí culpable. **

Es que te sientes culpable por todo_ dijo Rachel_

Perdón_ dijo sonrojado Percy, lo que provoco un estremecimiento en Annabeth, ¿acaso estaba celosa?, rechazo la idea_

Como decía _ sonrio el oráculo_

**—Perdona —le contesté—.**

¿No ven? _dijo el oráculo

Nadie te lo rebatió RED_ dijo Thalía, mientras el oráculo le sacaba la lengua_

** Debí dejar que lo probaras. — ¡No! No quería decir eso. Sólo… sólo era curiosidad. —Galletas de chocolate. Las de mamá. Hechas en casa. Suspiró. — ¿Y cómo te sientes? —Podría arrojar a Nancy Bobofit a cien metros de distancia. **

Jajajajjaa _ se rieron sus hijos_ papa te he dicho que eres increíble _dijo sonriendo Luke

**—Eso está muy bien —dijo—. Pero no debes arriesgarte a beber más. — ¿Qué quieres decir? Me retiró el vaso con cuidado, como si fuera dinamita, y lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa. —Vamos. Quirón y el señor D están esperándote.**

Veamos que le dirás al bisnieto de apolo _dijo con una cara traviesa Hermes_

En realidad leeremos _ dijeron a la vez los hermanos Jackson más Athenea y Annabeth, estas últimas se sorprendieron al escuchar a los hijos de Percy decir lo mismo que ellas, mientras Poseidón se decía, mientras él sea feliz, mientras él sea feliz, y los futuristas reían_

Ustedes entendieron, yo entendí ¿Cuál es el problema?_ pregunto el dios fastidiado_

**La galería del porche rodeaba toda aquella casa, llamada Casa Grande. Al recorrer una distancia tan larga, las piernas me flaquearon. Grover se ofreció a transportar la caja con el cuerno del Minotauro, pero yo me empeñé en llevarla. Aquel recuerdo me había salido caro. No iba a desprenderme de él tan fácilmente.**

Pues en eso tienes razón _ dijo un hijo de Athenea_ sin ofender claro

** Cuando giramos en la esquina de la casa, inspiré hondo. Debíamos de estar en la orilla norte de Long Island, porque a ese lado de la casa el valle se fundía con el agua, que destellaba a lo largo de la costa. Lo que vi me sorprendió sobremanera. El paisaje estaba moteado de edificios que parecían arquitectura griega antigua —un pabellón al aire libre, un anfiteatro, un ruedo de arena—, pero con aspecto de recién construidos, con las columnas de mármol blanco relucientes al sol. En una pista de arena cercana había una docena de chicos y sátiros jugando al voleibol. Más allá, unas canoas se deslizaban por un lago cercano. Había niños vestidos con camisetas naranja como la de Grover, persiguiéndose unos a otros alrededor de un grupo de cabañas entre los árboles. Algunos disparaban con arco a unas dianas. Otros montaban a caballo por un sendero boscoso y, a menos que estuviera alucinando, algunas monturas tenían alas.**

Guau_ dijo un romano_ ahora entiendo porque a Percy le parecía tan extraña nueva roma

¿Nueva roma? _ pregunto Percy_ que es eso

Bueno hay vivimos, dijo Reyna, es un lugar hermoso y a ti te encanta_ dijo haciendo sonrojar a Percy, cosa que vio Sophia y la puso celosa_

Si, Percy y su esposa siempre van a visitarte TIA Reyna _dijo la chica, remarcando el tía_

Y tu ¿desde cuándo le dices tía a esa? _pregunto Luke P_

Desde que esa tonta le hace caritas a papa_ respondió esta en susurros

Pues a ti no te molesta la tía Rachel_ se metió charles_

Es que la tía siempre fue sincera, y cuando supo que a papa le gustaba mama dio un paso al lado_ respondió Zoe T por ella_

En eso tienes razón _ dijeron ambos hermanos_

** Al final del porche había dos hombres sentados a una mesa jugando a las cartas. La chica rubia que me había alimentado con el pudin sabor a palomitas estaba recostada en la balaustrada, detrás de ellos.**

¿Chica rubia? _pregunto enojada Annabeth_ ¿chica rubia?

No me sabía tu nombre, además eres rubia ¿no? _ respondió el semi dios de ojos color del mar_

Pues pregunta, entonces_ siguió la chica_

Me acababa de despertar, si mal no recuerdas_ dijo enojado el chico_

Porque no seguimos leyendo_ dijo Sophia, para calmar los ánimos_

** El hombre que estaba de cara a mí era pequeño pero gordo. De nariz enrojecida y ojos acuosos, su pelo rizado era negro azabache. Me recordó a uno de esos cuadros de ángeles bebé… ¿cómo se llaman? ¿Parvulines? No, querubines. Eso es. Parecía un querubín llegado a la mediana edad en un camping de caravanas. Vestía una camisa hawaiana con estampado atigrado, **

Te describe muy bien hermanito _ dijo sonriendo Hermes_

Demasiado bien diría yo _continuo apolo_ mi querido bisnieto eres increíble, se nota de quien eres hijo

¿Tú sabes? _pregunto Athenea_ pues dilo

Hija _dijo Zeus_ al menos nosotros sabemos quién es el padre del chico, no hermanos

Claro _dijeron sonriendo Poseidón y hades_

Pero…como _balbució Athenea_

¿Porque no me lo pueden decir? _pregunto Percy _ me gustaría saber quién es mi padre

No podemos_ dijo Poseidón_ las destino han dicho que cuando el libro diga tu padre podrá mostrarse

Está bien _ dijo el chico agallando la cabeza ¿acaso en el libro lo dirían? O ¿nunca sabría quién era su padre?, además de sus cinco opciones Apolo esta desconectado era su bisabuelo eso era raro_

Dionisio sigue leyendo_ dijeron los tres grandes al mismo tiempo, haciendo reír a los semi dioses_

**y habría encajado perfectamente en una de las partidas de póquer de Gabe, salvo que me daba la sensación de que aquel tipo habría desplumado incluso a mi padrastro.**

Cualquiera_ dijeron todos los dioses _

** —Ese es el señor D —me susurró Grover—, el director del campamento. Sé cortés. La chica es Annabeth Chase; sólo es campista, pero lleva más tiempo aquí que ningún otro. Y ya conoces a Quirón. —Me señaló al jugador que estaba de espaldas a mí. Reparé en que iba en silla de ruedas y luego reconocí la chaqueta de tweed, el pelo castaño y ralo, la barba espesa… — ¡Señor Brunner! —exclamé. El profesor de latín se volvió y me sonrió. Sus ojos tenían el brillo travieso que le aparecía a veces en clase, cuando hacía una prueba sorpresa y todas las respuestas coincidían con la opción B. **

Quirón queremos que seas nuestro profesor_ gritaron los tres Stoll_

Él ya es nuestro profesor_ respondieron los hermanos Jackson y Annabeth_

Pobre de Percy_ dijo leo_ cinco, cinco descendientes de Athenea y son la copia de la madre

Eso es estar enamorado_ dijo Piper sonriendo_

Exactamente_ confirmo Jasón abrazándola_

Aun asi pobre Percy_ termino leo_ haciendo reír a hazel y a Frank_

Chistes futuristas fuera_ gritaron apolo y Hermes además de sus respectivas cabañas_

**—Ah, Percy, qué bien —dijo—. Ya somos cuatro para el póker. Me ofreció una silla a la derecha del señor D, que me miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y soltó un resoplido. —Bueno, supongo que tendré que decirlo: bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo. Ya está. Ahora no esperes que me alegre de verte. **

Dionisio_ susurraron Apolo y Poseidón_

**—Vaya, gracias. —Me aparté un poco de él, porque si algo había aprendido de vivir con Gabe era a distinguir cuándo un adulto había empinado el codo. Si el señor D no era amigo de la botella, yo era un sátiro. **

Pues yo no veo que seas un sátiro papa_ dijo Luke P_

**— ¿Annabeth? —Llamó el señor Brunner a la chica rubia, y nos presentó—. Annabeth cuidó de ti mientras estabas enfermo, Percy. Annabeth, querida, ¿por qué no vas a ver si está lista la litera de Percy? De momento lo pondremos en la cabaña once. —Claro, Quirón —contestó ella. Aparentaba mi edad, medio palmo más alta, y desde luego su aspecto era mucho más atlético. Tan morena y con el pelo rizado y rubio, era casi exactamente lo que yo consideraba la típica chica californiana. Pero sus ojos deslucían un poco la imagen:**

¿A qué te refieres?_ pregunto la chica _

A nada que te importe_ respondió Percy, esta chica lo estaba haciendo enojar_

Pues si me importa porque estás hablando de mi_ respondió la hija de Athenea, no era que el que cayera mal, es que ella sabía quién era su padre, y son eso mismo, sabía que no podía ser su amiga, sus padres eran rivales, por lo cual ellos tampoco podrían ser amigos_

No me importa_ dijo Percy, esta chica era bellísima no lo negaba pero era insoportable_

Sigamos leyendo_ ahora fue el turno de Luke P de intervenir, mientras el otro Luke se preguntaba porque Annabeth, que siempre era tierna se comportaba tan déspota con el chico nuevo, al cual veía con mucho potencial para servirle a cronos_

** Eran de un gris tormenta; bonitos, pero también intimidatorios, como si estuviera analizando la mejor manera de tumbarte en una pelea.**

Pues, en eso tiene razón Percy ¿no Annabeth?_ pregunto Thalía, haciendo sonrojar a la chica, Percy y Annabeth se amaban y no iba a dejar que esa relación no pasara, él era perfecto para su hermanita de corazón, y ella era la mujer ideal para su primo_

Si, supongo_ se resignó la chica, dándose cuenta que Percy se fijaba en pequeños detalles_

** Echó un vistazo a mi cuerno de minotauro y me miró a los ojos. Supuse que iba a decir algo como: « ¡Vaya, has matado un minotauro!», o « ¡Uau, eres un fenómeno!».**

Peligro de ego _gritaron Thalía y Nico al mismo tiempo_

Yo solo lo pensé_ se defendió el chico

Aun asi _dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo de nuevo_

Además_ dijo el chico_ soy genial ok

Oooooo_ dijo Nico_

Eso sonó a nuestro Percy_ dijo Thalía

Genial_ dijeron ambos y sonrieron_

Pero sólo dijo: —babeas cuando duermes.

Te queremos mucho _dijeron ambos primos mientras besaban la mejilla de la hija de Athenea_

Cuando llegaron a su asiento, Sophia dijo _ queridos a tíos a mama ahora no le importa que babee cuando duermes_ haciendo reír a todos los futuristas

¿Puedo seguir? _pregunto enojado el dios del vino_

**Y salió corriendo hacia el campo, con el pelo suelto ondeando a su espalda. —Bueno —comenté para cambiar de tema—, ¿trabaja aquí, señor Brunner? —No soy el señor Brunner —dijo el ex señor Brunner—. Mucho me temo que no era más que un seudónimo. Puedes llamarme Quirón. —Vale. —Perplejo, miré al director—. ¿Y el señor D…? ¿La D significa algo? El señor D dejó de barajar los naipes y me miró como si yo acabara de decir una grosería. —Jovencito, los nombres son poderosos. No se va por ahí usándolos sin motivo. —Ah, ya. Perdón. —Debo decir, Percy —intervino Quirón-Brunner—, que me alegro de verte sano y salvo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía una visita a domicilio a un campista potencial. Detestaba la idea de haber perdido el tiempo. — ¿Visita a domicilio? —Mi año en la academia Yancy, para instruirte. Obviamente tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de las escuelas, para estar alerta, pero Grover me avisó en cuanto te conoció. Presentía que en ti había algo especial, así que decidí subir al norte. Convencí al otro profesor de latín de que… bueno, de que pidiera una baja. **

Siempre me he preguntado cómo lo convenciste_ dijo Percy_

Pues…digamos que las dracmas siendo de oro, convencen a muchos mortales_ respondió sonriendo el centauro_

¿Dracmas? _pregunto un romano

Los griegos utilizamos dracmas como ustedes denarios_ dijo Zoe R_ eso es solamente

Gracias_ dijo el romano_

Aunque valen más los dracmas, en nueva roma puedes comprar muchas cosas, gracias al cambio _continuo Charles_

Ey no digas nada del futuro _ le regaño Sophia_

Perdón _dijo el chico, haciendo un puchero cosa que le pareció demasiado tierno a Annabeth y quería abrazarlo, aunque cuando reflexiono se dio cuenta que eso era raro_

**Intenté recordar el principio del curso. Parecía haber pasado tanto… pero sí, tenía un recuerdo vago de otro profesor de latín durante mi primera semana en Yancy. Había desaparecido sin explicación alguna y en su lugar llegó el señor Brunner. — ¿Fue a Yancy sólo para enseñarme a mí? —pregunté. Quirón asintió. **

Pero porque_ dijo Athenea_

A ver Nea, yo no te interrumpí mientras leía, porque me interrumpes tu _ dijo enojado Dionisio_

Perdón, no te enojes _dijo la diosa_ estos alcohólicos en rehabilitación son unos enojones _haciendo reír a todos mientras se sonrojaba al darse cuenta que dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta_

**—Francamente, al principio no estaba muy seguro de ti. Nos pusimos en contacto con tu madre, le hicimos saber que estábamos vigilándote por si te mostrabas preparado para el Campamento Mestizo. Pero todavía te quedaba mucho por aprender. No obstante, has llegado aquí vivo, y ésa es siempre la primera prueba a superar. —Grover —dijo el señor D con impaciencia—, ¿vas a jugar o no? — ¡Sí, señor! —Grover tembló al sentarse a la mesa, aunque no sé qué veía de tan temible en un hombrecillo regordete con una camisa de tela atigrada. **

Jajajajjaa _ apolo y Hermes estaban en su salsa gracias este capitulo_

**—Supongo que sabes jugar al póker. —El señor D me observó con recelo. —Me temo que no —respondí. —Me temo que no, señor —puntualizó él. —Señor —repetí. Cada vez me gustaba menos el director del campamento. **

Lo mismo dijo _ se auto interrumpió Dionisio_

**—Bueno —me dijo—, junto con la lucha de gladiadores y el pacman, es uno de los mejores pasatiempos inventados por los humanos. Todos los jóvenes civilizados deberían saber jugarlo. —Estoy seguro de que el chico aprenderá —intervino Quirón. —Por favor —dije—, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Señor Brun… Quirón, ¿por qué fue a la academia Yancy sólo para enseñarme? El señor D resopló y dijo: —Yo hice la misma pregunta.**

Todos _dijeron Athenea y sus hijos_

** El director del campamento repartía. Grover se estremecía cada vez que recibía una carta. Como hacía en la clase de latín, Quirón me sonrió con aire comprensivo, como dándome a entender que no importaba mi nota media, pues yo era su estudiante estrella. Esperaba de mí la respuesta correcta. —Percy, ¿es que tu madre no te contó nada? —preguntó. —Dijo que…**

**—Recordé sus ojos tristes al mirar el mar—.**

Piensas mucho en ella _dijo Artemisa sonriéndole al chico, haciendo que todos los griegos la miraran sorprendida_

** Me dijo que le daba miedo enviarme aquí, aunque mi padre quería que lo hiciera. Dijo que en cuanto estuviera aquí, probablemente no podría marcharme. Quería tenerme cerca. —Lo típico —intervino el señor D—. Así es como los matan. Jovencito, ¿vas a apostar o no? — ¿Qué? —pregunté. Me explicó, con impaciencia, cómo se apostaba en el póker, y eso hice. —Me temo que hay demasiado que contar —repuso Quirón—. Diría que nuestra película de orientación habitual no será suficiente. **

¿No la vio? _ pregunto sorprendida Annabeth_

Pues no _ respondió Percy _ ¿te molesta acaso?

Claro que me molesta _ me alegra_ interrumpió Percy _

Pero esa es una regla hay que respetarla _ continuo la chica_

Sigamos leyendo _pidió esta vez Zoe R, rogándole a las destino que trajeran a sus padres o que estos dejaran de pelear, no podía entender cómo era posible que esos dos peleadores terminaran casos y con cuatro hijos_

**— ¿Película de orientación? —pregunté. —Olvídalo —dijo Quirón—. Bueno, Percy, sabes que tu amigo Grover es un sátiro y también sabes — señaló el cuerno en la caja de zapatos— que has matado al Minotauro. Y ésa no es una gesta menor, muchacho. Lo que puede que no sepas es que grandes poderes actúan en tu vida. Los dioses, las fuerzas que tú llamas dioses griegos, están vivitos y coleando. Miré a los demás. Esperaba que alguien exclamara: « ¡Se equivoca, eso es imposible!» Pero la única exclamación provino del señor D: — ¡Ah, matrimonio real! ¡Mano! ¡Mano! —Y rio mientras se apuntaba los puntos. —Señor D —preguntó Grover tímidamente—, si no se la va a comer, ¿puedo quedarme su lata de Coca-Cola light? — ¿Eh? Ah, vale. Grover dio un buen mordisco a la lata vacía de aluminio y la masticó lastimeramente. —Espere —le dije a Quirón—. ¿Me está diciendo que existe un ser llamado Dios? —Bueno, veamos —repuso Quirón—. Dios, con D mayúscula, Dios… En fin, eso es otra cuestión. No vamos a entrar en lo metafísico. — ¿Lo metafísico? Pero si acaba de decir que… **

Yo tampoco entiendo eso _dijo leo_

Bueno esa es para una charla bastante larga_ respondió Quirón_ cuando volvamos al campamento les explico _dijo mientras todo el campamento griego asentía

**—He dicho dioses, en plural. Me refería a seres extraordinarios que controlan las fuerzas de la naturaleza y los comportamientos humanos: los dioses inmortales del Olimpo. Es una cuestión menor. — ¿Menor? —Sí, bastante. Los dioses de los que hablábamos en la clase de latín. —Zeus —dije—, Hera, Apolo… ¿Se refiere a ésos?**

Genial _sonrio el dios del sol_ mi bisnieto me nombro a mí pero no a su padre _dijo mientras Poseidón lo miraba con cara divertida, él sabía que apolo lo cuidaría, porque el cuido a Sally cuando se lo hizo prometer al enterarse de su relación con ella_

** Y allí estaba otra vez: un trueno lejano en un día sin nubes. —Jovencito —intervino el señor D—, yo de ti me plantearía en serio dejar de decir esos nombres tan a la ligera. **

Pues no le sirvió de mucho _dijeron todos los viajeros en el tiempo_

**—Pero son historias —dije—. Mitos… para explicar los rayos, las estaciones y esas cosas. Son lo que la gente pensaba antes de que llegara la ciencia. — ¡La ciencia! —Se burló el señor D—. Y dime, Perceus Jackson**

**¿**Perceus? Te llamas ¿Perceus? _dijo sonriendo Annabeth_

Si _dijo el chico sonrojado_

** —Me estremecí al oír mi auténtico nombre, que jamás daba a nadie—, ¿qué pensará la gente de tu «ciencia» dentro de dos mil años? Pues la llamarán paparruchas primitivas. Así la llamarán. Oh, adoro a los mortales: no tienen ningún sentido de la perspectiva. Creen que han llegado taaaaaan lejos. ¿Es cierto o no, Quirón? Mira a este chico y dímelo. El señor D no me caía del todo mal, pero hubo algo en la manera en que me llamó mortal, como si… él no lo fuera. Fue suficiente para hacerme cerrar la boca, para saber por qué Grover se concentraba con tanto ahínco en sus cartas, masticando su lata de refrescos y no diciendo ni pío. —Percy —dijo Quirón—, puedes creértelo o no, pero lo cierto es que inmortal significa precisamente eso, inmortal. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que significa no morir nunca? ¿No desvanecerte jamás? ¿Existir, como eres, para toda la eternidad? **

Increíble que se lo ofrecieron _dijo Thalía a Nico _aunque lo rechazo

El amor _respondió este_ el amor

**Iba a responder que sonaba muy bien, pero el tono de Quirón me hizo vacilar. — ¿Quiere decir independientemente de que la gente crea en uno? —inquirí.**

**—Así es —asintió Quirón—. Si fueras un dios, ¿qué te parecería que te llamaran mito, una vieja historia para explicar el rayo? ¿Y si yo te dijera, Perceus Jackson, que algún día te considerarán un mito sólo creado para explicar cómo los niños superan la muerte de sus madres?**

Eso fue duro _dijeron todos, al recordar a la madre de Percy_

** Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Por algún motivo, intentaba que me enfadara, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción. —No me gustaría. Pero yo no creo en los dioses —respondí. —Pues más te vale que empieces a creer —murmuró el señor D—. Antes de que alguno te calcine. —P… por favor, señor —intervino Grover—. Acaba de perder a su madre. Aún sigue conmocionado. —Menuda suerte la mía —gruñó el señor D mientras jugaba una carta—. Ya es bastante malo estar confinado en este triste empleo, ¡para encima tener que trabajar con chicos que ni siquiera creen! Hizo un ademán con la mano y apareció una copa en la mesa, como si la luz del sol hubiera convertido un poco de aire en cristal. La copa se llenó sola de vino tinto.**

Dionisio _rujió el rey de los cielos, pero el dios del vino ni se inmuto y siguió leyendo si hacerle caso_

** Me quedé boquiabierto, pero Quirón apenas levantó la vista. —Señor D, sus restricciones —le recordó. El señor D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa. —Madre mía. —Elevó los ojos al cielo y gritó—: ¡Es la costumbre! ¡Perdón! Volvió a mover la mano, y la copa de vino se convirtió en una lata fresca de Coca-Cola light. Suspiró resignado, abrió la lata y volvió a centrarse en sus cartas. Quirón me guiñó un ojo. —El señor D ofendió a su padre hace algún tiempo, se encaprichó con una ninfa del bosque que había sido declarada de acceso prohibido.**

Exacto _dijo el dios_ pero tú qué haces, claro te metes igual con ella, acaso no respetas a tu esposa

Mira quien habla_ intervino Hera, haciendo sonrojar a Zeus y a sus hermanos reírse de el_

** —Una ninfa del bosque —repetí, aun mirando la lata como si procediera del espacio. —Sí —reconoció el señor D—. A Padre le encanta castigarme. La primera vez, prohibición. ¡Horrible! ¡Pasé diez años absolutamente espantosos! La segunda vez… bueno, la chica era una preciosidad, y no pude resistirme. La segunda vez me envió aquí. A la colina Mestiza. Un campamento de verano para mocosos como tú.**

Mocosos_ gruñeron todos los dioses con hijos, este capítulo no le estaba gustando nada a Dionisio_

** «Será mejor influencia. Trabajarás con jóvenes en lugar de despedazarlos», me dijo. ¡Ja! Es totalmente injusto. El señor D hablaba como si tuviera seis años, como un crío protesten.**

Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor _dijo Poseidón sonriéndole a Percy, cosa que a este le gusto, estaba seguro que lo había visto antes pero no sabía de donde, como si lo conociera de toda la vida_

** —Y… y —balbuceé— su padre es… —Di immortales, Quirón —repuso él—. Pensaba que le habías enseñado a este chico lo básico. Mi padre es Zeus, por supuesto. Repasé los nombres mitológicos griegos que empezaban por la letra D. Vino. La piel de un tigre. Todos los sátiros que parecían trabajar allí. La manera en que Grover se encogía, como si el señor D fuera su amo… —Usted es Dionisio —dije—. El dios del vino. **

Guau, descubriste américa_ dijo con ironía Annabeth_

No, eso lo hizo Cristóbal Colon _ dijo Percy, sabía que era tonto lo que dijo, pero dejo callada a la chica y eso lo hizo feliz_

Es mi hijo _completo sonriendo Hermes_

**El señor D puso los ojos en blanco. — ¿Cómo se dice en esta época, Grover? ¿Dicen los niños «menuda lumbrera»? —S-sí, señor D. —Pues menuda lumbrera, Percy Jackson. ¿Quién creías que era? ¿Afrodita, quizá? **

Ni en tus sueños querido _dijo está sonriendo_

**— ¿Usted es un dios? —Sí, niño. — ¿Un dios? ¿Usted?**

Si, lo sé, imposible de creer ¿no? _preguntaron Hermes y Apolo al mismo instante_

** Me miró directamente a los ojos, y vi una especie de fuego morado en su mirada, una leve señal de que aquel regordete protestón estaba sólo enseñándome una minúscula parte de su auténtica naturaleza. Vi vides estrangulando a los no creyentes hasta la muerte, guerreros borrachos enloquecidos por la lujuria de la batalla, marinos que gritaban al convertirse sus manos en aletas y sus rostros prolongarse hasta volverse hocicos de delfín. Supe que si lo presionaba, el señor D me enseñaría cosas peores. **

Pues esa visión son ayudo bastante_ dijo hazel, recordando el encuentro con el hijo de medusa en el mare nostrum

**Me plantaría una enfermedad en el cerebro que me enviaría para el resto de mi vida a una habitación acolchada, con camisa de fuerza. — ¿Quieres comprobarlo, niño? —preguntó con ceño. —No. No, señor. El fuego se atenuó un poco y él volvió a la partida. —Me parece que he ganado —dijo. —Un momento, señor D —repuso Quirón. Mostró una escalera, contó los puntos y dijo—: El juego es para mí. Pensé que el señor D iba a pulverizar a Quirón y librarlo de la silla de ruedas, pero se limitó a rebufar, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que ganara el profesor de latín. **

Eso es verdad_ dijeron tanto Dionisio como Quirón

**Se levantó, y Grover lo imitó. —Estoy cansado —comentó el señor D—. Creo que voy a echarme una siestecita antes de la fiesta de esta noche. Pero primero, Grover, tendremos que hablar otra vez de tus fallos. La cara de Grover se perló de sudor. —S-sí, señor. El señor D se volvió hacia mí. **

Grover bajo la cabeza en ese instante_ lo siento _murmuro a Percy y a Thalía

Tu no fallaste_ respondieron ambos a la vez_

**—Cabaña once, Percy Jackson. Y ojo con tus modales. Se metió en la casa, seguido de un tristísimo Grover. — ¿Estará bien Grover? —le pregunté a Quirón, que asintió, aunque parecía algo preocupado.**

Gracias por preocuparte _dijo el sátiro_

Eres mi amigo _dijo el chico con un asentimiento de hombros_

** —El bueno de Dionisio no está loco de verdad. Es sólo que detesta su trabajo. Lo han… bueno, castigado, supongo que dirías tú, y no soporta tener que esperar un siglo más para que le permitan volver al Olimpo. —El monte Olimpo —dije—. ¿Me está diciendo que realmente hay un palacio allí arriba? —Veamos, está el monte Olimpo en Grecia. Y está el hogar de los dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que de hecho antes estaba en el monte Olimpo. Se le sigue llamando monte Olimpo por respeto a las tradiciones, pero el palacio se mueve, Percy, como los dioses. — ¿Quiere decir que los dioses griegos están aquí? ¿En… Estados Unidos? —Desde luego. Los dioses se mueven con el corazón de Occidente. — ¿El qué? —Venga, Percy, despierta. ¿Crees que la civilización occidental es un concepto abstracto? No; es una fuerza viva. Una conciencia colectiva que sigue brillando con fuerza tras miles de años. Los dioses forman parte de ella. Incluso podría decirse que son la fuente, o por lo menos que están tan ligados a ella que no pueden desvanecerse. No a menos que se acabe la civilización occidental. El fuego empezó en Grecia. Después, como bien sabes (o eso espero porque te he aprobado), el corazón del fuego se trasladó a Roma **(insertar gruñidos de Athenea)**, y así lo hicieron los dioses. Sí, con distintos nombres quizá (Júpiter para Zeus, Venus para Afrodita, y así), pero eran las mismas fuerzas, los mismos dioses. —Y después murieron. — ¿Murieron? No. ¿Ha muerto Occidente? Los dioses sencillamente se fueron trasladando, a Alemania, Francia, España, Gran Bretaña… Dondequiera que brillara la llama con más fuerza, allí estaban los dioses. Pasaron varios siglos en Inglaterra. Sólo tienes que mirar la arquitectura. La gente no se olvida de los dioses. En todas las naciones predominantes en los últimos tres mil años puedes verlos en cuadros, en estatuas, en los edificios más importantes. **

De eso siempre me encargo yo _dijo sonriendo Athenea, mientras los romanos hacían muecas contra la diosa_

**Y sí, Percy, por supuesto que están ahora en tus Estados Unidos. Mira vuestro símbolo, el águila de Zeus. Mira la estatua de Prometeo en el Rockefeller Center, las fachadas griegas de los edificios de tu gobierno en Washington. Te reto a que encuentres una ciudad estadounidense en la que los Olímpicos no estén vistosamente representados en múltiples lugares. Guste o no guste (y créeme, te aseguro que tampoco demasiada gente apreciaba a Roma), Estados Unidos es ahora el corazón de la llama, el gran poder de Occidente. Así que el Olimpo está aquí. Y por tanto también nosotros. Era demasiado, especialmente el hecho de que yo parecía estar incluido en el «nosotros» de Quirón, como si formase parte de un club.**

Genial, ahora somos un club _dijeron los tres Stoll, mientras el menos se ganaba un beso de Sophia y una mirada furiosa de Luke P y de Poseidón_

**— ¿Quién es usted, Quirón? ¿Quién… quién soy yo? Quirón sonrió. Desplazó el peso de su cuerpo, como si fuera a levantarse de la silla de ruedas, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible. Estaba paralizado de cintura para abajo. — ¿Quién soy? —murmuró—. Bueno, ésa es la pregunta que todos queremos que nos respondan, ¿verdad? Pero ahora deberíamos buscarte una litera en la cabaña once. Tienes nuevos amigos que conocer, mañana podremos seguir con más lecciones. Además, esta noche vamos a preparar junto a la hoguera bocadillos de galleta, ¿´+{chocolate y malvaviscos, y a mí me pierde el chocolate.**

Eso es un eufuismo _ dijo Thalía_ tu estas obsesionado con el chocolate_

** Y entonces se levantó de la silla, pero de una manera muy rara. Le resbaló la manta de las piernas, p**

**W**

**2wépepewep3p´¿1weer**

**J+**

**ero éstas no se movieron, sino que la cintura le crecía por encima de los pantalones. Al principio pensé que llevaba unos calzoncillos de terciopelo blancos muy largos, pero cuando siguió elevándose, más alto que ningún hombre, reparé en que los calzoncillos de terciopelo eran en realidad la parte frontal de un animal, músculos y tendones bajo un espeso pelaje blanco. Y la silla de ruedas tampoco era una silla, sino una especie de contenedor, una caja con ruedas, y debía de ser mágica, porque no había manera humana de que aquello hubiera cabido entero allí dentro. Sacó una pata, larga y nudosa, con una pezuña brillante, luego la otra pata delantera, y por último los cuartos traseros. La caja quedó vacía, nada más que un cascarón metálico con unas piernas falsas pegadas por delante. Miré la criatura que acababa de salir de aquella cosa: un enorme semental blanco. Pero donde tendría que haber estado el cuello, sólo vi a mi profesor de latín, graciosamente injertado de cintura para arriba en el tronco del caballo. — **

Claro es un centauro _dijo Annabeth rodando los ojos _

Pues para tu información me acaba de enterar_ respondió el chico

¿Pueden dejar de discutir? parecen matrimonio _dijo una hija de Deméter haciendo reír a todos los futuristas y sonrojar a la pareja

**¡Qué alivio! —Exclamó el centauro—. Llevaba tanto tiempo ahí dentro que se me habían dormido las pezuñas. Bueno, venga, Percy Jackson. Vamos a conocer a los demás campistas.**

Aquí termina _dijo Dionisio _ ¿quién lee?_ pregunto

Yo creo que debería leerlo el señor Ares _respondió Sophia, sabiendo que venía a continuación** _ **

Si no hay de otra_ suspiro resignado el dios de la guerra_

**_Me convierto en señor supremo del lavabo_ **me encanta esa anécdota _dijo la cihca mientras suspiraba_


	7. Me convierto en señor supremo del lavabo

**_Me convierto en señor supremo del lavabo_ **me encanta esa anécdota _dijo la chica suspirando_

** En cuanto me repuse del hecho de que mi profesor de latín era una especie de caballo, dimos un bonito paseo, aunque puse mucho cuidado en no caminar detrás de él. Varias veces me había tocado formar parte de la patrulla boñiga en el desfile que los almacenes Macy's organizaban el día de Acción de Gracias y, sintiéndolo mucho, no confiaba en la parte trasera de Quirón ni de ningún equino.**

En ese momento tanto Quirón como Percy se sonrojando y el ultimo comenzaba a odiar el hecho de que se leyeran sus pensamientos, mientras todos los demás se reían

** Pasamos junto al campo de voleibol y algunos chicos se dieron codazos. Uno señaló el cuerno de minotauro que yo llevaba. Otro dijo: «Es él.» La mayoría de los campistas eran mayores que yo. Sus amigos sátiros eran más grandes que Grover, todos trotando por allí con camisetas naranjas del campamento mestizo, sin nada que cubriera sus peludos cuartos traseros. No soy tímido, pero me incomodaba la manera en que me miraban, como si esperaran que me pusiera a hacer piruetas o algo así. **

Tú, solo tú, eres capaz de pensar esas cosas_ dijo riendo Rachel, haciendo sonrojar a Percy, y que Annabeth tuviera de nuevo esa sensación de celos_

Es que es un idiota_ dijo la chica rubia, en ese momento acepto que le estaba buscando pelea a este chico que acababa de conocer_

Yo no soy idiota_ dijo el chico de ojos verde mar_ deja de meterte con migo

Yo no me meto contigo, solo digo una verdad_ dijo la chica de ojos grises_

Annabeth_ reprendió su madre_ deja al chico en paz _haciendo que todos los futuristas quedaran con la boca abierta por el trato de Athenea para con Percy _hermano continua

**Me volví para mirar la casa. Era mucho más grande de lo que me había parecido: cuatro plantas, color azul cielo con madera blanca, como un balneario a gran escala.**

Percy compara todo con el mar y las playas_ dijo leo, sonriendo _genial

** Estaba examinando la veleta con forma de águila que había en el tejado cuando algo captó mi atención, una sombra en la ventana más alta del desván a dos aguas. Algo había movido la cortina, sólo por un instante, y tuve la certeza de que me estaban observando. **

Tienes muy buenos instintos_ dijo la diosa de la sabiduría_ eso siempre ayuda

Claro es mi bisnieto_ dijo apolo_ además con el padre que tiene, es lo mínimo _haciendo reír a Poseidón

Si no dirás de quien es hijo, deja de hablar tonteras_ dijo la diosa enojada

Ares continua por favor_ dijo sonriendo Poseidón_

Claro tío P_ dijo el dios de la guerra_

**— ¿Qué hay ahí arriba? —le pregunté a Quirón. Miró hacia donde yo señalaba y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro. —Sólo un desván. — ¿Vive alguien ahí? —No —respondió tajante—. Nadie. **

Claro y a mí que me parta un rayo_ dijo enojada la nueva oráculo_

RED eres oráculo desde hace casi un año, es lógico, además no vives hay, vives en una cueva_ dijo riendo Piper_

Pues mi cueva es genial, además que se le ocurrió a Apolo, no a mi _dijo la chica protestando_

Pero tu ni reclamaste_ dijo Thalía atacando_

Por supuesto es un dios_ respondió la chica_ no soy tan tonta como Percy

Pero eso te encantaba _ dijo Sophia_ ¿o no tía? _haciendo sonrojar a la chica

¿Qué significa esto? _pregunto medio enojado el dios del sol_

Pues… yo… en mi defensa… _tartamudeo la chica_

Simple _dijo la nieta de ares_ ocurre que mi tío Percy enamoro a varias hijas de afrodita, a nuestro oráculo antes, de serlo claro está, a algunas cazadoras de la señora artemisa, menos a la tía Thalía, a algunas romanas, a una hermana de mi mama, a claro a varias hijas de Athenea_ termino con una sonrisa traviesa, demostrando que también era nieta de Hermes

Es cosa de familia ¿no abuelo? _dijo Luke P, al aire, haciendo brillar los ojos de Poseidón_

¿A qué te refieres Jackson?_ pregunto Bianca_

Nada amor_ respondió este mientras recibía malas miradas de hades y Nico_ yo solo digo, ¿además no estoy contigo?

Es verdad_ sonrio esta, y le dio un beso_

Oye, silbando y aplaudiendo _dijeron padre e hijo_

Jajajajjaa_ se rio Sophia_ te tienen cortito Luke _mientras abrazaba a Connor II

Mira quien habla_ dijo Charles, ya que tanto Percy, Luke P y Poseidón estaban fulminando con la mirada al hijo de Travis, aunque el primero ni siquiera sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, solo sabía que tenía que proteger a las hijas de Annabeth, aunque ella sea insoportable, a sus hijas tenía que protegerlas_

**Tuve la impresión de que decía la verdad. No obstante, algo había movido la cortina.**

Excelentes instintos_ felicito Quirón_

** —Vamos, Percy —me urgió Quirón con demasiada premura—. Hay mucho que ver. Paseamos por campos donde los campistas recogían fresas mientras un sátiro tocaba una melodía en una flauta de junco. Quirón me contó que el campamento producía una buena cosecha que exportaba a los restaurantes neoyorquinos y al monte Olimpo. —Cubre nuestros gastos —aclaró—. Y las fresas casi no dan trabajo. También me dijo que el señor D producía ese efecto en las plantas frutícolas: se volvían locas cuando estaba cerca. Funcionaba mejor con los viñedos, pero le habían prohibido cultivarlos, así que plantaba fresas.**

No ven, ni siquiera me dejan estar cerca de los viñedos_ resoplo Dionisio_

Eso te pasa por meterte con las hembras prohibidas_ dijo serio Zeus_

** Observé al sátiro tocar la flauta. La música provocaba que los animalillos y bichos abandonaran el campo de fresas en todas direcciones, como refugiados huyendo de un terremoto.**

Poseidón sonrio, su hijo comparaba todo, con sus dominios, aunque no lo sabía él se comportaba como todo un príncipe del mar

** Me pregunté si Grover podría hacer esa clase de magia con la música, y si seguiría en la casa, aguantando la bronca del señor D. —Grover no tendrá problemas, ¿verdad? —Le pregunté a Quirón—. Quiero decir… ha sido un buen protector. De verdad. Quirón suspiró. Dobló su chaqueta de tweed y la apoyó sobre su lomo, como si fuera una pequeña silla de montar. —**

Genial_ dijo leo sonriendo_ Percy eres increíble

Gracia_ dijo el chico_

**Grover tiene grandes sueños, Percy. Quizá incluso más grandes de lo que sería razonable. Pero, para alcanzar su objetivo, antes tiene que demostrar un gran valor y no fracasar como guardián, encontrar un nuevo campista y traerlo sano y salvo a la colina Mestiza. — ¡Pero si eso ya lo ha hecho! —Estoy de acuerdo contigo —convino Quirón—, mas no me corresponde a mí tomar la decisión. Dionisio y el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados deben juzgarlo. Me temo que podrían no ver este encargo como un logro. Después de todo, Grover te perdió en Nueva York. Y está también el desafortunado… destino de tu madre. Por no mencionar que Grover estaba inconsciente cuando lo arrastraste al interior de nuestra propiedad. El consejo podría poner en duda que eso demostrara valor por parte de Grover. **

En eso tiene razón_ dijo el chico cabra_ creo que nunca seré capaz de obtener el título de buscador

Jajajajjaa_ todos los futurista de Grecia, más los hijos de Percy, Nico, Clarisse y Travis, rieron, si supiera grover que el encontró a pan y además es el nuevo señor de lo salvaje_

**Quería protestar. Nada de lo que había ocurrido era culpa de Grover. Y también me sentía súper, súper culpable. Si no le hubiera dado esquinazo a Grover en la terminal de autobús, no se habría metido en problemas.**

Tu no sabías_ le dijo grover con una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo_

** —Le darán una segunda oportunidad, ¿no? Quirón se estremeció. —Me temo que ésta era su segunda oportunidad, Percy. El consejo tampoco es que se muriera de ganas de dársela, después de lo que pasó la primera vez, hace cinco años. El Olimpo lo sabe, le aconsejé que esperara antes de volver a intentarlo. Aún es pequeño… — ¿Cuántos años tiene? —Bueno, veintiocho. — ¿Qué? ¿Y está en sexto? —Los sátiros tardan el doble de tiempo en madurar que los humanos. Grover ha sido el equivalente a un estudiante de secundaria durante los últimos seis años. **

Eso es horrible_ dijeron los hermanos Jackson más Poseidón

**—Eso es horrible. **

Todos rieron por la nueva coincidencia _ mira los hijos de Percy y Annabeth se parecen mucho a ambos padres_ dijo Piper a sus compañeros del argos_

Es verdad_ razono Hazel_ tienen lo mejor de cada uno_

**—Pues sí —convino Quirón—. En cualquier caso, Grover es torpe, incluso para la media de sátiros, y aún no está muy ducho en magia del bosque. Además, se le ve demasiado ansioso por perseguir su sueño. A lo mejor ahora encuentra otra ocupación… **

Grover y Quirón se sonrojaron tras lo dicho, Quirón jamás imagino que casi al final de ese mismo día se leería lo que le había contado a Percy_

**—Eso no es justo —dije—. ¿Qué pasó la primera vez? ¿De verdad fue tan malo? Quirón apartó la mirada con rapidez. —Mejor seguimos, ¿no?**

Usted pésimo para cambiar de tema Quirón_ DIJO Hermes_ me avergüenzo tío

Además no fue malo _dijo Thalía_ solo me quede dormida por 6 años _ haciendo reír a todos_

** Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de tema tan fácilmente. Se me había ocurrido algo cuando Quirón habló del destino de mi madre, como si evitara a propósito la palabra muerte. Una idea empezó a chisporrotear en mi mente. **

Ni se te ocurra muchacho_ dijo hades_ aunque lo intentes no podrás llegar a ella

Póngame a prueba_ dijo Percy siendo rodeado por un aura verde_ apuesto a que lo logro

Compórtate le estás hablando a un dios_ dijo atenea enojada_

Mi madre tiene razón, o morirás lentamente_ dijo Annabeth_

No me importa, traeré a mi madre de vuelta y más ahora que sé que está viva

**—Quirón, si los dioses y el Olimpo y todo eso es real… — ¿Sí? — ¿Significa que también es real el inframundo? La expresión de Quirón se ensombreció. —Así es. —Se interrumpió, como para escoger sus palabras con cuidado—. Hay un lugar al que los espíritus van tras la muerte. Pero por ahora… hasta que sepamos más, te recomendaría que te olvidaras de ello. — ¿A qué te refieres con «hasta que sepamos más»? **

Exacto Quirón, ¿a qué te refieres?_ pregunto Thalía _ ¿acaso ya sabias de la búsqueda?

¿De qué hablan? _pregunto enojado Percy_

En serio sesos de alga, todos sabemos que la búsqueda trata sobre el rayo maestro del señor Zeus por algo están pelando y la propia señora artemisa dijo que trataba sobre rayo _ reprocho Annabeth a Percy, haciendo sonrojar a más de uno que se acababa de darse cuenta de porque el titulo_

No si eso ya lo entendí _respondió Percy_ yo hablo de que búsqueda ¿Qué es eso?

Eres tonto verdad_ pregunto Annabeth_

Mama_ dijo Sophia, odiaba ver a sus padres pelear_ el llego hoy al campamento es normal que no entienda muchas cosas

Mira sobrinita, tu nieta defiende a Percy_ dijo el dios del mar con tono burlón y una sonrisa a la chica sabiendo que ella también era su nieta_

Y porque no hacerlo es un bueno chico_ respondió esta_

Claro…._ dijeron los tres grandes

**—Vamos, Percy. Visitaremos el bosque. A medida que nos acercamos, reparé en la enorme vastedad del bosque. Ocupaba por lo menos una cuarta parte del valle, con árboles tan altos y gruesos que parecía posible que nadie lo hubiera pisado desde los nativos americanos. —Los bosques están bien surtidos, por si quieres probar, pero ve armado **

¿Surtidos de qué? _ pregunto Frank

Sigue leyendo padre_ dijo Clarisse_ y tú no interrumpas hermanito

**—me dijo Quirón. — ¿Bien surtidos de qué? ¿Armado con qué? —**

Mira Frank piensas como Percy_ dijo riendo leo_

Muy gracioso Valdez_ dije este sonrojado_

Es que soy un duende, ¿no te has dado cuenta? _ dijo el chico con una sonrisa traviesa_

**Ya lo verás. El viernes por la noche hay una partida de «capturar la bandera».**

En la cual vas a perder princesita_ dijo riendo Clarisse_

Athenea siempre tiene un plan _ respondió la chica, mientras sonreía a Luke con quien tenía pensado hacer alianza, y miraba de reojo a Percy, para su perfecto plan_

¿Qué es eso? _pregunto un romano_

Como, los juegos de guerra _dijo Jasón_ pero mas divertidos

** ¿Tienes espada y escudo?— ¿Yo, espada y…? **

Quirón, disculpe _ dijo hazel_ ¿Por qué le pregunto eso?

Porque algunos héroes llegan con armas, como por ejemplo Annabeth_ dijo Quirón_

Además _dijo Reyna_ Percy llego con una espada, a nuestro campamento

Es verdad_ respondieron tanto hazel como Frank

**—Vale, no creo que los tengas. Supongo que una cinco te irá bien. Luego pasaré por la armería. Quería preguntar qué clase de campamento de verano tenía armería, pero había mucho más en lo que pensar, así que seguimos con la visita. Vimos el campo de tiro con arco, el lago de las canoas, los establos (que a Quirón no parecían gustarle demasiado),**

¿Por qué será?_ preguntaron Thalía, Nico y Leo, haciendo sonrojar al centauro

** El campo de lanzamiento de jabalina, el anfiteatro del coro y el estadio donde Quirón dijo que se celebraban lides con espadas y lanzas.**

**— ¿Lides con espadas y lanzas? —pregunté. —Competiciones entre cabañas y todo eso. No suele haber víctimas mortales. **

Genial _gritaron varios romanos_

**Ah, sí, y ahí está el comedor. Quirón señaló un pabellón exterior rodeado de blancas columnas griegas sobre una colina que miraba al mar. Había una docena de mesas de piedra de picnic. No tenía techo ni paredes. — ¿Qué hacéis cuando llueve? —pregunté. Quirón me miró como si me hubiera vuelto tonto. —Tenemos que comer igualmente, ¿no?**

Quirón, creo que no has entendido la pregunta _dijo el dios del mar_ Percy te pregunto, porque todavía no sabe que en el campamento no llueve, a no ser que ustedes quieras, por eso no necesitan techo

¿En serio? _ Hacer Percy_

Si es verdad_ respondieron todos los campistas antiguos

** Al final me enseñó las «cabañas», que en realidad eran una especie de bungalows. Había doce, junto al lago y dispuestas en forma de U, dos al fondo y cinco a cada lado. Sin duda eran las construcciones más estrambóticas que había visto nunca. Salvo porque todas tenían un número de metal encima de la puerta (impares a la izquierda, pares a la derecha), no se parecían en nada. La número 9 tenía chimeneas, como una pequeña fábrica; la 4, tomateras pintadas en las paredes y el techo de hierba auténtica; la 7 parecía hecha de oro puro, brillaba tanto a la luz del sol que era casi imposible mirarla. Todas daban a una zona comunitaria del tamaño aproximado de un campo de fútbol, moteada de estatuas griegas, fuentes, arriates de flores y un par de canastas de básquet (más de mi estilo). **

Debe ser un lugar muy lindo_ dijo suspirando hazel_

Es verdad_ respondió Piper_ es muy fácil acostumbrarse_

Ya lo creo_ dijo otra romana, haciendo sonreír a los dioses ya que gracias a este libro ambos campamento se estaban comenzando a llevar bien

**En el centro de la zona comunitaria había una gran hoguera rodeada de piedras. Aunque la tarde era cálida, el fuego ardía con fuerza. Una chica de unos nueve años cuidaba las llamas, atizando los carbones con una vara.**

En verdad me viste_ dijo sonriendo Hestia_

Pues si_ dijo Percy sonrojado, era extraño, si Poseidón hacia que el sintiera que lo conocía desde siempre, ella le daba calma y tranquilidad como su madre_

Es que la señora Hestia es genial _ dijeron Thalía, Nico, Rachel, y los cuatro hermanos Jackson_

Gracias_ dijo la diosa muy feliz, mientras artemisa se repetía el nombre de todos los hombres idiotas del mundo_

** Las dos enormes construcciones del final, las números 1 y 2, parecían un mausoleo para una pareja real, de mármol y con columnas delante.**

Jajajaja mausoleo_ gritaron Hermes y apolo_

Bien pensado chico_ dijo sonriendo hades_

Cállense _ El Grito matrimonio_

** La número 1 era la más grande y voluminosa de las doce. Las puertas de bronce pulidas relucían como un holograma, de modo que desde distintos ángulos parecían recorridas por rayos.**

Por supuesto_ dijo Zeus_ la mejor cabaña

Sí, pero es horrendo dormir hay _ dijo para sorpresa de todos Jasón_

Si, por suerte yo duermo en la cabaña de artemisa_ dijo feliz Thalía_

Mi cabaña es hermosa_ dijo el dios, haciendo un puchero_

Mentira_ dijeron los hermanos Grace, haciendo reír a todos los dioses_

** La 2 tenía más gracia, con columnas más delgadas y rodeadas de guirnaldas de flores. Las paredes estaban grabadas con figuras de pavos reales. — ¿Zeus y Hera? —aventuré. —Correcto. —Parecen vacías. —Algunas lo están. Nadie se queda para siempre en la uno o la dos. Vale. Así que cada construcción tenía un dios distinto, como una mascota.**

No somos mascotas _dijeron los 12 olímpicos

** Doce casas para doce Olímpicos.**

No, son 20 cabañas _dijeron leo, Piper, y Jasón_

Son doce_ dijo Annabeth, como explicando que dos y dos son cuatro_

Ocurre, que en nuestro tiempo son 20 _dijo Rachel_

Imposible_ dijo Zeus_

Un ojo por el reconocimiento_ dijeron Thalía, Nico, Rachel, y los hermanos Jackson_ fue uno de los deseos del héroe del olimpo _termino Thalía

¿A qué se refieren? ¿Héroe del olimpo?_ pregunto extrañada Deméter_

Asi es, pero no diremos nada más_ defendió Luke P_ señor ares continúe leyendo

** Pero ¿por qué algunas estaban vacías? Me detuve en la primera de la izquierda, la 3. No era alta y fabulosa como la 1, sino alargada, baja y sólida. Las paredes eran de tosca piedra gris tachonada con pechinas y coral, como si los bloques de piedra hubieran sido extraídos directamente del fondo del océano.**

Los ojos de Poseidón y todos sus nieto brillaron adoraban esa cabaña, además que esto reafirmaba la postura de Poseidón su hijo era un digno príncipe del mar, lo reconocía sin saber

** Eché un vistazo por la puerta abierta y Quirón comentó: — ¡Uy, yo no lo haría!**

Quirón_ reprocho en un murmullo el dios del mar_

** Antes de que pudiera apartarme, percibí la salobre esencia del interior, como el viento a orillas del mar. Las paredes brillaban como abulón. Había seis literas vacías con sábanas de seda, pero ninguna señal de que alguien hubiera dormido allí. El lugar parecía tan triste y solitario, que me alegré cuando Quirón me puso una mano en el hombro y dijo: —Vamos, Percy.**

Claro que no hay más hijos _pensó el dios_ siempre fiel a mis amadas hasta que ellas mueran, incluso aun asi tomaba luto por ellas, bueno al menos no hijos semi dioses_

** La mayoría de las demás casas estaban llenas de campistas. La número 5 era rojo brillante: pintada fatal, como si le hubieran cambiado el color arrojándole cubos encima. El techo estaba rodeado de alambre de espinos. Una cabeza disecada de jabalí colgaba encima de la puerta, y sus ojos parecían seguirme.**

Oye mi cabaña es genial_ dijo el dios con mirada severa hacia Percy, el cual le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse_

** Dentro vi un montón de chicos y chicas con cara de malos, echándose pulsos y peleándose mientras sonaba música rock a todo trapo. Quien más ruido hacía era una chica de unos catorce años. Llevaba una camiseta talla XXL del Campamento Mestizo bajo una chaqueta de camuflaje. Me miró fijamente y lanzó una carcajada malévola. Me recordó a Nancy Bobofit, aunque esta chica era más grande, tenía un aspecto más feroz, y el pelo largo y greñudo, y castaño en lugar de rojizo. **

Te describieron bastante bien Clarisse_ dijeron los hermanos Stoll_

Cállense_ grito enojada_ Castellan calma a tus hermanos

Chicos déjenlo_ dijo Luke, que se había quedado apartado y callado, durante la lectura, puesto que ya no escuchaba la voz de cronos, y eso le estaba trayendo paz por fin después de mucho tiempo_ no molesten a Clarisse, que se pone más fea_ dijo lo último en un susurro solo para que sus hermanos lo escucharan

**Seguí andando, intentando mantenerme alejado de los cascos de Quirón. —No hemos visto más centauros —comenté. —No —repuso con tristeza—. Los de mi raza son gentes salvajes y bárbaras, me temo. Puedes encontrarlos en la naturaleza o en grandes eventos deportivos, pero no verás ninguno aquí.**

Ponis fiesteros_ gritaron Rachel, Nico, Thalía, los hermanos Jackson, Bianca, Connor II y Silena_

Pero… que…

No les diremos_ dijeron los 10 al mismo tiempo_

** —Dice que se llama Quirón. ¿Es realmente…? Me sonrió desde arriba. — ¿El Quirón de las historias? ¿El maestro de Hércules y todo aquello? Sí, Percy, ése soy yo. —Pero ¿no tendría que estar muerto? Quirón se detuvo. **

¿En serio?_ dijo Athenea_

Es que nunca nadie me lo pregunto_ respondió el centauro_

**— ¿Sabes?, no podría estar muerto. No depende mí. Eones atrás los dioses me concedieron mi deseo de seguir trabajando en lo que amaba. Podría ser maestro de héroes tanto tiempo como la humanidad me necesitara. He obtenido mucho de ese deseo… y también he renunciado a mucho. Pero sigo aquí, así que sólo se me ocurre que aún se me necesita. **

Siempre_ dijeron griegos tanto del futuro como del presente_

**Pensé en ser maestro durante tres mil años. Desde luego, no habría estado en la lista de mis diez deseos más ansiados. — ¿No se aburre? —No, no. A veces me deprimo horriblemente, pero nunca me aburro. — ¿Por qué se deprime? Quirón pareció volverse de nuevo duro de oído. —Ah, mira —dijo—. Annabeth nos espera. **

Eres horrendo para cambiar de tema Quirón_ dijo toda la cabaña de Hermes a la vez_

**La chica rubia que había conocido en la Casa Grande estaba leyendo un libro delante de la última cabaña de la izquierda, la 11. Cuando llegamos junto a ella, me repasó con mirada crítica, como si siguiera pensando en que babeaba cuando dormía. **

Deja de decirme chica rubia, haz escuchado mi nombre muchas veces_ dijo la chica de ojos tormentosos_

Eres rubia ¿no?_ respondió Percy_

Dejen de pelear, estamos cansados_ dijeron los cuatro hermanos Jackson sorprendiendo a todos_

Sophia, que tú te lleves bien con los hijos de este chico, no significa que yo me tenga que llevar bien con su padre_ dijo Annabeth_

No es eso_ dijo Zoe R_ después pueden lamentar estas peleas tontas

Asi es_ dijeron los otros tres hermanos_

Ahora dejen de pelear y sigamos leyendo _ayudo Jasón_

**Intenté ver qué estaba leyendo, pero no pude descifrar el título. Pensé que mi dislexia atacaba de nuevo. Entonces reparé en que el libro ni siquiera estaba en inglés. Las letras parecían griego, literalmente griego. Contenía ilustraciones de templos, estatuas y diferentes clases de columnas, como las que hay en los libros de arquitectura.**

Esa es nuestra Anni_ dijo Thalía_

** —Annabeth —dijo Quirón—, tengo clase de arco para profesores a mediodía. ¿Te encargas tú de Percy? —Sí, señor. —Cabaña once —me dijo Quirón e indicó la puerta—. Estás en tu casa. La 11 era la que más se parecía a la vieja y típica cabaña de campamento, con especial hincapié en lo de vieja. El umbral estaba muy gastado; la pintura marrón, desconchada. Encima de la puerta había uno de esos símbolos de la medicina, el comercio y otras cosas, una vara con dos culebras enroscadas. ¿Cómo se llama?**

10 denarios a que no sabe_ dijo Frank a leo_

Acepto_ dijo el chico duende

** Un caduceo. **

Gane, paga_ dijo leo, mientras Frank le pasaba el dinero_ pero que hago con esto si uso dracmas

Eso provoco la risa de todos los campistas tanto griegos como romanos

**Estaba llena de chicos y chicas, muchos más que el número de literas. Había sacos de dormir por todo el suelo. Parecía más un gimnasio donde la Cruz Roja hubiera montado un centro de evacuación. Quirón no entró. La puerta era demasiado baja para él. Pero cuando los campistas lo vieron, todos se pusieron en pie y saludaron respetuosamente con una reverencia. —Bueno, así pues… —dijo Quirón—. Buena suerte, Percy. Te veo a la hora de la cena. Y se marchó al galope hacia el campo de tiro. Me quedé en el umbral, mirando a los chicos. Ya no inclinaban la cabeza. Ahora estaban pendientes de mí, calibrándome. Conocía esa parte. Había pasado por ella en bastantes colegios. — ¿Y bien? —Me urgió Annabeth—. Vamos. Así que, naturalmente, tropecé al entrar por la puerta y quedé como un completo idiota.**

Naturalmente_ dijo como si fuera lo más normal, Luke P_ que bueno que yo no tengo que pasar por eso en el campamento

Claro idiota, si desde antes de llegar sabíamos quiénes eran nuestros abuelos_ dijo Sophia_

Ustedes pueden pelear, pero ¿nosotros no? _pregunto Annabeth levantando una ceja_

Exactamente querida madre_ respondió Sophia_

¿Y por qué? _ Hacer esta vez Percy

Regla de la vida papa_ respondió en esta ocasión Luke P

** Hubo algunas risitas, pero nadie dijo nada. Annabeth anunció:**

**—Percy Jackson, te presento a la cabaña once. — ¿Normal o por determinar? —preguntó alguien. Yo no supe qué responder, pero Annabeth anunció: —Por determinar. Todo el mundo se quejó. Un chico algo mayor que los demás se acercó. —Bueno, campistas. Para eso estamos aquí. Bienvenido, Percy, puedes quedarte con ese hueco en el suelo, a ese lado. El chico tendría unos diecinueve años, y vaya si molaba. Era alto y musculoso, de pelo color arena muy corto y sonrisa amable. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas naranja, pantalones cortados, sandalias y un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores. Lo único que alteraba un poco su apariencia era una enorme cicatriz blanca que le recorría media cara desde el ojo derecho a la mandíbula, una vieja herida de cuchillo.**

Por eso me pusieron asi mis padres_ dijo Luke P_

Eso es lógico_ respondió Sophia, mientras el chico le sacaba la lengua_

Pues es un honor que tu padre te haya puesto mi nombre_ dijo Luke sonriendo de verdad en mucho tiempo_

Claro, eres un héroe y un amigo de mis padres_ respondió el hijo mayor de Percy_

** —Éste es Luke —lo presentó Annabeth, y su voz sonó algo distinta. La miré y habría jurado que estaba levemente ruborizada. **

Yo no me ruborice_ dijo la chica, enojada_ si supieran que me sonroje por el idiota este y no por Luke_ pensó la chica, mientras todos reían

**Al ver que la miraba su expresión volvió a endurecerse—. Es tu consejero por el momento. — ¿Por el momento? —pregunté. —Eres un por determinar —me aclaró Luke—. Aún no saben en qué cabaña ponerte, así que de momento estás aquí. La cabaña once acoge a los recién llegados, todos visitantes, evidentemente. Hermes, nuestro patrón, es el dios de los viajeros. **

Por su puesto _ dijo el dios dando aires de grandeza_

**Observé la pequeña sección de suelo que me habían otorgado. No tenía nada para señalarla como propia, ni equipaje, ni ropa ni saco de dormir. Sólo el cuerno del Minotauro. Pensé en dejarlo allí, pero luego recordé que Hermes también era el dios de los ladrones.**

Tienes buena memoria chico_ dijo el dios travieso_

** Miré alrededor. Algunos me observaban con recelo, otros sonreían estúpidamente, y otros me miraban como si esperaran la oportunidad de echar mano a mis bolsillos. **

Eso es lo más normal_ dijeron todos los hijos de Hermes_

**— ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí? —pregunté. —Buena pregunta —respondió Luke—. Hasta que te determinen. — ¿Cuánto tardará? Todos rieron. **

Todos los dioses con hijos no determinados se sonrojaron un poquito

**—Vamos —me dijo Annabeth—. Te enseñaré la cancha de voleibol. —Ya la he visto. —Vamos. —Me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró fuera, mientras los chicos reían a mis espaldas. —Jackson, tienes que esforzarte más —dijo Annabeth cuando nos separamos unos metros. **

Estas en problemas _canturriaron Thalía y Nico

¿Por qué?_ pregunto Percy_

Te llamo por el apellido, solo te llama por el apellido cuando se enoja contigo_ dijo Rachel

Y tu tiemblas_ termino Nico_

Nota aparte _ dijo Charles_ papa te dijo por el nombre y no chica rubia_ haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran

**— **¿Qué? Puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró entre dientes: — ¿Cómo pude creer que eras el elegido?

¿Elegido para qué? _ pregunto Thalía con ojos picaros

Puede que afrodita lo sepa_ continuo Nico _o sus hijos _ haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran de nuevo

**—Pero ¿qué te pasa? —Empezaba a enfadarme—. Lo único que sé es que he matado a un tío toro… — ¡No hables así! —Me increpó Annabeth—. ¿Sabes cuántos chicos en este campamento desearían haber gozado de la oportunidad que tú tuviste? — ¿De qué me mataran? — ¡De luchar contra el Minotauro! ¿Para qué crees que entrenamos? **

Annabeth_ la reto su madre_

Pero es verdad_ dijo la chica, mientras Clarisse asentía con aprobación_

**Meneé la cabeza. —Mira, si la cosa con que me enfrenté era realmente el Minotauro, el mismo del mito… —Pues claro que lo era. —Pero sólo ha habido uno, ¿verdad? —Sí. —Y murió hace un montón de años, ¿no? Se lo cargó Teseo en el laberinto. Así que…**

**—Los monstruos no mueren, Percy. Pueden matarse, pero no mueren. —Hombre, gracias. Eso lo aclara todo. **

Lo mismo digo_ dijo Leo_

**—No tienen alma, como tú o como yo. Puedes deshacerte de ellos durante un tiempo, tal vez durante toda una vida, si tienes suerte. Pero son fuerzas primarias. Quirón los llama «arquetipos». Al final siempre vuelven a reconstruirse. Pensé en la señora Dodds. — ¿Quieres decir que si matase a uno, accidentalmente, con una espada…? —Esa Fur… quiero decir, tu profesora de matemáticas. Bien, pues ella sigue ahí fuera. Lo único que has hecho es cabrearla muchísimo. — ¿Cómo sabes de la señora Dodds? —Hablas en sueños. **

Eso tampoco le molesta en nuestro tiempo_ dijo Luke P a los futuristas entre susurros, mientras los otros reían, haciendo enojar a Apolo y a Hermes por no saber del chiste_

**—Casi la llamas algo. ¿Una Furia? Son las torturadoras de Hades, ¿no? Annabeth miró nerviosa al suelo, como si temiese que se abriera y la tragara. —No deberías llamarlas por su nombre, ni siquiera aquí. Cuando tenemos que mencionarlas las llamamos «las Benévolas». —Oye, ¿hay algo que podamos decir sin que se ponga a tronar? —Sonaba llorica, incluso a mis oídos, pero en aquel momento ya no me importaba—. ¿Y por qué tengo que meterme en la cabaña once? ¿Por qué están todos tan apiñados? Está lleno de literas vacías en los otros sitios. —Señalé las primeras cabañas, y Annabeth palideció. —No se elige la cabaña, Percy. Depende de quiénes son tus padres. O… tu progenitor. —Se me quedó mirando, esperando que lo pillara. —Mi madre es Sally Jackson —respondí—. Trabaja en la tienda de caramelos de la estación Grand Central. Bueno, trabajaba. —Siento lo de tu madre, Percy, pero no me refería a eso. Estoy hablando de tu otro progenitor. Tu padre. —Está muerto. No lo conocí. Annabeth suspiró. Sin duda ya había tenido antes esta conversación con otros chicos. —Tu padre no está muerto, Percy. — ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Lo conoces? —No, claro que no. **

En realidad si, dijo apolo, solo que no sabes quién es_

Milagro _dijo artemisa_

¿porque? _ pregunto su gemelo_

Dijiste algo coherente_ respondió la otro como si fuera una maravilla, mientras todas las mujeres reían_

**— ¿Entonces cómo puedes decir…? —Porque te conozco a ti. Y no estarías aquí si no fueras uno de los nuestros. —No conoces nada de mí. — ¿No? —Levantó una ceja—.**

Pues ahora conoce todo_ susurro Luke P a los futuristas, haciéndolos reír de nuevo_

** Seguro que no has parado de ir de escuela en escuela. Seguro que te echaron de la mayoría. — ¿Cómo…? —Te diagnosticaron dislexia, quizá también THDA. Intenté tragarme la vergüenza. — ¿Y eso qué importa ahora? —Todo junto es casi una señal clara. Las letras flotan en la página cuando las lees, ¿verdad? Eso es porque tu mente está preparada para el griego antiguo. Y el THDA (eres impulsivo, no puedes estarte quieto en clase), eso son tus reflejos para la batalla. En una lucha real te mantendrían vivo. Y en cuanto a los problemas de atención, se debe a que ves demasiado, Percy, no demasiado poco. Tus sentidos son más agudos que los de un mortal corriente. Por supuesto, los médicos quieren medicarte. La mayoría son monstruos. No quieren que los veas por lo que son. —Hablas como… como si hubieras pasado por la misma experiencia.**

**—La mayoría de los chicos que están aquí lo han hecho.**

Todos asintieron menos Frank

** Si no fueras como nosotros no habrías sobrevivido al Minotauro, mucho menos a la ambrosía y el néctar. — ¿Ambrosía y néctar? —La comida y la bebida que te dimos para que te recuperaras. Eso habría matado a un chico normal. Le habría convertido la sangre en fuego y los huesos en arena, y ahora estarías muerto. Asúmelo. Eres un mestizo. Un mestizo. Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza que no sabía por dónde empezar. Entonces una voz hosca exclamó: — ¡Pero bueno! ¡Un novato! Me volví. La chica corpulenta de la cabaña 5 avanzaba hacia nosotros con paso lento y decidido. Tres chicas la seguían, grandes, feas y con aspecto de malas como ella, todas vestidas con chaquetas de camuflaje. —Clarisse —suspiró Annabeth—. ¿Por qué no te largas a pulir la lanza o algo así? —Fijo, señorita Princesa —repuso la chicarrona—. Para atravesarte con ella el viernes por la noche. —Erre es korakas! **

Annabeth _regaño su madre_ el lenguaje _mientras los romanos se preguntaban qué significaba

Lo siento_ dijo esta sonrojada

Ja_ dijo Charles_ ahora no nos puede retar por el lenguaje_ los tres hermanos asintieron

**—replicó Annabeth, y de algún modo entendí que en griego significaba « ¡Anda a dar de comer a los cuervos!»**

Los romanos comenzaron a reír al entender las palabras de la princesita de Minerva_

**, aunque me dio la impresión de que era una maldición peor de lo que parecía. —Os vamos a pulverizar —respondió Clarisse, pero le tembló un párpado. Quizá no estaba segura de poder cumplir su amenaza. Se volvió hacia mí—. ¿Quién es este alfeñique? —Percy Jackson —dijo Annabeth—. Ésta es Clarisse, hija de Ares. Parpadeé. — ¿El dios de la guerra?**

¿Quién más?_ se auto interrumpió el dios_

** Clarisse replicó con desdén: — ¿Algún problema? —No —contesté—. Eso explica el mal olor. Clarisse gruñó. —Tenemos una ceremonia de iniciación para los novatos, Prissy. —Percy. —Lo que sea. Ven, que te la enseño. —Clarisse… —la advirtió Annabeth. —Quítate de en medio, listilla. Annabeth parecía muy firme, pero vaya si se quitó de en medio, y yo tampoco quería su ayuda. Era el chico nuevo. Tenía que ganarme una reputación. Le entregué a Annabeth mi cuerno de minotauro y me preparé para pelear, pero antes de darme cuenta Clarisse me había agarrado por el cuello y me arrastraba hacia el edificio color ceniza que supe de inmediato que era el lavabo.**

Gallina_ se volvió a auto interrumpir el dios_

Ares_ dijo Poseidón con una voz fría como el hielo_

Sigo_ dijo el dios de la guerra, con un pequeño tintineo_

**Yo lanzaba puñetazos y patadas. Me había peleado muchas veces antes, pero aquella Clarisse tenía manos de hierro. Me arrastró hasta el baño de las chicas. Había una fila de váteres a un lado y otra de duchas al otro. Olía como cualquier lavabo público, y yo pensé —todo lo que podía pensar mientras Clarisse me tiraba del pelo— que si aquel sitio era de los dioses, ya podrían procurarse unos servicios con más clase.**

En eso tiene razón_ dijeron los semidioses en una sola voz_

** Las amigas de Clarisse reían a todo pulmón, mientras yo intentaba encontrar la fuerza con que había derrotado al Minotauro, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. —Sí, hombre, seguro que es material de los Tres Grandes **

Los ojos de Poseidón brillaron

**—Dijo, empujándome hacia un váter—. Seguro que el Minotauro se murió de la risa al ver la pinta de este bobo. Sus amigas no paraban de reír. Annabeth estaba en una esquina, tapándose la cara pero mirando entre los dedos.**

**Clarisse me puso de rodillas y empezó a empujarme la cabeza hacia la taza. Apestaba a tuberías oxidadas ya… bueno, a lo que se echa en los váteres. Luché por mantener la cabeza erguida. Viendo aquella agua asquerosa pensé: «No meteré la cabeza ahí ni de broma.» Y entonces ocurrió algo. Sentí un tirón en la boca del estómago. Oí las tuberías rugir y estremecerse. Clarisse me soltó el pelo. Un chorro de agua salió disparado del váter y describió un arco perfecto por encima de mi cabeza. Yo caí de espaldas al suelo sin dejar de oír los chillidos de Clarisse. Me volví justo cuando el agua salió de nuevo de la taza, le dio a Clarisse directo en la cara y con tanta fuerza que la tumbó de culo. El chorro de agua la acosaba como si fuera una manguera antiincendios, empujándola hacia una cabina de ducha. Ella se resistía dando manotazos y chillando, y sus amigas empezaron a acercarse. Pero entonces los otros váteres explotaron también y seis chorros más de agua las hicieron retroceder de golpe. Las duchas también entraron en funcionamiento, y juntas, todas las salidas de agua arrinconaron a las chicas hasta sacarlas del baño, arrastrándolas como desperdicios que se retiran con una manguera. En cuanto salieron por la puerta, sentí aflojar el tirón del estómago y el agua terminó tan pronto como había empezado. El lavabo entero estaba inundado. Annabeth tampoco se había librado. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, pero no había sido expulsada por la puerta. Se encontraba exactamente en el mismo lugar, mirándome conmocionada. **

Asi que por eso llegaste ayer mojada_ dijo el dios_

Si padre _respondió la chica_

Asi aprendes a estudiar primero a tus contrincantes antes de atacar_ dijo el dios como si estuviera dando una clase

Si padre_ dijo la chica con unos ojos brillantes de venganza_

**Miré alrededor y reparé en que estaba sentado en el único sitio seco de la estancia. Había un círculo de suelo seco en torno a mí, y no tenía ni una gota de agua sobre la ropa. Nada. Me puse en pie, con las piernas temblando. — ¿Cómo has…?—preguntó Annabeth. —No lo sé. **

Yo si_ dijeron los futuristas, además de los tres grandes, Deméter, Hestia, Hera y apolo

¿En serio? _pregunto Athenea_

Estas lenta sobrinita_ dijo hades riendo, cosa que sorprendió a más de uno

**Salimos fuera. Clarisse y sus amigas estaban tendidas en el barro, y un puñado de campistas se había reunido alrededor para mirarlas estupefactos. Clarisse tenía el pelo aplastado en la cara. Su chaqueta de camuflaje estaba empapada y ella olía a alcantarilla. Me dedicó una mirada de odio absoluto. —Estás muerto, chico nuevo. Totalmente muerto. Debería haberlo dejado estar, pero repliqué: — ¿Tienes ganas de volver a hacer gárgaras con agua del váter, Clarisse? Cierra el pico.**

Todos se rieron en la sala

** Sus amigas tuvieron que contenerla. Luego la arrastraron hacia la cabaña 5, mientras los otros campistas se apartaban para no recibir una patada de sus pies voladores. Annabeth me miraba fijamente. — ¿Qué? —le pregunté—. ¿Qué estás pensando? —Estoy pensando que te quiero en mi equipo para capturar la bandera.**

Y aquí termina _dijo el dios de la guerra_

Después de eso fuimos transportados hasta aquí_ dijo Annabeth_

En ese momento Hermes tomo el libro, cambio la hoja_ pues aquí continua_ dijo sonriendo

Entonces esto tendría que pasar si las parcas no los hubieran traído dijo la diosa de la sabiduría_

Exactamente_ corroboraron todos los dioses_ bueno yo leo_ dijo Hermes_**Mi cena se desvanece en humo _**genial


	8. Mi cena se desvanece en humo

Exactamente_ corroboraron todos los dioses_ bueno yo leo_ dijo Hermes_**Mi cena se desvanece en humo _**genial

**La historia del incidente en el lavabo se extendió de inmediato. Dondequiera que iba, los campistas me señalaban y murmuraban algo sobre el episodio.**

Y para eso están las hijas de afrodita _dijo en un suspiro un hijo de Athenea_

Nosotros nos acabamos de enterar_ dijeron todo los hijos de la diosa enojados

** O puede que sólo miraran a Annabeth, que seguía bastante empapada. **

Si eso puede ser_ dijo leo dándole la mayor importancia del mundo_

**Me enseñó unos cuantos sitios más: el taller de metal (donde los chicos forjaban sus propias espadas), **

Hefestos y sus hijos sonrieron

**el taller de artes y oficios (donde los sátiros pulían una estatua de mármol gigante de un hombre cabra), el rocódromo, que en realidad consistía en dos muros enfrentados que se sacudían violentamente, arrojaban piedras, despedían lava y chocaban uno contra otro si no llegabas arriba con la suficiente celeridad. **

Podríamos poner uno _dijo Reyna_ sería muy útil

Mientras todos los romanos tragaban saliva imaginando que subían a esa cosa

Además es muy divertido_ dijo Jasón_ y te ayuda a ser ágil

**Por último, regresamos al lago de las canoas, donde un sendero conducía de vuelta a las cabañas. —Tengo que entrenar —dijo Annabeth sin más—. La cena es a las siete y media. Sólo tienes que seguir desde tu cabaña hasta el comedor. —Annabeth, siento lo ocurrido en el lavabo. —No importa. —No ha sido culpa mía. Me miró con aire escéptico, y reparé en que sí había sido culpa mía. Había provocado que el agua saliera disparada desde todos los grifos. No entendía cómo, pero los baños me habían respondido. Las tuberías y yo nos habíamos convertido en uno. **

Todo el salón estallo en carcajadas, solo el, podía pensar en hacerse uno con las cañerías

Tal vez eres hijo del dios de las cañerías_ dijo divertido charles T_

No es gracioso_ dijo Percy_ lo que me faltaba que mi propio hijo se burlara de mi

**—Tienes que hablar con el Oráculo —dijo Annabeth. — ¿Con quién? —No con quién, sino con qué. El Oráculo.**

Soy una persona_ dijo enojada Rachel_

Si pero antes eras una momia_ dijeron riendo Thalía y Nico

** Se lo pediré a Quirón. Miré el fondo del lago, deseando que alguien me diera una respuesta directa por una vez. No esperaba que nadie me devolviera la mirada desde el fondo, así que me quedé de una pieza cuando noté que había dos adolescentes sentadas con las piernas cruzadas en la base del embarcadero, a unos seis metros de profundidad. Llevaban pantalones vaqueros y camisetas verde brillante, y la melena castaña les flotaba suelta por los hombros mientras los pececillos las atravesaban en todas las direcciones. Sonrieron y me saludaron como si fuera un amigo que no veían desde hacía mucho tiempo. Atónito, les devolví el saludo. —No las animes —me avisó Annabeth—. Las náyades son terribles como novias. **

¿Celosa?_ preguntaron los futuristas

Por supuesto que no _respondió de inmediato Annabeth_

¿Porque tus seguidoras saludan al muchacho? _ pregunto Athenea_

¿En serio?_ dijo Poseidón alzando una ceja_

Lo que no entendían era que Athenea había encontrado al chico perfecto para su hija favorita, por eso inconscientemente ella había dejado de ver los detalles pequeños que mostraban la ascendencia del muchacho

**— ¿Náyades? —repetí, y sentí que aquello me superaba—. Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Quiero volver a casa ahora.**

Haber, déjame entender_ dijo Deméter_ pelaste contra una furia, el minotauro y cuando te saludan inocentes náyades ¿te quieres ir?

Percy solo levanto los hombros, mientras todos se reían por las salidas de este enano de 12 años

Es que mi padre es lento con las mujeres_ dijo Luke P_ incluso creo que mi mama fue quien lo beso primero_ ese comentario hizo reír mucho más a todos los de la sala

El problema_ continuo charles T_ es que ahora papa no deja de besarla _ en ese momento Percy se puso rojo como un tomate, mientras Annabeth estaba comenzando a familiarizarse con la sensación de los celos_

** Annabeth puso ceño. — ¿Es que no lo pillas, Percy? Ya estás en casa. Éste es el único lugar seguro en la tierra para los chicos como nosotros. — ¿Te refieres a chicos con problemas mentales? —Me refiero a no humanos. O por lo menos no del todo humanos. Medios humanos. — ¿Medio humanos y medio qué? **

Pero que lento _dijo todo el campamento griego, ganándose malas miradas de todos los romanos y que los dioses se volvieran a preguntar que había hecho este chico para tener tanta confianza ganada en el campamento Júpiter

**—Creo que ya lo sabes. No quería admitirlo, pero me temo que sí lo sabía. Sentí un leve temblor en las extremidades, una sensación que a veces tenía cuando mamá hablaba de mi padre. —Dios —contesté—. Medio dios. Annabeth asintió. —Tu padre no está muerto, Percy. Es uno de los Olímpicos. —Eso es… un disparate.**

Oye _ se volvieron a quejar los dioses masculinos presentes en la sala

**— ¿Lo es? ¿Qué es lo más habitual en las antiguas historias de los dioses? Iban por ahí enamorándose de humanos y teniendo hijos con ellos, ¿recuerdas? ¿Crees que han cambiado de costumbres en los últimos milenios? —Pero eso no son más que… —Iba a decir mitos otra vez, pero recordé la advertencia de Quirón: al cabo de dos mil años yo también podría ser considerado un mito—. Pero si todos los chicos que hay aquí son medio dioses… —Semidioses —apostilló Annabeth—. Ése es el término oficial. O mestizos, en lenguaje coloquial. —Entonces ¿quién es tu padre? Aferró con fuerza la barandilla. Tuve la impresión de haber tocado un tema delicado. —Mi padre es profesor en West Point —me dijo—. No lo veo desde que era muy pequeña. Da clases de Historia de Norteamérica. —Entonces es humano. —Pues claro. ¿Acaso crees que sólo los dioses masculinos pueden encontrar atractivos a los humanos? ¡Qué sexista eres! **

Eso es verdad_ dijo artemisa_ eso es muy sexista

Pero hay que reconocer_ dijo Sophia_ que en la antigua Grecia los que más tenían hijos eran los dioses varones

Sí, pero _ continuo Luke P_ actualmente quienes tienen más hijos son las diosas afrodita y Athenea

Pero yo soy una diosa virgen_ dijo Athenea sonrojada, sorprendiendo a los romanos que no sabían cómo nacían los hijos de esa diosa_ mis hijos nacen por mis pensamientos

Pero que pensamientos más cochinos sobrinita_ dijo sonriendo Poseidón_

Todos en la sala comenzaron a reír por la cara roja brillante de la diosa

Ahora recuerdo cuando tía Katie me conto cuando mama le dijo a papa que estaba embarazada de mi_ dijo divertida Sophia, captando la atención de todos_ papa y mama estaban en el campamento cuando ella le dijo cariño, estoy embarazada, papa se la quedó mirando y dijo

Oo, y ¿por dónde nacerá por arriba o por abajo?

Pregunto eso_ gritaron los futuristas mientras comenzaban a reír, en realidad todo comenzaron a reír_

Pues si _ continuo Sophia_ mama lo miro feo y le dijo estoy hablando en serio, y pues hay papa reacciono y la abrazo, y corrió por todo el campamento gritando que sería padre, con su adorada Annabeth

Qué lindo_ dijeron todas las chicas, mientras Annabeth se ponía roja y se pregunta quien sería ese hombre tan perfecto con el que se casaría, sí, eso debía pensar, en su futuro marido y dejar de pensar en Percy Jackson

Mientras que Percy comenzaba a sentir extraño, sentía un poco de rabia por el hecho de que Annabeth en el futuro tendría un esposo tan dedicado, y Poseidón se repetía como mantra mientras él sea feliz, mientras él sea feliz, y Athenea intentaba planear algo para que Percy se casara con Annabeth en el futuro

**— ¿Quién es tu madre, pues? —Cabaña seis. — ¿Qué es? Annabeth se irguió. —Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y la batalla. «Vale —pensé—. ¿Por qué no?» Y formulé la pregunta que más me interesaba: — ¿Y mi padre? —Por determinar —repuso Annabeth—, como te he dicho antes. Nadie lo sabe. —Excepto mi madre. Ella lo sabía. —Puede que no, Percy. Los dioses no siempre revelan sus identidades. —Mi padre lo habría hecho. La quería.**

Exactamente_ corroboro apolo_ la quería, porque si no pobre de tu padre, además ella sabe quién es tu padre, Percy él nunca le oculto nada

Esas palabras de apolo, le llegaron a Percy de una forma extraña, hizo que se sintiera bien y no tan enojado con el dios que resultara siendo su padre

** Annabeth respondió con mucho tacto; no quería desilusionarme. —Puede que tengas razón. Puede que envíe una señal. Es la única manera de saberlo seguro: tu padre tiene que enviarte una señal reclamándote como hijo. A veces ocurre. — ¿Quieres decir que a veces no? **

Los dioses miraron para cualquier lado haciéndose los tontos, mientras por dentro se sentían mal, aunque a veces era mejor no dar señales, para protegerlos

No se preocupen_ dijo Bianca mientras los veía_ el héroe del olimpo de encargo de que todos sus hijos sean reconocidos, por eso también se construyeron las demás cabañas en el campamento

**Annabeth recorrió la barandilla con la mano. —Los dioses están ocupados. Tienen un montón de hijos y no siempre… Bueno, a veces no les importamos, Percy. Nos ignoran.**

Eso no es cierto_ dijeron afrodita, Athenea y Deméter, ya que ellas siempre reconocían a sus hijos_

** Pensé en algunos chicos que había visto en la cabaña de Hermes, adolescentes que parecían enfurruñados y deprimidos, como a la espera de una llamada que jamás llegaría. **

Exactamente_ dijo Etan Nakamura, un chico que no había hablado en ningún momento durante la lectura y que estaba sentado con los hijos de Hermes_

Mientras Percy estaba de acuerdo con su yo del libro

**Había conocido chicos así en la academia Yancy, enviados a internados por padres ricos que no tenían tiempo para ellos.**

Sí, es verdad_ dijo ahora Piper_

** Pero los dioses deberían comportarse mejor, ¿no? —Así que estoy atrapado aquí, ¿verdad? —dije—. ¿Para el resto de mi vida? —Depende. Algunos campistas se quedan sólo durante el verano. Si eres hijo de Afrodita o Deméter, probablemente no seas una fuerza realmente poderosa.**

Perdón_ dijeron enojadas las diosas_

Los que trato de decir, es que, ustedes, bueno_ Annabeth se puso nerviosa_ ¿Cómo lo digo?

Ocurre_ interrumpió Luke P_ que los hijos de Ares y Athenea están hecho para la guerra, los hijos de apolo son arqueros natos, los hijos de Hermes son máquinas para robar, y bueno pues los de los tres grandes son exquisitos según los mounstros (inclusos los nietos), mientras sus hijos_ dijo dirigiéndose a las diosas_ son más pegados al amor y a la naturaleza, por eso los mounstros no los buscan, ya que a ellos no les gusta mucho pelear como a los otros, eso es lo que Annabeth intento explicar ¿no?_ termino el muchacho sonriendo a la mencionada, la cual se sonrojo, el hijo de Percy era muy parecido al padre, sin contar que era muy inteligente_

Eso era_ corroboro la hija de sabiduría_

** Los monstruos podrían ignorarte, y en ese caso te las arreglarías con unos meses de entrenamiento estival y vivirías en el mundo mortal el resto del año. Pero para algunos de nosotros es demasiado peligroso marcharse. Somos anuales. En el mundo mortal atraemos monstruos; nos presienten, se acercan para desafiarnos. En la mayoría de los casos nos ignoran hasta que somos lo bastante mayores para crear problemas, ya sabes, a partir de los diez u once años. Pero después de esa edad, la mayoría de los semidioses vienen aquí si no quieren acabar muertos. Algunos consiguen sobrevivir en el mundo exterior y se convierten en famosos. Créeme, si te dijera sus nombres los reconocerías. Algunos ni siquiera saben que son semidioses. Pero, en fin, son muy pocos. — ¿Así que los monstruos no pueden entrar aquí? Annabeth meneó la cabeza.**

**—No a menos que se los utilice intencionadamente para surtir los bosques o sean invocados por alguien de dentro. — ¿Por qué querría nadie invocar a un monstruo? —Para combates de entrenamiento. Para hacer chistes prácticos. — ¿Chistes prácticos? **

Bueno, ya no lo hacen _dijo Thalía_ creo que fue desde lo que le paso a Percy

A mí no me ha pasado nada_ respondió el chico

A un_ dijo Nico sonriendo con una sonrisa marca hades

**—Lo importante es que los límites están sellados para mantener fuera a los mortales y los monstruos. Desde fuera, los mortales miran el valle y no ven nada raro, sólo una granja de fresas. — ¿Así que tú eres anual? Annabeth asintió. Por el cuello de la camiseta se sacó un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores. Era igual que el de Luke, pero el de ella también llevaba un grueso anillo de oro, como un sello. —Estoy aquí desde que tenía siete años —dijo—. Cada agosto, el último día de la sesión estival, te otorgan una cuenta por sobrevivir un año más. Llevo más tiempo aquí que la mayoría de los consejeros, y ellos están todos en la universidad. — ¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto? Hizo girar el anillo de su collar. —Eso no es asunto tuyo. **

Pero que enojona_ dijo charles t_

**—Ya. —Guardé un incómodo silencio—. Bueno, y… ¿podría marcharme de aquí si quisiera? —Sería un suicidio, pero podrías, con el permiso del señor D o de Quirón. Por supuesto, no dan ningún permiso hasta el final del verano a menos que… — ¿A menos qué? —Que te asignen una misión. Pero eso casi nunca ocurre. La última vez… —Dejó la frase a medias; su tono sugería que la última vez no había ido bien. —En la enfermería —dije—, cuando me dabas aquella cosa… —Ambrosía. —Sí. Me preguntaste algo del solsticio de verano. Los hombros de Annabeth se tensaron. — ¿Así que sabes algo?**

He dicho que no_ dijo Percy enojado_

Papa, sabes que estas peleando con un libro ¿cierto?_ dijo Luke P_

Yo… he…, siga leyendo

** —Bueno… no. En mi antigua escuela oí hablar a Grover y Quirón acerca de ello. Grover mencionó el solsticio de verano. Dijo algo como que no nos quedaba demasiado tiempo para la fecha límite. ¿A qué se refería? —Ojalá lo supiera. Quirón y los sátiros lo saben, pero no tienen intención de contármelo. Algo va mal en el Olimpo, algo importante. La última vez que estuve allí todo parecía tan normal… — ¿Has estado en el Olimpo? **

Bueno sesos de alga, en estos momentos estamos en el olimpo_ dijo Rachel_

Ya lo sé_ dijo el chico sonrojado_

**—Algunos de los anuales (Luke, Clarisse, yo y otros) hicimos una excursión durante el solsticio de invierno. Es entonces cuando los dioses celebran su gran consejo anual. —Pero… ¿cómo llegaste hasta allí? —En el ferrocarril de Long Island, claro. Bajas en la estación Penn. Edificio Empire State, ascensor especial hasta el piso seiscientos. —Me miró como si estuviera segura de que eso ya tenía que saberlo—. Eres de Nueva York, ¿no? —Sí, desde luego. —Lo era, pero por lo que sabía sólo había ciento dos pisos en el Empire State. **

Exactamente_ dijo Percy estando de acuerdo consigo mismo_

Pues es verdad_ dijo Hermes_ estamos en el piso 600

**Decidí no mencionarlo. —Justo después de la visita —prosiguió Annabeth—, el tiempo comenzó a cambiar, como si hubiera estallado una trifulca entre los dioses. Desde entonces, he escuchado a escondidas a los sátiros un par de veces. Lo máximo que he llegado a colegir es que han robado algo importante. Y si no lo devuelven antes del solsticio de verano, se va a liar. Cuando llegaste, esperaba… Quiero decir… Atenea se lleva bien con todo el mundo, menos con Ares. **

Mentira_ dijo el dios del mar, mientras la diosa de la sabiduría en toda su grandeza le sacaba la lengua

**Bueno, claro, y está la rivalidad con Poseidón. Pero, aparte de eso, creí que podríamos trabajar juntos. Pensaba que sabrías algo.**

Anni, Anni, Anni_ Percy no sabe nada, dijo sonriendo Thalía_

**Negué con la cabeza. Ojalá hubiera podido ayudarla, pero me sentía demasiado hambriento, cansado y sobrecargado mentalmente para seguir haciendo preguntas.**

Hombre_ dijeron todas las mujeres presentes, incluso las propias hijas de Percy_

** —Tengo que conseguir una misión —murmuró Annabeth para sí—. Ya no soy una niña. Si sólo me contaran el problema…**

Annabeth, es mejor no meterse en esta misión_ dijo Athenea mientras sonreía a su hija_

Bueno, creo que debió haberlo dicho antes_ murmuro Rachel_

** Olí humo de barbacoa que llegaba de alguna parte cercana. Annabeth debió de escuchar los rugidos de mi estómago, pues me dijo que me adelantara, ella me alcanzaría después. La dejé en el embarcadero, recorriendo la barandilla con un dedo como si trazara un plan de batalla. **

Siempre_ dijeron los cuatro hermanos Jackson, mientras todos los miraban extraño_

**De vuelta en la cabaña 11, todo el mundo estaba hablando y alborotaba mientras esperaban la cena. Por primera vez, advertí que muchos campistas tenían rasgos similares: narices afiladas, cejas arqueadas, sonrisas maliciosas. **

Mis dulces hijos_ dijo sonriendo Hermes_

**Eran la clase de chicos que los profesores señalarían como problemáticos. Afortunadamente, nadie me prestó demasiada atención mientras me dirigía a mi sitio en el suelo y dejaba allí mi cuerno de minotauro. El consejero, Luke, se me acercó. También tenía el parecido familiar de Hermes, aunque deslucido por la cicatriz de su mejilla derecha, pero su sonrisa estaba intacta. —Te he encontrado un saco de dormir —dijo—. Y toma, te he robado algunas toallas del almacén del campamento. No se podía saber si bromeaba o no a propósito del robo. **

Pues en realidad_ dijo sonriendo Luke_ estaba en eso_ mientras sacaba las toallas de nadie sabe dondo_ y si las robe

En ese momento hizo reír a todos los presentes y que Hermes tuviera una cara de orgullo, que brillaba incluso más que la sonrisa marca pepsodent que Apolo

**—Gracias —contesté. —De nada. —Se sentó a mi lado y se recostó contra la pared—. ¿Ha sido duro tu primer día? —No pertenezco a este lugar. Ni siquiera creo en los dioses. —Ya —contestó—. Así empezamos todos. Y luego, cuando empiezas a creer en ellos, tampoco es más fácil. **

Exactamente_ dijeron todos los semidioses_

**Su amargura me sorprendió, porque Luke parecía un tipo que se tomaba las cosas con filosofía. Parecía capaz de controlar cualquier situación. — ¿Así que tu padre es Hermes? —le pregunté. Se sacó una navaja automática del bolsillo y por un instante pensé que iba a destriparme, pero sólo se quitó el barro de la sandalia.**

Oye que no soy un demonio_ dijo sonriendo Luke, pero no se dio cuenta que la sonrisa de Thalía había desaparecido_

** —Sí, Hermes. —El tipo de las zapatillas con alas. —Ese. Los mensajeros. La medicina. Los viajantes, mercaderes, ladrones. Todos los que usan las carreteras. Por eso estás aquí, disfrutando de la hospitalidad de la cabaña once. Hermes no es quisquilloso a la hora de patrocinar. **

Exactamente y tu Percy Jackson por comportamiento parece mi hijo, aunque por desgracia yo no soy tu padre_ dijo el dios de los ladrones, Percy pensó que ya solo le quedaban tres opciones de padre, Dionisio, Hefestos o Ares

**Supuse que Luke no pretendía llamarme don nadie. **

Exactamente_ asintió Luke

**— ¿Has visto a tu padre? —pregunté. —Una vez. Esperé, convencido de que si quería contármelo lo haría. Al parecer no quería. **

Hermes bajo la cabeza, aun recordaba ese encuentro

**Me pregunté si la historia tendría algo que ver con el origen de su cicatriz. Luke levantó la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír. —No te preocupes, Percy. Los campistas suelen ser buena gente. Después de todo, somos familia lejana, ¿no? Nos cuidamos unos a otros. **

Increíble_ murmuro Nico_ Luke le enseño y le hablo de que somos familia, y aun asi el prefirió seguir al lado del olimpo y no a Luke

Es verdad_ dijo Thalía_ Percy aprendió y se quedó con lo bueno de Luke, nada mas

**Parecía entender lo perdido que me sentía, y se lo agradecí porque un tipo mayor como él —aunque fuera consejero— se habría mantenido alejado de un pringado de instituto como yo. **

He que somos familia_ dijo sonriendo Luke, mientras una lagrima se escapada de los ojos de Thalía, mientras artemisa se preguntaba porque su cazadora se había unido a ella_

**Pero Luke me había dado la bienvenida a la cabaña. Incluso había birlado para mí algunos artículos de baño, que era lo más bonito que había hecho nadie por mí aquel día. **

Annabeth iba a abrir la boca, cuando Sophia de acerca a ella y le susurra_ eras insoportable mama_ provocando un sonrojo en la hija de Athenea

**Decidí hacerle mi gran pregunta, la que llevaba incordiándome toda la tarde. —Clarisse, de Ares, ha gastado bromas sobre que yo sea material de los «Tres Grandes». Después Annabeth, en dos ocasiones, ha dicho que yo podría ser «el elegido». Me dijo que tendría que hablar con el Oráculo. ¿De qué va todo eso? Luke cerró su navaja. —Odio las profecías. **

Yo también_ dijeron todos los semidioses que tuvieron una búsqueda

Oye_ reclamaron apolo junto con su oráculo y augur_

**— ¿Qué quieres decir? Apareció un tic junto a la cicatriz. —Digamos que la lié a base de bien. Durante los últimos dos años, desde que fallé en mi viaje al Jardín de las Hespérides, Quirón no ha vuelto a permitir más misiones. Annabeth se muere de ganas de salir al mundo. Estuvo dándole tanto la paliza a Quirón que al final le dijo que él ya conocía su destino. Tenía una profecía del Oráculo. No se lo contó todo, pero le dijo que Annabeth no estaba destinada a partir aún en una misión. Tenía que esperar a que alguien especial llegara al campamento. **

Muy especial_ dijeron Thalía, Nico y Rachel, haciendo sonrojar a la chica

**— ¿Alguien especial? —No te preocupes, chaval —repuso Luke—. A Annabeth le gusta pensar que cada nuevo campista que pasa por aquí es la señal que ella está esperando. Venga, vamos, es la hora de la cena. Al momento de decirlo, sonó un cuerno a lo lejos. De algún modo supe que era el caparazón de una caracola, aunque jamás había oído uno antes.**

Poderes de pez_ dijo Nico sonriendo, siendo escuchado solo por los futuristas_

Oye_ reclamaron los hermanos Jackson

** — ¡Once, formad en fila! —vociferó Luke. La cabaña al completo, unos veinte, formamos en el espacio común. La fila iba por orden de antigüedad, así que yo era el último.**

Genial_ murmuro Percy_

** Los campistas llegaron también de otras cabañas, excepto de las tres vacías del final, y de la número 8, que parecía normal de día, pero que ahora que se ponía el sol empezaba a brillar argentada. **

Mi cabaña_ se orgulleció Artemisa_

**Subimos por la colina hasta el pabellón del comedor. Se nos unieron los sátiros desde el prado. Las náyades emergieron del lago de las canoas. Unas cuantas chicas más salieron del bosque; y cuando digo del bosque, quiero decir directamente del bosque. Una niña de unos nueve o diez años surgió del tronco de un arce y llegó saltando por la colina. En total, habría unos cien campistas, una docena de sátiros y otra docena surtida de ninfas del bosque y náyades. En el pabellón, las antorchas ardían alrededor de las columnas de mármol. Una hoguera central refulgía en un brasero de bronce del tamaño de una bañera. Cada cabaña tenía su propia mesa, cubierta con un mantel blanco rematado en morado. **

Que hermoso dijeron varias chicas romanas

**Cuatro mesas estaban vacías, pero la de la cabaña 11 estaba llena en exceso. Tuve que apretujarme al borde de un tronco con medio cuerpo colgando.**

Mucho detalle_ dijeron los hermanos Jackson haciendo muecas

** Vi a Grover sentado a la mesa 12 con el señor D, unos cuantos sátiros y una pareja de chicos rubios regordetes clavados al señor D. Quirón estaba de pie a un lado, la mesa de picnic era demasiado pequeña para un centauro. Annabeth se hallaba en la mesa 6 con un puñado de chavales de aspecto atlético y serio, todos con sus ojos grises y el pelo rubio color miel. Clarisse se sentaba detrás de mí en la mesa de Ares. Al parecer había superado el remojón, porque estaba riendo y eructando con todos sus amigos. **

Que modales_ reprocharon los hijos de afrodita

**Al final, Quirón coceó el suelo de mármol blanco del pabellón y todo el mundo guardó silencio. Levantó su copa y brindó: —¡Por los dioses! Las ninfas del bosque se acercaron con bandejas de comida: uvas, manzanas, fresas, queso, pan fresco, y sí, ¡barbacoa! Tenía el vaso vacío, pero Luke me dijo: —Háblale. Pide lo que quieras beber… sin alcohol, por supuesto. —Coca-Cola de cereza —dije. El vaso se llenó con un líquido de color caramelo burbujeante. Entonces tuve una idea—. Coca-Cola de cereza azul. —El refresco se volvió de una tonalidad cobalto intenso. Bebí un sorbo. Perfecto. Brindé por mi madre. «No se ha ido —me dije—. Al menos no permanentemente. Está en el inframundo. Y si eso es un lugar real, entonces algún día…» **

No _ dijo serio hades_

Si_ respondió igual de serio Percy

**—Aquí tienes, Percy —me dijo Luke tendiéndome una bandeja de jamón ahumado.**

Delicioso_ dijeron varios_

Hestia hizo aparecer comida como la descrita por el libro frente a todos los campistas tantas griegos como romanos

**Llené mi plato y me disponía a comer cuando observé que todo el mundo se levantaba y llevaban sus platos al fuego en el centro del pabellón. Me pregunté si irían por el postre. **

Todos los griegos comenzaron a reír, mientras los romanos se preguntaban que era tan gracioso

**—Ven —me indicó Luke. Al acercarme, vi que todos tiraban parte de su comida al fuego: la fresa más hermosa, el trozo de carne más jugoso, el rollito más crujiente y con más mantequilla. Luke me murmuró al oído: —Quemamos ofrendas para los dioses. Les gusta el olor. —Estás de broma. **

Es verdad_ dijeron los dioses a coro

**Su mirada me advirtió que no era ninguna broma, pero no pude evitar preguntarme por qué a un ser inmortal y todopoderoso le gustaba el olor de la comida abrasada. Luke se acercó al fuego, inclinó la cabeza y arrojó un gordo racimo de uvas negras. —Hermes —dijo. Yo era el siguiente. Ojalá hubiera sabido qué nombre de que dios pronunciar. Al final, opté por una petición silenciosa: «Quienquiera que seas, dímelo. Por favor.» **

Lo hare, cueste lo que cueste_ pensó Poseidón

**Me incliné y eché una gruesa rodaja de jamón al fuego, y afortunadamente no me asfixié con el denso humo que desprendía la hoguera. No olía en absoluto a comida quemada, sino a chocolate caliente, bizcocho recién hecho, hamburguesas a la parrilla y flores silvestres, y otras cosas deliciosas que no deberían haber combinado bien, pero que sin embargo lo hacían. Casi llegué a creer que los dioses podían alimentarse de aquel humo.**

Lo intentaron_ respondió Poseidón mirando con una sonrisa torcida a Hermes y apolo que se pusieron rojos

** Cuando todo el mundo regresó a sus asientos y hubo terminado su comida, Quirón volvió a cocear el suelo para llamar nuestra atención. El señor D se levantó con un gran suspiro. —Sí, supongo que es mejor que os salude a todos, mocosos. Bueno, hola. Nuestro director de actividades, Quirón, dice que el próximo capturar la bandera es el viernes. De momento, los laureles están en poder de la cabaña cinco. En la mesa de Ares se alzaron vítores amenazadores. **

Y asi se quedara_ dijeron todo los hijos de ares_

**—Personalmente —prosiguió el señor D—, no podría importarme menos, pero os felicito. También debería deciros que hoy ha llegado un nuevo campista. Peter Johnson. **

Dionisio_ dijo enojado Poseidón_

Pues a mí me dice dalia_ dijo Thalía_

A mi Lucy y soy chico_ dijo Luke P

A mí me dice igual_ respondió el Luke del presente, mientras chocaba las manos con el hijo de Percy_

**—Quirón se inclinó y le murmuró algo—. Esto… Percy Jackson —se corrigió el señor D—. Pues muy bien. Hurra y todo eso. Ahora podéis sentaros alrededor de vuestra tonta hoguera de campamento. Venga. Todo el mundo vitoreó. Nos dirigimos al anfiteatro, donde la cabaña de Apolo dirigió el coro. Cantamos canciones de campamento sobre los dioses, comimos bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos y bromeamos, y lo más curioso fue que ya no me pareció que estuvieran todos mirándome. Me sentí en casa. **

Como todos_ dijo sonriendo Piper_

Asi es_ le secundo Jasón, volviendo a asombrar a los romanos

**Más tarde, por la noche, cuando las chispas de la hoguera ascendían hacia un cielo estrellado, la caracola volvió a sonar y todos regresamos en fila a las cabañas. No me di cuenta de lo cansado que estaba hasta que me derrumbé en el saco de dormir prestado. Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor del cuerno del Minotauro. Pensé en mi madre, pero sólo tuve buenos pensamientos: su sonrisa, las historias que me leía antes de irme a la cama cuando era pequeño, la manera en que me decía que no dejara que me picaran los mosquitos. **

A mí me dice lo mismo_ dijo Charles T_

Es genial_ dijo Percy_

La mejor, papa, la mejor_ dijo Sophia en un susurro_

**Cuando al final cerré los ojos, me dormí al instante. Ese fue mi primer día en el Campamento Mestizo. Ojalá hubiera sabido qué poco iba a disfrutar de mi nuevo hogar.**

A que te refieres_ dijo Annabeth_

No se, eso es del futuro _ respondió Percy, sin ganas de pelear, si sus hijos le pedían que no peleara con Annabeth pues no lo haría

Bueno ¿Quién lee?_ pregunto Hermes, en ese momento Deméter iba a levantar la mano, cuando Luke P tomo la palabra_

Que lea el señor Poseidón_ ofreció este con un brillo singular en los ojos, Poseidón capto de inmediato en ese capítulo el reconocería a Percy_

Bueno, sin problemas _ dijo chasqueando los dedos y el libro apareció en su mano_ **Capturamos una bandera _**


	9. Capturamos una bandera

Bueno, sin problemas _ dijo chasqueando los dedos y el libro apareció en su mano_ **Capturamos una bandera _**

**Los siguientes días me acostumbré a una rutina que casi parecía normal, si exceptuamos el hecho de que me daban clase sátiros, ninfas y un centauro. **

Lo más normal del mundo_ dijo leo_

**Cada mañana recibía clases de griego clásico de Annabeth, y hablábamos de los dioses y diosas en presente, lo que resultaba bastante raro. **

Pues eso no es raro_ dijo apolo_ acaso no estamos vivos y presentes_

Idiota_ dijo artemisa_ el no creía en nosotros

Pero ahora si_ dijo el dios del sol mirando a Percy_

Pues… aun lo dudo_ dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado_

Y eso que eres mi bisnieto _ dijo el dios limpiándose una falsa lágrima y haciendo reír a todos en el salón_

**Descubrí que Annabeth tenía razón con mi dislexia: el griego clásico no me resultaba tan difícil de leer. Al menos no más que el inglés.**

Yo siempre tengo razón_ dijo la hija de Athenea con aire de suficiencia

Y eso nadie te lo discute_ dijeron sus hermanos, sus hijos, y sus amigos futurista

** Tras un par de mañanas, podía recorrer a trompicones unas cuantas frases de Homero sin que me diera demasiado dolor de cabeza. El resto del día probaba todas las actividades al aire libre, buscando algo en lo que fuera bueno. Quirón intentó enseñarme tiro con arco, pero pronto descubrimos que no era ningún as con las flechas. No se quejó, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que desenmarañarse una flecha perdida de la cola.**

Todos comenzaron a reírse, mientras Quirón se juraba alejarse de Percy cuando tuviera un arco en las manos, mientras apolo y artemisa hacían muecas por no saber usar arcos

** ¿Carreras? Tampoco. Las instructoras, unas ninfas del bosque, me hacían morder el polvo. Me dijeron que no me preocupara, que ellas tenían siglos de práctica de tanto huir de dioses enamorados. Pero, aun así, era un poco humillante ser más lento que un árbol. **

Todos nos sentimos asi_ dijeron leo y Jasón _El orgullo se te va a las pailas_ continuo el pretor o ex pretor, en realidad el ya no tenía idea

En estas alturas los romanos estaban aceptando que Jasón Grace era desde ahora un griego más, y algunos (Reyna entre ellos) intentaban averiguar que podían hacer para que Percy se volviera un romano

**¿Y la lucha libre? Olvídalo. Cada vez que me acercaba a la colchoneta, Clarisse me daba para el pelo. «Tengo más de esto, si quieres otra ración, pringado», me murmuraba al oído.**

Típico de Clarisse_ dijeron los campistas_

** En lo único en que sobresalía era la canoa, que desde luego no era la clase de habilidad heroica que la gente esperaba descubrir en el chico que había derrotado al Minotauro. **

Oye eso ofende_ dijo medio enojado medio riendo Poseidón

Lo siento señor_ respondió Percy, no quería hacer enojar a uno de los tres grandes

No pidas disculpas por tonterías Percy_ le regaño de forma cariñosa, haciéndolo sentir igual a como se sentía cuando su mama le enseñaba algo nuevo oculto tras un regaño, eso lo hiso sonreír al igual que a Poseidón

**Sabía que los campistas mayores y los consejeros me observaban, intentaban decidir quién era mi padre, pero no les estaba resultando fácil. Yo no era fuerte como los hijos de Ares, ni tan bueno en el arco como los de Apolo. No tenía la habilidad con el metal de Hefestos ni —no lo permitieran los dioses — la habilidad de Dionisio con las vides.**

Exacto, ya que yo no soy tu padre_ dijo el dios del vino_

Perfecto_ dijo Percy en voz baja, o era hijo de Hefestos o de ares, y no quería ser hermano de Clarisse_

** Luke me dijo que tal vez fuera hijo de Hermes, una especie de comodín para todos los oficios, maestro de ninguno.**

Ya discutimos eso, mi muchacho, yo no soy tu padre_ dijo Hermes sonriendo

Hermes_ dijo el dios de ojos verdes_

Si tío P_ lo miro el aludido_

Sabes que le estas diciendo eso a un libro, que habla del futuro por lo que Perceus aun ni si quiera lo ha pensado_ le dijo tranquilamente el dios del mar, mientras Hermes ponía en su cara una perfecta O, y se sonrojaba al igual que las vacas sagradas de su hermano, y todos en la sala comenzaban a reír_ eso supuse_ dijo el dios y continuo leyendo

** Pero tuve la impresión de que sólo intentaba hacer que me sintiera mejor. Él tampoco sabía a quién adscribirme. A pesar de todo, me gustaba el campamento. Pronto me acostumbré a la neblina matutina sobre la playa**, (insertar suspiros de Poseidón y sus nietos) **al aroma de los campos de fresas por la tarde, (**suspiros de Deméter e hijos) **incluso a los sonidos raros de los monstruos de los bosques por la noche. **(Suspiros de Thalía, Nico y Luke**) Cenaba con los de la cabaña 11, echaba parte de mi comida al fuego e intentaba sentir algún tipo de conexión con mi padre real. No percibí nada, sólo el sentimiento cálido que siempre había tenido, como el recuerdo de su sonrisa. **

El dios del mar sonrio, haciendo que varias semidiosas se quedaran mirando embobadas, mientras el oráculo de Delfos junto con la pretor romana, pensaban que Percy era igual a su padre

**Intentaba no pensar demasiado en mamá, pero seguía repitiéndome: «Si los dioses y los monstruos son reales, si todas estas historias mágicas son posibles, seguro que hay manera de salvarla, de devolverla a la vida…»**

Relájate Perceus_ dijo el dios, mirando a su hijo el cual solo asintió, extrañado_

** Empecé a entender la amargura de Luke y cuánto parecía molestarle su padre, Hermes. **

Luke sonrio, puede que Percy sea un elemento muy bueno para unirlo a cronos

**Sí, de acuerdo, a lo mejor los dioses tenían cosas importantes que hacer. Pero ¿no podían llamar de vez en cuando, o tronar, o algo por el estilo? Dionisio podía hacer aparecer de la nada una Coca-Cola light. ¿Por qué no podía mi padre, o quien fuera, hacer aparecer un teléfono?**

A Poseidón le gustaba cada vez menos este capitulo_

** El martes por la tarde, tres días después de mi llegada al Campamento Mestizo, tuve mi primera lección de combate con espada. Todos los de la cabaña 11 se reunieron en el enorme ruedo donde Luke nos instruiría. Empezamos con los tajos y las estocadas básicas, practicando con muñecos de paja con armadura griega. Supongo que no lo hice mal. Por lo menos, entendí lo que se suponía que debía hacer y mis reflejos eran buenos.**

Buenos_ dijo Thalía_ eso es quedarse corte

Todos los romanos, además de los de la profecía asintieron de acuerdo al comentario de la cazadora, haciendo sonrojar al muchacho, ya que el solamente había tenido una espada en la mano una vez, y eso fue contra la profesora de algebra

** El problema era que no encontraba una espada que me fuera bien. O eran muy pesadas o demasiado ligeras o demasiado largas. Luke intentó todo lo que estuvo en su mano para pertrecharme, pero coincidió en que ninguna de las armas de prácticas parecía servirme.**

Es que tu espada es especial_ dijo sonriendo Rachel, haciendo sonrojar nuevamente a Percy y que Annabeth se comenzara a hacer amiga de los celos

**Después empezamos a enfrentarnos en parejas. Luke anunció que sería mi compañero, dado que era la primera vez. —Buena suerte —me deseó uno de los campistas—. Luke es el mejor espadachín de los últimos trescientos años. **

Era_ dijeron a coro los futuristas_

**—A lo mejor afloja un poco conmigo —dije. El campista bufó. Luke me enseñó los ataques, las paradas y los bloqueos de escudo a la manera dura. Con cada golpe, acababa un poco más machacado y magullado. **

Imposible de imaginar_ dijo Nico_

¿Por el hecho de que me golpeen mucho?_ pregunto asustado Percy

No, en realidad, es al hecho de que te llegue algún golpe mientras tú tienes la espada en la mano_ dijo Piper, mientras hazel asentía

**—Mantén la guardia alta, Percy —decía, y me asestaba un cintarazo en las costillas—. ¡No, no tan alta! — ¡Zaca!-. ¡Ataca! — ¡Zaca!-. ¡Ahora retrocede! — ¡Zaca! **

No entendí nada_ dijo Annabeth_

Milagro_ gritaron sus hermanos_

**Cuando paramos para el descanso chorreaba sudor. Todo el mundo se apiñó junto al refrigerador de bebidas. Luke se echó agua helada sobre la cabeza, y me pareció tan buena idea que lo imité.**

Excelente idea_ dijo en un susurro Poseidón, ampliando su sonrisa, mientras los futuristas se acomodaban en sus asientos para escuchar como Percy le ganaba a Luke la batalla

** Al instante me sentí mejor. Mis brazos recuperaron fuerzas. La espada no me parecía tan extraña. — ¡Vale, todo el mundo en círculo, arriba! —Ordenó Luke—. Si a Percy no le importa, quiero haceros una pequeña demostración. «Vale —pensé—, vamos a ver cómo le zurran la badana a Percy.»**

Claro…_ dijo Thalía y luego comenzó a reír, haciendo que Luke se preguntara si en verdad este chico era tan bueno con la espada

** Los chicos de Hermes se reunieron alrededor de mí. Se aguantaban las risitas. Supuse que antes habían estado en mi lugar y se morían de impaciencia por ver cómo Luke me usaba como saco de boxeo. **

Lo más probable_ dijeron los hermanos Stoll_

**Le dijo a todo el mundo que iba a hacerles una demostración de una técnica de desarme: cómo girar el arma enemiga asestándole un golpe con la espada de plano para que no tuviera más opción que soltarla. —Esto es difícil —remarcó—. A mí me lo han hecho. No os riais de Percy. La mayoría de los guerreros trabajan años antes de dominar esta técnica. Hizo una demostración del movimiento a cámara lenta. Desde luego, la espada cayó de mi mano con bastante estrépito. —Ahora en tiempo real —dijo en cuanto hube recuperado el arma—. Atacamos y paramos hasta que uno le quite el arma al otro. ¿Listo, Percy? Asentí, y Luke vino por mí. De algún modo conseguí evitar que le diera a la empuñadura de mi espada. Mis sentidos estaban alerta. Veía venir sus ataques. Conté. **

Luke sonrio, por fin había encontrado un rival digno

**Di un paso adelante e intenté imitar la técnica. Luke la desvió con facilidad, pero detecté el cambio en su cara. Aguzó la mirada y empezó a presionar con más fuerza. Me pesaba la espada. No estaba bien equilibrada. Sólo era cuestión de segundos que Luke me derrotara, así que me dije: « ¡Qué demonios, al menos inténtalo!» Intenté la maniobra de desarme. Mi hoja dio en la base de la de Luke y la giré, lanzando todo mi peso en una estocada hacia delante. La espada de Luke repiqueteó en las piedras. La punta de mi espada estaba a tres dedos de su pecho indefenso. **

Guau_ dijeron los griegos_

Era lógico_ dijo Frank, haciendo que todos lo miraran extraño_

Es verdad_ dijo Sophia_ era lógico que pa… Percy ganaría

**Los demás campistas quedaron en silencio. Bajé la espada. —Lo siento… Perdona. **

Deja de disculparte por todo_ dijo Annabeth exasperada_

Lo siento_ dijo Percy con una sonrisa de niño malo_

Lo haces de nuevo_ dijo la chica_

¿Hacer que?_ pregunto el chico

Disculparte_ respondió la hija de Athenea con un aura gris comenzando a rodearla

Perdón, entonces_ dijo sonriendo aún más Percy_

Cuando Annabeth le iba a contestar Thalía grito _ dejen de coquetear_ lo que provocó que ambos se pusieran rojos y no hablaran más, mientras todos reían de las peleas tontas de Annabeth y Percy

Esos si se parecen a papa y mama_ dijo Zoe R a Charles T_

Exactamente_ corroboro el chico riendo

**Por un momento Luke se quedó demasiado aturdido para hablar. — ¿Perdona? —Su rostro marcado se ensanchó en una sonrisa—. Por los dioses, Percy, ¿por qué lo sientes? ¡Vuelve a enseñarme eso! No quería. El breve ataque de energía frenética me había abandonado por completo. Pero Luke insistió. Esta vez no hubo competición. En cuanto nuestras espadas entraron en contacto, Luke golpeó mi empuñadura y mi arma acabó en el suelo. Tras una larga pausa, alguien del público preguntó: — ¿La suerte del principiante? **

Eso es lo que él cree_ dijo sonriendo Sophia_

**Luke se secó el sudor de la frente. Me observó con un interés absolutamente renovado.**

**—Puede —dijo—. Pero me gustaría saber qué es capaz de hacer Percy con una espada bien equilibrada… **

De todo_ dijo Dakota un chico romano con la boca roja_ y más si está enojado_ recordando cómo había vencido al gigante

**El viernes por la tarde estaba con Grover a orillas del lago, descansando de una experiencia cercana a la muerte en el rocódromo. Grover había subido a la cima a saltos como una cabra montesa, pero la lava por poco acaba conmigo. **

Ventajas de ser sátiro_ sonrio el chico_

**Mi camisa tenía agujeros humeantes y se me había chamuscado el vello de los antebrazos. Estábamos sentados en el embarcadero, observando a las náyades tejer cestería subacuática, hasta que reuní valor para preguntarle cómo le había ido con el señor D. Se le puso la cara algo amarilla y dijo: —Guay. Genial. — ¿Así que tu carrera sigue en pie? Me miró algo nervioso. — ¿Te ha dicho Quirón que quiero una licencia de buscador? —Bueno… no. —No tenía idea de qué era una licencia de buscador, pero no parecía el mejor momento para preguntar—. **

Bien pensado_ le sonrieron las hijas de Annabeth, las cuales a opinión de él eran muy tiernas, y le daban ganas de abrazarlas y no dejarlas ir de su lado, por miedo a que algo les pasara_

**Sólo dijo que tenías grandes planes, ya sabes… y que necesitabas ganarte la reputación de terminar un encargo de guardián. ¿La conseguiste? Grover miró hacia abajo, a las náyades. —El señor D ha suspendido la valoración. Dice que no he fracasado ni logrado nada aún contigo, así que nuestros destinos siguen unidos. Si te dieran una misión y yo te acompañara para protegerte, y los dos regresáramos vivos, puede que considerara terminado mi trabajo. Me animé. —Bueno, ¿no está tan mal, no? — ¡Beee-ee! Habría sido mejor que me trasladara a limpieza de establos. Las oportunidades de que te den una misión… Además, aunque te la dieran, ¿por qué ibas a quererme a tu lado? **

Claro que te querría a mi lado, eres mi mejor amigo_ dijo Percy mirando fijamente a grover_

**— ¡Pues claro que te querría a mi lado!**

Nadie dijo nada sobre el hecho de que Percy dijera las mismas palabras, pero tenía a Artemisa aceptando que este chico no era como los otros

** Alicaído, Grover observó el agua. —Cestería… Tiene que ser estupendo tener una habilidad que sirva para algo. Intenté animarlo, asegurándole que poseía muchísimos talentos, pero eso sólo lo puso más triste. Hablamos un rato de canoas y espadas, después debatimos los pros y contras de los distintos dioses.**

Los dioses levantaron una ceja, pero no dijeron nada, mal que mal estaba claro que ellos aún no lo discutían, sin contar que varios vieron la cara de Poseidón que decía" dicen algo y los mando directo al tártaro"_

** Al final, acabé preguntándole por las cabañas vacías. —La número ocho, la de plata, es de Artemisa —dijo—. Juró mantenerse siempre doncella. Así pues, nada de niños. La cabaña es, ya sabes… honoraria. Si no tuviera una se enfadaría.**

Exactamente_ dijo la diosa_

** —Ya. Pero ¿y las otras tres, las del fondo? ¿Son ésas los Tres Grandes? Grover se puso en tensión. Era un tema delicado. —No. Una de ellas, la número dos, es de Hera, otra de las honorarias —dijo—. Es la diosa del matrimonio, así que por supuesto no va por ahí teniendo romances con mortales. Esa es tarea de su marido. **

Oye_ dijo el dios del rayo

Eso verdad para que te enojas_ dijo su esposa haciendo sonrojar a su marido mientras sus otros cuatro hermanos se reina de él, y sus hijos intentaban no sonreír

**Cuando decimos los Tres Grandes nos referimos a los tres hermanos poderosos, los hijos de Cronos. —Zeus, Poseidón y Hades.**

A Poseidón le brillaron los ojos, por fin Percy había pensado en el

** —Exacto. Veo que estás al loro. Tras la gran batalla contra los titanes, le quitaron el mundo a su padre y se echaron a suertes a quién le tocaba cada cosa. —A Zeus le tocó el cielo, a Poseidón el mar y a Hades el inframundo —dije. —Aja. —Pero Hades no tiene cabaña. —No, y tampoco trono en el Olimpo. Digamos que se dedica a sus cosas en el inframundo. Si tuviera una cabaña aquí… —Grover se estremeció—. Bueno, no sería agradable. Dejémoslo así.**

Nico bajo la mirada, un poco triste sintiendo alejado de los demás campistas, Thalía al notar eso se enojo

Grover discúlpate con Nico_ dijo la cazadora_

Pero…_ el sátiro no alcanzo a contestar_

Déjalo, él tiene razón_ dijo Nico cabizbajo_

No _dijo esta vez Rachel_ grover acabas de juzgar a una persona si conocerla, asi que discúlpate

Lo siento_ dijo grover_ en verdad, sé que aún no lo digo pero ellas tienen razón, lo que llevo conociéndote estos dos días me he dado cuenta que eres como todos aunque seas hijo de hades

No hay problema _sonrio Nico_ ahora tío P siga leyendo

Encantado sobrinito_ dijo el dios del mar_

** —Pero Zeus y Poseidón… Los dos tenían infinidad de hijos en los mitos. ¿Por qué están vacías sus cabañas? Grover movió las pezuñas, incómodo.**

**—Hace unos sesenta años, tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los Tres Grandes se pusieron de acuerdo para no engendrar más héroes. Los niños eran demasiado poderosos. Influían bastante en el curso de los acontecimientos de la humanidad y causaban mucho derramamiento de sangre. La Segunda Guerra Mundial fue básicamente una lucha entre los hijos de Zeus y Poseidón por un lado, y los de Hades por el otro. El lado ganador, Zeus y Poseidón, obligó a Hades a hacer un juramento con ellos: no más líos con mortales. Todos juraron sobre el río Estigio. El trueno bramó. —Ese es el juramento más serio que puede hacerse —dije. Grover asintió—. ¿Y los hermanos mantuvieron su palabra? **

No_ dijo Hera fulminando con la mirada a los hermanos Grace

**La expresión de Grover se enturbió. —Hace diecisiete años, Zeus se cayó del tren. Había una estrella de televisión con un peinado de los ochenta… En fin, no se pudo resistir. Cuando nació su hija, una niña llamada Thalía… Bueno, el río Estigio se toma en serio las promesas. Zeus se libró fácilmente porque es inmortal, pero condujo a su hija a un destino terrible. — ¡Pero eso no es justo! ¡No fue culpa de la niña! **

No soy niña _dijo enojada la cazadora_

Tenías 12_ dijo Rachel_ eras niña

Tenía la edad de Percy_ respondió la cazadora enojada_

Y es un niño_ dijo sonriendo la oráculo mientras la cazadora la maldecía, pero no maldiciones griegas sino de uso cotidiano para los mortales_

**Grover vaciló. —Percy, los hijos de los Tres Grandes tienen mayores poderes que el resto de los mestizos. Tienen un aura muy poderosa, un aroma que atrae a los monstruos. Cuando Hades se enteró de lo de la niña, no le hizo ninguna gracia que Zeus hubiera roto el juramento. Hades liberó a los peores monstruos del Tártaro para torturar a Thalía. Se le asignó un sátiro como guardián cuando tenía doce años, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Intentó escoltarla hasta aquí con otro par de mestizos de los que se había hecho amiga. Casi lo consiguieron. Llegaron hasta la cima de la colina. —Señaló al otro lado del valle, el pino junto al que yo había luchado con el Minotauro—. Los perseguían las tres Benévolas, junto a una horda de perros del infierno. Estaban a punto de echárseles encima cuando Thalía le dijo a su sátiro que llevara a los otros dos mestizos a lugar seguro mientras ella contenía a los monstruos. Estaba herida y cansada, y no quería vivir como un animal perseguido. El sátiro no quería dejarla, pero Thalía no cambió de idea, y él debía proteger a los otros. Así que se enfrentó a su última batalla sola, en la cumbre de la colina. Mientras moría, Zeus se compadeció de ella. La convirtió en aquel árbol. Su espíritu ayuda a proteger las lindes del valle. Por eso la colina se llama Mestiza. **

Y esa _dijo la cazadora_ es mi bella y perfecta historia de amor odio con mi padre, además de porque estoy enojada con Percy, ya que por su culpa el minotauro me golpeo _todos los romanos estaban sorprendidísimos tras escuchar el relato, al igual que Percy

Estabas durmiendo_ dijo Nico_ no sentiste nada

Sabes querido primo (nótese el sarcasmo), lo terribles dolores de cabeza que te dan los malditos pájaros cuando se ponen a anidar en tu cabello, porque te recuerdo que las hojas y ramas del árbol, era mi cabello_ dijo enojada la semi diosa_

Ya, pero no te sulfures_ dijo el rey de los fantasmas_

**Miré el pino en la distancia. La historia me dejó vacío, y también me hizo sentir culpable. Una chica de mi edad se había sacrificado para salvar a sus amigos. Se había enfrentado a todo un ejército de monstruos. Al lado de eso, mi victoria sobre el Minotauro no parecía gran cosa. **

En las estupideces que piensas, sesos de alga_ dijo sonriendo Thalía_ yo elegí mi destino, dos veces, y la segundo te deje todo en tus hombros, además estamos recién leyendo, aun no sabes todo lo que has hecho o en este caso aras_ dijo Thalía_ querido primo_ susurro las últimas dos palabras

**Me pregunté si de haber actuado de manera diferente, habría podido salvar a mi madre. —Grover —le dije—, ¿hay algún héroe que haya cumplido misiones en el inframundo? —Algunos —respondió—. Orfeo, Hércules, Houdini. —Y… ¿han traído de vuelta a alguien de entre los muertos? —No. Nunca. Orfeo casi lo consiguió… Percy, ¿no estarás pensando seriamente en…? —No —mentí—. Sólo me lo preguntaba. —Y cambié de tema—: Así que ¿siempre hay un sátiro asignado para velar por un semidiós? Grover me estudió con recelo, poco convencido de que hubiese abandonado la idea del inframundo.**

Eso es normal_ dijo Annabeth_ ni yo me lo hubiera creído

** —No siempre. Acudimos en secreto a muchas escuelas. Intentamos detectar los mestizos con potencial para ser grandes héroes. Si encontramos alguno con un aura muy poderosa, como un hijo de los Tres Grandes, alertamos a Quirón. Éste intenta vigilarlos, porque podrían causar problemas realmente graves. —Y tú me encontraste. Quirón dice que crees que yo podría ser alguien especial. Grover hizo una mueca.**

Imposible_ dijo Percy_

Jajá, eso es lo que él cree_ dijo Nico_

**—Yo no… Oye, no pienses en eso. Aunque lo fueras (ya sabes a qué me refiero), jamás te asignarían una misión, y yo nunca obtendré mi licencia. Probablemente eres hijo de Hermes. O puede que incluso de uno de los menores, como Némesis, la divinidad de la venganza. No te preocupes, ¿vale? **

Puede ser_ dijo Percy_ es lo más probable ¿no?

Poseidón borro su sonrisa mientras Annabeth intentaba no mirar a Percy, para no decir nada, mientras los del futuro intentaban contener la risa

**Me pareció que lo decía más por confortarse a sí mismo que a mí. Esa noche, después de la cena hubo más ajetreo que de costumbre. Por fin había llegado el momento de capturar la bandera. Cuando retiraron los platos, la caracola sonó y todos nos pusimos en pie. Los campistas gritaron y vitorearon cuando Annabeth y dos de sus hermanos entraron en el pabellón portando un estandarte de seda. Medía unos tres metros de largo, era de un gris reluciente y tenía pintada una lechuza encima de un olivo. Por el lado contrario del pabellón, Clarisse y sus colegas entraron con otro estandarte, de tamaño idéntico pero rojo fuego, pintado con una lanza ensangrentada y una cabeza de jabalí. Me volví hacia Luke y le grité por encima del bullicio: — ¿Esas son las banderas? —Sí. — ¿Ares y Atenea dirigen siempre los equipos? **

No siempre_ dijeron los hijos de Hermes además del propio dios

**—No siempre —repuso—, pero sí a menudo. —Así que si otra cabaña captura una, ¿qué hacéis? ¿Repintáis la bandera? Sonrió. —Ya lo verás. Primero tenemos que conseguir una. — ¿De qué lado estamos? Me lanzó una mirada ladina, como si supiera algo que yo ignoraba. La cicatriz en su rostro le hacía parecer casi malo a la luz de las antorchas. —Nos hemos aliado temporalmente con Atenea. **

Lo más lógico_ dijeron todos los campistas haciendo sonrojar a Luke y Annabeth

En realidad, en nuestro tiempo es más lógico que Athenea sea aliada de…_ Thalía sonriendo para no decir que la cabaña es la de Poseidón

**Esta noche vamos por la bandera de Ares. Y tú vas a ayudarnos. Se anunciaron los equipos. Atenea se había aliado con Apolo y Hermes, las dos cabañas más grandes; al parecer, a cambio de algunos privilegios: horarios en la ducha y en las tareas, las mejores horas para actividades. **

¿Se alían según eso? _pregunto un romano

Pues si _respondió Jasón_ son tratos muy convenientes

Claro como tú te alias con afrodita_ respondió divertido leo

Oye también me alió con Athenea y Hefestos_ respondió el chico_

Lógico_ contesto Piper_ leo es tu amigo, y todos sabemos que si nos aliamos con Athenea tenemos ganada la bandera _los hijos de la diosa sonrieron orgullosos

Pero es más divertido cuando Poseidón y hades están juntas _ dijo Rachel_

Si pero eso ocurre solo cuando se enfrentan a mí y mis cazadoras_ dijo sonriendo Thalía_ mis primitos por separado son nulos

Eso es lo que tú crees_ dijo Nico sonriendo

Dijiste ¿Poseidón?_ dijo Annabeth_

Ee SIP_ dijo sonrojada Rachel

Queridísima oráculo _ dijeron riendo Thalía y Nico_ hablas de mas

Ya me di cuenta_ respondió Rachel enojada y sonrojada_

**Ares se había aliado con todos los demás: Dionisio, Deméter, Afrodita y Hefestos. Por lo visto, dos chicos de Dionisio eran bastante buenos atletas. **

Los gemelos sonrieron mientras los del futuro los veían con cara de tristeza

**Los de Deméter poseían grandes habilidades con la naturaleza y las actividades al aire libre, pero no eran muy agresivos.**

Lo que dije_ hablo Luke P_

** Los hijos e hijas de Afrodita no me preocupaban demasiado; prácticamente evitaban cualquier actividad, miraban sus reflejos en el lago, se peinaban y cotilleaban.**

Tanto Piper como Silena miraban enojadas a sus hermanos en especial a una Drew

** Por su parte, los únicos cuatro niños de Hefestos no eran guapos, pero sí grandes y corpulentos debido a su trabajo en la herrería todo el día. **

Leo tus hermanos no se parecen en nada a ti_ dijo Jasón riendo

Es que soy un duende_ respondió leo con sonrisa angelical

**Podrían ser un problema. Eso dejaba, por supuesto, a la cabaña de Ares: una docena de los chavales más grandes, feos y marrulleros de Long Island, y de cualquier otro lugar del planeta.**

Oye_ gritaron a coro los 12 niños feos

** Quirón coceó el mármol del suelo. — ¡Héroes! —anunció—. Conocéis las reglas. El arroyo es la frontera. Vale todo el bosque. Se permiten todo tipo de artilugios mágicos. El estandarte debe estar claramente expuesto y no tener más de dos guardias. Los prisioneros pueden ser desarmados, pero no heridos ni amordazados. No se permite matar ni mutilar. **

Y ahí se va toda la diversión_ mascullo enojado ares_

**Yo haré de árbitro y médico de urgencia. ¡Armaos! Abrió los brazos y de repente las mesas se cubrieron de equipamiento: cascos, espadas de bronce, lanzas, escudos de piel de buey con protecciones de metal. — ¡Uau! —exclamé—. ¿De verdad vamos a usar todo esto? **

Todos los griegos los miraron como si fuera tonto y Poseidón los miro a ellos con odio

**Luke me miró como si yo fuese tonto. **

Los dioses que se fijaron en eso comenzaron a reír, felices mientras nadie entendía él porque

Chiste interno_ respondieron apolo y Hermes

**—A menos que quieras que tus amiguitos de la cinco te ensarten. Ten. Quirón ha pensado que esto te iría bien. Estás en patrulla de frontera. Mi escudo era del tamaño de un tablero de la NBA, con un enorme caduceo en el medio. Pesaba mil kilos. Habría podido practicar snowboard con él, pero confiaba en que nadie esperara de mí que corriera muy rápido. **

Por eso prefieres los escudos que te hace el tío Tyson_ dijo Sophia

¿Quién?_ pregunto Percy_

Leyendo lo sabrás_ respondió la chica con una sonrisa marca Poseidón

**Mi casco, como todos los del equipo de Atenea, tenía un penacho azul encima. Ares y sus aliados lo llevaban rojo. — ¡Equipo azul, adelante! —gritó Annabeth. Vitoreamos, agitamos nuestras armas y la seguimos por el camino hacia la parte sur del bosque. El equipo rojo nos provocaba a gritos mientras se encaminaba hacia el norte. Conseguí alcanzar a Annabeth sin tropezar con mi equipo. — ¡Eh! —Ella siguió marchando—.**

Pero que cariñosa_ dijo Thalía, mientras Annabeth no dijo ninguna palabra

** Bueno, ¿y cuál es el plan? —pregunté—. ¿Tienes algún artilugio mágico que puedas prestarme? Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, como si temiera que le hubiese robado algo.**

¿Cómo te enteraste?_ pregunto sorprendida Annabeth

¿De qué?_ pregunto de nuevo el chico_

No se contesta una pregunta con otra _lo miro feo_ de mi gorra, como te enteraste de ella

Tienes una gorra que bueno que tengo que ver yo es todo esto_ dijo Percy

Sigamos leyendo_ dijo Poseidón_

** —Ojo con la lanza de Clarisse —dijo—. Te aseguro que no te conviene que esa cosa te toque. Por lo demás, no te preocupes. Conseguiremos el estandarte de Ares. ¿Te ha dado Luke tu trabajo? —Patrulla de frontera, sea lo que sea. —Es fácil. Quédate junto al arroyo y mantén a los rojos apartados. Déjame el resto a mí. Atenea siempre tiene un plan. **

Buen plan_ dijeron Luke P y Sophia_

Dejaste la frontera impenetrable_ continuo el chico_

Además de tener al cebo perfecto contra la tía Clarisse_ dijo ahora Sophia_

¿Pero como papa te perdono tan fácil?_ pregunto Luke P

¿Cómo descubrieron tan fácil el plan de Annabeth?_ pregunto Athenea

Es que somos co-capitanes en el captura la bandera, yo de la cabaña de mama y Sophia de la cabaña de su papa_ dijo sonriendo Luke p, nadie se dio cuenta que cuando el chico dijo la cabaña de mama se refería a Annabeth _

O claro_ dijo Athenea_ ambos son concejeros_

Si, además vamos desde siempre juntos al campamento_ respondió Sophia

¿Tienen ambos 17 años?_ pregunto Annabeth

A si es_ respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo

¿Y por cuanto se llevan?_ pregunto esta vez Rachel

Yo soy mayor _ respondió la chica_

Pero por poco_ dijo Luke

Pero aun asi_ continúo la hija de Percy

¿Y cuando nacieron?_ pregunto Rachel_

El 21 de febrero_ respondieron ambos_

¿El mismo día?_ pregunto sorprendida Annabeth_

Cosas del destino_ respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo

**Apretó el paso, dejándome en la inopia. —Vale —murmuré—. Me alegro de que me quisieras en tu equipo.**

Auw_ dijeron las chicas del futuro_ sonrojando nuevamente a la pareja

** Era una noche cálida y pegajosa. Los bosques estaban oscuros, las luciérnagas parpadeaban. Annabeth me había ubicado junto a un pequeño arroyo que borboteaba por encima de unas rocas, mientras ella y el resto del equipo se dispersaba entre los árboles. Allí de pie, solo, con mi gran casco de plumas azules y mi enorme escudo, me sentí como un idiota. La espada de bronce, como todas las espadas que había probado hasta entonces, parecía mal equilibrada. La empuñadura de cuero me resultaba tan cómoda como una bola de jugar a los bolos. Pero nadie me haría daño, ¿no? Vamos, que el Olimpo debía de tener algún tipo de responsabilidad a terceros, digo yo.**

Claro… _dijeron los semidioses_

** En la lejanía se oyó la caracola. Escuché vítores y gritos en los bosques, entrechocar de espadas, chicos peleando. Un aliado emplumado de azul pasó corriendo a mi lado como un ciervo, cruzó el arroyo y se internó en territorio enemigo. «Vale —pensé—. Como de costumbre, me pierdo toda la diversión.» Entonces, en algún lugar cerca de donde me encontraba, oí un ruido —una especie de gruñido desgarrador— que me provocó un súbito escalofrío.**

Lo escucho desde antes_ dijo sorprendida Zoe que había escuchado la historia del captura la bandera de su madre horas antes de ser transportada a la sala del trono_

** Levanté instintivamente mi escudo, con la impresión de que algo me acechaba. Entonces los gruñidos se detuvieron. Percibí que la presencia se retiraba. Al otro lado del arroyo, de pronto la maleza explotó. Aparecieron cinco guerreros de Ares gritando y aullando desde la oscuridad. — ¡Al agua con el pringado! —gritó Clarisse.**

Mala idea_ dijeron a coro los futuristas_

** Sus feos ojos porcinos despidieron odio a través de las rendijas del casco.**

Oye, más respeto con mi madre_ dijo enojada Silena _

** Blandía una lanza de metro y medio, en cuya punta de metal con garfios titilaba una luz roja. Sus hermanos sólo llevaban las espadas de bronce típicas; tampoco es que eso me hiciera sentir mejor. Cargaron a través del riachuelo. No había ayuda a la vista. Podía correr. O tratar de defenderme de la mitad de la cabaña de Ares. Conseguí evitar el lance del primer chaval, pero aquellos tipos no eran tan tontos como el Minotauro. Me rodearon y Clarisse me atacó con la lanza. Mi escudo desvió la punta, pero sentí un doloroso calambre por todo el brazo. Se me pusieron los pelos como escarpias y el brazo del escudo me quedó entumecido. Jadeaba. Electricidad. Su estúpida lanza era eléctrica. **

A pero eso no es nada_ dijeron Thalía y Jasón con idénticas sonrisas de maldad_

Nuestros rayos son peores que la lanza de Clarisse_ dijo Thalía _ ¿quieres probar?_

No gracias_ dijo Percy_ te creo

**Me replegué. Otro chaval me asestó un golpe en el pecho con la empuñadura de la espada y caí al suelo. Habrían podido patearme hasta convertirme en gelatina, pero estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose. —Sesión de peluquería —dijo Clarisse—. Agarradle el pelo.**

No_ dijo Sophia_ el pelo no _todos en la sala comenzaron a reír de ella y Annabeth se preguntaba porque su hija estaba tan preocupada por el pelo de Percy_ es el favorito de mama _se defendió la chica en susurros con los futuristas

**Conseguí ponerme en pie y levanté la espada, pero Clarisse la apartó de un golpe con la lanza, que chisporroteaba. Ahora tenía entumecidos los dos brazos. —Uy, uy, uy —se burló Clarisse—. Qué miedo me da este tío. Muchísimo. —La bandera está en aquella dirección —le dije. Traté de fingir que estaba enfadado de verdad, pero me temo que no lo conseguí del todo. —Ya —contestó uno de sus hermanos—. Pero verás, no nos importa la bandera. Lo que nos importa es un tipo que ha ridiculizado a nuestra cabaña. —Pues lo hacéis sin mi ayuda —respondí.**

Exactamente_ dijeron los cuatro hermanos Jackson_

** Admito que quizá no fue lo más inteligente que pudo ocurrírseme.**

¿Enserio?_ preguntaron varios_

** Dos chavales se abalanzaron sobre mí. Yo retrocedí hasta el arroyo, intenté levantar el escudo, pero Clarisse era demasiado rápida. Su lanza me dio directamente en las costillas. De no haber llevado el pecho protegido, me habría convertido en kebab de pollo. Como sí lo llevaba, el aguijonazo eléctrico sólo me dio sensación de arrancarme los dientes. Uno de sus compañeros de cabaña me metió un buen tajo en el brazo. Ver mi propia sangre —cálida y fría al mismo tiempo— me mareó. —No está permitido hacer sangre —farfullé. —Anda ya —respondió el tipo—. Supongo que me quedaré sin postre. **

Debo cambiar ese castigo_ murmuro para si Quirón_

**Me empujó al arroyo y aterricé con un chapuzón. Todos rieron. Supuse que moriría tan pronto terminaran de divertirse. Pero entonces ocurrió algo. El agua pareció despertar mis sentidos, como si acabara de comerme una bolsa de las gominolas de mi madre. **

Todos comenzaron a reír

**Clarisse y sus colegas se metieron en el arroyo para acabar conmigo, pero yo me puse en pie dispuesto a recibirlos. Sabía qué hacer. Al primero le aticé un cintarazo en la cabeza y le arranqué el casco limpiamente. Le di tan fuerte que le vi los ojos vibrar mientras se derrumbaba en el agua. El feo número dos y el feo número tres se me arrojaron encima. Le estampé el escudo en la cara a uno y usé la espada para esquilar el penacho del otro. Ambos retrocedieron con rapidez. El feo número cuatro no parecía con demasiadas ganas de atacarme, pero Clarisse llegaba embalada, y la punta de su lanza crepitaba de energía. En cuanto embistió, atrapé el asta entre el borde de mi escudo y la espada y la rompí como una ramita. **

Mi lanza _dijo enojada Clarisse_

La lanza que yo le di_ dijo enojado ares_

**— ¡Jo! —exclamó—. ¡Idiota! ¡Gusano apestoso! Y me habría llamado cosas peores, pero le aticé en la frente con la empuñadura y la envié tambaleándose fuera del arroyo. **

Eso es casi imposible_ susurro Annabeth, esta libro decía que Percy en una semana le había ganado a dos de los héroes más fuertes del campamento

**Entonces oí chillidos y gritos de alegría, y vi a Luke correr hacia la frontera enarbolando el estandarte del equipo rojo. **

Ja vamos a ganar la bandera_ dijeron los hijos de Hermes sonriendo, mientras los romanos pensaban que eran bastante sanguinarios los captura la bandera de los griegos

**Un par de chavales de Hermes le cubrían la retirada y unos cuantos apolos se enfrentaban a las huestes de Hefestos. Los de Ares se levantaron y Clarisse murmuró una torva maldición. — ¡Una trampa! —exclamó—. ¡Era una trampa! Trataron de atrapar a Luke, pero era demasiado tarde. **

La más vieja del libro_ dijeron Athenea sus hijos y sus nietos_

Sigo diciendo pobre de Percy_ susurro leo a Jasón_

Te entiendo compañero_ respondió Jasón_

**Todo el mundo se reunió junto al arroyo cuando Luke cruzó a su territorio. Nuestro equipo estalló en vítores. El estandarte rojo brilló y se volvió plateado. El jabalí y la lanza fueron reemplazados por un enorme caduceo, el símbolo de la cabaña 11. **

Genial_ dijeron Percy y los romanos al mismo tiempo_

**Los del equipo azul agarraron a Luke y lo alzaron en hombros. Quirón salió a medio galope del bosque e hizo sonar la caracola. El juego había terminado. Habíamos ganado. Estaba a punto de unirme a la celebración cuando la voz de Annabeth, justo a mi lado en el arroyo, dijo: —No está mal, héroe. —Miré, pero no estaba allí—. ¿Dónde demonios has aprendido a luchar así? — me preguntó. El aire se estremeció y ella se materializó a mi lado quitándose una gorra de los Yankees. **

¿A eso te referías?_ pregunto Percy

Exactamente_ dijo la chica, sonriendo, estaba feliz acababa de escuchar que le ganaría a Clarisse, la bandera y que su plan daría los resultados esperados_

Pues me acabo de enterar que esa cosa existe_ dijo Percy, mientras pensaba que la sonrisa de Annabeth era muy linda y que era la primera vez que la veía

**Me enfadé. Ni siquiera me alucinó el hecho de que acabara de volverse invisible. —Me has usado como cebo —le dije—. Me has puesto aquí porque sabías que Clarisse vendría por mí, mientras enviabas a Luke por el otro flanco. Lo habías planeado todo. Annabeth se encogió de hombros.**

**—Ya te lo he dicho. Atenea siempre tiene un plan.**

Y nadie lo rebate_ dijeron los chicos sonriendo_

** —Un plan para que me pulvericen. —Vine tan rápido como pude. Estaba a punto de saltar para defenderte, pero… —Se encogió otra vez de hombros—. No necesitabas mi ayuda. **

Porque no te creo_ dijo Percy_

A decir verdad, lo más probable es que estuviera viendo como pelees y ni se me ocurriría meterme a ayudarte_ se encogió de hombros la chica_

Es bueno saberlo_ dijo Percy sin signo de enojo_

**—Entonces se fijó en mi brazo herido—. ¿Cómo te has hecho eso? —Es una herida de espada. ¿Qué pensabas? —No. Era una herida de espada. Fíjate bien. La sangre había desaparecido. **

¿Cómo?_ preguntaron varios mientras Poseidón sonreía_

**Donde había estado el corte, ahora había un largo rasguño, y también estaba desapareciendo. Ante mis ojos, se convirtió en una pequeña cicatriz y finalmente se desvaneció. — ¿Cómo has hecho eso? —dije alelado.**

Te aseguro que yo no fui_ dijo Annabeth_

** Annabeth reflexionó con repentina concentración. Casi veía girar los engranajes en su cabeza. **

Siempre_ dijeron sus hijos_

**Me miró a los pies, después la lanza rota de Clarisse, y por fin dijo: —Sal del agua, Percy. — ¿Qué…? —Hazlo y calla. Lo hice**

Como siempre_ dijeron los futuristas, mientras todos miraban extrañados_ siempre le hace caso Annabeth_ termino hazel

** Lo hice e inmediatamente volví a sentir los brazos entumecidos. El subidón de adrenalina remitió y casi me derrumbo, pero Annabeth me sujetó. —Oh, Estigio —maldijo—. Esto no es bueno. Yo no quería… Supuse que habría sido Zeus.**

Todos los hijos de Athenea incluso ella, quedaron petrificados, ya sabían quién era el padre de Percy, y a ninguno de ellos les gustó mucho la nueva información_

** Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué quería decir, volví a oír el gruñido canino de antes, pero esta vez mucho más cerca. Un gruñido que pareció abrir en dos el bosque. Los vítores de los campistas cesaron al instante. Quirón gritó algo en griego clásico, y sólo más tarde advertí que lo había entendido a la perfección: — ¡Apartaos! ¡Mi arco! Annabeth desenvainó su espada. En las rocas situadas encima de nosotros había un enorme perro negro, con ojos rojos como la lava y colmillos que parecían dagas. Me miraba fijamente. Nadie se movió, y Annabeth gritó: — ¡Percy, corre! Intentó interponerse entre el bicho y yo, pero el perro era muy rápido. **

Gracias_ musito Percy a Annabeth_

No hay de que_ respondió la chica sonrojada_

**Le saltó por encima —una sombra con dientes— y se abalanzó sobre mí. **

Pero eso siempre lo hace su perra ¿no?_ pregunto Frank, recordando a la mascota de Percy_

Si pero ella es distinta_ dijo Nico_

**De pronto caí hacia atrás y sentí que sus garras afiladas perforaban mi armadura. Oí una cascada de sonidos de rasgado, como si rompieran pedazos de papel uno detrás de otro, y de pronto el bicho tenía un puñado de flechas clavadas en el cuello. Cayó muerto a mis pies. Por algún milagro, yo seguía vivo. No quise mirar debajo de mi armadura despedazada. Sentía el pecho caliente y húmedo, sin duda tenía cortes muy feos.**

Poseidón hizo una mueca, no le gustaba estar leyendo esas cosas sobre su hijo_

** Un segundo más y el animal me habría convertido en picadillo fino. Quirón trotó hasta nosotros, con un arco en la mano y el rostro sombrío. —Di immortales! —Exclamó Annabeth—. Eso era un perro del infierno de los Campos de Castigo. No están… se supone que no… —Alguien lo ha invocado —dijo Quirón—. Alguien del campamento. Luke se acercó. Había olvidado el estandarte y su momento de gloria se había esfumado. **

Excelente actor_ dijo por lo bajo Thalía, que tenía una disputa en su interior por culpa de Luke_

**— ¡Percy tiene la culpa de todo! —Vociferó Clarisse—. ¡Percy lo ha invocado! **

¿Enserio niñata?_ pregunto Poseidón enojado

Yo… lo siento_ dijo Clarisse, mientras Percy veía extrañado al dios de mar_

**—Cállate, niña —le espetó Quirón. **

Gracias_ murmuro el dios al centauro

**Observamos el cadáver del perro del infierno derretirse en una sombra, fundirse con el suelo hasta desaparecer. —Estás herido —me dijo Annabeth—. Rápido, Percy, métete en el agua. —Estoy bien. —No, no lo estás —replicó—. Quirón, mira esto.**

**Estaba demasiado cansado para discutir. Regresé al arroyo, y todo el campamento se congregó en torno a mí. Al instante me sentí mejor y las heridas de mi pecho empezaron a cerrarse. Algunos campistas se quedaron boquiabiertos. —Bueno, yo… la verdad es que no sé cómo… —intenté disculparme—. Perdón… Pero no estaban mirando cómo sanaban mis heridas. Miraban algo encima de mi cabeza. —Percy —dijo Annabeth, señalando. Cuando alcé la mirada, la señal empezaba a desvanecerse,**

En ese momento Poseidón chasqueo sus dedos y en sima de la cabeza de Percy se veía un holograma de un tridente, mientras el dios sonreía Percy se preguntaba porque todos los miraban

Quirón has los honores_ dijo el dios del mar, mientras todos se arrodillaban frente a Percy, y este no sabía que decir_

Sacudidor de tierras, portador de tormentas, padre de los caballos. Salve, Perceus Jackson, hijo del dios del mar._ Percy quedo de piedra, él era hijo de uno de los tres grandes, y acababa de ser reconocido frente a todos en el olimpo

Por fin_ dijo el dios sonriendo a su hijo_ pensé que nunca podría reconocerte

Tu… usted… es mi padre_ murmuro Percy

Exactamente, pero dime papa, padre suena raro_ respondió el dios completamente feliz

Genial_ mascullo Hermes_ veremos a tío P en modo sobreprotector_

Hermes_ reprendió el dios_ pero aprovechando que ya todos saben que Perceus es mi hijo puedo…_ en ese momento tanto Ares como Dionisio fueron bañados por agua de los océanos_

Y eso porque_ reclamaron ambos dioses

Simple _respondió Poseidón_ a Dionisio por olvidar el nombre de su primo, y a ti ares por llamarlo cobarde

Ese es el abuelo que he conocido toda mi vida_ Luke P, sonriendo_

Gracias querido nieto_ respondió el dios_ bueno como ese el fin del capítulo supongo que no habrá de leerlo

Las parcas dijeron que debemos leer todo_ dijo Sophia_

Pero… pero…_ intento discutir el dios pero la chica no lo dejo, dejando a todos asombrados por el hecho de que no le buscara pelea a una nieta de Athenea

Todo_ dijo al final, y luego de un suspiro Poseidón se dispuso a seguir leyendo, tener una nieta que se parece a su sobrinita mala, pero muy mala idea pero aun asi genial, tendría dos nietas, y eones que él no tenía ni hijas y mucho menos nietas, eran perfectas aunque su otra abuela sea nea.

** Pero aún se distinguía el holograma de luz verde, girando y brillando. Una lanza de tres puntas: un tridente. —Tu padre —murmuró Annabeth—. Esto no es nada bueno. **

Oye soy el mejor padre_ dijo Poseidón mirando a Annabeth_ y el mejor suegro_ termino en su cabeza

**—Ya está determinado —anunció Quirón. Todos empezaron a arrodillarse, incluso los campistas de la cabaña de Ares, aunque no parecían nada contentos. — ¿Mi padre? —pregunté perplejo. —Poseidón —repuso Quirón—. Sacudidor de tierras, portador de tormentas, padre de los caballos. Salve, Perceus Jackson, hijo del dios del mar.**

No ven y el final fue lo mismo que dijo Quirón hace un momento _dijo Poseidón_

¿Y ustedes no dicen nada?_ pregunta Athenea a su padre y tío, que recién había salido del shock de enterarse que ese chico tan perfecto para su hija era hijo de su querido tío (nótese el sarcasmo) _ ha roto el juramento

En realidad_ empezó Zeus_ ambos rompimos el juramento además

Desde antes sabíamos que el muchacho era hijos de Poseidón, solo lo confirmamos con la lectura_ termino hades_

Aunque acabo de encontrar a mi ladrón_ dijo Zeus mirando a Percy_

Yo no robe nada_ dijo Percy_

Exactamente _dijo Poseidón _mi hijo no robo nada_

Ya lo veremos_ dijo el rey de los dioses_

Y ahora quien lee_ pregunto charles hijo de Hefestos_

Que lea el mi abuelo _dijo Bianca sonriendo, si Luke estaba en lo correcto este capítulo sería muy divertido para los abuelos de ambos_

Está bien_ dijo el dios de los muertos, apareciendo el libro en sus manos**_ Me ofrecen una misión **


	10. me ofrecen una mision

Está bien_ dijo el dios de los muertos, apareciendo el libro en sus manos**_ Me ofrecen una misión**

**A la mañana siguiente, Quirón me trasladó a la cabaña 3. No tenía que compartirla con nadie. Gozaba de espacio de sobra para todas mis cosas: el cuerno de Minotauro, un juego de ropa limpia y una bolsa de aseo. Podía sentarme a mi propia mesa, escoger mis actividades, gritar «luces fuera» cuando me apeteciera y no escuchar a nadie más.**

Genial_ dijeron varios campistas con hermanos_

Yo creo que continua_ dijeron al mismo tiempo Nico, Thalía y Jasón

**Pero me sentía totalmente deprimido. Justo cuando empezaba a sentirme aceptado, a sentir que tenía un hogar en la cabaña 11 y que podía ser un niño normal —o tan normal como se pueda cuando eres mestizo—, me separaban como si tuviera una enfermedad rara.**

Exactamente_ dijeron los ya mencionados_

Pero es genial_ dijo charles T_ a mí me encanta que yo y mi hermana estemos solos en la cabaña del abuelo

¿Tu hermana?_ pregunto Annabeth_

Hable de mas_ dijo el chico mientras se ponía nervioso como lo hacía su padre_

Pero tu estas con tu hermana_ respondió Thalía_ mientras nosotros estamos solos normalmente en las cabañas

¿Por qué no está también tu hermano en mi cabaña?_ pregunto Poseidón

Pues prefiero la cabaña de mi abuela_ respondió Luke P_

Pero tú eres como Percy y yo, ¿Por qué en la cabaña de tu abuela?_ dijo Poseidón haciendo un puchero, mientras Percy pedía nunca más volver a ver eso

En realidad mi hermana mayor es igual a papa, mama dice que aunque se parece a la abuela por fuera, por dentro es igual a papa_ dijo charles T sonriendo_

Pobre diosa_ dijo Piper a sus amigos_ su nieta más parecida a ella tiene el carácter de Percy

El mundo es muy bisarro, querida_ dijo Jasón sonriendo_

**Nadie mencionaba el perro del infierno, pero tenía la impresión de que todos lo comentaban a mis espaldas.**

Lo más seguro_ dijeron todos los campistas que todavía no se podrían creer todo lo que habían leído, y miraban a Percy raro, ya que era hijo de uno de los tres grandes

** El ataque había asustado a todo el mundo. Enviaba dos mensajes: uno, que era hijo del dios del mar; y dos, los monstruos no iban a detenerse ante nada para matarme.**

Exactamente_ se auto interrumpió hades, mientras Poseidón lo miraba mal_

** Incluso podían invadir el campamento que siempre se había considerado seguro.**

En realidad fue invocado desde adentro_ dijo Thalía con la mirada sombría mientras pensaba en Luke

**Los demás campistas se apartaban de mí todo lo posible. Después de lo que les había hecho a los de Ares en el bosque, la cabaña 11 se ponía nerviosa conmigo, así que mis lecciones con Luke ahora eran particulares. Me presionaba más que nunca, y no temía magullarme en el proceso. —Vas a necesitar todo el entrenamiento posible —me dijo, mientras practicábamos con espadas y antorchas ardiendo—.**

Antorchas_ gritaron los romanos_

Se ven que son unos salvajes_ dijo Octavian_

Octavian cállate_ dijo Jasón_

Tú no me ordenas nada, traidor_ dijo el augur con aires de grandeza

Pero que odioso_ dijo Percy_ mejor cállate

Octavian iba a responder, pero se tuvo que tragar sus palabras eran órdenes del pretor_ todos los romanos se rieron y Frank no aguanto_

Así se hace Octavian, hay que hacerle caso al pretor aunque tengo 12_ con sonrisa triunfal_

¿Pretor?_ pregunto sorprendido Poseidón_

Así es señor nep… Poseidón, su hijo es pretor de la duodécima legión fulminata_ dijo Reyna con toda la fuerza y porte que le daba su rango

¿Qué es eso?_ pregunto Percy_

Significa que eres el líder del ejercito romano Percy_ dijo sonriéndole su padre_ lo raro es que elijan a un hijo mío

Pero no eres uno de los tres grandes_ dijo Sophia

Sí, pero en roma me tiene un poquito de miedo_ sonrió el dios a su nieta

Para lo único bueno que sirves_ dijo Athenea_ para que la escoria romana te tema

Abuela_ reprendieron Sophia y Zoe

Es verdad_ dijo la diosa_

**Vamos a probar otra vez ese golpe para descabezar la víbora. Repítelo cincuenta veces.**

Lo estas entrenando bien chico_ dijo Poseidón de acuerdo con luke_

Le entrenaba para que fuera un digno rival_ susurro Thalía_

**Annabeth seguía enseñándome griego por las mañanas, pero parecía distraída. Cada vez que yo decía algo, me reñía, como si acabara de darle una bofetada.**

Así debes tratarlo hija, muy bien_ dijo Athenea_

¿Qué no te caía bien el hijo de Poseidón sobrinita?_ pregunto Deméter conteniendo la risa

Si… no… _dudo la hija de Zeus_ es un bueno chico pero no lo quiero cerca de mi hija

¿Por qué?_ pregunto Poseidón con cara de niño malo

Porque todos tus hijos son unos sinvergüenza_ dijo la diosa_ que se aprovechan de las damas

Pues Teseo te caía muy bien_ dijo Poseidón

Claro, porque el renegó de ti_ dijo la diosa con sonrisa socarrona_ pero aun así se comportó como un digno hijo tuyo, con su comportamiento de animal

**Después de las lecciones se marchaba murmurando para sí: «Misión… ¿Poseidón…? Menuda desgracia… Tengo que planear algo…»**

Tal vez ¿Cómo enamorarlo?_ pregunto Thalía a sus compañeros del futuro

** Incluso Clarisse mantenía las distancias, aunque sus miradas cargadas de veneno dejaban claro que quería matarme por haberle roto la lanza mágica.**

Lo más probable_ dijo Clarisse_ si te querría matar

**Deseé que me gritara, me diera un puñetazo o algo así.**

Lo hago ahora con mucho gusto_ dijo la hija de ares_

No gracias_ dijo Percy_

Pero no dice ese libro que eres bueno en la espada y que me venciste en el captura la bandera_ dijo socarrona _

Si, pero en el libro también dice que llevo hay una semana, pero actualmente no llevo ni siquiera un dia despierto en el campamento_ dijo Percy dejando sin palabras a Clarisse y haciendo reír a los otros campistas tanto griegos como romanos

** Prefería meterme en peleas todos los días a que me ignoraran.**

Sesos de alga_ dijeron Thalía y Nico_ eso lo sabemos primito_ termino Thalía_

Es verdad, ustedes son mis primos_ dijo Percy sonriendo_

Si_ dijo Hazel_ por el lado griego, por el romano somos yo y Jasón

Si, y si no me equivoco el tío Frank es el tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara sobrino nieto de papa_ dijo luke sonriendo_ y creo que me faltaron varios tátara

Todos comenzaron a reír de la particular familia de Percy

Aunque_ continuo Sophia_ los hijos de Deméter también son tus primos, y 6 de los olímpicos son tus primos, así que sus hijos vendrían siendo tus sobrinos (papa se casó con su sobrina y somos primos con mama)…

Y los de afrodita_ pensó por un momento Annabeth_ vendrían siendo… haber afrodita es tía de los tres grandes, por los que sus hijos serian primos de la señora Hera, Poseidón, Zeus, hades Hestia, Deméter, por lo tanto sus hijos serian tus tíos

Me perdí_ dijeron todos los campistas_

El punto chicos_ dijo Poseidón_ es que somos una familia muy incestuosa. Ahora sigamos leyendo

**Sabía que alguien en el campamento me tenía manía, porque una noche entré en mi cabaña y encontré un periódico que habían dejado en la puerta, un ejemplar del New York Daily News, abierto por la página dedicada a la ciudad. Casi me llevó una hora leer el artículo, porque cuanto más me enfadaba, más flotaban las palabras por la página.**

**UN CHICO Y SU MADRE SIGUEN DESAPARECIDOS TRAS EXTRAÑO ACCIDENTE DE COCHE. POR EILEEN SMYTHE**

**Sally Jackson y su hijo Percy llevan una semana en paradero desconocido tras su misteriosa desaparición. El Cámaro del 78 de la familia fue descubierto el pasado sábado en una carretera al norte de Long Island, calcinado, con el techo arrancado y el eje delantero roto. El coche había dado una vuelta de campana y patinado varios metros antes de explotar. Madre e hijo estaban de vacaciones en Montauk, pero se marcharon muy pronto en misteriosas circunstancias. En el coche y la escena del accidente fueron hallados pequeños rastros de sangre, pero no había más señales de los desaparecidos Jackson. Los residentes de la zona rural aseguraron no haber visto nada anormal alrededor de la hora del accidente. El marido de la señora Jackson, Gabe Ugliano, asegura que su hijastro Percy Jackson es un niño con problemas que ha sido expulsado de numerosos internados y que en el pasado manifestó tendencias violentas. La policía no se pronuncia acerca de si el hijo Percy es sospechoso de la desaparición de su madre, pero no descarta ninguna hipótesis. Las imágenes de abajo son fotos recientes de Sally Jackson y Percy. La policía ruega a todos aquellos que posean información que llamen al siguiente número de teléfono gratuito. Habían señalado el teléfono con un círculo en rotulador negro.**

Pero quien fue el idiota que puso eso en la cabaña de mi hijo_ dijo enojado Poseidón, mientras veía que su hijo tenía la cabeza hacia abajo por pensar en su madre_

Esto es el futuro señor Poseidón_ dijo Annabeth_

No me interesa_ el dios estaba hirviendo de rabia_ debe ser el ladrón_ dijo de pronto_ si está intentando inculpar a mi hijo lo más lógico es que quiera que se revele al olimpo

Yo no haría eso_ dijo Percy_

Lo se_ dijo su padre sonriéndole_

Por ahora_ dijo Athenea entrando en la conversación_ lo mejor será seguir leyendo para saber quién fue, luego lo podrás castigar_ luke trago saliva sabía que fue el, o que había mandado a alguien a hacerlo

Espera _dijo Poseidón_ ¿me estas apoyando?

Si_ respondió la diosa_ tu hijo me cae bien, lo admito, pero otra cosa muy distinta es que no quiero que este cerca de mi hija

** Tiré el periódico y me dejé caer en mi litera, en medio de la cabaña vacía. —Luces fuera —dije con tristeza. Esa noche tuve mi peor pesadilla.**

Haz tenido peores_ dijo Luke P, recordando las pesadillas que sus padres habían tenido luego de que estuvo en el tártaro_

**Corría por la playa en medio de una tormenta. Esta vez había una ciudad detrás de mí. No era Nueva York. Estaba dispuesta de manera distinta, los edificios más separados, y a lo lejos se veían palmeras y colinas.**

Los ángeles_ susurraron los hijos de Athenea_

** A unos cien metros de la orilla, dos hombres peleaban. Parecían luchadores de la televisión, musculosos, con barba y pelo largo. Ambos vestían túnicas griegas que ondeaban al viento, una rematada en azul, la otra en verde. Se agarraban, forcejeaban, daban patadas y cabezazos, y cada vez que colisionaban, refulgía un relámpago, el cielo se oscurecía y se levantaba viento. Yo tenía que detenerlos. No sé por qué, pero cuanto más corría el viento me ofrecía mayor resistencia, hasta que acababa corriendo sin moverme, mis talones hundiéndose en la arena. Por encima del rugido de la tormenta, oía al de la túnica azul gritarle al otro: —¡Devuélvelo! ¡Devuélvelo! —Como dos niños peleando por un juguete.**

Si_ dijo Hera_ esos son mi marido y mi hermano

Nadie te contradice hermanita_ dijo Deméter_

** Las olas crecían, chocaban contra la playa y me impregnaban de sal. —¡Deteneos! —gritaba—. ¡Dejad de pelear! La tierra se sacudía. En algún lugar de su interior resonaba una carcajada, y una voz tan profunda y malvada que me helaba la sangre entonaba con suavidad: —Baja, pequeño héroe. ¡Baja aquí!**

Yo no fui, ni soy_ dijo hades, parando la lectura_ además no te recomiendo bajar a mis dominios_ dijo mirando a su sobrino

** La arena se separaba bajo mis pies, se abría una brecha hasta el centro de la tierra. Yo resbalaba y la oscuridad me engullía.**

El tártaro_ dijeron los hermanos Jackson, aun recordaban cuanto les costó a sus padres contarles esta aventura y ni siquiera se la habían contado completa_

**Desperté convencido de que estaba cayendo. Seguía en la cama de la cabaña número 3. Mi cuerpo me indicó que era por la mañana, pero aún no había amanecido, y los truenos bramaban en las colinas: se fraguaba una tormenta. Eso no lo había soñado. Oí sonido de pezuñas en la puerta, un carnicol que pisaba el umbral. —Pasa. Grover entró trotando, con aspecto preocupado. —El señor D quiere verte. — ¿Por qué? —Quiere matar a… Bueno, mejor que te lo cuente él. Me vestí y lo seguí con nerviosismo, seguro de haberme metido en un lío gordo. Hacía días que llevaba esperando que me convocaran a la Casa Grande. Ahora que había sido declarado hijo de Poseidón, uno de los Tres Grandes dioses que habían acordado no tener hijos, supuse que ya era un crimen seguir vivo.**

Pues…_ empezó Zeus_

No te metas con mi hijo hermanos, que yo no me he metido con tu hija_ dijo Poseidón_ y no Percy no es un crimen, porque yo te quiero y además también quiero a tu madre

Percy se sintió bien, su padre lo quería y aunque no estuvo presente mucho en su vida, ahora se comportaba como un padre perfecto

**Sin duda los demás dioses habrían estado debatiendo la mejor manera de castigarme por existir, y el señor D ya estaba listo para administrar el castigo.**

**Dionisio_ dijo Poseidón_**

No he hecho nada aun tío_ dijo el dios metiendo la nariz en una revista de vinos_

** Por encima del canal Long Island Sound, el cielo parecía una sopa de tinta en ebullición. Una cortina neblinosa de lluvia se aproximaba amenazadoramente. Le pregunté a Grover si necesitaríamos paraguas. —No —contestó—. Aquí nunca llueve si no queremos. Señalé la tormenta, — ¿Y eso qué demonios es? Miró incómodo al cielo. —Nos rodeará. El mal tiempo siempre lo hace. Reparé en que tenía razón.**

**En la semana que llevaba allí jamás había estado nublado. Las pocas lluvias que habían caído lo hacían alrededor del valle. Pero aquella tormenta era de las gordas. En el campo de voleibol los chavales de la cabaña de Apolo jugaban un partido matutino contra los sátiros. Los gemelos de Dionisio paseaban por los campos de fresas, provocando el crecimiento de las matas. Todos parecían seguir con sus ocupaciones habituales, pero tenían aspecto tenso. No dejaban de mirar la tormenta.**

Es lo más lógico_ dijeron varios_ que llueva sin que nosotros queramos es raro_ termino una hija de Deméter

**Grover y yo subimos al porche de la Casa Grande. Dionisio estaba sentado a la mesa de pinacle con su camisa atigrada y su Coca-Cola light, como en mi primer día; Quirón, en el lado opuesto de la mesa en su silla de ruedas falsa. Jugaban contra contrincantes invisibles: había dos manos de cartas flotando en el aire. —Bueno, bueno —dijo el señor D sin levantar la cabeza—. Nuestra pequeña celebridad. Esperé. —Acércate —ordenó el señor D—. Y no esperes que me arrodille ante ti, mortal, sólo por ser el hijo del viejo Barba-percebe.**

Dionisio fue bañado por el pacifico mientras todos se reían y Poseidón sonreía con una sonrisa traviesa

** Un relámpago destelló entre las nubes y el trueno sacudió las ventanas de la casa. —Bla, bla, bla —contestó Dionisio. Quirón fingió interés en su mano de cartas. Grover se parapetó tras la balaustrada. Oía sus pezuñas inquietas. —Si de mí dependiera —prosiguió Dionisio—, haría que tus moléculas se desintegraran en llamas. Luego barreríamos las cenizas y nos evitaríamos un montón de problemas.**

Todavía no hago nada tío_ dijo el dios para que no lo volvieran a mojar

** Pero a Quirón le parece que eso contradice mi misión en este campamento del demonio: mantener a unos enanos mocosos a salvo de cualquier daño.**

Todos los dioses lo miraron mal y él les saco la lengua

**—La combustión espontánea es una forma de daño, señor D —observó Quirón. —Tonterías. El chico no sentiría nada.**

Buen punto _dijo Annabeth, mientras Percy lo miraba incrédulo_ ¿qué? es verdad, aunque no significa que quisiera que te pasara

**De todos modos, he accedido a contenerme. Estoy pensando en convertirte en delfín y devolverte a tu padre.**

Tío viviría contigo es buena idea_ dijo Hermes sonriendo

No te metas con mi hijo/bisnieto_ dijeron Poseidón y apolo al mismo tiempo

Esto es raro_ dijo Rachel_

Aunque ahora entiendo porque Percy es candente_ dijo para si Thalía, aunque la escucho Rachel quien sonreía con cara de niña mala_ es mi defensa, soy doncella pero soy sincera y puedo mirar, además no puedes negar que apolo es candente

Eso sí_ dijo la oráculo sonriendo_

Claro es el dios del sol_ dijo Percy que había escuchado solo la última frase de Thalía

Sesos de alga_ dijeron ambas doncellas negando con la cabeza

**—Señor D… —le advirtió Quirón. —Bueno, vale —cedió Dionisio—. Sólo hay otra opción. Pero es mortalmente insensata. —Se puso en pie, y las cartas de los jugadores invisibles cayeron sobre la mesa—. Me voy al Olimpo para una reunión de urgencia. Si el chico sigue aquí cuando vuelva, lo convertiré en delfín. ¿Entendido? Y Perseus Jackson, si tienes algo de cerebro, verás que es una opción más sensata que la que defiende Quirón. Dionisio tomó una carta y con un gesto la convirtió en un rectángulo de plástico. ¿Una tarjeta de crédito? No. Un pase de seguridad. Chasqueó los dedos. El aire pareció envolverlo. Se convirtió en un holograma, después una brisa, después había desaparecido y dejó sólo un leve aroma a uvas recién pisadas.**

¿A que venias? _pregunto Hermes

Y yo que se_ dijo el dios del vino

**Quirón me sonrió, pero parecía cansado y en tensión. —Siéntate, Percy, por favor. Y tú también, Grover. Obedecimos. Quirón dejó las cartas sobre la mesa, una mano ganadora que no había llegado a utilizar.**

Mierda_ susurro Dionisio

**—Dime, Percy, ¿qué pasó con el perro del infierno? Me estremecí de sólo escuchar el nombre.**

Siempre pasa_ dijo Annabeth_ no te preocupes

**Quirón quizá quería que dijera: «Bah, no fue nada. Desayuno perros del infierno.» Pero no me apetecía mentir. —Me dio miedo —admití—. Si usted no le hubiera disparado, yo estaría muerto. —Vas a encontrarte cosas peores, Percy, mucho peores, antes de que termines. —Termine… ¿qué? —Tu misión, por supuesto. ¿La aceptarás? Miré a Grover y vi que tenía los dedos cruzados.**

Tienes que explicar primero la misión Quirón_ dijo Athenea_

**—Yo… —titubeé—. Señor, aún no me ha dicho en qué consiste. Quirón hizo una mueca. —Bueno, ésa es la parte difícil, los detalles. El trueno retumbó en el valle. Las nubes de tormenta habían alcanzado la orilla de la playa. Por lo que podía ver, el cielo y el mar bullían. —Poseidón y Zeus están luchando por algo valioso…**

En realidad siempre pelean_ dijo Hera restándole importancia al asunto

**—dije—. Algo que han robado, ¿no es así? Quirón y Grover intercambiaron sendas miradas. El primero se inclinó hacia delante e inquirió: — ¿Cómo sabes eso? Me sonrojé.**

Annabeth_ dijeron los futuristas a coro

**Ojalá no hubiera abierto mi bocaza. —El tiempo ha estado muy raro desde Navidad, como si el mar y el cielo libraran un combate. Después hablé con Annabeth, y ella había oído algo de un robo. Y… también he tenido unos sueños. — ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Grover. —Cállate, sátiro —ordenó Quirón. — ¡Pero es su misión! —Los ojos de Grover brillaron de emoción—. ¡Tiene que serlo! —Sólo el Oráculo puede determinarlo. —Quirón se mesó su hirsuta barba—. Aun así, Percy, tienes razón. Tu padre y Zeus están teniendo la peor pelea de los últimos años. Luchan por algo valioso que ha sido robado. Para ser precisos: un rayo. Solté una carcajada nerviosa.**

Pero que gallina_ dijo Clarisse_

Eso no se toma a la ligera_ dijo Zeus enojado

En realidad_ comenzó Luke_ cuando papa tiene una risa nerviosa significa que está muy atento a lo que vendrá

**— ¿Un qué? —pregunté. —No te lo tomes a la ligera —dijo Quirón—. No estoy hablando del zigzag envuelto en papel de plata que se utiliza en las representaciones teatrales de segundo curso. Estoy hablando de un cilindro de medio metro de purísimo bronce celestial, cargado en ambos extremos con explosivos divinos. —Ah. —El rayo maestro de Zeus —prosiguió Quirón, nervioso—. El símbolo de su poder, de donde salen todos los demás rayos. La primera arma construida por los cíclopes en la guerra contra los titanes, el rayo que desvió la cumbre del monte Etna y despojó a Cronos de su trono; el rayo maestro, que contiene suficiente poder para que la bomba de hidrógeno de los mortales parezca un mero petardo. —¿Y no está?**

Eso es lógico_ dijo el dios del rayo

**—Ha sido robado —dijo Quirón. — ¿Quién? —Mejor dicho, por quién —me corrigió Quirón,**

Maestro siempre_ dijeron Thalía, Nico, los hermanos Jackson y Bianca. Mientras hades solo sonrió

**Maestro siempre—**

Nooooooo_ dijeron a coro los primos_ pensamos como Percy

Genial_ dijeron Luke y charles_ pensamos como papa

Pienso como mi suegro_ dijo Bianca meciéndose como si estuviera en trance_

Oigan_ dijo enojado Percy_

** Por ti. Me quedé atónito.**

Yo no fui_ dijo de nuevo Percy**_ **

**—Al menos eso cree Zeus —apostilló Quirón—. Durante el solsticio de invierno, durante el último consejo de los dioses, Zeus y Poseidón tuvieron una pelea. Las tonterías de siempre, que si Rea te quería más a ti, que si las catástrofes del cielo eran más espectaculares que las del mar, etcétera. Cuando terminó, Zeus reparó en que el rayo maestro había desaparecido, se lo habían quitado de la sala del trono bajo sus mismas narices. Inmediatamente culpó a Poseidón. Ahora bien, un dios no puede usurpar el símbolo de poder de otro directamente; eso está prohibido por las más antiguas leyes divinas. Pero Zeus cree que tu padre convenció a un héroe humano para que se lo arrebatara.**

No lo hice_ dijo Poseidón_

**—Pero yo no… —Ten paciencia y escucha, niño. Zeus tiene buenos motivos para sospechar. Verás, las forjas de los cíclopes están bajo el océano, lo que otorga a Poseidón cierta influencia sobre los fabricantes del rayo de su hermano. Zeus cree que Poseidón ha robado el rayo maestro y ahora ha encargado a los cíclopes que construyan un arsenal de copias ilegales, que podrían ser utilizadas para derrocar a Zeus. Lo único que Zeus no sabía seguro es qué héroe habría usado Poseidón para cometer el divino robo. Ahora Poseidón acaba de reconocerte abiertamente como su hijo. Tú estuviste en Nueva York durante las vacaciones de invierno y podrías haberte colado fácilmente en el Olimpo. Por tanto, Zeus cree que ha encontrado a su ladrón.**

Exactamente_ dijo Zeus_

Pero es la primera vez que vengo/ viene al olimpo_ dijeron padre e hijo

**— ¡Pero yo nunca he estado en el Olimpo! _ **Hades leyó aguantando se la risa, pero eso solo hizo que casi gritase **_¡Zeus está loco!**

Jajjajaja_ comenzaron a reír Poseidón y hades_

Mira hermanito nuestro sobrino dice la verdad_ rio el dios del inframundo

Tontos_ dijo Zeus mirando mal a Percy, si las miradas matasen, nuestro héroe ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra

**Quirón y Grover observaron el cielo, nerviosos. Las nubes no parecían evitarnos, como había prometido Grover; antes bien, se dirigían directamente hacia nuestro valle, y nos estaban cubriendo como la tapa de un ataúd.**

Que lindos pensamientos_ dijo silena_

**—Esto, Percy… —dijo Grover—. No solemos usar ese calificativo para describir al Señor de los Cielos. —Quizá paranoico… —matizó Quirón—. Además, Poseidón ha intentado destronar a Zeus con anterioridad. Creo que era la pregunta treinta y ocho de tu examen final… —Me miró como si realmente esperara que me acordara de la pregunta treinta y ocho.**

Eso espero_ dijo Quirón _porque no nos dice ahora que decía esa pregunta

Hee… pues ¿algo sobre una red dorada?, Poseidón y

Papa_ dijo Poseidón

Bueno papa, y otros dioses capturaron a Zeus para castigarlo o algo así

Exactamente_ dijo Hades_ que buenos recuerdos

** ¿Cómo podía alguien acusarme de robar el arma de un dios? Ni siquiera era capaz de robar un trozo de pizza de la partida de póquer de Gabe sin que me pillaran.**

Todos los familiares de Percy gruñeron por lo bajo

**Quirón esperaba una respuesta. — ¿Algo sobre una red dorada? —recordé—. Poseidón, Hera y otros dioses… Creo que atraparon a Zeus y no lo dejaron salir hasta que prometió ser mejor gobernante, ¿no? —Correcto. Y Zeus no ha vuelto a confiar en Poseidón desde entonces. Por supuesto, Poseidón niega haber robado el rayo maestro. Se ofendió muchísimo ante tal acusación. Ambos llevan meses discutiendo, amenazando con la guerra. Y ahora llegas tú, la proverbial última gota.**

La gota que derramo el vaso_ dijeron los hijos de Percy_

**— ¡Pero si sólo soy un niño! —Percy —intervino Grover—. Si fueras Zeus y pensaras que tu hermano te la está jugando, y de repente éste admitiera que ha roto el sagrado juramento que hizo tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que ha engendrado un nuevo héroe mortal que podría ser utilizado contra ti… ¿no estarías mosqueado?**

Mira el sátiro me apoya_ dijo el dios sonriendo

En realidad escucha padre, es un libro_ dijo Athenea_

**—Pero yo no hice nada. Poseidón, mi padre, no ha mandado robar el rayo, ¿verdad? Quirón suspiró. —Cualquier observador inteligente coincidiría en que el robo no es el estilo de Poseidón, pero el dios del mar es demasiado orgulloso para intentar convencer a Zeus.**

Exactamente_ dijo Sophia_

** Éste ha exigido que le devuelva el rayo hacia el solsticio de verano, que cae el veintiuno de junio, dentro de diez días. Por su parte, Poseidón quiere el mismo día una disculpa por haber sido llamado ladrón. Confío en que la diplomacia se imponga, que Hera, Deméter o Hestia hagan entrar en razón a los dos hermanos. Pero tu llegada a inflamado los ánimos de Zeus. Ahora ningún dios va a echarse atrás. A menos que alguien intervenga y que el rayo original sea encontrado y devuelto a Zeus antes del solsticio, habrá guerra. ¿Y sabes cómo sería una guerra abierta, Percy? — ¿Mala?**

Muy mala_ dijeron los campistas

**—Imagínate el mundo sumido en el caos. La naturaleza en guerra consigo misma. Los Olímpicos obligados a escoger entre Zeus y Poseidón. Destrucción, carnicería, millones de muertos. La civilización occidental convertida en un campo de batalla tan grande que las guerras troyanas parecerán de juguete. —Mal asunto —dije.**

Exactamente_ dijo Hestia_

** —Y tú, Percy Jackson, serás el primero en sentir la ira de Zeus.**

Poseidón miro mal a su hermano_

** Empezó a llover. Los jugadores de voleibol interrumpieron el partido y miraron al cielo en silencio expectante. Era yo quien había traído aquella tormenta a la colina Mestiza. Zeus estaba castigando todo el campamento por mi culpa. Sentí rabia.**

Pobre Zeus_ dijeron los romanos y futuristas

** —Así que tengo que encontrar ese estúpido rayo —concluí— y devolvérselo a Zeus.**

Si, _ dijo Zeus_ encuéntralo, devuélvemelo, pero no es estúpido

** —¿Qué mejor ofrecimiento de paz —apostilló Quirón— que sea el propio hijo de Poseidón quien devuelva la propiedad de Zeus? —Si Poseidón no lo tiene, ¿dónde está ese… **hades no aguanto más la risa y dejo caer el libro, que era recogido por Poseidón que comenzaba a lagrimear tras leer lo que hizo reír a su hermano

Percy estoy, muy, pero muy orgulloso de ti, hijo te adoro_ dijo el dios del mar

He… gracias_ dijo Percy sin entender nada, Hera le quito el libro a Poseidón, leyó lo que decía, sonrió un poco, suspiro y retomo la lectura_

**Si Poseidón no lo tiene, ¿dónde está ese cacharro?**

Todos comenzaron a reírse, mientras que Zeus ponía mala cara, ahora todo el mundo le diría cacharro a su lindo rayo_

** —Creo que lo sé. —La expresión de Quirón era sombría—. Parte de una profecía que escuché hace años… bueno, algunas frases ahora cobran sentido para mí. Pero antes de que pueda decir más, debes aceptar oficialmente la misión. Tienes que pedirle consejo al Oráculo.**

**— ¿Por qué no puede decirme antes dónde está el rayo? —Porque, si lo hiciera, tendrías demasiado miedo para aceptar el desafío. Tragué saliva. —Buen motivo. — ¿Aceptas, entonces? Miré a Grover, que asintió animoso. Qué fácil era para él, ya que Zeus no tenía nada en su contra.**

**Oye_ dijo Grover enojado_**

**—De acuerdo —contesté—. Mejor eso que me conviertan en delfín. —Pues ha llegado el momento de que consultes con el Oráculo —concluyó Quirón—. Ve arriba, Percy Jackson, al ático. Cuando bajes, si sigues cuerdo, continuaremos hablando.**

Hasta Quirón sabe que Rachel vuelve locos a todos_ dijo sonriendo Piper

Muy gracioso reina de belleza_ dijo la pelirroja enojada

** Cuatro pisos más arriba, las escaleras terminaban debajo de una trampilla verde. Tiré de la cuerda. La portezuela se abrió, y de ella bajó una escalera traqueteando. El cálido aire que llegaba de arriba olía a moho, madera podrida y algo más… un olor que recordaba de la clase de biología. Reptiles. Olor a serpientes. Contuve el aliento y subí. El ático estaba lleno de trastos viejos de héroes griegos: armaduras cubiertas de telarañas; escudos antaño relucientes y ahora manchados de orín; baúles viejos de cuero con pegatinas en las que se leía: «ÍTACA», «isla de circe»**

Reyna sonrió tras el recuerdo

** y «PAÍS DE las AMAZONAS».**

Hazel y Frank sonrieron tras recordar como Percy se escapaba de las amazonas diciendo que tenía novia

**Había una mesa larga atestada de tarros con cosas encurtidas: garras peludas troceadas, enormes ojos amarillos, distintas partes de monstruo. En la pared destacaba un trofeo polvoriento; parecía la cabeza gigante de una serpiente, pero tenía cuernos y una fila entera de dientes de tiburón. En la placa ponía: «cabeza n.° I de la hidra, woods TOCK, N.Y., 1969.»**

Silena Rodríguez sonrió tras el recuerdo de la historia contada por su madre

**Junto a la ventana, sentada en un taburete de madera de tres patas, estaba el objeto más asqueroso de todos:**

Oye_ reclamo Rachel

** una momia. No de las que van envueltas con vendas, sino un cadáver de mujer encogido y arrugado como una pasa. Llevaba un vestido teñido con nudos, muchos collares de cuentas y una diadema por encima de una larga melena negra. La piel del rostro era delgada y coriácea, y los ojos eran rajas de cristal blanco, como si hubieran reemplazado los auténticos por piedras de mármol; llevaba muerta muchísimo tiempo. Mirarla me produjo escalofríos. Y eso fue antes de que se retrepara en el taburete y abriera la boca. De dentro de la momia salió una niebla verde que se enroscó en el suelo con gruesos tentáculos, silbando como veinte mil serpientes juntas.**

Admite que eso da escalofríos_ dijo Piper_ aunque tu estés muy viva

**Tropecé intentando llegar a la trampilla, pero se cerró de golpe. Una voz se me coló por un oído y se me enroscó en el cerebro: «Soy el espíritu de Delfos, degollador de la gran Pitón. Acércate, buscador, y pregunta.» Yo quería decir: «No, gracias, me he equivocado de puerta, sólo estaba buscando el baño»,**

Todos comenzaron a reír por las salidas tontas y sarcásticas de Percy

** Pero me forcé a inspirar. La momia no estaba viva. Era algún tipo de receptáculo truculento para otra cosa, el poder que ahora me envolvía en forma de niebla verde.**

Exactamente_ corroboro apolo

**Sin embargo, su presencia no transmitía maldad como mi profesora de matemáticas demoníaca o el Minotauro. Era más bien como las tres Moiras que había visto hilando en aquel puesto de frutas: arcaica, poderosa y sin duda no humana, pero tampoco particularmente interesada en matarme. Reuní valor para preguntar: — ¿Cuál es mi destino? La niebla se espesó y se aglutinó justo frente a mí y alrededor de la mesa con los tarros de trozos de monstruos en vinagre. De repente aparecieron cuatro hombres sentados a la mesa, jugando a las cartas. Sus rostros se volvieron nítidos: eran Gabe el Apestoso y sus colegas.**

Guakala_ dijeron todas las chicas_

**Apreté los puños, aunque sabía que aquella partida de póquer no podía ser real. Era una ilusión de niebla. Gabe se volvió hacia mí y habló con la voz áspera del Oráculo: «Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha rebelado.»**

Eso no es bueno_ dijo Athenea mirando a su tío hades, sin que nadie se diera cuenta que ares trago saliva

**El tipo a su derecha levantó la vista y dijo con la misma voz: «Encontrarás lo robado y lo devolverás.»**

Eso es bueno_ dijo Zeus_

**El de la izquierda subió la apuesta con dos fichas y después dijo: «Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo.»**

Ahora luke trago saliva, siendo captado de inmediato por Thalía, quien solo suspiro

**Por último, Eddie, el portero del edificio, pronunció la peor de todas: «Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.»**

Eso suena feo_ dijo Rachel

**Las figuras empezaron a disolverse. Me quedé alelado contemplando cómo la niebla se retiraba y, enroscándose como una enorme serpiente verde, se deslizaba por la boca de la momia. — ¡Espera! —grité—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué amigo? ¿Qué es lo que no podré salvar?**

No dirá nada mas_ dijo apolo

**La cola de la serpiente de niebla desapareció por la boca de la momia, que se reclinó de nuevo contra la pared y cerró la boca con fuerza, como si no la hubiera abierto en cien años.**

Como setenta en realidad_ dijo Rachel_

** El desván quedó otra vez en silencio, abandonado, nada más que una habitación llena de recuerdos. Me dio la sensación de que podría quedarme allí hasta que tuviera telarañas y aun así no averiguaría nada más. Mi audiencia con el Oráculo había terminado. — ¿Y bien? —me preguntó Quirón. Me derrumbé en la silla junto a la mesa de pinacle. —Me ha dicho que recuperaré lo que ha sido robado. Grover se adelantó en su silla, mascando nervioso los restos de una lata de Coca-Cola light. — ¡Eso es genial!**

Ya no lo creo_ dijo Grover_

**— ¿Qué ha dicho el Oráculo exactamente? —Me presionó Quirón—. Es importante. Aún me resonaba en los oídos el tintineo de la voz de reptil. —Ha… ha dicho que me dirija al oeste para enfrentarme al dios que se ha rebelado. Recuperaré lo robado y lo devolveré intacto. —Lo sabía —intervino Grover. Quirón no parecía satisfecho. — ¿Algo más? No quería contárselo. ¿Qué amigo me traicionaría? Tampoco tenía tantos. Y la última frase: fracasaría en lo más importante. ¿Qué clase de Oráculo me enviaría a una misión y me diría: «Ah, y por cierto, vas a fracasar»?**

Depende de cómo se tome la profecía

**¿Cómo podía confesar aquello? —No —respondí—. Eso es todo. Estudió mi rostro. —Muy bien, Percy.**

Nadie dijo nada. Pero Quirón pensaba que Percy debió haberle dicho toda la profecía

**Pero debes saber que las palabras del Oráculo tienen con frecuencia doble sentido. No les des demasiadas vueltas. La verdad no siempre aparece evidente hasta que suceden los acontecimientos. Tuve la impresión de que sabía que me aguardaba algo malo y que intentaba darme ánimos.**

Lo más probable_ dijeron los dioses_

** —Vale —dije, ansioso por cambiar de tema—. ¿Y adonde tengo que ir? ¿Quién es ese dios del oeste? —Piensa, Percy. Si Zeus y Poseidón se debilitan mutuamente en una guerra, ¿quién sale ganando? —Alguien que quiera hacerse con el poder —supuse. —Pues sí.**

Cronos_ dijo Nico, haciendo que los dioses se tensaran_

**Alguien que les guarda rencor, que lleva descontento con lo que le ha tocado desde que el mundo fue dividido hace eones, cuyo reino se volvería poderoso con la muerte de millones. Alguien que detesta a sus hermanos por haberle hecho jurar que no tendría más hijos, un juramento que ahora han roto ambos. Pensé en mis sueños, la voz malvada que había hablado desde las entrañas de la tierra. — ¿Hades? Quirón asintió.**

Yo no soy_ dijo hades_ tengo muchos muertos de los que preocuparme, no quiero mas

** —El Señor de los Muertos es el candidato seguro. A Grover se le cayó un pedazo de aluminio de la boca. —Uau. ¿Q-qué? —Una Furia fue tras Percy —le recordó Quirón—. Lo observó hasta estar segura de su identidad, y luego intentó matarlo. Las Furias sólo obedecen a un señor: Hades.—Hades odia a los héroes —comentó Grover—. Y si ha descubierto que Percy es hijo de Poseidón…**

Exactamente_ solo te ataque por ser hijo de Poseidón, nada mas_

Qué alivio_ dijo sarcástico Percy_

Abuelo_ dijo Bianca_ no puedes atacarlo, porque si no luke no nacerá y yo amo a luke_ besando a su novio mientras Nico y hades veían con mala cara al chico_

En realidad_ empezó Nico_ si matar a Percy hace que ese chico no se acerque a Bianca yo no tengo problema

Nico_ gritaron sus amigos

Oye tengo que defenderla pureza de mi hija_ respondió Nico

** —Un perro del infierno se metió en el bosque —prosiguió Quirón—. Sólo pueden ser invocados desde los Campos de Castigo, y tuvo que hacerlo alguien del campamento. Hades debe de tener un espía aquí.**

Lo primero es correcto_ dijo Zoe R_ lo segundo es un error, bueno al menos la parte de que sea hades

¿Tú sabes quién es el espía?_ pregunto Luke Castellán_

Así es _ respondió soy tocayo_ todos los futuristas salvo los romanos saben quién es el espía

Thalía…_ dijo Luke mientras veía a la cazadora, la cual derramaba una lágrima que se le había escapado

** Debe de sospechar que Poseidón intentará usar a Percy para limpiar su nombre. A Hades le interesa ver a este joven muerto antes de que pueda acometer su misión. —Estupendo —murmuré—. Ahora quieren matarme dos de los dioses principales.**

Te acostumbraras_ dijo Nico

Exactamente_ continuo Jasón

Eso nos ganamos por ser hijos de los tres grandes_ continuo Hazel

Aventuras y pelas a montones, viva_ dijo irónicamente Thalía

**—Pero una misión al… —Grover tragó saliva—. Quiero decir, ¿no podría estar el rayo robado en algún lugar como Maine? Maine es muy bonito en esta época del año.**

Todos comenzaron a reír por la salida del sátiro_

** —Hades envió a una de sus criaturas para robar el rayo —insistió Quirón—. Lo ha escondido en el inframundo, sabiendo de sobra que Zeus culparía a Poseidón. No pretendo entender las razones del Señor de los Muertos, o por qué ha elegido este momento para desatar una guerra, pero hay algo que es seguro: Percy tiene que ir al inframundo, encontrar el rayo maestro y revelar la verdad. Sentí un extraño fuego en mi estómago. Fue lo más raro del mundo: porque no era miedo, sino ganas. El deseo de venganza.**

Pobre hades_ susurro Thalía y Nico asintió recordando como Percy había vencido a su papa

**Hades había intentado matarme ya tres veces, con la Furia, el Minotauro y el perro del infierno. La desaparición de mi madre en un destello de luz era culpa suya. Ahora intentaba atribuirnos a mi padre y a mí un robo que no habíamos cometido. Estaba listo para devolvérsela. Además, si mi madre estaba en el inframundo…**

Exactamente_ dijo Percy de acuerdo consigo mismo, mientras en su interior le crecía una llama de esperanza de poder salvar a su madre de las garras de hades, en ese momento sintió una mano sobre las suyas que lo tranquilizo de sobremanera

Tu mama, está bien y la tienen las parcas, ella ya no es rehén de hades, recuerda que esto ya no pasara_ dijo Annabeth sonriendo entre susurros, no sabía porque pero quería ayudar a Percy, sentía que era la única para el por ahora, mientras esto sucedía nadie excepto sus hijos se dieron cuenta los cuales sonrieron

**«Vamos, chico —dijo la pequeña parte de mi cerebro que aún conservaba un atisbo de cordura—. Eres un crío. Y Hades un dios.»**

Eso no importa mucho_ dijo leo sonriendo_

**Grover estaba temblando. Había empezado a comerse las cartas del pinacle como si fueran chips. El pobre tenía que cumplir una misión conmigo para conseguir su licencia de buscador, fuera eso lo que fuese, pero ¿cómo podía yo pedirle que me acompañara en esta misión, sobre todo cuando el Oráculo me había dicho que estaba destinada a fracasar? Era un suicidio. —Mire, si sabemos que es Hades —le dije a Quirón—, ¿por qué no se lo decimos a los otros dioses y punto? Zeus o Poseidón podrían bajar al inframundo y aplastar unas cuantas cabezas. —Sospechar y saber no son la misma cosa —repuso él—. Además, aunque los demás dioses sospechen de Hades (y supongo que Poseidón no será la excepción), ellos no podrían recuperar el rayo. Los dioses no pueden cruzar los territorios de los demás salvo si son invitados. Ésa es otra antigua regla.**

Sus reglas son raras_ dijo Sophia_

** Los héroes, en cambio, poseen ciertos privilegios. Pueden ir a donde quieran y desafiar a quien quieran, siempre y cuando sean lo bastante osados y fuertes para hacerlo. Ningún dios puede ser considerado responsable de las acciones de un héroe. ¿Por qué crees que los dioses operan siempre a través de humanos? —Me está diciendo que estoy siendo utilizado.**

Siempre_ dijo Luke con una mirada sombría, la cual cambio a odio cuando vio que Percy tenía la mano de Annabeth entre las suyas, algo admitía le había gustado mucho Thalía pero aunque habían 7 años de diferencia y Annabeth era una niña él se había enamorado de ella

**—Estoy diciendo que no es casualidad que Poseidón te haya reclamado ahora. Es una jugada arriesgada, pero el pobre se encuentra en una situación desesperada. Te necesita. Mi padre me necesita. Las emociones se arremolinaron en mi interior como pedacitos de cristal en un calidoscopio. No sabía si sentir rencor o agradecimiento, si estar contento o enfadado.**

Espera_ dijo Poseidón a Hera_ cuando termine este capítulo comeremos, pero también quiero hablar con mi hijo en privado.

Percy asintió mirando al dios extrañado

** Poseidón me había ignorado durante doce años. Y ahora de repente me necesitaba. Miré a Quirón. —Usted sabía que era hijo de Poseidón desde el principio, ¿verdad? —Tenía mis sospechas. Como he dicho… también yo he hablado con el Oráculo. Intuí que me estaba ocultando buena parte de su profecía, pero decidí que ahora no podía preocuparme por eso.**

Yo te oculte parte de la mía, como tú de la tuya_ dijo Quirón sonriendo a Percy, el cual se sonrojo

**Después de todo, también yo me estaba guardando información.**

Todos se rieron mucho

**—Bueno, a ver si lo he entendido —dije—. Se supone que debo bajar al inframundo para enfrentarme al Señor de los Muertos. —Exacto —contestó Quirón. —Y encontrar el arma más poderosa del universo.—Exacto. —Y regresar al Olimpo antes del solsticio de verano, en diez días. —Exacto.**

Buen resumen_ dijo sonriendo Annabeth dejando medio embobado a Percy, y ella no entendía porque ahora se quería acercar al chico, aunque fuera hijo de Poseidón, algo en su interior le decía que tenía que estar cerca de él, siempre

** Miré a Grover, que se estaba tragando el as de corazones. — ¿He mencionado que Maine está muy bonito en esta época del año? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.**

Grover_ dijeron todos los griegos riendo_

**—No tienes que venir —le dije—. No puedo exigirte eso. —Oh… —Arrastró las pezuñas—. No… es sólo que los sátiros y los lugares subterráneos… Bueno… —Inspiró con fuerza y se puso en pie mientras se sacudía pedacitos de cartas y aluminio de la camiseta —. Me has salvado la vida, Percy. Si… si dices en serio que quieres que vaya contigo, no voy a dejarte tirado.**

Gracias _ le dijo Percy a Grover_

** Me sentí tan aliviado que tuve ganas de llorar, aunque no me parecía un gesto demasiado heroico.**

Exactamente_ dijo riendo Luke P

** Grover era el único amigo que me había durado más de unos meses. No estaba seguro de hasta qué punto podría ayudarme un sátiro contra las fuerzas de los muertos, pero me sentí mejor sabiendo que estaría conmigo. —Pues claro que sí, súper G. —Me volví hacia Quirón—. ¿Y dónde vamos? El Oráculo sólo ha dicho hacia el oeste. —La entrada al inframundo está siempre en el oeste. Se desplaza de época en época, como el Olimpo. Justo ahora, por supuesto, está en Estados Unidos. — ¿Dónde? Quirón pareció sorprendido. —Pensaba que sería evidente. La entrada al inframundo está en Los Ángeles.**

Genial_ murmuro Percy_

** —Ah —dije—. Naturalmente. Así que nos subimos a un avión… — ¡No! —Exclamó Grover—. Percy, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¿Has ido en avión alguna vez en tu vida? Meneé la cabeza, avergonzado. Mamá nunca me había llevado a ningún sitio en avión. Siempre decía que no teníamos suficiente dinero.**

Buena mentira_ dijo Hermes

¿A qué se refiere?_ pregunto Percy

Escucha creo que hay sabremos_ dijo sonriendo el dios de los ladrones

** Además, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente aéreo. —Percy, piensa —intervino Quirón—. Eres hijo del dios del mar, cuyo rival más enconado es Zeus, Señor del Cielo. Así pues, tu madre fue suficientemente sensata como para no confiarte a un avión. Estarías en los dominios de Zeus y jamás regresarías a tierra vivo.**

Exactamente_ dijo sonriendo Zeus

Entonces Thalía no puede estar en el mar_ dijo Percy

En realidad si puedo_ respondió la cazadora _ a diferencia del peleador del mío tu papa me cuida y me ayuda

Lo mismo digo_ aprobó Nico_ tu papa nos cuida

**Por encima de nuestras cabezas, refulgió un rayo. El trueno retumbó. —Vale —dije, decidido a no mirar la tormenta—. Bueno, pues viajaré por tierra. —Bien —prosiguió Quirón—. Puedes ir con dos compañeros. Grover es uno. La otra ya se ha ofrecido voluntaria, si aceptas su ayuda. —Caramba —fingí sorpresa—. ¿Quién puede ser tan tonta como para ofrecerse voluntaria en una misión como ésta?**

Annabeth le golpeo el hombro enojada

Oye_ reclamo Percy_

No soy tonta_ respondió la hija de Athenea que había alejado su mano de la de Percy

Anny_ dijo sonriendo Thalía_ ¿Cómo sabes que eres tú?

Yo… he…_ Annabeth no fue capaz de continuar y se puso roja como un tomate, para la risa de los futuristas, y mientras ellos reían Percy fue quien busco ahora la mano de Annabeth_ gracias

De nada_ respondió está en un susurro

** El aire resplandeció tras Quirón. Annabeth se volvió visible quitándose la gorra de los Yankees y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero. —Llevo mucho tiempo esperando una misión, sesos de alga —espetó—.**

¿Qué?_ dijo sorprendida Annabeth

No te dijimos_ sonrió Nico

Tú le pusiste el sobrenombre a Percy_ dijo Thalía sonriendo y poniendo rojos a ambos chicos

** Atenea no es ninguna fan de Poseidón, pero si vas a salvar el mundo, soy la más indicada para evitar que metas la pata.**

En eso si tiene razón_ dijo Thalía bastante seria_

**—Anda, si eso es lo que piensas —repliqué—, será porque tienes un plan, ¿no, chica lista? Se puso como un tomate.**

Si, antes que nadie dijera nada_ Percy te puso el sobrenombre a ti_ dijo sonriendo Piper

Que romántico_ dijo afrodita_ cada uno le puso un mote al otro

**— ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no? Vaya si la quería.**

Que sincero_ dijo Jasón riendo

**Necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener. —Un trío —dije—. Podría funcionar.**

Oigan que estamos presente_ dijeron los hermanos Jackson, mientras todos los de 15 años para arriba comenzaban a reír por las palabras de los chicos y Annabeth que como buena hija de Athenea entendió y se puso roja, mientras Percy no entendía el chiste

**—Excelente —añadió Quirón—. Esta tarde os llevaremos a la terminal de autobús de Manhattan. A partir de ahí estaréis solos. Refulgió un rayo. La lluvia inundaba los prados que en teoría jamás debían padecer climas violentos. —No hay tiempo que perder —dijo Quirón—.Deberíais empezar a hacer las maletas.**

Aquí termina_ dijo Hera

Bueno vamos a comer_ dijo Hestia

Percy_ dijo Poseidón mirando a su hijo_ es hora de que tú y yo hablemos de padre a hijo


	11. Estropeo un autobús en perfecto estado

Aquí termina_ dijo Hera

Bueno vamos a comer_ dijo Hestia

Percy_ dijo Poseidón mirando a su hijo_ es hora de que tú y yo hablemos de padre a hijo

Poseidón dirigió a Percy hacia su palacio sorprendiendo a este, por la hermosura, se sentía el olor del mar, las paredes estaban hechas con coral, de muchos hermosos colores, el lugar más relajado del mundo

Percy_ dijo el dios_ supongo que querrás saber porque no te reconocí antes

En realidad me gustaría saber ¿si amaste a mi mama?_ le dijo el chico de ojos verde mar a su padre

Si, más que a nada, en realidad desde siempre e sido junto con hades el que menos hijos semidioses tiene, porque cuando tengo uno significa que amo a la mujer que me da ese hijo, y les soy fiel hasta que ellas mueren, lo mismo pasa con tu madre Percy, la ame y aun la amo_ dijo sonriendo como bobo_

Eso me alegra_ dijo Percy

Aunque no quieras saberlo, te lo diré igual_ Poseidón respiro hondo_ normalmente cuando Zeus tiene hijos los reconoce de inmediato o ellos presentan los rasgos necesarios para destacarse como hijos de él, un caso es tu prima Thalía todos saben que es hija de Zeus pero el nunca la reconoció_

Todavía no entiendo_ dijo Percy

Lo que quiero decir, es que, Zeus se las arregla para que sus hijos peleen contra los míos y los maten, por eso mientras más tiempo me demore en reconocerlos, más seguros están, en este caso, tu, aunque me parece extraño el hecho de que Thalía y Nico se lleven tan bien contigo_ dijo el dios del mar_ pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera y que este orgullo de ti, Percy, eres mi hijo y solo por eso te amo

Gracias papa_ dijo el chico, en ese momento entro Luke P_

Papa, abuelo me mandaron a buscarlos_ dijo el chico sonriendo

Vamos_ dijo Percy medio sonrojado, aun le parecía extraño que ese chico que era mayor que el sea su hijos_

Luke_ dijo el dios_ ¿Por qué la cabaña de tu abuela?_

Porque soy más parecido a ella abuelo, que ¿acaso no me quieres?_ dijo el chico haciendo un puchero

Claro que te quiero, eres mi nieto aunque también seas nieto de ella_ dijo el dios como niño pequeño_ bueno ahora vamos a comer que muero de hambre

Abuelo/ papa, no te puedes morir eres inmortal_ dijeron los Jackson

Genial_ murmuro el dios_ mi hijo y mi nieto me molestan_ antes de que se me olvide, luke tú y Charley además de Percy, por su puesto, dormirán en mi palacio, ya que no puedes decir quien es tu abuela_ rio el dios y luego comenzó a silbar una canción_

¿Siempre es así? _pregunto Percy_

Si y peor cuando están junto con la abuela_ dijo luke

Y yo no puedo saber quién es tu abuela_ ratifico Percy_

Exactamente_ respondió su hijo_ pero es una olímpica, así que tienes 3 opciones, Athenea, afrodita o Deméter_ dijo mientras se sentaban en la mesa destinada a Poseidón.

Y así paso todo el almuerzo, con Poseidón riendo junto con su hijo y sus dos nietos varones, mientras Athenea intentaba sonsacar información sobre quién sería el padre de sus hermosas nietas, haciendo sonrojar a Annabeth por las extrañas preguntas.

Luego de comer, todos volvieron a la sala del trono, y charles hijo de Hefestos tomo el libro para continuar con la lectura_ bueno_ dijo_ el próximo capítulo se llama **Estropeo un autobús en perfecto estado _**

**No tardé mucho en recoger mis cosas. Decidí que el cuerno del Minotauro se quedase en la cabaña, lo que me dejaba sólo una muda y un cepillo de dientes que meter en la mochila que me había buscado Grover. En la tienda del campamento me prestaron cien dólares y veinte dracmas de oro. Estas monedas, del tamaño de galletas de aperitivo, representaban las imágenes de varios dioses griegos en una cara y el edificio del Empire State en la otra. Los antiguos dracmas que usaban los mortales eran de plata, nos dijo Quirón, pero los Olímpicos sólo utilizaban oro puro.**

Exactamente_ dijo sonriendo afrodita_

** Quirón también dijo que las monedas podrían resultar de utilidad para transacciones no mortales, fueran lo que fuesen. **

Mensajes iris_ dijo Annabeth mientras se sentaba al lado de Percy, haciendo sonreír a sus hijos, y que Luke mirara un poco enojado al hijo de Poseidón_

¿Qué son eso?_ pregunto Percy

Lo más probable es que el libro lo explique_ dijo Frank_ además tu nos enseñaste a usarlos, así que tendrías que haber aprendido

Entonces sigamos leyendo_ acepto Percy_

**Nos dio a Annabeth y a mí una cantimplora de néctar a cada uno y una bolsa con cierre hermético llena de trocitos de ambrosía, para ser usada sólo en caso de emergencia, si estábamos gravemente heridos. Era comida de dioses, nos recordó Quirón. Nos sanaría prácticamente de cualquier herida, pero era letal para los mortales. Un consumo excesivo nos produciría fiebre. Una sobredosis nos consumiría, literalmente. **

Seria genial ver eso_ dijo leo_

LEO_ dijo enojada Piper_ eso no se dice ni se piensa

Lo siento, pero No enojes reina de belleza_ dijo leo agachando la cabeza

**Annabeth trajo su gorra mágica de los Yankees, que al parecer había sido regalo de su madre cuando cumplió doce años. **

Gracias madre, de nuevo_ dijo Annabeth

Es lo mejor, aunque más adelante te daré regalos de señorita al igual que al resto de mis hijos_ dijo sonriendo la diosa_

Carteras Louis botón, zapatos Prada_ dijo soñadora Sophia_

Son geniales_ dijo Zoe, mientras que luke y charles asentían por lo bajo, aunque sus regalos eran distintos y más varoniles_

**Llevaba un libro de arquitectura clásica escrito en griego antiguo, para leer cuando se aburriera, **

Que inocente_ dijo sonriendo Thalía_

¿Por qué lo dices?_ pregunto Annabeth

Hermanita_ continuo la cazadora_ estuviste cuanto tiempo viajando conmigo y Luke y no sabes que no tenemos tiempo para leer_

Perdón_ dijo sonrojada Annabeth_

A cualquiera le pasa_ dijo Percy por lo bajo para darle animo_ supongo

**y un largo cuchillo de bronce, oculto en la manga de la camisa. Estaba convencido de que el cuchillo nos delataría en cuanto pasáramos por un detector de metales.**

Imposible_ le dijo Annabeth_ el bronce celestial no es detectado

Ho claro_ dijo Percy sonriendo

** Por su parte, Grover llevaba sus pies falsos y pantalones holgados para pasar por humano. Iba tocado con una gorra verde tipo rasta, porque cuando llovía el pelo rizado se le aplastaba y dejaba ver la punta de los cuernecillos. **

Que tierno_ dijeron las hijas de afrodita (incluidas silena y Piper) haciendo sonrojar al joven sátiro

**Su mochila naranja estaba llena de pedazos de metal y manzanas para picotear. En el bolsillo llevaba una flauta de junco que su padre cabra le había hecho, aunque sólo se sabía dos canciones: el Concierto para piano n. ° 12 de Mozart y So Yesterday de Hilary Duff, y ninguna de las dos suena demasiado bien con la flauta de Pan. **

Todos comenzaron a reír mientras Grover llegaba a brillar por lo rojo

No te preocupes tío_ dijo riendo Connor II_ con el tiempo mejoraras_ haciendo reír todavía más a los campistas, mientras los romanos se sorprendían al ver que los sátiros eran más trabajadores y ayudaban más que los faunos

**Nos despedimos de los otros campistas, echamos un último vistazo a los campos de fresas, el océano y la Casa Grande, y subimos por la colina Mestiza hasta el alto pino que antaño fuera Thalía, la hija de Zeus. **

No puedes decir, fue Talía o una mestiza tienes que agregar el de lo hija de Zeus_ dijo media enojada la cazadora

Pues eres mi hija ¿no?_ pregunto el dios

Si lo soy, pero también soy cazadora de la señora artemisa _ dijo Thalía sonriendo_ y prefiero eso_ dijo murmurando para ella y los futuristas

**Quirón nos esperaba sentado en su silla de ruedas. Junto a él estaba el tipo con pinta de surfista que había visto durante mi pasaje por la enfermería. Según Grover, el colega era el jefe de seguridad del campamento. Al parecer tenía ojos por todo el cuerpo, así que era imposible sorprenderlo. No obstante, como hoy llevaba un uniforme de chófer, sólo le vi unos pocos en manos, rostro y cuello. —Éste es Argos —me dijo Quirón—. Os llevará a la ciudad y… bueno, os echará un ojo. **

Pero que fome el chiste_ dijo Hermes haciendo muecas_

Chicos tienen que enseñarle hacer bromas_ dijo apolo mirando tanto a su cabaña como a la de Hermes y de pasada a Percy y sus hijos

**Oí pasos detrás de nosotros. Luke subía corriendo por la colina con unas zapatillas de baloncesto en la mano. —¡Eh! —jadeó—. Me alegro de pillaros aún. —Annabeth se sonrojó, como siempre que Luke estaba cerca—. **

Mentira _ dijo la hija de Athenea, aunque en verdad no sabía porque se había sonrojado, tal vez por alguna expresión de Percy

**Sólo quería desearos buena suerte — me dijo—. Y pensé que… a lo mejor te sirven. Me tendió las zapatillas, que parecían bastante normales. Incluso olían bastante normal. — ¡Maya! **

Y Hermes comenzó a elevarse_ ¡maya!_ y se volvió a sentar

¡Maya!_ grito apolo

¡Maya!_

¡Maya!_ fue esta vez ares

¡Maya!_

¡Maya!_ dijo Hefestos sonriendo

¡Maya!_

Basta_ grito Athenea_ tranquilícense, además… ¡maya!

Maya, nea tú también_ dijo el dios de los ladrones enojado

Pues te gusta molestar no, hermanito_ respondió con la misma sonrisa que ponía Annabeth cuando iba a besar a Percy

**—dijo Luke. De los talones de los botines surgieron alas de pájaro blancas. Di un respingo y las dejé caer. Las zapatillas revolotearon por el suelo hasta que las alas se plegaron y desaparecieron. — ¡Alucinante! —musitó Grover. Luke sonrió. —A mí me fueron muy útiles en mi misión. Me las regaló papá. Evidentemente, estos días no las utilizo demasiado… —Entristeció la expresión. No sabía qué decir. Luke ya se había enrollado bastante viniendo a despedirse. Me preocupaba que me guardara rencor por haberme llevado tanta atención en los últimos días.**

No lo creo_ susurro Talía

** Pero allí estaba, entregándome un regalo mágico… Me sonrojé tanto como Annabeth. **

Todos comenzaron a reír, por lo dicho en el libro

Porque veo a mis nietos sé que no eres gay hijo_ dijo Poseidón haciendo sonrojar más a Percy y reír a todo el mundo

Cállense_ dijo enojado Percy, aunque los griegos siguieron riendo, ya que los romanos acataron órdenes de su pretor_ lo que me faltaba que mi propio papa me moleste

Lo siento Percy_ dijo el dios con esa sonrisa que dejaba a varias suspirando

**—Eh, tío —dije—. Gracias. —Oye, Percy… —Luke parecía incómodo—. Hay muchas esperanzas puestas en ti.**

Para que mueras_ pensó Nico_

** Así que… mata algunos monstruos por mí, ¿vale? Nos dimos la mano. Luke le dio una palmadita a Grover entre los cuernos y un abrazo de despedida a Annabeth, que parecía a punto de desmayarse.**

Percy_ dijo enojada Annabeth

Perdón_ dijo riendo el chico

No te rías_ se enojó la chica

Pero es gracioso_ dijo Percy

Tonto_ Annabeth hizo un puchero y Percy sintió mucha ternura, después recapacito y desvió la mirada

**Cuando Luke se hubo marchado, le dije: —Estás hiperventilando. —De eso nada. —Pero ¿no le dejaste capturar la bandera a él en lugar de ir tú? —Oh… Me pregunto por qué querré ir a ninguna parte contigo, Percy. **

Ahora quiere ir a todos lados_ dijo Charles a los futuristas

De eso ya nos dimos cuenta_ dijo Piper haciendo que todos miraran a Annabeth y Percy que estaban cada segundo más cerca sin darse cuenta, haciéndolos reír, y preguntar porque los Annabeth y Percy de su tiempo no estaban con ellos

**Descendió por el otro lado de la colina con largas zancadas, hacia donde una furgoneta blanca esperaba junto a la carretera. Argos la siguió, haciendo tintinear las llaves del coche. Recogí las zapatillas voladoras y de pronto tuve un mal presentimiento. Miré a Quirón. —No me aconsejas usarlas, ¿verdad? Negó con la cabeza. —Luke tenía buena intención, Percy.**

Mentira_ dijo la oráculo mirando hacia donde estaba luke que tenía en la cara una mueca de enojo y la mirada pegada donde Percy

Gracias_ le dijo Percy a Luke_ aunque aún no me las das

De nada, si quieres cuando lleguemos al campamento te las doy_ respondió Luke con una sonrisa que había puesto justo en el momento en que Percy daba vuelta la cabeza para mirarlo, haciendo que Rachel pensara que Luke estaba celoso, lo que le pareció extraño ya que ella pensaba que luke estaba enamorado de Thalía o al menos eso había entendió cuando hablaba con sus hermanos

¿En serio?_ pregunto Percy con un brillo en los ojos

Claro_ le respondió luke

** Pero flotar en el aire… no es lo más sensato que puedes hacer. Meneé la cabeza, pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea. —Eh, Grover, ¿las quieres tú? Se le encendió la mirada. — ¿Yo?**

No el sátiro de al lado_ dijeron los Stoll riendo, mientras Luke ponía mala cara, ya que Percy era quien debería llevar las zapatillas ese era el plan, el señor del tiempo se enojaría con el

** En poco tiempo atamos las zapatillas a sus pies falsos, y el primer niño cabra volador del mundo quedó listo para el lanzamiento. — ¡Maya! —gritó. **

¡Maya!_ dijo el dios de los ladrones_ y pobre del que grite de nuevo

Que enojón_ dijo sonriendo el dios del sol

**Despegó sin problemas, pero al poco se cayó de lado, desequilibrado por la mochila. Las zapatillas aladas seguían aleteando como pequeños potros salvajes. — ¡Práctica! —le gritó Quirón por detrás—. ¡Sólo necesitas práctica! —¡Aaaaah! —Grover siguió volando en zigzag colina abajo, casi a ras del suelo, como un cortador de césped poseso, en dirección a la furgoneta.**

Me hubiera gustado ver eso_ dijeron riendo Luke P y leo

** Antes de seguirlo, Quirón me agarró del brazo. —Debería haberte entrenado mejor, Percy —dijo—. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo… Hércules, Jasón… todos recibieron más entrenamiento. —**

Y aun así Percy los derrotaría_ dijo sonriendo Rachel, haciendo sonrojar al chico y que Annabeth la mirara feo

Creo que ya puse celosa a Annabeth, era la misma cara que me ponía en el laberinto_ susurro Rachel a Thalía la que soltó una carcajada estridente

Thalía cállate_ dijo desesperada el oráculo_

¿Por qué te ríes?_ pregunto Hermes

Cosas de Rachel, solo eso_ dijo sonriendo Thalía_ que bueno que te hiciste oráculo o ya estarías muerta

En realidad, creo que… si tienes razón ya estaría muerta_ dijo Rachel levantando los hombros

A que se refieren_ dijo Poseidón

A las ventajas de ser descendientes tuyos abuelito_ dijo Luke P, cosa que capto de inmediato Poseidón

Verdad, que la nieta de ares dijo que tú te enamoraste de mi hijo, ¿no querida oráculo?_ sonrió el dios del mar haciendo sonrojar a Rachel y a Percy_ aunque mi nuera te lo gano

Porque ella llego antes solo eso_ respondió Rachel

Claro tía, lo que te ayude a dormir por las noches_ dijo Zoe R

Zoe Ja…_ dijo la oráculo pero fue interrumpida

Tía cállate no hables de mas_ dijo Sophia

Perdón_ dijo Rachel_ ahora que saben que yo no soy, ni fui, ni seré novia de Percy_ dijo todo esto mientras miraba a Annabeth para que entendiera que ella no toco a Percy_ podemos continuar con la lectura

Si_ dijo apolo_ Rachel tendremos que hablar después

Si_ dijo RED_ lo que usted diga

**No pasa nada. Sólo que ojalá… —Me detuve en seco, porque iba a sonar como un mocoso. Ojalá mi padre me hubiera dado un objeto mágico guay que me ayudara en la misión, algo tan bueno como las zapatillas voladoras de Luke o la gorra de invisibilidad de Annabeth. **

Pero si te deje a contracorriente_ dijo sorprendido Poseidón

Es que todavía no se la doy_ respondió el centauro, mientras se sacaba un bolígrafo de su chaqueta y se la pasaba a Percy_ esta es contracorriente un arma muy poderosa

Es el bolígrafo que me paso contra la profesora Dodds_ dijo Percy

Exactamente_ dijo Poseidón_ aunque tiene una historia muy trágica_ dijo mirando a artemisa_ es una buena arma y sé que tu cambiaras a esa arma, ahora quítale la tapa_ Percy lo hizo y el bolígrafo se transformó en una espada muy linda

Ahora pone la tapa por detrás_ dijo Quirón y la espada volvió a transformarse en un bolígrafo con punta para escribir_ y cuando lo cierras vuelve a ser un bolígrafo

Genial_ dijo Percy mientras la cerraba

Después te enseñare a utilizarla_ dijo Quirón_ ahora será mejor seguir leyendo

**—Pero ¿dónde tengo la cabeza? —Exclamó Quirón—. No puedo dejar que te vayas sin esto. Sacó algo del bolsillo del abrigo y me lo entregó. Era un bolígrafo desechable normal y corriente, de tinta negra y con tapa. Probablemente costaba treinta centavos. —Madre mía —dije—. Gracias.**

Eres demasiado sarcástico sesos de alga_ dijo riendo Annabeth_

Lo hago sin querer listilla_ respondió Percy

Mientras afrodita se comenzaba a preguntar si acaso estos dos hijos de dos enemigos eran pareja en el futuro

** —Es un regalo de tu padre. Lo he guardado durante años, sin saber que te estaba destinado. Pero ahora la profecía se ha manifestado claramente. Eres tú.**

En realidad ahora tengo dudas_ dijo Quirón mirando a Thalía y a Nico_

No nos mires_ dijo Nico_ yo soy menor que Percy

Nosotros somos romanos_ dijeron Jasón y Hazel al mismo tiempo_ la profecía no nos cubre

Y yo me hice cazadora a las 15_ dijo Thalía_ así que sí, él es el de la profecía

¿Qué profecía?_ preguntaron Percy y Annabeth

Una que pronto conocerán_ dijo Thalía ahora sigamos leyendo que quiero terminar luego con los libros

** Recordé la excursión al Museo Metropolitano de Arte, cuando pulvericé a la señora Dodds. Quirón me había lanzado un boli que se convirtió en espada. ¿Sería aquél…?** **Le quité la tapa, y el bolígrafo creció y se volvió más pesado en mi mano. Al instante siguiente sostenía una espada de bronce brillante y de doble filo, con empuñadura plana de cuero tachonado en oro. Era la primera arma equilibrada que empuñaba.**

Y eres brillante con ella_ dijo Piper, mientras Jasón la tenía abrazada por la cintura_

** —La espada tiene una larga y trágica historia que no hace falta que repasemos —dijo Quirón—. Se llama Anaklusmos.**

Si_ dijo Thalía

y por eso si el Percy de nuestro tiempo ve a Heracles y lo mata_ dijo Nico

¿Qué? ¿Porque?_ pregunto la teniente de artemisa

Por ti_ dijo tranquilamente Thalía_

¿Qué?_ dijo artemisa mirando a Percy y a Zoe

Espere mi señora_ se levantó Thalía_ Percy y Zoe se hicieron amigos, nada más, y pues él se enteró de su historia por eso odia a Heracles, y también por eso una de…_ en ese momento el Thalía dejo de hablar porque estaba a punto de decir que Percy había nombrado a una de sus hijas en honor a ella_

Entonces por eso Annabeth ofreció a que Piper y yo fuéramos a hablar con él ¿no?_ pregunto Jasón

Lo más probable_ respondió Thalía

¿Por qué fueron a hablar con Heracles?, eso significa que estaban en el…_ Athenea no fue capaz de continuar_ ¿Por qué fueron a las tierras ancestrales?

Larga historia _dijeron los 5 semidioses_ sin decir nada mas_

** —Contracorriente —traduje, sorprendido de que el griego clásico me resultara tan sencillo. —Úsala sólo para emergencias, y sólo contra monstruos. Ningún héroe debe hacer daño a los mortales a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, pero esta espada no los lastimará en ningún caso. Miré la afiladísima hoja. — ¿Qué quiere decir con que no lastimará a los mortales? ¿Cómo puede no hacerlo? —La espada está hecha de bronce celestial. Forjado por los cíclopes, templado en el corazón del monte Etna y enfriado en las aguas del río Lete. Es letal para los monstruos y para cualquier criatura del inframundo, siempre y cuando no te maten primero, claro. Sin embargo, a los mortales los atraviesa como una ilusión; sencillamente, no son lo bastante importantes para que la espada los mate. **

Oye _ dijo enojada Rachel_ a mi si me puede matar

Es que ya no eres mortal red, eres el oráculo de Delfos_ dijo leo rodando los ojos haciendo sonrojar a dicha pelirroja_

**¡Ah!, y he de advertirte otra cosa: como semidiós, puedes perecer tanto bajo armas celestiales como normales. Eres doblemente vulnerable. —Es bueno saberlo. **

Exactamente_ dijo luke_

**—Ahora tapa el boli. Toqué la punta de la espada con la tapa del bolígrafo y Anaklusmos se encogió hasta convertirse de nuevo en bolígrafo. Me lo metí en el bolsillo, un poco nervioso porque en la escuela era famoso por perder bolis. —No puedes —dijo Quirón. —¿Qué no puedo? —Perderlo —dijo—.**

Tan bien me conoces_ dijo riendo Percy

Percy me pedias un bolígrafo al menos tres veces por semana_ respondió Quirón con una sonrisa

Los otros días me los pedía a mi_ continuo Grover

Ya entendieron_ dijo enojado Percy_ soy bueno perdiendo bolígrafos

** Está encantado. Siempre reaparecerá en tu bolsillo. Inténtalo. Me mostré receloso, pero lancé el bolígrafo tan lejos como pude colina abajo y lo vi desaparecer entre la hierba. —Puede que tarde unos instantes —dijo Quirón—. Ahora mira en tu bolsillo. Y, en efecto, el boli estaba allí. —Vale, esto sí que mola —admití—,**

Estoy de acuerdo con migo mismo_ dijo Percy asintiendo con la cabeza y haciendo reír a todos _

** Pero ¿qué pasa si un mortal me ve sacando la espada? Quirón sonrió. —La niebla siempre ayuda, Percy. — ¿La niebla? —Sí. Lee la Ilíada. Está llena de referencias a ese asunto. Cada vez que los elementos monstruosos o divinos se funden con el mundo mortal, generan niebla, y ésta oscurece la visión de los humanos. Tú, siendo mestizo, verás las cosas como son, pero los humanos lo interpretarán de otra manera. Es increíble hasta dónde pueden llegar los humanos con tal que las cosas encajen en su versión de la realidad. Me metí Anaklusmos otra vez en el bolsillo. Por primera vez sentí que la misión era real. Estaba abandonando la colina Mestiza. **

Siempre es así_ dijo Piper_

**Me dirigía al oeste sin supervisión adulta, sin un plan de emergencia alternativo, ni siquiera un teléfono móvil (Quirón nos había contado que los monstruos podían rastrear los móviles; llevar uno sería peor que lanzar una bengala). Yo no tenía otra arma más poderosa que una espada para luchar contra monstruos y llegar al Mundo de los Muertos. **

Guau eso suena feo_ dijo Annabeth_

Te recuerdo que vas conmigo_ dijo Percy_

Estaremos bien, por algo hay tantos libros_ dijo Annabeth mientras distraídamente volvía a tomar la mano de Percy _

**—Quirón, cuando dices que los dioses son inmortales… Me refiero a que… hubo un tiempo antes de ellos, ¿no? —pregunté. —Hubo cuatro edades antes de ellos. La Era de los Titanes fue la Cuarta Edad, a veces llamada Edad de Oro, nombre que desde luego no le hace justicia. Esta, la era de la civilización occidental y el mandato de Zeus, es la Quinta. — ¿Y cómo era… antes de los dioses?**

Enserio_ dijo Sophia_

Te poner a filosofar justo antes de una misión_ dijo Zoe R_ en serio no sé cómo enamoraste a mama_ susurro para sus compañeros

Todos nos lo preguntamos_ dijo charles_

**Quirón apretó los labios. —Ni siquiera yo soy tan viejo como para acordarme de eso, niño, pero sé que fue una época de oscuridad y barbarie para los mortales. Cronos, el señor de los titanes, llamó a su reinado la Edad de Oro porque los hombres vivían inocentes y libres de todo conocimiento. Pero eso no era más que propaganda. Al rey de los titanes poco le importaban los de tu especie, salvo como entremeses o como fuente de entretenimiento barato. Hasta los primeros tiempos del reinado de Zeus, cuando Prometeo, el titán bueno, entregó el fuego a la humanidad, tu especie no empezó a progresar, y Prometeo fue considerado un pensador radical incluso entonces. Zeus lo castigó severamente, como recordarás. **

Odio a Prometeo_ dijo Thalía, recordando la caja de pandora_

**Por supuesto, al final los humanos empezaron a caer simpáticos a los dioses, y así nació la civilización occidental. —Pero ahora los dioses no pueden morir, ¿no? Quiero decir, mientras la civilización occidental siga viva, ellos seguirán también. Así que… aunque yo fracase, nada podría ir tan mal como para que se desmadre todo, ¿no? **

Percy _ comenzó Hazel_ tu fracasas esa misión y

Kabum el mundo_ dijo leo_

Exactamente_ corroboraron los primos de Percy_

**Quirón me sonrió con melancolía. —Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo durará la Edad del Oeste, Percy. Los dioses son inmortales, sí. Pero también lo eran los titanes. Y siguen existiendo, encerrados en sus distintas prisiones, obligados a soportar dolor y castigos interminables, reducido su poder, pero aún vivitos y coleando. Que las Parcas impidan que los dioses sufran jamás una condena tal, o que nosotros regresemos a la oscuridad y el caos del pasado. Lo único que podemos hacer, niño, es seguir nuestro destino. —Nuestro destino… suponiendo que sepamos cuál es. **

Ustedes saben mi destino_ dijo Percy mirando a los futuristas

Nuestro destino aún está en proceso_ dijo Luke_ todo puede cambiar papa, un buen ejemplo es esto, donde leemos lo que debió ser tu vida, mientras que para nosotros es leer las aventuras de nuestro padre cuando era joven, la única diferencia es que la mayoría tu nos la contabas como cuentos antes de ir a dormir

Es verdad, cuando llegamos al campamento descubrimos que ese héroe que hacia grandes cosas, eras tú, ya que tú y mama nos lo contaban con otro nombre_ termino Charles_

**—Relájate y mantén la cabeza despejada. Y recuerda: puede que estés a punto de evitar la mayor guerra en la historia de la humanidad. —Relájate —repetí—. **

Si hijo_ dijo Poseidón relájate_

**Estoy muy relajado. Cuando llegué al pie de la colina, volví la vista atrás. Bajo el pino que había sido Thalía, hija de Zeus, **(insertar gruñidos y maldiciones de uso mortal de parte de Thalía)** Quirón se erguía en toda su altura de hombre caballo y nos despidió levantando el arco. La típica despedida de campamento del típico centauro.**

Claro…_ dijo leo_ lo típico

** Argo nos condujo a la parte oeste de Long Island. Me pareció raro volver a una autopista, con Annabeth y Grover sentados a mi lado como si fuéramos compañeros de coche habituales. Tras dos semanas en la colina Mestiza, el mundo real parecía pura fantasía. Descubrí que me quedaba embobado mirando cada McDonald's, a cada chaval en la parte trasera del coche de sus padres, cada valla publicitaria y cada centro comercial. —De momento bien —le dije a Annabeth—. Quince kilómetros y ni un solo monstruo.**

Eso no se hace_ dijo Annabeth apretando la mano de Percy_

Perdón_ dijo el sin entender y sin alejar la mano

** Me lanzó una mirada de irritación. Luego dijo: —Da mala suerte hablar de esa manera, sesos de alga. —Recuérdamelo de nuevo, ¿vale? ¿Por qué me odias tanto? —No te odio. —Pues casi me engañas. **

De acuerdo con migo mismo_ dijo Percy

De acuerdo con papa_ dijo Sophia en voz baja_

**Dobló su gorra de invisibilidad. —Mira… es sólo que se supone que no tenemos que llevarnos bien. Nuestros padres son rivales. — ¿Por qué? — ¿Cuántas razones quieres? —Suspiró—. Una vez mi madre sorprendió a Poseidón con su novia en el templo de Atenea, algo sumamente irrespetuoso. **

Me engaño_ dijo Poseidón_

Pero te comportaste como un cerdo_ dijo Athenea_

**En otra ocasión, Atenea y Poseidón compitieron por ser el patrón de la ciudad de Atenas. Tu padre hizo brotar un estúpido manantial de agua salada como regalo. Mi madre creó el olivo. La gente vio que su regalo era mejor y llamaron a la ciudad con su nombre. —Deben de gustarles mucho las olivas. —Eh, pasa de mí. **

Mejor hubiera sido si inventara la pizza_ dijo Sophia_ eso podría entenderse

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el comentario mientras que charles se reía al leer las siguientes líneas para sí, luego pudo continuar

**—Hombre, si hubiera inventado la pizza… eso podría entenderlo.**

Mi nieta, piensa como tu hijo_ dijo Athenea señalando a Poseidón, mientras este sonreía divertido_ ¿Cómo es posible?_ dijo mientras todos se reían por la forma de actuar de los olímpicos

** — ¡Te he dicho que pases de mí!**

**Argo sonrió en el asiento delantero. No dijo nada, pero me guiñó el ojo azul que tenía en la nuca. **

Quien diría que Argo se dio cuenta de inmediato que este par terminaría junto_ sonrió Thalía

**El tráfico de Queens empezó a ralentizarnos. Cuando llegamos a Manhattan, el sol se estaba poniendo y había empezado a llover. Argos nos dejó en la estación de autobuses Greyhound del Upper East Side, no muy lejos del apartamento de Gabe y mi madre. Pegado a un buzón, había un cartel empapado con mi foto: «¿Ha visto a este chico?» Lo arranqué antes de que Annabeth y Grover se dieran cuenta. **

En ese momento Percy intento alejar su mano de Annabeth, pero esta, se la apretó en señal de que lo apoyaba y le sonrió de una forma encantadora_

**Argos descargó nuestro equipaje, se aseguró de que teníamos nuestros billetes de autobús y luego se marchó, abriendo el ojo del dorso de la mano para echarnos un último vistazo mientras salía del aparcamiento. Pensé en lo cerca que estaba de mi antiguo apartamento. En un día normal, mi madre ya habría vuelto a casa de la tienda de golosinas. Probablemente Gabe el Apestoso estaría allí en aquel momento, jugando al póquer y sin echarla siquiera de menos. Grover se cargó al hombro su mochila. Miró hacia donde yo estaba mirando. — ¿Quieres saber por qué se casó con él, Percy? — ¿Me estabas leyendo la mente o qué? **

Si, buena pregunta_ dijo Percy_ mientras los más antiguos sonreían sabiendo porque Grover tenía ese conocimiento

**—repuse, mirándolo fijamente. —Sólo tus emociones. —Se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que se me ha olvidado decirte que los sátiros tenemos esa facultad.**

Si se te olvido_ repuso Percy mirando a Grover

Lo siento_ respondió el sátiro, Percy asintió y sonrió

** Estabas pensando en tu madre y tu padrastro, ¿verdad? Asentí, preguntándome qué más se habría olvidado Grover de contarme. —Tu madre se casó con Gabe por ti. Lo llamas «apestoso», pero te quedas corto. Ese tipo tiene un aura… ¡Puaj! Lo huelo desde aquí. Huelo restos de él en ti, y ni siquiera has estado cerca desde hace una semana. —Gracias —respondí—. ¿Dónde está la ducha más cercana? **

Apoyo_ dijo Percy_ ¿Dónde hay una ducha?

Hijo, antes de dormir te puedes dar un baño_ dijo Poseidón

Gracias papa_ dijo Percy aliviado

**—Tendrías que estar agradecido, Percy. Tu padrastro huele tan asquerosamente a humano que es capaz de enmascarar la presencia de cualquier semidiós. Lo supe en cuanto olfateé el interior de su Cámaro: Gabe lleva ocultando tu esencia durante años. Si no hubieses vivido con él todos los veranos, probablemente los monstruos te habrían encontrado hace mucho tiempo. Tu madre se quedó con él para protegerte. **

Eso fue lo que tú y tu madre dijeron ayer_ hiso memoria Percy_

Si y ahora entendemos porque_ continuo Annabeth_ eres hijo de uno de los tres grandes

**Era una señora muy lista. Debía de quererte mucho para aguantar a ese tipo… por si te sirve de consuelo. No me servía de ningún consuelo, pero me abstuve de expresarlo. **

**Lo siento_ dijo Grover_**

No te preocupes amigo, ahora sé que mama está bien_ sonrió Percy a Grover para que viera que decía la verdad_

**«Volveré a verla —pensé—. No se ha ido.» Me pregunté si Grover seguiría leyendo mis emociones, mezcladas como estaban. **

Qué bueno que no las puedo leer, creo que me hubiera dado jaqueca_ dijo Grover haciendo reír a todos_

**Me alegraba de que él y Annabeth estuvieran conmigo,**

Yo creo que estaría más feliz si estuviera solo con mama_ susurro Zoe_

** Pero me sentía culpable por no haber sido sincero con ellos. No les había contado el motivo por el que había aceptado aquella loca misión. La verdad era que me daba igual recuperar el rayo de Zeus, **

Oye, tienes que recuperarlo_ dijo enojado el dios del rayo sin rayo

Hey no te enojes con mi hijo por tu estúpido cacharro_ dijo Poseidón mosqueado

No es estúpido_ respondió Zeus_

Entonces admites que es un cacharro_ le siguió el juego hades

No_ dijo enojado el dios

Niños compórtense_ dijeron Hestia, Deméter y Hera

No_ respondieron los tres grandes y cada uno le sacaba la lengua a una de sus hermanas

**Salvar el mundo o siquiera ayudar a mi padre a salir del lío.**

Gracias hijo_ dijo Poseidón

Te quiero papa_ respondió Percy_ pero adoro a mama

Lo se_ sonrió su padre_ te entiendo

** Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más rencor le guardaba a Poseidón por no haberme visitado nunca, ni haber ayudado a mi madre, ni siquiera habernos enviado un miserable cheque para la pensión.**

Lo siento_ dijo el dios_ no sabes cuánto me hubiera gustado estar presente, pero por culpa de tu tío…

No es mi culpa_ dijo Zeus_

¿Quién invento esa estúpida regla?_ pregunto Deméter_

Papa/ mi hermano_ respondieron los dioses presentes en el salón haciendo sonrojar al rey de los cielos

** Sólo me reclamaba porque necesitaba que le hicieran un trabajito. **

Percy…_ comenzó el dios

Ahora lo se_ respondió el joven héroe _ y te lo agradezco

**Lo único que me importaba era mamá. Hades se la había llevado injustamente, y Hades iba a devolvérmela. «Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo —susurró el Oráculo en mi mente—. Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.» «Cierra la boca», le ordené.**

Todo el salón comenzó a reír mientras Percy volvía a odiar el hecho de que se leyeran sus pensamientos

** La lluvia no cesaba. La espera nos impacientaba y decidimos jugar a darle toquecitos a una manzana de Grover. Annabeth era increíble.**

Hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_ dijeron las hijas de afrodita, sonrojando a la pareja_

** Hacía botar la manzana en su rodilla, codo, hombro, lo que fuera. Yo tampoco era muy malo.**

Peligro de ego_ gritaron Thalía y Nico_

No me molesten_ dijo Percy mirando a ¿sus primos?

No queremos_ dijeron ambos a coro_ primito te molestaremos siempre_ termino Thalía

Así que acostúmbrate_ continuo Nico_ querido primo

**El juego terminó cuando le lancé la manzana a Grover demasiado cerca de su boca. En un mega mordisco de cabra engulló nuestra pelota.**

Todos comenzaron a reír mientras Hermes y apolo pedían a Grover que lo hiciera, mientras este negaba y miraba a Dionisio pidiéndole ayuda, el dios no lo peco mucho pero luego de 15 minutos se compadeció de él y le dijo a sus hermanos que no lo molestaran mas

** Grover se ruborizó e intentó disculparse, pero Annabeth y yo estábamos muriéndonos de risa. **

Como todos_ dijo Luke C _ que aún le salían lágrimas de tanto reírse

**Por fin llegó el autobús. Cuando nos pusimos en fila para embarcar, Grover empezó a mirar alrededor, olisqueando el aire como si oliera su plato favorito de la cafetería: enchiladas. — ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté. —No lo sé. A lo mejor no es nada. Pero se notaba que sí era algo. **

Hazle caso a tus instintos_ le dijo Hestia a Grover, el cual asintió_

**Empecé a mirar yo también por encima del hombro. Me sentí aliviado cuando por fin subimos y encontramos asientos juntos al final del autobús. Guardamos nuestras mochilas en el portaequipajes. Annabeth no paraba de sacudir con nerviosismo su gorra de los Yankees contra el muslo. Cuando subieron los últimos pasajeros, Annabeth me apretó la rodilla. **

Uuyyyyyyy_ dijeron Thalía y Nico para el sonrojo de la pareja que se soltó de inmediato las manos y el regocijo de los futuristas

**—Percy. **

**Una anciana acababa de subir. Llevaba un vestido de terciopelo arrugado, guantes de encaje y un gorro naranja de punto; también llevaba un gran bolso estampado. Cuando levantó la cabeza, sus ojos negros emitieron un destello, y mi pulso estuvo a punto de pararse. Era la señora Dodds. Más vieja y arrugada, pero sin duda la misma cara perversa.**

No dijiste que se demoran mucho en volver del tártaro y no me encontraría más_ susurro Percy a Annabeth

Si tenías suerte_ contesto la rubia_ evidentemente no la tienes

Genial_ termino Percy

** Me agaché en el asiento. Detrás de ella venían otras dos viejas: una con gorro verde y la otra con gorro morado. Por lo demás, tenían exactamente el mismo aspecto que la señora Dodds: las mismas manos nudosas, el mismo bolso estampado, el mismo vestido arrugado. **

Mandaste a las tres furias_ dijo (grito) Poseidón mientras hades se bañaba con el océano atlántico_

En la primera misión de mi hija_ dijo enojada Athenea. Cosa bastante rara ver a Athenea enojada con otro que no sea Poseidón y a parte en el mismo bando que él, era increíble

**Un trío de abuelas diabólicas. Se sentaron en la primera fila, justo detrás del conductor. Las dos del asiento del pasillo miraron hacia atrás con un gesto disimulado pero de mensaje muy claro: de aquí no sale nadie. El autobús arrancó y nos encaminamos por las calles de Manhattan, relucientes a causa de la lluvia. —No ha pasado muerta mucho tiempo —dije intentando evitar el temblor en mi voz—. Creía que habías dicho que podían ser expulsadas durante una vida entera. —Dije que si tenías suerte —repuso Annabeth—. Evidentemente, no la tienes. **

Percy y Annabeth comenzaron a reír por lo parecidas que eran las conversaciones que habían entendido, mientras nadie entendía el motivo de las risas, por lo que charles siguió leyendo

**—Las tres —sollozó Grover—. Di immortales! —No pasa nada —dijo Annabeth, esforzándose por mantener la calma—. Las Furias. Los tres peores monstruos del inframundo. Ningún problema. Escaparemos por las ventanillas. **

No se abren_ dijeron los que ya habían utilizado esos buses_

**—No se abren —musitó Grover. — ¿Hay puerta de emergencia? **

Difícil_ dijo Athenea_

**No la había. Y aunque la hubiera, no habría sido de ayuda. Para entonces, estábamos en la Novena Avenida, de camino al puente Lincoln. —No nos atacarán con testigos —dije—. ¿Verdad? —Los mortales no tienen buena vista —me recordó Annabeth—. Sus cerebros sólo pueden procesar lo que ven a través de la niebla. —Verán a tres viejas matándonos, ¿no? Pensó en ello. **

Tú y solo tú haces eso_ dijeron los futuristas mirando a Annabeth

**—Es difícil saberlo. Pero no podemos contar con los mortales para que nos ayuden. ¿Y una salida de emergencia en el techo…? Llegamos al túnel Lincoln, y el autobús se quedó a oscuras salvo por las bombillitas del pasillo. Sin el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el techo, el silencio era espeluznante. La señora Dodds se levantó. Como si lo hubiera ensayado, anunció en voz alta: —Tengo que ir al aseo. —Y yo —añadió la segunda furia. —Y yo —repitió la tercera. Y las tres echaron a andar por el pasillo. **

¿Y las tres caben en el baño?_ pregunto con cara de sorprendido leo, para bajar la tensión que se estaba generando en el salo, en especial en el los abuelos de los hermanos Jackson, lográndolo de milagro

**—Percy, ponte mi gorra —me urgió Annabeth.**

Wuau_ dijo toda la cabaña de Athenea, hasta que Malcom tomo la palabra_ tu no le prestas a nadie tu gorra, a nadie

Pues se ve que es un caso especial_ dijo Annabeth sonrojándose un poco_

**— ¿Para qué? —Te buscan a ti. Vuélvete invisible y déjalas pasar. Luego intenta llegar a la parte de delante y escapar. —Pero vosotros… —Hay bastantes probabilidades de que no reparen en nosotros. Eres hijo de uno de los Tres Grandes, ¿recuerdas? Puede que tu olor sea abrumador. —No puedo dejaros. —No te preocupes por nosotros —insistió Grover—. ¡Ve! Me temblaban las manos. Me sentí como un cobarde, pero agarré la gorra de los Yankees y me la puse.**

Es un buen plan_ empezó Sophia_

Pero no contaste con el defecto fatídico de mi papa_ dijo luke P_

¿y cuál es?_ pregunto ansioso Luke

Lealtad personal_ dijo Zoe R, sorprendiendo a varios

¿Qué es eso?_ pregunto Percy

Que darías la vida y al mundo por salvar un amigo_ respondió automáticamente Athenea.

O caer al tártaro por la mujer que amas_ continuo charles

Eso ya es mucho decir_ dijo Poseidón_ es imposible que mi hijo caiga al tártaro_ mientras decía esto no se dio cuenta de las miradas que se dedicaban sus nietos, ni siquiera los elegidos y compañía se dieron cuenta_

Pero es muy malo_ dijo Athenea

Claro que es malo, que mi hijo callera al tártaro_ dijo Poseidón

No, me refiera a que es malo que ese sea su defecto fatídico _ continuo la diosa_ y más si es el niño de la profecía_ termino dejando a todos los dioses incluso a Quirón pensando

** Cuando miré hacia abajo, mi cuerpo ya no estaba. Empecé a avanzar poco a poco por el pasillo. Conseguí adelantar diez filas y me escondí en un asiento vacío justo cuando pasaban las Furias. La señora Dodds se detuvo, olisqueó y se quedó mirándome fijamente. El corazón me latía desbocado. Al parecer no vio nada, pues las tres siguieron avanzando. Por los pelos, pensé, y continué hasta la parte delantera del autobús. Ya casi salíamos del túnel Lincoln. Estaba a punto de apretar el botón de parada de emergencia cuando oí unos aullidos espeluznantes en la última fila. Las ancianas ya no eran ancianas. Sus rostros seguían siendo los mismos —supongo que no podían volverse más feas—**

Y por eso alecto lo odia_ dijo Nico para aligerar el ambiente_

** Pero a partir del cuello habían encogido hasta transformarse en cuerpos de arpía marrones y coriáceos, con alas de murciélago y manos y pies como garras de gárgola. Los bolsos se habían convertido en fieros látigos. Las Furias rodeaban a Grover y Annabeth, esgrimiendo sus látigos. —¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde? —silbaban entre dientes. **

¿Qué extraño?_ pensó Athenea, algo se le estaba yendo de las manos, algo aun no entendía

**Los demás pasajeros gritaban y se escondían bajo sus asientos. Bueno, por lo menos veían algo. — ¡No está aquí! —Gritó Annabeth—. ¡Se ha ido! Las Furias levantaron los látigos. Annabeth sacó el cuchillo de bronce. Grover agarró una lata de su mochila y se dispuso a lanzarla. Entonces hice algo tan impulsivo y peligroso que deberían haberme nombrado para Niño THDA del Año.**

Ese es mi título_ dijo enojado leo_

** El conductor del autobús estaba distraído, intentando ver qué pasaba por el retrovisor. Aún invisible, le arrebaté el volante y lo giré abruptamente hacia la izquierda.**

Me retracto es tuyo_ dijo leo

Y luego se enoja porque yo manejo un poquito rápido_ dijo Luke P haciendo reír a todos, y a Percy pensando que sufriría mucho como padre de ese chico, pero también que sería muy feliz

** Todo el mundo aulló al ser lanzado hacia la derecha, y yo oí lo que esperaba fuera el sonido de tres Furias aplastándose contra las ventanas. — ¡Eh, eh! ¿Qué dem…? —Gritó el conductor—. ¡Uaaaah! Forcejeamos por el volante y el autobús rozó la pared del túnel, chirriando, rechinando y lanzando chispas alrededor. Salimos del túnel Lincoln a toda velocidad y volvimos a la tormenta, hombres y monstruos dando tumbos dentro del autobús, mientras los coches eran apartados o derribados como si fueran bolos. De algún modo, el conductor encontró una salida. Dejamos la autopista a todo trapo, cruzamos media docena de semáforos y acabamos, aún a velocidad de vértigo, en una de esas carreteras rurales de Nueva Jersey en las que es imposible creer que haya tanta nada justo al otro lado de Nueva York. Había un bosque a la izquierda y el río Hudson a la derecha, hacia donde el conductor parecía dirigirse. Otra gran idea: tiré del freno de mano.**

Idea_ dijo leo_ alejar de Percy cuando este manejando

En realidad_ dijo charles_ maneja bastante bien y es cuidadoso

** El autobús aulló, derrapó ciento ochenta grados sobre el asfalto mojado y se estrelló contra los árboles. Se encendieron las luces de emergencia. La puerta se abrió de par en par. El conductor fue el primero en salir, **

¿No debería quedarse hasta el final?_ pregunto Sophia_

No pía_ dijo Luke P_ ese es el capitán del barco

A verdad_ sonrió la chica

**y los pasajeros lo siguieron gritando como enloquecidos. Yo me metí en el asiento del conductor y los dejé pasar. Las Furias recuperaron el equilibrio. Revolvieron sus látigos contra Annabeth, mientras ésta amenazaba con su cuchillo y les ordenaba que retrocedieran en griego clásico. Grover les lanzaba trozos de lata. **

Genial_ dijeron los romanos_ fauno eres increíble

Soy sátiro_ dijo el chico cabra_ pero muchas gracias

**Observé la puerta abierta. Era libre de marcharme, pero no podía dejar a mis amigos. Me quité la gorra de invisibilidad. —¡Eh!**

Tonto_ dijo annabeth, mientras le pegaba en el hombro

**Las Furias se volvieron, me mostraron sus colmillos amarillos y de repente la salida me pareció una idea fenomenal. **

A la horita_ dijo riendo leo_

**La señora Dodds se abalanzó hacia mí por el pasillo, como hacía en clase justo antes de entregarme un muy deficiente en el examen de matemáticas. Cada vez que su látigo restallaba, llamas rojas recorrían la tralla. Sus dos horrendas hermanas se precipitaron saltando por encima de los asientos como enormes y asquerosos lagartos. —Perseus Jackson —dijo la señora Dodds con tono de ultratumba—, has ofendido a los dioses. Vas a morir. —Me gustaba más como profesora de matemáticas —le dije. **

Creo que a cualquiera_ dijo riendo Jasón_

**Gruñó. Annabeth y Grover se movían tras las Furias con cautela, buscando una salida. Saqué el bolígrafo de mi bolsillo y lo destapé. Anaklusmos se alargó hasta convertirse en una brillante espada de doble filo. Las Furias vacilaron. La señora Dodds ya tenía el dudoso placer de conocer la hoja de Anaklusmos. Evidentemente, no le gustó nada volver a verla. —Sométete ahora —silbó entre dientes— y no sufrirás tormento eterno. —Buen intento —contesté. **

¿Cómo lo haces para estar tan tranquilo frente a los mountros?_ pregunto Annabeth

No tengo idea_ respondió totalmente sincero Percy

**— ¡Percy, cuidado! —me advirtió Annabeth. La señora Dodds enroscó su látigo en mi espada mientras las otras dos Furias se me echaban encima. Sentí la mano como atrapada en plomo fundido, pero conseguí no soltar a Anaklusmos. Golpeé a la Furia de la izquierda con la empuñadura y la envié de espaldas contra un asiento. Me volví y le asesté un tajo a la de la derecha. En cuanto la hoja tocó su cuello, gritó y explotó en una nube de polvo. Annabeth aplicó a la señora Dodds una llave de lucha libre y tiró de ella hacia atrás, mientras Grover le arrebataba el látigo. **

Son buen equipo_ dijo con una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos no decían lo mismo_

**— ¡Ay! —gritó él—. ¡Ay! ¡Quema! ¡Quema!**

Todos comenzaron a reír por la reacción de Grover

** La Furia a la que le había dado con la empuñadura en el hocico volvió a atacarme, con las garras preparadas, pero le asesté un mandoble y se abrió como una piñata. La señora Dodds intentaba quitarse a Annabeth de encima. Daba patadas, arañaba, silbaba y mordía, pero Annabeth aguantó mientras Grover le ataba las piernas con su propio látigo. **

Increíble_ dijeron los campistas_

**Al final ambos consiguieron tumbarla en el pasillo. Intentó levantarse, pero no tenía espacio para batir sus alas de murciélago, así que volvió a caerse. — ¡Zeus te destruirá! —prometió—. ¡Tu alma será de Hades! —Braceas meas vescimini! —le grité.**

Todos los romanos se rieron a montones incluso Percy, mientras griegos e incluso los dioses se preguntaban porque el chico podía hablar latín

** No estoy muy seguro de dónde salió el latín. Creo que significaba «Y un cuerno». **

En ese momento todos comenzaron a reír al entender lo que Percy había dicho

**Un trueno sacudió el autobús. Se me erizó el vello de la nuca. — ¡Salid! —Ordenó Annabeth—. ¡Ahora! No necesité que me lo repitiese. **

Nadie_ dijo Frank_

**Salimos corriendo fuera y encontramos a los demás pasajeros vagando sin rumbo, aturdidos, discutiendo con el conductor o dando vueltas en círculos y gritando impotentes. —¡Vamos a morir! —Un turista con una camisa hawaiana me hizo una foto antes de que pudiera tapar la espada. **

Tienes muy mala suerte hijo_ dijo Poseidón con una sonrisa conciliadora

Ya me di cuenta_ dijo Percy

**— ¡Nuestras bolsas! —dijo Grover—. Hemos dejado núes… ¡BUUUUUUM! Las ventanas del autobús explotaron y los pasajeros corrieron despavoridos.**

Y hay quedo tu libro para cuando te aburrieras_ dijo Thalía sonriendo

Cállate_ respondió Annabeth que estaba muy enojada

** El rayo dejó un gran agujero en el techo, pero un aullido enfurecido desde el interior me indicó que la señora Dodds aún no estaba muerta. — ¡Corred! —Exclamó Annabeth—. ¡Está pidiendo refuerzos! ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí! Nos internamos en el bosque bajo un diluvio, con el autobús en llamas a nuestra espalda y nada más que oscuridad ante nosotros.**

Que buena expectativa_ dijo leo

Ese es el final_ dijo charles_

En ese momento Annabeth miro a Percy con una cara de odio increíble_ cuando te diga que huyas, lo haces escuchaste

No podía dejarlos solos_ respondió Percy volviendo a las peleas

Yo podía deshacerme de ellas, estoy segura_ dijo la chica

Qué bueno, pero aun así no me los iba a dejar_ siguió Percy

Eres tonto o te haces_ grito la chica, dejando a todos en silencio

Pues parece que la tonta eres tu_ respondió también gritando Percy

No peleen_ se metió charles_ no me gusta que peleen

No te metas_ dijo Annabeth

No trates a si a mis hijos_ respondió Percy

Los trato como quiero_ dijo enojada Annabeth

Dejen de pelear o lo lamentaran_ se metió ahora Sophia

Tu tampoco te metas_ dijo Annabeth_

Pero que enojona_ dijo Percy

Eres un… te juro por el estigio que te odi…_ en ese momento Annabeth no pudo continuar porque frente a todos apareció una imagen en donde dos adolescentes muy cansados y mal heridos estaban pegados a unas puertas de asesor, manteniéndolas cerradas, la chica era rubia y alta, pero más alto era un muchacho de cabello negro y piel bronceada, con unos músculos marcados, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y se notaba que estaban por caer, hades y Nico tenían las caras pálidas y los ojos muy grandes sabiendo que significaban esas puertas y ese ascensor, en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y los chicos cayeron al piso del salón del trono, apolo de inmediato fue a socorrerlos, cuando los dio vuelta todos se quedaron congelados, estos adolescentes eran _Percy_ y _Annabeth_, eso estaba claro pero se veían más grandes.

Damacen_ escucharon que salía de los labios de _Annabeth_ _Damacen no_ ella estaba muy débil incluso le costaba respirar, apolo comenzó a trabajar en ella primero, mientras la Annabeth de 12 años veía asombrada a la chica que era idéntica a ella

En ese momento el _Percy_ futurista abrió los ojos, no se fijó en nadie más excepto en Annabeth, su _Annabeth_ y aunque se arrastró llego hacia ella

_Annabeth__ dijo casi en un susurro que fue escuchado por todos gracias al silencio sepulcral que había en la sala del trono_ _Annabeth _lo hicimos, volvimos _ y callo desmayado frente a todos los presentes.

Nadie entendía nada, excepto Nico y hades pero ninguno se lo creía, mientras Sophia lloraba y era consolada por Connor, y Zoe con charles eran consolados por Luke, al que igual le salían lagrimas que le limpiaba Bianca, y silena tenía la cabeza gacha para que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba por llorar, ya que ellos sabían de donde venía la pareja, mientras todos veían sorprendidos se dieron cuenta que apolo fue capaz de curar las heridas de los nuevo invitados y se veían de mejor color y forma, pero no abrían los ojos

No sé qué les paso_ dijo apolo mirando a Poseidón y a Athenea que tenía cada uno su cara blanca como la leche_ pero si sé que tienen que descansar, lo mejor es que los lleven cada uno a su palacio

No hay que separarlos_ dijo Sophia que levantaba la vista de los brazos de Connor_ si despiertan y no se ven se volverán locos_ luke P asentía a todo esto ya el sabía que el hecho de que sus padres estuvieran juntos durante el proceso post traumático los había ayudado a salir más delante de eso horror_

Pero…_ intento decir algo Athenea

Abuelo_ dijo charles_ confía en nosotros, no los separes traigan camas para acá, pero no los separen es lo mejor, recuerden que venimos del futuro

Está bien_ acepto el dios del mar, haciendo aparecer dos camas muy lindas con formas y adornos del mar para ambos, después de eso entre apolo y Poseidón acomodaron a _Percy_ a _Annabeth _adolescentes en cada una de las camas_ ¿Pero qué haremos ahora?_ en ese momento apareció una nueva carta de las parcas en manos de Hera

Dioses, héroes

Como dijeron los hijos de Perseus Jackson lo mejor es que los nuevos visitantes recuperen energías y duerman, cuando ellos despierte podrán contar algo de su tiempo, les informamos a los 5 elegidos y sus amigos viajaron en el tiempo que ellos viene del día 18 de julio, es decir 17 días más adelante que ustedes, les recomendamos seguir leyendo de inmediato, y a medida que la lectura avance nuestros héroes despertaran.

Las parcas.

¿Quién lee entonces?_ pregunto charles que aún tenía el libro en las manos_

Yo _respondido Deméter _para que mis hermanos y mi sobrina se repongan del susto, al igual que los hijos que los héroes_ en esos momentos todos voltearon a ver a los futuristas que están tranquilos pero aun así corrían lágrimas de sus caras_

¿Puedo estar cerca de mis, mi papa?_ pregunto charles

Si_ respondido apolo_ ve pequeño, ustedes también chicas, Luke

Gracias, señor apolo_ respondieron los 4 hermanos Jackson, que se acercaron a los futuristas, charles y Luke le dieron un beso en la frente a _Annabeth_ (lo que sorprendió a varios) y luego se fueron a sentar a lado de _Percy_, lo mismo hicieron las chicas pero al revés, ya que ellas se sentaron al lado de la cama de _Annabeth_, pero lo que más sorprendió a Athenea fue que se sentaron en el mismo lado, es decir. Los chicos se sentaron al lado derecho de _Percy_, y las chicas al lado izquierdo de _Annabeth_, dejando el espacio para que Percy y _Annabeth_ se vieran si despertaban

Deméter suspiro hondo y comenzó a leer_ siguiente capítulo _**Visitamos el emporio de gnomos de jardín_**


	12. Visitamos el emporio de gnomos de jardí

_percy y annabeth_: de 16 años

percy y annabeth: de 12 años

Deméter suspiro hondo y comenzó a leer_ siguiente capítulo _**Visitamos el emporio de gnomos de jardín_**

**En cierto sentido, es bueno saber que hay dioses griegos ahí fuera,**

Eso es bastante lógico_ dijo apolo para alivianar el ambiente_

**Porque tienes alguien a quien echarle la culpa cuando las cosas van mal.**

Eso es bastante lógico_ dijeron ahora los hijos de apolo haciendo enojar a los dioses

¿Porque dicen eso?_ pregunto Hermes levantando una ceja

** Por ejemplo, si eres un mortal y estás huyendo de un autobús atacado por arpías monstruosas y fulminado por un rayo —y si encima está lloviendo—, es normal que lo atribuyas a tu mala suerte; pero si eres un mestizo, sabes que alguna criatura divina está intentando fastidiarte el día.**

Nadie dijo nada por el hecho de que el libro había respondido la pregunta formulada por el dios de los ladrones

**Así que allí estábamos, Annabeth, Grover y yo, caminando entre los bosques que hay en la orilla de Nueva Jersey. El resplandor de Nueva York teñía de amarillo el cielo a nuestras espaldas, y el hedor del Hudson nos anegaba la pituitaria. Grover temblaba y balaba, con miedo en sus enormes ojos de cabra. —Tres Benévolas —dijo con inquietud—. Y las tres de golpe.**

Eso asusta a cualquiera_ razono leo_ pero más asusta una princesa de hielo_ haciendo una mueca

En realidad no me gustaría enfrentarme a las benévolas_ razono Jasón, mirando a sus amigos que seguían dormidos y se preguntaba de donde venían

**Yo mismo estaba bastante impresionado. La explosión del autobús aún resonaba en mis oídos. Pero Annabeth seguía tirando de nosotros. —¡Vamos! Cuanto más lejos lleguemos, mejor. —**

Exactamente_ dijo Annabeth intentando meterse en la lectura y no ver ni pensar en su yo futuro

**Nuestro dinero estaba allí dentro —le recordé—. Y la comida y la ropa. Todo. —Bueno, a lo mejor si no hubieras decidido participar en la pelea…**

Y empezaron con la misma pelea_ suspiro Sophia que estaba sentada en la cama al lado de su inconsciente madre

**— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que os mataran? —No tienes que protegerme, Percy. Me las habría apañado. —En rebanadas como el pan de sandwich —intervino Grover—, pero se las habría apañado.**

Todos comenzaron a reír aunque varios tenían risas nerviosas por los sucesos acontecidos

**—Cierra el hocico, niño cabra —le espetó Annabeth.**

Pero que pesada_ dijo Hermes_

No empieces hermano_ lo reto atenea_

**Grover baló lastimeramente. —Latitas… —se lamentó—. He perdido mi bolsa llena de estupendas latitas para mascar.**

Si, en eso deben preocuparse, en el hecho de que no tienen comida_ se auto interrumpió Deméter_

**Atravesamos chapoteando terreno fangoso, a través de horribles árboles enroscados que olían a colada mohosa. Al cabo de unos minutos, Annabeth se puso a mi lado. —Mira, yo… —Le falló la voz—. Aprecio que nos ayudases, ¿vale? Has sido muy valiente. —Somos un equipo, ¿no? Se quedó en silencio durante unos cuantos pasos. —Es sólo que si tú murieras… aparte de que a ti no te gustaría nada, supondría el fin de la misión.**

Entonces pesa más la misión_ dijo Percy que se sintió un poco raro

No, claro que no… solo… _Annabeth no fue capaz de continuar, en verdad el hecho de leer que después de cinco años saldría a una misión era increíble, pero había que reconocer que no le gustaría ver al hijo de Poseidón muerto, sin contar que se sintió muy conmovida tras ver la escena en que el_Percy_ del futuro se acercaba su yo de mayor edad_

**Y puede que ésta sea mi única oportunidad de ver el mundo real. ¿Me entiendes ahora?**

En verdad no_ respondió Percy mientras veía al futuro de la chica que estaba a su lado, dormida, parecía una princesa, una bella durmiente

** La tormenta había cesado por fin. El fulgor de la ciudad se desvanecía a nuestra espalda y estábamos sumidos en una oscuridad casi total. No veía a Annabeth, salvo algún destello de su pelo rubio.**

Su hermoso pelo rubio_ dijo leo mientras movía las pestañas como una niña

**— ¿No has salido del Campamento Mestizo desde que tenías siete años? —le pregunté. —No. Sólo algunas excursiones cortas. Mi padre… —El profesor de historia. —Sí. Bueno, no funcionó vivir con él en casa. Me refiero a que mi casa es el Campamento Mestizo. En el campamento entrenas y entrenas, y eso está muy bien, pero los monstruos están en el mundo real. Ahí es donde aprendes si sirves para algo o no.**

Eso no es un poco rudo_ dijo Percy a Annabeth

Tu no lo entenderías_ respondió esta con cara enojada

**Me pareció detectar cierta duda en su voz. —Eres muy valiente —le dije. — ¿Eso crees? —Cualquiera capaz de hacerle frente a una Furia lo es.**

Exactamente_ asintió Jasón_ aunque creo que una furia no es gran cosa para ti _mirando a la _Annabeth_dormida, mientras soltaba un suspiro pensando que pasaría en esos 17 días, que _Percy_ y _Annabeth_quedaran tan débiles

Estarán bien_ dijo Piper besando la mejilla del ex pretor, mientras su madre sonreía

**—Aunque no veía nada, tuve la sensación de que sonreía. —Mira —dijo—, quizá tendría que decírtelo… Antes, en el autobús, ocurrió algo curioso…**

**Fuera lo que fuese lo que iba a decir, se vio interrumpido por un sonido agudo, como el de una lechuza al ser torturada.**

¿Qué?_ pregunto Athenea que acababa de sacar sus manos de su cara, de la cual corrían lágrimas, en ese momento todos los semidioses se dieron cuenta que en verdad eran queridos por sus padres y estos se preocupaban por ellos, mientras Annabeth también sentía por primera vez según ella el amor paternal ¿Quién torturaba una lechuza?

Deméter sonrió, cuando se dio cuenta que su sobrina se estaba relajando, conforme leían, y que los héroes dormidos recuperaban minuto tras minuto el color de sus mejillas

**— ¡Eh, mi flauta sigue funcionando! —Exclamó Grover—**

Tan mal tocabas tío_ se rio Luke P desde el lado de su padre, aunque su risa no fue ten fuerte ni contagiosa como las anteriores

**. ¡Si me acordara de alguna canción busca sendas, podríamos salir del bosque! —Tocó unas notas, pero la melodía no se apartó demasiado de Hillary Duff.**

Todos comenzaron a reír, ya que estaban más relajados, aunque de vez en cuando algunos daban una mirada al lugar donde los adolescentes estaban dormidos, aunque varios se asustaron cuando comenzaron a moverse mientras dormían, Athenea intento acercarse, pero sus nietas no la dejaron, diciendo que ellos estaban bien

** En ese momento me estampé contra un árbol y me salió un buen chichón. Añádelo a la lista de supe poderes que no tengo: visión de infrarrojos.**

Nadie tiene eso sesos de alga_ sonrió Annabeth

Perdón_ respondió_ ¿pero admite que sería genial?

Oye_ se metió leo_ pero los hijos de Morfeo pueden caminar dormidos

Sí, pero siempre se golpean contra cualquier cosa_ siguió Jasón

Y eso si es malo_ termino Piper_

**Tras tropezar, maldecir y sentirme un desgraciado en general durante aproximadamente un kilómetro más, empecé a ver luz delante: los colores de un cartel de neón. Olí comida. Comida frita, grasienta y exquisita.**

Todos los campistas griegos sonrieron extrañando tan rica comida_

Pero no es sana_ los reprendió Deméter

Aun es rica mama_ respondió Katie

** Reparé en que no había comido nada poco saludable desde mi llegada a la colina Mestiza, donde vivíamos a base de uvas, pan, queso y barbacoas de carne extrafina preparadas por ninfas. La verdad, estaba necesitando una hamburguesa doble con queso.**

Todos_ gritaron tanto griegos como romanos, Hestia sonrió e hiso aparecer hamburguesas del payaso multicolor (en lo personal prefiero a miku, y por eso extraño Japón) y a Nico, pues a Nico le brillaron los ojos

**Seguimos andando hasta que vi una carretera de dos carriles entre los árboles. Al otro lado había una gasolinera cerrada, una vieja valla publicitaria que anunciaba una peli de los noventa, y un local abierto, que era la fuente de la luz de neón y el buen aroma. No era el restaurante de comida rápida que había esperado, sino una de esas raras tiendas de carretera donde venden flamencos decorativos para el jardín, indios de madera, ositos de cemento y cosas así.**

Lindo_ murmuro leo

**El edificio principal, largo y bajo, estaba rodeado de hileras e hileras de pequeñas estatuas. El letrero de neón encima de la puerta me resultó ilegible, porque si hay algo peor para mi dislexia que el inglés corriente, es el inglés corriente en cursiva roja de neón. Leí algo como: «moperio de mongos de rajdín elatida MEE».**

Es horrenda la dislexia_ dijo Deméter_ pobre de nuestros hijos

** — ¿Qué demonios pone ahí? —pregunté. —No lo sé —contestó Annabeth. Le gustaba tanto leer que había olvidado que también era disléxica.**

Todos lo olvidamos_ dijeron los campistas menos los hijos de la sabiduría

** Grover nos lo tradujo: —Emporio de gnomos de jardín de la tía Eme.**

¿De donde me suena ese lugar?_ pregunto Zoe mientras ella y sus hermanos iban a sentarse junto con los futuristas más relajados

Recuerda lo que conto mi papa, sobre la vez que… _comenzó luke P

Mama le dijo en chino que mirara por un espejo_ termino Sophia

Aaaaaaa, pero nunca hablo en chino_ dijo Charles

Para él era chino_ sonrió Zoe

No entiendo_ dijo leo_

Pues yo si_ respondieron Nico, Thalía y Rachel_

**A cada lado de la entrada, como se anunciaba, había dos gnomos de jardín, unos feos y pequeñajos barbudos de cemento que sonreían y saludaban, como si estuvieran posando para una foto.**

Exactamente_ dijo Talía que había escuchado ya historia del enfrentamiento de su primo y su hermanita con medusa

** Crucé la carretera siguiendo el rastro aromático de las hamburguesas. —Ve con cuidado —me advirtió Grover. —Dentro las luces están encendidas —dijo Annabeth—. A lo mejor está abierto. —Un bar —comenté con nostalgia. —Sí, un bar —coincidió ella. — ¿Os habéis vuelto locos? —Dijo Grover—. Este sitio es rarísimo. No le hicimos caso.**

Eso es raro_ dijo Annabeth_ lo más practico seria escapar de hay

Sí, pero hay un poder que hace que vallan_ respondió Luke P_ y cubre sus sentidos

**El aparcamiento de delante era un bosque de estatuas: animales de cemento, niños de cemento, hasta un sátiro de cemento tocando la flauta. —¡Beee-eee! —Baló Grover—. ¡Se parece a mi tío Ferdinand! Nos detuvimos ante la puerta.**

¿Qué raro?_ preguntó Grover, mientras que los futuristas griegos bajaban la cabeza sabiendo por qué el parecido

**—No llaméis —dijo Grover—. Huelo monstruos. —Tienes la nariz entumecida por las Furias —le dijo Annabeth—.**

Que poderoso_ dijo Annabeth_ nos manipula muy bien

¿Será para que nos de miedo?_ pregunto Percy

Yo creo que si_ dijo Annabeth

** Yo sólo huelo hamburguesas. ¿No tienes hambre? — ¡Carne! —Exclamó con desdén—**

Oye, la carne es deliciosa_ dijo leo

Yo soy vegetariano_ respondió Grover

Pero, comes latas y enchiladas_ respondió Sophia

Eso son verduras_ insistió el sátiro

Mentira_ dijeron los cuatro hermanos Jackson

**. ¡Yo soy vegetariano! Comes enchiladas de queso y latas de aluminio —le recordé. —Eso son verduras.**

Sophia comenzó a reír, sabiendo que había dicho lo mismo que su padre, seguido de los futuristas y Poseidón, el cual estaba admitiendo que su nieta era igual a él, y a su hijo, hablando de su hijo, miraba preocupado a la versión adolescente de su hijo, y se preguntaba que le había pasado, mientras en su cabeza se repetían las palabras de Charley **"O caer al tártaro por la mujer que amas"**

** Venga, vámonos. Estas estatuas me están mirando. Entonces la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y ante nosotros apareció una mujer árabe; por lo menos eso supuse, porque llevaba una túnica larga y negra que le tapaba todo menos las manos. Los ojos le brillaban tras un velo de gasa negra, pero eso era cuanto podía discernirse. Sus manos color café Parecían ancianas, pero eran elegantes y estaban cuidadas, así que supuse que era una anciana que en el pasado había sido una bella dama.**

Buena suposición_ dijo Nico_ quien diría que él podría hacerlas_

**Su acento sonaba ligeramente a Oriente Medio. —Niños, es muy tarde para estar solos fuera —dijo—. ¿Dónde están vuestros padres? —Están… esto… —empezó Annabeth.**

Annabeth, no sabe que decir_ dijeron varios griegos, incluyendo a Luke C que estaba mirando a la Annabeth del futuro y le parecía tan hermosa, aunque no entendía, el por qué tenía que estar cerca de Percy, lo que le faltaba que en el futuro fueran buenos amigos, no, eso él lo iba a cambiar y Annabeth se quedaría con él, punto final

**—Somos huérfanos —dije. — ¿Huérfanos? —Repitió la mujer—. ¡Pero eso no puede ser!**

Excelente mentira bisnieto_ dijo sonriendo apolo_ me siento orgulloso

**—Nos separamos de la caravana —contesté—. Nuestra caravana del circo. El director de pista nos dijo que nos encontraríamos en la gasolinera si nos perdíamos, pero puede que se haya olvidado, o a lo mejor se refería a otra gasolinera.**

Y hay quedo mi orgullo_ dijo el dios bajando la cabeza

**En cualquier caso, nos hemos perdido. ¿Eso que huelo es comida?**

Directo al punto_ dijo cris Rodríguez que después de dos días comenzaba a hablar tras saber que tenía una hija con la líder de la cabaña de ares

Guau, papa pensé que te habían comido la lengua los ratones_ rio Silena

Es difícil con catorce años saber que seré padre_ respondió a su hija_ y que me casare con Clarisse

Lo mismo digo_ dijo la hija de ares_ es raro saber que me casare con un hijo de Hermes

¿Y? ¿Nada más?_ pregunto Leo_ ¿ni un sonrojo, ni nada?

¿Pues qué quieres que haga?_ se encogió de hombros Clarisse_ no voy a llorar por eso

**—Oh, queridos niños —respondió la mujer—. Tenéis que entrar, pobrecillos. Soy la tía Eme. Pasad directamente al fondo del almacén, por favor. Hay una zona de comida. Le dimos las gracias y entramos. — ¿La caravana del circo? —me susurró Annabeth. — ¿No hay que tener siempre una estrategia pensada? —En tu cabeza no hay más que algas.**

Exactamente_ corroboro Annabeth_

Entendí gracias_ dijo Percy_ pero tenía una estrategia cosa que tu no

Bastante mala pero para ser la primera…_ pensó en voz alta la rubia

**El almacén estaba lleno de más estatuas: personas en todas las posturas posibles, luciendo todo tipo de indumentaria y distintas expresiones. Pensé que se necesitaría un buen trozo de jardín para poner aquellas estatuas, pues eran todas de tamaño natural.**

Espera _dijo Malcom_ ese no es acaso…

No imposible_ respondió su hermana Denisse_ no pueden tener tanta mala suerte

Yo creo que si_ dijo la propia Annabeth mientras unía los hilos de lo que escuchaba_

**Pero, sobre todo, pensé en comida. Vale, llámame imbécil por entrar en la tienda de una señora rara sólo porque tenía hambre,**

Imbécil_ gritaron los futuristas, mientras los romanos ponían mala cara por insultar a su pretor

**Pero es que a veces hago cosas impulsivas.**

Ya nos dimos cuenta_ dijeron hades y Nico viendo a los adolescentes dormidos sabiendo de donde venían

** Además, tú no has olido las hamburguesas de la tía Eme. El aroma era como el gas de la risa en la silla del dentista: provocaba que todo lo demás desapareciera. Apenas reparé en los sollozos nerviosos de Grover, o en el modo en que los ojos de las estatuas parecían seguirme, o en el hecho de que la tía Eme hubiese cerrado la puerta con llave detrás de nosotros.**

Tienes muy buenos sentidos_ dijo Athenea viéndolo_

¿Yo aun no entiendo porque Athenea no quiere a los hijos de Poseidón cerca de los suyos?_ pregunto Piper

Porque cuando sus hijas o protegidas que se han enamorado de los hijos de Poseidón han caído en desgracia_ respondió afrodita recordando a Elena

¿Entonces acepta a los hijos de Poseidón, pero que estos no se acerquen a sus hijos?_ pregunto ahora Jasón

Exactamente_ respondió la diosa_ que yo me lleve mal con este percebe no signifique que no quiera o ayude a sus hijos cuando sea necesario, además ellos no tienen la culpa del padre que les toco, pero eso sí, mientras más lejos de mis hijas mucho mejor

** Lo único que me importaba era la zona de comida. Y, efectivamente, estaba al fondo del almacén, un mostrador de comida rápida con un grill, una máquina de bebidas, un horno para bollos y un dispensador de nachos con queso. Y unas cuantas mesas de picnic. —Por favor, sentaos —dijo la tía Eme. —Alucinante —comenté. —Hum… —musitó Grover—. No tenemos dinero, señora.**

Si_ dijo Annabeth_ mientras luego nos vallamos mejor

** Antes de que yo pudiera darle un codazo en las costillas, tía Eme contestó: —No, niños. No hace falta dinero. Es un caso especial, ¿verdad? Es mi regalo para unos huérfanos tan agradables.**

¿Les creyó la mentira?_ pregunto leo sorprendido

No tonto_ respondió Frank_ ella hace que les cree para poder matarlos

Ha claro, tienes razón, querida lagartija_ respondió riendo leo mientras recordaba la trampa china para dedos

**—Gracias, señora —contestó Annabeth. Me pareció que la tía Eme se ponía tensa, como si Annabeth hubiera hecho algo mal, pero enseguida pareció relajada de nuevo y supuse que habría sido mi imaginación. —De nada, Annabeth —respondió—.**

¿Cuándo le dijimos nuestros nombres?_ pregunto Percy extrañado

Nunca_ dijeron Annabeth y Grover

** Tienes unos preciosos ojos grises, niña. —Sólo más tarde me pregunté cómo habría sabido el nombre de Annabeth,**

Pues ahora te diste cuenta rápido_ respondió divertida Talía, sonrojando a los muchachos_

**Porque no nos habíamos presentado. Nuestra anfitriona se puso a cocinar detrás del mostrador. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, había traído bandejas de plástico con hamburguesas, batidos de vainilla y patatas fritas. Me había comido media hamburguesa cuando me acordé de respirar.**

Hombres_ dijeron artemisa y sus cazadoras

Percy_ dijeron a la vez los futuristas

**Annabeth sorbió su batido. Grover pellizcaba patatas y miraba el papel encerado de la bandeja como si le apeteciera comérselo, pero seguía demasiado nervioso. —¿Qué es ese ruido sibilante? —preguntó. Yo no oí nada. Annabeth tampoco. — ¿Sibilante? —Repitió la tía Eme—. Puede que sea el aceite de la freidora. Tienes buen oído, Grover. —Tomo vitaminas… para el oído.**

Esa es una mentira muy buena Grover_ le sonrió Hermes_ vas mejorando, eso es muy bueno, tienes que saber mentir eso te puede salvar la vida

**—Eso está muy bien —respondió ella—. Pero, por favor, relájate.**

Incluso el mountro te creyó_ sonrió ahora apolo_

** La tía Eme no comió nada. No se había descubierto la cabeza ni para cocinar, y ahora estaba sentada con los dedos entrelazados, observándonos comer. Es un poco inquietante tener a alguien mirándote cuando no puedes verle la cara, pero la hamburguesa me había saciado y empezaba a sentir cierta somnolencia, así que supuse que lo mínimo era intentar dar un poco de conversación cortés a nuestra anfitriona. —Así que vende gnomos —dije, intentando sonar interesado. —Pues sí —contestó la tía Eme—. Y animales. Y personas. Cualquier cosa para el jardín. Los hago por encargo. Las estatuas son muy populares, ya sabéis. — ¿Tiene mucho trabajo? —No mucho, no. Desde que construyeron la autopista, casi ningún coche pasa por aquí. Valoro cada cliente que consigo. Sentí una vibración en el cuello, como si alguien estuviera mirándome. Me volví, pero sólo era la estatua de una chica con una cesta de Pascua. Su detallismo era increíble, mucho más preciso que el que se ve en la mayoría de las estatuas. Pero algo raro le pasaba en la cara. Parecía sorprendida, incluso aterrorizada. —Ya —dijo la tía Eme con tristeza—. Como ves, algunas de mis creaciones no salen muy bien. Están dañadas y no se venden. La cara es lo más difícil de conseguir. Siempre la cara. — ¿Hace usted las estatuas? —pregunté. —Oh, desde luego. Antes tenía dos hermanas que me ayudaban en el negocio, pero me abandonaron, y ahora la tía Eme está sola. Sólo tengo mis estatuas. Por eso las hago.**

Eso me suena a medusa_ canturrio Zoe R, mientras quienes no se habían dado cuenta quedaron petrificados de la impresión_

Es verdad_ secundo Nico_ nuestro primo tiene muy mala suerte

Si no tuviera mala suerte no sería Percy_ razono Rachel viendo dormir a sus amigos

** Me hacen compañía. —La tristeza de su voz parecía tan profunda y real que la compadecí.**

¿La compadeciste? _grito Annabeth_ ¿compadeciste a medusa?

Pues yo… creo que si_ respondió Percy

Es que eres tonto_ dijo ahora más calmada _ esa cosa nos quiere matar y tú la compadeces

Pero escuchaste ¿no?_ pregunto Percy_ ni tu ni yo nos hemos dado cuenta que es un mounstro y no hemos hecho caso a Grover siendo que él fue el único que se dio cuenta

Si…pero_ en ese momento todos se congelaron, ya que tanto _Annabeth_ como _Percy _comenzaron a moverse en sueños, y a murmurar cosas, Sophia y Luke corrieron de inmediato a ayudar a sus padres, mientras estos se seguían moviendo de forma desenfrenada y daban gritos de dolor, impotencia y rabia

Sálvala_ murmuraba _Percy__ lo siento pero sálvala_

Damacen, Bob lo siento mucho_ susurraba _Annabeth,_ aunque eran escuchados por toda la sala_

En ese momento se escuchó un grito desgarrador tras un ¡NO!_ de Percy, que se sentaba en la cama nervioso y miraba para todos lados buscándola a ella, no se dio cuenta de nadie más, no le interesaba nadie más, solo ella, hasta la vio al lado de él repitiendo una y otra vez que lo sentía.

Mientras todos veían a _Percy _levantándose y acercándose a la chica de cabellos dorados, se sentaba su lado y le tomaba la mano, en ese mismo instante un par de ojos grises como las tormentas se abrían, mientras ahogaba un grito de dolor al ver esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto amaba

¿Cómo te sientes listilla?_ pregunto Percy con una pequeña sonrisa

Demasiado relajada para mi gusto, sesos de alga_ sonrió con amor la chica a su novio

¿Cómo se encuentran?

¿De dónde vienen?

¿Qué fue todo eso?

Preguntaron los dioses uno tras otro, mientras apolo para sorpresa de los adolescentes se acercaba a revisarlo

¿Apolo no está prohibido el contacto con nosotros?_ pregunto _Percy_ mientras el dios revisaba a_Annabeth__ ¿Dónde estamos?

Pues no_ respondió el dios_ y a la segunda pregunta, estamos en el olimpo en el año 20xx

Imposible_ dijo _Annabeth__ eso fue hace 5 años

Annabeth tiene razón_ dijo el semi dios

Así es_ rectifico el dios, revisando ahora a _Percy__ estamos leyendo unos libros que hablan sobre ti querido bisnieto, son diez y vamos recién en el primero, actualmente tienes 12 años acabas de llegar al campamento y tu vienes del futuro

He…_ rio Percy con una risa nerviosa

Pero eso es casi imposible_ respondió _Annabeth_ por el_

Pues no para las parcas, viendo que están bien porque no se presentan a sus versiones jóvenes y los campistas_ ofreció el dios

¿Nuestras versiones jóvenes?_ preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

Pero si no es tan difícil primito_ sonrió Talía_

Eso es muy fácil_ secundo Nico_

¿Y ustedes están aquí porque?_ pregunto el semi dios

Percy preséntate_ intervino su padre_

Ok_ rio el chico mientras examinaba el lugar y veía griegos y romanos, además de varios que habían muerto en la guerra contra cronos, incluso Luke, pero habían siete chicos que nunca había visto antes que le sonreían muy divertidos y cuatro de ellos lo veían con amor, hasta que se fijó en su versión de 12 años, reconoció la ropa y supo que era su primer día en el campamento, lo extraño era que Annabeth estaba sentada al lado suyo ¿acaso en ese tiempo no lo odiaba?_

Te lo dije sesos de alga_ empezó _Annabeth _que acaba de levantarse y llegar al lado de _Percy __ a los 12 yo era más alta que tu

Claro, pero después yo te pase listilla_ sonrió el chico dejando a varias con los ojos abiertos, ¿Cómo era posible que un enano cambiara tanto en 5 años?_

Se pueden presentar de una vez_ intervino Sophia

¿Quién eres tú?_ pregunto_ Annabeth__

Preséntense y luego nos presentamos nosotros_ respondió Luke P en su lugar

Está bien_ dijo _Percy__ mi nombre es Percy Jackson tengo 16 años, soy hijo de Poseidón, pues y eso

Y eres pretor de la duodécima legión fulminata_ respondió Reyna sonriendo con arrogancia frente a_Annabeth_, mientras todos se fijaban en el tatuaje que tenía _Percy _en el brazo

Pues yo pensé que ya me habían echado_ sonrió el chico sin fijarse en el intento de coqueteo de la pretor_además ese es el puesto de Jasón

Después vemos eso _ sonrió su primo grecorromano_

Bueno ahora voy yo_ dijo _Annabeth _con una mirada amenazante a la romana_ mi nombre es Annabeth Chase, tengo 16 años o 17, en realidad no tengo eso claro en estos momentos, soy hija de Athenea y arquitecto del olimpo_ tras esas palabras todos quedaron asombrados

¿Cómo que 16 o 17?_ pregunto el chico a su lado

Es que no cuanto tiempo pasamos en ese lugar_ dijo bajando la vista_

Es verdad, además estaba cerca tu cumpleaños_ dijo el semi dios para intentar alegrarla

Si te sirve _Annabeth__ comenzó el oráculo_ viene del 18 de julio

Entonces tengo 17 años_ sonrió la rubia _sesos de alga soy mayor que tu

Pero por solo un mes_ sonrió este de vuelta_ pero cambiando de tema, conozco a todos los presentes menos a ustedes 7_

Es que nosotros venimos del futuro_ respondieron los 7 al mismo tiempo

Eso sonó raro_ dijo _Percy_, mientras _Annabeth _le pegaba en la cabeza_ oye… eso duele

Ese era el punto_ respondió la chica, en ese momento cayo una nueva carta en manos de Hestia

Héroes del futuro

Es hora de que se presenten como es debido ante sus familias

Las parcas

Bueno…_ comenzó Sophia

Hagámoslo_ dijo Luke con cara de niño malo

Hola_ dijo la chica_ yo soy Sophia Talía

Pero si ya se presentaron _ dijo la Annabeth de doce años_

Si pero no como deberíamos_ dijo sonriendo charles_

Como decía, mi nombre es Sophia Thalía

Y yo Luke Paul y somos, redoble de tambores por favor

Los hermanos Jackson_ dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras los dos Percy y las dos Annabeth se quedaban sin palabras, los dos primeros sorprendidos y los dos adolescentes felices

Hijos… hijos…_ dijo _Percy__ dos hijos

Todos, pero todos los griegos estaban en silencio, era increíble, imposible, ellos tendrían hijos, mientras los futuristas reían por la cara de _Percy_

Si somos tus hijos_ dijo sonriendo Luke_ y tenemos 17 años

Somos mellizos _dijo sonriendo Sophia_ pero yo soy mayor

Solo por dos minutos_ respondió Luke

Soy líder de la cabaña de Poseidón_ dijo la chica

Y yo de la cabaña de Athenea_ siguió Luke

En ese momento Percy reacciono, se acercó a Annabeth y la beso frente a todos, y luego sonrió feliz

Dos_ dijo la chica_ dos y a la primera

Es que soy maravilloso listilla_ respondió _Percy,_ mientras sus versiones infantiles estaban rojos como tomates, tras el beso de los adolescentes, en ese momento se levantó una chica rubia de ojos verdes

Hola papas_ saludo la chica_ mi nombre es Zoe Rachel y soy su tercera hija, tengo 15 años y pertenezco a la cabaña de la abuela _tras ella se levantó el menor de los hermanos

Hola papis_ sonrió el chico_ soy Charles Tyson tengo 12 años, pertenezco a la cabaña del abuelo y soy el último de sus hijos, así que mama no pongas esa cara

Cuatro hijos_ dijo _Annabeth_ mientras miraba mal a _Percy __ cuatro

Si genial_ dijo el adolescente con aire soñador_ cuatro

Me va a doler_ dijo la hija de la sabiduría_ me va doler cuatro veces y engordare tres

Que importa si son geniales_ dijo Percy mirándola a los ojos_ además te amare gorda, delgada, enojona, sábelo todo y como seas

Yo también te amo sesos de alga_ dijo la chica y lo volvió a besar frente de todos, aumentando el sonrojo de sus jóvenes versiones

Deténganse_ dijo Athenea recomponiéndose de lo visto_ eres novia del hijo del percebe

Si_ respondió su hija_ desde hace un año casi

Yo… yo… lo prohíbo_ dijo la diosa_

No es nuevo suegra_ respondiendo con un encogimiento de hombros_ ahora tú, el que está de la mano de mi hija preséntate

Hola suegro_ respondió el chico con una sonrisa traviesa que ya conocía muy bien_ mi nombre es Connor Stoll tengo 17 soy hijo de Travis Stoll y como se dio cuenta soy novio de Sophia

¿Quién es tu madre?_ pregunto _Annabeth_ _

No quiero que papa muera joven suegra_ respondió el chico

¿Y porque lo haría?_ pregunto Percy con una pequeña aura verde rodeándolo

Porque usted lo mataría_ respondió el chico tragando saliva_ y yo no nacería

El nombre de tu madre_ continuo Percy_ es…

Katie Stoll, de soltera Garden hija de la diosa Deméter y yo pertenezco a su cabaña _ dijo Connor, mientras Katie se sonrojaba y Deméter sonreía y el aura verde se hacía más intensa en _Percy_

¡STOLL!_ grito el adolescente

Si_ pregunto Travis sonrojado tras enterarse que la chica que le gustaba seria su esposa_

Te metiste con mi hermanita y tu hijo con mi hija_ dijo enojadísimo _Percy__

¿Hermanita?_ pregunto la hija de Deméter

Ocurre que Percy te quiere como una hermana_ respondió _Annabeth__ pero no te preocupes Percy no te hará nada Travis ¿verdad Percy?

Toco a mi hermanita y a nuestra hija_ se defendió el chico

Nada_ siguió la chica

Pero…

Nada y punto final_ dijo _Annabeth_ dando por concluida la conversación_

Es mejor que me presente yo_ dijo una hermosa chica que le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién_ mi nombre es Bianca di Ángelo, tengo 16 años, y pertenezco a la cabaña de mi abuelo, y mi madre es romana pero no diré quien es, además soy novia de luke

Y eso demuestra que nuestra familia es muy incestuosa_ dijo _Percy_ rodando los ojos

Lo dice quien se casó con su sobrina_ dijo leo riendo_

Por eso mismo _ respondió_ Percy_

Falto yo_ dijo una chica muy parecida a Clarisse_ yo soy

Silena_ interrumpió Annabeth_ eres hija de Clarisse la rue y cris Rodríguez ¿me equivoco?

No tía, no te equivocas_ sonrió la chica_ y pertenezco a la cabaña de Hermes

Qué bueno_ sonrió _Annabeth_

¿Pero ustedes de dónde vienen? _pregunto Piper_ nosotros venimos del 1 de julio, pero ustedes del 18 ¿Qué paso?_

Pues… _ empezó Percy, respiro hondo y vio a sus compañeros del argos II_ fuimos de excusión al tártaro

¿Qué?_ gritaron todos, mientras hades y Nico decían un "me lo suponía"

Eso_ respondió _Annabeth__ caimas al tártaro y estamos en las puertas cuando aparecimos aquí, si mal no recuerdo

¿Pero? ¿Cómo?_ preguntaron Poseidón y Athenea asustadísimos, en ese momento apareció una nueva carta de las parcas

Dioses

No pueden saber mal del futuro, ahora continúen leyendo

Las parcas

En ese momento _Percy_ y Annabeth fueron a sentarse con sus compañeros de tripulación y _Percy_preguntó en que capitulo iban, le dijeron el capítulo por el cual ambos jóvenes rieron y Deméter continuo con la lectura

**Annabeth había dejado de comer. Se inclinó hacia delante e inquirió: — ¿Dos hermanas? —Es una historia terrible. Desde luego, no es para niños. Verás, Annabeth, hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era joven, una mala mujer tuvo celos de mí. Yo tenía un novio, ya sabéis, y esa mala mujer estaba decidida a separarnos.**

Eso es una mentira_ dijeron ambas Annabeth

** Provocó un terrible accidente. Mis hermanas se quedaron conmigo. Compartieron mi mala suerte tanto tiempo como pudieron, pero al final nos dejaron.**

Es que con las hermanitas que tiene_ dijo _Percy_

¿Las conoces?_ pregunto Annabeth_

Sí, me ayudaron a llegar al campamento júpiter_ respondió _Percy_ sonriendo

¿Te ayudaron?_ pregunto Malcom

Lo que este trata de decir_ comenzó _Annabeth__ es que lo estuvieron persiguiendo hasta el campamento para matarlo

Lo divertido es que ni sabía porque_ dijo _Percy_ riendo

Papa tu nunca sabes nada_ dijo Luke riendo

Oye, tu no me molestes con tu madre me basta, y ahora la tengo por partida triple_ lo regaño Percy

¿Partida triple?_ pregunto Rachel

Claro RED la Annabeth de doce, mi _Annabeth_ y la del libro, y tengo claro que las tres me molestaran_ razono Percy

Me compadezco de ti_ dijeron leo y Jasón a la vez

Gracias amigos_ decía Percy con fingida pena

Idiotas _ dijeron Piper y _Annabeth _al mismo tiempo mientras la primera se alejaba de Jasón

Linda no te enojes_ suplico el hijo de roma

Cállate Grace_ y tanto Thalía que estaba riendo como Jasón que suplicaba se callaron en el acto, y todos comenzaron a reír

**Sólo yo he sobrevivido, pero a qué precio, niños. A qué precio. No estaba seguro de a qué se refería, pero me apené por su desdicha.**

En mi defensa la mujer daba pena, y las hamburguesas eras exquisitas_ hablo _Percy_ antes de que alguien dijera algo

Tengo hambre_ dijo _Annabeth_ apenada, en ese momento Hestia hiso aparecer comida para ambos adolescentes, los cuales agradecieron de corazón_

Señora Hestia es la mejor_ dijo _Percy_ sonriendo

Gracias joven héroe_ respondió ella

**Los párpados me pesaban cada vez más, mi estómago saciado me provocaba somnolencia. Pobre mujer. ¿Quién querría hacer daño a alguien tan agradable?— ¿Percy? —Annabeth me estaba sacudiendo—. Tal vez deberíamos marcharnos. Ya sabes… el jefe de pista estará esperándonos. Por algún motivo parecía tensa. En ese momento Grover se estaba comiendo el papel encerado de la bandeja de plástico, pero si a tía Eme le pareció raro, no dijo nada.**

Medusa da miedo_ dijo Annabeth a Percy_

Si pero los nosotros futuristas están riéndose, tal vez no sea tan mala_ dijo Percy

Lo dudo_ respondió Annabeth, más cerca del mientras luke tenía cada vez más rabia al ver a Annabeth dos veces cerca del hijo de Poseidón sin contar que tenían cuatro hijos, cuatro

** —Qué ojos grises más bonitos —volvió a decirle a Annabeth—.**

Hermosos susurro _Percy_, mientras veía a _Annabeth _y a sus hijos

** Vaya que sí, hace mucho que no veo unos ojos grises como los tuyos. Se acercó como para acariciarle la mejilla, pero Annabeth se puso en pie bruscamente. —Tenemos que marcharnos, de verdad. — ¡Sí! —Grover se tragó el papel encerado y también se puso en pie—. ¡El jefe de pista nos espera! ¡Vamos! Yo no quería irme. Me sentía ahíto y amodorrado. La tía Eme era muy agradable y quería quedarme con ella un rato.**

Solo tú te quieres quedar con los mountros_ dijo Rachel sonriendo

Al menos sé que ellos me quieren matar, con los dioses no se sabe_ respondió el adolescente encogiéndose de hombros_

Oye_ lo regaño Annabeth_

No me retes, eso no me quita el enojo que tengo con tu madre _ dijo _Percy_

No empecemos Percy_ dijo _Annabeth_ para no pelear

¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo niño?_ pregunto la diosa de la sabiduría

Por la misión que le dio a mi novia, por eso_ dijo enojado Percy

¿Qué misión?_ pregunto asustada la diosa

Esa de seguir una marca_ pensó leo es voz alta

La misma_ aceptó Percy

Imposible_ dijo la diosa_ yo no sería capaz de mandar a un hijo de nuevo

Pues lo hizo _ la miro Percy enojado

Yo… Annabeth lo siento_ dijo la diosa

No te preocupes, además no fuiste tú, fue minerva_ dijo Annabeth_

Que extraño_ dijo para si Athenea_

**—Por favor, queridos niños —suplicó—. Tengo muy pocas ocasiones de estar en tan buena compañía. Antes de marcharos, ¿no posaríais para mí? — ¿Posar? —preguntó Annabeth, cautelosa. —Para una fotografía.**

No_ dijeron (gritaron) Percy, Annabeth y Grover

Mientras sus versiones futuristas se reían

¿Lo hicieron?_ pregunto la rubia de 12

¿tú qué crees listilla?_ respondió _Percy_

Mierda_ dijo Percy

**Después la utilizaré para un grupo escultórico. Los niños son muy populares. A todo el mundo le gustan los niños.**

Sí, pero no de piedra_ dijo leo, haciendo reír a varios

**Annabeth cambiaba el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro. —Mire, señora, no creo que podamos. Vamos, Percy.**

**— ¡Claro que podemos! —salté.**

Y como siempre fue tu culpa_ dijo _Annabeth_

Perdón, pero la isla de las sirenas no fue mi culpa_ respondió el chico

Una, todas las otras fueron tu culpa_ lo regaño la chica

Espera… _dijo Poseidón_ la isla de las sirenas está en el mar de mounstros

Fue una buena misión_ sonrió su hijo_

Mierda_ susurro el dios_

** Estaba irritado con Annabeth por mostrarse tan maleducada con una anciana que acababa de alimentarnos gratis—.**

¿En serio?_ preguntaron ambas Annabeth

Eras mal educada_ se defendieron ambos jóvenes_

Idiota_ dijeron las chicas a coro_

Esto es raro_ dijeron los hermanos Jackson

Basta_ dijeron los dioses abuelos_

Silencio_ grito ahora Thalía_ es muy raro, dejen de hablar todos ustedes a la vez, son una familia extraña

**Es sólo una foto, Annabeth. ¿Qué daño va a hacernos?**

¿Quieres que responda eso?_ preguntaron enojadas amabas rubias

Me voy a volver loco_ grito desesperado Leo_

**—Claro, Annabeth —ronroneó la mujer—, ningún daño.**

** A Annabeth no le gustaba, pero al final cedió. La tía Eme nos condujo de nuevo al jardín de las estatuas, por la puerta de delante. Una vez allí, nos llevó hasta un banco junto al sátiro de piedra. —Ahora voy a colocaros correctamente —dijo—. La chica en el medio, y los dos caballeretes uno a cada lado. —No hay demasiada luz para una foto —comenté.**

Te fijas en esas cosas pero no en las evidentes_ dijo riendo y coqueteando Reyna

Soy un caso especial_ respondió _Percy__

Mi caso especial_ dijo _Annabeth_ mientras lo besaba, sus hijos hacían muecas y Reyna se enojaba todavía mas_

**—Descuida, hay de sobra —repuso la tía Eme—. De sobra para que nos veamos unos a otros, ¿verdad? — ¿Dónde tiene la cámara? —preguntó Grover.**

Y por algo son los mejores amigos_ rio Nico_

Oye… _ alcanzo a decir _Annabeth_

Tu eres su novia y su futura esposa, no cuentas_ dijeron ambos primos, haciendo que _Annabeth_ hiciera un puchero y que _Percy_ la abrazara por atrás mientras la sentaba en sus piernas y sus jóvenes versiones se sonrojaran_

**La mujer dio un paso atrás, como para admirar la composición. —La cara es lo más difícil. ¿Podéis sonreír todos, por favor? ¿Una ancha sonrisa? Grover miró al sátiro de cemento junto a él y murmuró: —Se parece mucho al tío Ferdinand. —Grover —le riñó tía Eme—, mira a este lado, cariño. Seguía sin cámara. —Percy… —dijo Annabeth. Algún instinto me indicó que escuchara a Annabeth, pero estaba luchando contra la somnolencia surgida de la comida y la voz de la anciana.**

Una voz muy poderosa_ dijo Percy_ cuando acabas de comer

Exactamente mini yo_ corroboro su futuro

** —Sólo será un momento —añadió tía Eme—. Es que no os veo muy bien con este maldito velo… —Percy, algo no va bien —insistió Annabeth. — ¿Que no va bien? —Repitió la tía Eme mientras levantaba los brazos para quitarse el velo—. Te equivocas, querida. Esta noche tengo una compañía exquisita. ¿Qué podría ir mal? — ¡Es el tío Ferdinand! —balbució Grover.**

¿Qué?_ grito Grover sorprendido

Lo siento_ dijeron todos sus amigos, mientras lo veían sonreír_

No se preocupen el sabia su destino y yo que tal vez nunca lo volvería ver con vida

**— ¡No la mires! —gritó Annabeth, y al punto se encasquetó la gorra de los Yankees y desapareció.**

Eso no se vale, tú la tienes fácil_ dijo leo

Gracias a mi madre, por su puesto_ respondió orgullosa Annabeth

¿En serio era así de insoportable?_ pregunto _Annabeth_ a su novio

Si, eras así listilla_ dijo riendo _Percy__

** Sus manos invisibles nos empujaron a Grover y a mí fuera del banco. Estaba en el suelo, mirando las sandalias de la tía Eme. Grover se escabulló en una dirección y Annabeth en la otra, pero yo estaba demasiado aturdido para moverme. Entonces oí un extraño y áspero sonido encima de mí. Alcé la mirada hasta las manos de la tía Eme, que ahora eran nudosas y estaban llenas de verrugas, con afiladas garras de bronce en lugar de uñas. Me dispuse a levantar la cabeza, pero en algún lugar a mi izquierda Annabeth gritó: — ¡No! ¡No lo hagas!**

Gracias_ dijo cada Percy a su Annabeth correspondiente_

** El sonido áspero de nuevo: pequeñas serpientes justo encima de mí, allí donde… donde debía estar la cabeza de la tía Eme.**

¿Qué había?_ pregunto leo

No estoy tan loco para verle la cabeza_ dijo Percy _ así que aguanta

Aunque después la vi_ siguió _Percy_

**— ¡Huye! —baló Grover, y lo oí correr por la grava, mientras gritaba «¡Maya!»,**

¡Maya!_ grito Hermes aunque nadie dijo nada, todos estaban metidos mientras escuchaban la mala suerte de Percy

** A fin de que sus zapatillas echaran a volar. No podía moverme. Me quedé mirando las garras nudosas de la anciana e intenté luchar contra el trance en que me había sumido. —Qué pena destrozar una cara tan atractiva y joven —me susurró—. Quédate conmigo, Percy. Sólo tienes que mirar arriba. Me resistí al impulso de obedecer y miré a un lado. Entonces vi una de esas esferas de cristal que la gente pone en los jardines. Se veía el reflejo oscuro de la tía Eme en el cristal naranja; se había quitado el tocado, revelando un rostro como un círculo pálido y brillante. El pelo se le movía, retorciéndose como serpientes. Tía Eme. Tía «M»… ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego? Piensa, me ordené. ¿Cómo moría Medusa en el mito? Pero no podía pensar. Algo me dijo que en el mito Medusa estaba dormida cuando fue atacada por mi tocayo Perseo.**

Exactamente_ dijo la sala del trono al mismo tiempo

** Pero en aquel momento yo no la veía muy dormida. Si quería, habría podido arrancarme la cabeza con sus garras en un instante. —Esto me lo hizo la de los ojos grises, Percy —dijo Medusa, y no sonaba en absoluto como un monstruo. Su voz me invitaba a mirar, a simpatizar con una pobre abuelita—. La madre de Annabeth, la maldita Atenea, transformó a una mujer hermosa en esto.**

Bastante creíble_ dijo _Percy_

Oye_ lo regaño _Annabeth_

¿Qué?, tu madre me quiere incinerar vivo cada vez que me ve_ dijo el adolescente

Y eso no cambia_ dijo Sophia riendo_

No vez, tenemos 4 hijos y aun me quiere incinerar_ razono _Percy_

Sesos de alga_ lo miro _Annabeth_

Si_

Cállate_

Te quiero_

Cállate_ y _Percy_ le saco la lengua_

**— ¡No la escuches! —Exclamó Annabeth desde algún sitio entre las estatuas—. ¡Corre, Percy! — ¡Silencio! —gruñó Medusa, y volvió a modular la**

Y por decir eso término muerta_ razono Piper

Exactamente_ continuo Thalía_ le tocaron a Annabeth

Ya entendieron gracias_ dijeron ambas parejas al mismo tiempo

** Pero tú, querido Percy, no tienes por qué sufrir. —No —murmuré. Intenté mover las piernas. — ¿De verdad quieres ayudar a los dioses? —Me preguntó Medusa—. ¿Entiendes qué te espera en esta búsqueda insensata, Percy? ¿Qué te sucederá si llegas al inframundo? No seas un peón de los Olímpicos, querido. Estarás mejor como estatua. Sufrirás menos daño. Mucho menos.**

En lo primero tiene razón, en la segunda la pase bien en el inframundo pero soy feliz sin ser estatua muchas gracias_ dijo _Percy_

**— ¡Percy! —Detrás de mí oí una especie de zumbido, como un colibrí de cien kilos lanzándose en picado. Grover gritó—: ¡Agáchate! Me di la vuelta y allí estaba Grover en el cielo nocturno, llegando en picado con sus zapatos alados, con una rama de árbol del tamaño de un bate de béisbol. Tenía los ojos apretados y movía la cabeza de lado a lado. Navegaba guiándose por el oído y el olfato.**

Genial_ dijeron todos_

**— ¡Agáchate! —volvió a gritar—. ¡Voy a atizarle! Eso me puso por fin en acción. Conociendo a Grover, seguro que no le acertaría a Medusa y me daría a mí.**

Que poca fe_ dijo Grover

Soy sincero_ respondió Percy

Lo siento_ dijo el futurista

** Así pues, me arrojé hacia un lado. ¡Zaca! Supuse que sería el sonido de Grover al chocar contra un árbol, pero Medusa rugió de dolor. — ¡Sátiro miserable! —masculló—.**

Ídolo_ gritaron leo y Jasón_

Te queremos tío_ gritaron ahora Luke C y Charles T

** ¡Te añadiré a mi colección! — ¡Ésa por el tío Ferdinand! —le respondió Grover.**

Si_ asintió el Grover de la sala_

**Me escabullí en cuclillas y me oculté entre las estatuas mientras Grover se volvía para hacer otra pasadita. ¡Tracazás! —¡Aaargh!**

Qué lindo_ dijo Apolo_

** —aulló Medusa, y su melena de serpientes silbaba y escupía. — ¡Percy!:—dijo la voz de Annabeth junto a mí. Di un respingo tan grande que casi tiro un gnomo de jardín con un pie.**

Poseidón en esta situación ya estaba blanco, al igual que Athenea, como sus hijos podían soportar tanto, dioses habían bajado y sobrevivido al tártaro, los únicos en eones y se lo tomaban como si lo hicieran siempre, y para colmo con solo 12 se enfrentaron a medusa

**— ¡Por Dios! ¡No puedes fallar! —Annabeth se quitó la gorra de los Yankees y se volvió visible—. Tienes que cortarle la cabeza. — ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Larguémonos de aquí.**

De acuerdo conmigo mismo_ grito el Percy de 12 años, mientras todos reían

**—Medusa es una amenaza. Es mala. La mataría yo misma, pero… —tragó saliva, como si le costase admitirlo— pero tú vas mejor armado.**

¿Solo eso?_ pregunto _Percy _levantando una ceja

No, eres mejor espadachín que yo_ respondió _Annabeth_ girándose para darle un beso_

Todos veían este intercambio impresionado, una hija de Athenea se había comido su orgullo sin problemas, mientras decía que su novio era mejor espadachín, aunque claro esta podría ser por el hecho de que es su novio

** Además, nunca conseguiría acercarme. Me rebanaría por culpa de mi madre.**

No vez_ dijo _Percy_

Cállate sesos de alga_

** Tú… tú tienes una oportunidad. — ¿Qué? Yo no puedo… —Mira, ¿quieres que siga convirtiendo a más gente inocente en estatuas? —Señaló una pareja de amantes abrazados, convertidos en piedra por el monstruo.**

No fue mi intensión lo juro_ dijo _Annabeth_ mientras contenía la risa, y su joven yo se sonrojaba hasta las raíces del pelo

¿Amor vez el futuro?_ pregunto con esa sonrisa marca Poseidón que a todas nos gusta_

Idiota_ dijo su novia mientras este la volvía a besar

** Annabeth agarró una bola verde de un pedestal cercano. —Un escudo pulido iría mejor. —Estudió la esfera con aire crítico—. La convexidad causará cierta distorsión. El tamaño del reflejo disminuirá en una proporción… —**

Chino_ gritaron ambos Percy

No vez que te dije que papa dice que mama le hablo en chino_ dijo Luke mirando a charles

Yo entendí_ dijeron los hijos y nietos de Athenea mientras Luke y Percy rodaban los ojos

Eso no es chino_ dijo Frank medio enojado, medio divertido

Para mi si, Frank_ dijo _Percy_ en modo de disculpas

**¿Quieres hablar claro? — ¡Eso hago! —Me entregó la bola—. Bueno, ten, mira al monstruo a través del cristal, nunca directamente.**

Era fácil ¿no?_ pregunto Percy

Lo tendré presente cuando nos enfrentemos a medusa_ respondió enojada Annabeth

Que enojona_ dijo Percy por lo bajo pero fue escuchado

Así soy ¿y qué?_ pregunto Annabeth

¿Así éramos siempre?_ pregunto _Percy_ a su novia

Si_ respondió esta abrazándose más a su novio

¿Y ustedes no se meten?_ pregunto sorprendida Hazel

No, porque si no arreglan sus diferencias no serán capaces de llegar donde vamos_ dijo _Percy_mientras hundió su cabeza en el pelo de _Annabeth_

Exactamente_ corroboro la chica_ además tiene doce, yo me fije en el a los 14

Oye yo a los trece_ respondió _Percy_

Pero eras lento amor así que no importa_ sonrio la chica

**— ¡Eh! —gritó Grover desde algún lugar por encima de nosotros—. ¡Creo que está inconsciente! —¡Groaaaaaaar! —Puede que no —se corrigió Grover.**

Todos rieron por las salidas de Grover mientras peleaba contra medusa

**Se abalanzó para hacer otro barrido con su improvisado bate.**

**—Date prisa —me dijo Annabeth—. Grover tiene buen olfato, pero al final acabará cayéndose.**

En verdad, me tienen mucha confianza_ dijo el sátiro riendo

Soy practica_ respondieron ambas chicas

**Saqué mi boli y lo destapé. La hoja de bronce de Anaklusmos salió disparada. Seguí el ruido sibilante y los escupitajos del pelo de Medusa. Mantuve la mirada fija en la bola de cristal para ver sólo el reflejo de Medusa, no el bicho real.**

Ahora es un bicho_ rieron varios divertidos

Eres tonto_ le dijo Octavian

Recuerda que aun te puedo mandar a descuartizar ositos Octavian_ sonrió de manera arrogante Percy al augur, haciendo que varios de los futuristas se sorprendieran_ luego les explico_ susurro el hijo del mar a sus amigos

** Cuando la vi, Grover llegaba para atizarla otra vez con el bate, pero esta vez volaba demasiado bajo. Medusa agarró la rama y lo apartó de su trayectoria. Grover tropezó en el aire y se estrelló contra un oso de piedra con un doloroso quejido.**

No quiero pasar por eso_ dijo el sátiro mientras tragaba_

** Medusa iba a abalanzarse sobre él cuando grité: — ¡Eh! ¡Aquí! Avancé hacia ella, cosa que no era tan fácil, teniendo en cuenta que sostenía una espada en una mano y una bola de cristal en la otra. Si la bruja cargaba, no me sería fácil defenderme.**

Ahora es bruja. Decídete_ le dijo Luke C, que intentaba ganarse la confianza del futurista, si en verdad odiaba a la madre de Annabeth tenía un punto a favor para cronos, sin contar que el hijo de Percy llevaba su nombre, por algo será

Da lo mismo_ respondió el chico, mientras sonreía Luke, su primer amigo en el campamento aunque lo traiciono_ ¿podemos hablar después?

Por su puesto_ Luke estaba feliz podría hacer que Percy se uniera a él, y ya estaba confirmado que él era el niño de la profecía, además de que podría separarlo de Annabeth

** Sin embargo, dejó que me acercara: seis metros, cinco, tres… Entonces vi el reflejo de su cara. No podía ser tan fea. Aquel cristal verde debía de distorsionar la imagen, afeándola incluso más.**

Lo dudo_ dijo Clarisse_

** —No le harías daño a una viejecita, Percy —susurró—. Sé que no lo harías. Vacilé, fascinado por el rostro que veía reflejado en el cristal:**

¿Cómo que fascinado?_ pregunto su novia

Hay que seguir leyendo_ dijo mientras sus hijos se reían de el_

** Los ojos, que parecían arder a través del vidrio verde, me debilitaban los brazos. Desde el oso de cemento, Grover gimió: — ¡No la escuches, Percy! Medusa estalló en carcajadas. —Demasiado tarde. Se me abalanzó con las garras por delante. Yo le rebané el cuello de un único mandoble.**

Increíble_ dijeron varios campistas griegos, tras la rápida forma de Percy para matar a medusa, y los romanos se inflaban de orgullo al conocer más logros de su pretor

**Oí un siseo asqueroso y un silbido como de viento en una caverna: el sonido del monstruo desintegrándose. Algo cayó al suelo junto a mis pies. Necesité toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no mirar. Noté un líquido viscoso y caliente empapándome el calcetín, pequeñas cabecitas de serpiente mordisqueando los cordones de mis zapatillas.**

Qué asco_ dijeron en coro afrodita y sus hijas

**—Puj, qué asco —dijo Grover. Aún seguía con los ojos bien cerrados, pero supongo que oía al bicho borbotear y despedir vapor—. ¡Megapuaj! Annabeth se materializó a mi lado con la mirada vuelta hacia el cielo. Sostenía el velo negro de Medusa. —No te muevas —dijo.**

Y como buen mangoneado mi papa se quedó quieto_ dijo riendo Luke P

Luke no molestes a tu papa_ lo regaño Bianca

Lo siento amor_ dijo el chico, mientras su padre se reía

Los dos somos mangoneados hijo_ dijo _Percy_ mientras golpeaba su espalda

Cállate_ dijo el chico sonrojado

Bianca me caes muy bien_ le dijo _Annabeth _a su nuera

Usted igual suegra_ respondió esta con una sonrisa en los labios

**Con mucho cuidado, sin mirar abajo ni un instante, se arrodilló, envolvió la cabeza del monstruo en el paño negro y la recogió. Aún chorreaba un líquido verdoso. — ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con voz temblorosa. —Sí —mentí, a punto de vomitar mi hamburguesa doble con queso—.**

Lo siento_ dijo Percy en el oído de su novia_ no quería preocuparte

Lo se_ dijo esta en un suspiro

** ¿Por qué… por qué no se ha desintegrado la cabeza? —En cuanto la cercenas se convierte en trofeo de guerra —me explicó—, como tu cuerno de minotauro. Pero no la desenvuelvas. Aún puede petrificar.**

Exactamente_ corroboro Athenea

**Grover se quejó mientras bajaba de la estatua del oso. Tenía un buen moratón en la frente. La gorra rasta verde le colgaba de uno de sus cuernecitos de cabra y los pies falsos se le habían salido de las pezuñas. Las zapatillas mágicas volaban sin rumbo alrededor de su cabeza. —Pareces el Barón Rojo —dije—. Buen trabajo. Sonrió tímidamente.**

Increíble trabajo_ le dijo Percy

No se vale_ reclamo un romano_ los faunos de ustedes son mejores, los nuestros son vagos

Sátiros_ dijo Grover_ somos sátiros

**—No me ha molado nada. Bueno, darle con la rama en la cabeza sí ha molado, pero estrellarme contra ese oso no.**

Exactamente

**Cazó las zapatillas al vuelo y yo volví a tapar mi espada. Luego regresamos al almacén.**

**Encontramos unas bolsas de plástico detrás del mostrador y envolvimos varias veces la cabeza de Medusa. La colocamos encima de la mesa en que habíamos cenado y nos sentamos alrededor, demasiado cansados para hablar. Al final dije: — ¿Así que tenemos que darle las gracias a Atenea por este monstruo? Annabeth me lanzó una mirada de irritación.**

La misma que recibían ambos Percy de su respectiva Annabeth para la risa de varios, pero mientras el primero pedía disculpas y residía otra mala mirada, el segundo besaba a la chica y se ganaba un abrazo

**—A tu padre, de hecho. ¿No te acuerdas? Medusa era la novia de Poseidón. Decidieron verse en el templo de mi madre. Por eso Atenea la convirtió en monstruo.**

Ella me engaño_ dijo Poseidón como por 100.000.000 vez

Animal_ respondió la diosa

**Ella y sus dos hermanas, que la habían ayudado a meterse en el templo, se convirtieron en las tres gorgonas. Por eso Medusa quería hacerme picadillo, pero también pretendía conservarte a ti como bonita estatua. Aún le gusta tu padre. Probablemente le recordabas a él.**

¿Estabas celosa?_ pregunto Afrodita a la Annabeth adolescente

Un poco_ admitió la hija de la sabiduría mientras su novio la apretaba más contra su piel

** Me ardía la cara. —Vaya, así que ha sido culpa mía que nos encontráramos con Medusa. Annabeth se irguió e imitó mi voz en falsete: —«Tan sólo es una foto, Annabeth. ¿Qué daño puede hacernos?»**

**—Vale, vale —respondí—.**

** Eres imposible.**

**—Y tú insufrible.**

**—Y tú…**

**— ¡Eh! —Nos interrumpió Grover—. Me estáis dando migraña, y los sátiros no tienen migraña.**

Acostúmbrate_ dijeron todos los futuristas_ es su forma de coquetear_ termino Zoe

**¿Qué vamos a hacer con la cabeza? Miré el bulto. De un agujero en el plástico salía una pequeña serpiente. En la bolsa estaba escrito: «cuidamos su negocio.» Me enfadé, no sólo con Annabeth o su madre, sino con todos los dioses por aquella absurda misión, por sacarnos de la carretera con un rayo y por habernos enfrentado en dos grandes batallas el primer día que salíamos del campamento.**

Muy buen motivo para enfadarse_ dijo Luke sonriendo_

Tonto_ susurro _Annabeth_ en brazos de _Percy_, el cual sabía que no iba dirigido para el sino para el hermano del alma de su novia

** A ese ritmo, jamás llegaríamos a Los Ángeles vivos, mucho menos antes del solsticio de verano. ¿Qué había dicho Medusa? «No seas un peón de los Olímpicos, querido. Estarás mejor como estatua. Sufrirás menos daño. Mucho menos.» Me puse en pie. —Ahora vuelvo. —Percy —me llamó Annabeth—. ¿Qué estás…?**

¿qué vas a hacer?_ pregunto divertida Thalía_

Ye veras_ dijeron _Percy y Annabeth_ el primero divertido y la segundo medio enojada_

**En el fondo del almacén encontré el despacho de Medusa. Sus libros de contabilidad mostraban Sus últimos encargos, todos envíos al inframundo para decorar el jardín de Hades y Perséfone.**

Son lindos y a mi esposa le gustas_ respondió el dios del inframundo

** Según una factura, la dirección del inframundo era Estudios de Grabación El Otro Barrio, West Hollywood, California. Doblé la factura y me la metí en el bolsillo.**

Bien hecho_ lo felicitaron sus primos_ piensas de vez en cuando _ termino Nico

Aún estoy enojado contigo por lo de nueva roma _ respondió _Percy_ mirando a su primo menor

Fueron ordenes de papa_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros

** En la caja registradora encontré veinte dólares, unos cuantos dracmas de oro y unos embalajes de envío rápido del Hermes Nocturno Express. Busqué por el resto del despacho hasta que encontré una caja adecuada.**

Genial_ susurraron leo, Nico y Thalía que habían entendido que haría el sesos de alga

**Regresé a la mesa de picnic, metí dentro la cabeza de Medusa y rellené el formulario de envío. Los Dioses**

** Monte Olimpo Planta 600**

**Edificio Empire State**

**Nueva York,**

** NY**

**Con mis mejores deseos,**

**Percy Jackson**

¿Cómo osas?_ pregunto el dios del rayo a Percy_

Yo he… aun no lo hago_ respondió el chico de 12 años

Para la próxima envíamela directo a mi_ dijo Ares sonriendo a ambos Percy

En realidad está bien como la envié_ respondió el futurista, pensando en que Ares por el momento servía a Cronos aunque sin saber

**—Eso no va a gustarles —me avisó Grover—. Te considerarán un impertinente.**

Mi papa es un impertinente_ dijeron los hermanos Jackson haciendo reír a sus padres, sabiendo que vendría

** Metí unos cuantos dracmas de oro en la bolsita. En cuanto la cerré, se oyó un sonido de caja registradora. El paquete flotó por encima de la mesa y desapareció con un suave «pop».**

**—Es que soy un impertinente —respondí.**

En ese momento todos comenzaron a reír y los hermanos Jackson sonreían orgullosos de conocer tan bien a sus padres, y Luke pensaba que tendría ganada la guerra contra los dioses, tras el comportamiento de Percy

** Miré a Annabeth, a ver si se atrevía a criticarme.**

Siempre dependiendo de la opinión de Annabeth_ dijo sonriendo Rachel

Gracias a eso estoy vivo_ respondió _Percy_ mientras se encogía de hombros

**No se atrevió. Parecía resignada al hecho de que yo tenía un notable talento para fastidiar a los dioses.**

Exactamente amor_ dijo sonriendo _Annabeth_

Me tendré que acostumbrar_ suspiro Annabeth mientras veía divertida a su compañero se haciendo y giraba para ver a sus versiones futuras abrazados a cada momento

**—Vamos —murmuró—. Necesitamos un nuevo plan.**

Esa es nuestra Anny_ gritaron los futuristas

Aquí termina _dijo Deméter_

¿Les molesta si Annabeth, Thalía, Nico y yo hablamos una palabra a solas con Luke Castellán?_ pregunto _Percy__

No claro que no_ dijo su padre mirándolo un poco extrañado_ vallan a mi palacio

Gracias padre_ dijo _Percy_ y se retiró con los mencionados sin soltar la mano de Annabeth sabiendo que ella lo necesitaría en esos momentos_ volvemos enseguida.


	13. nos asesora un caniche

Aquí termina _dijo Deméter_

¿Les molesta si Annabeth, Thalía, Nico y yo hablamos una palabra a solas con Luke Castellán?_ pregunto Percy_

No claro que no_ dijo su padre mirándolo un poco extrañado_ vallan a mi palacio

Gracias padre_ dijo Percy y se retiró con los mencionados sin soltar la mano de Annabeth sabiendo que ella lo necesitaría en esos momentos_ volvemos enseguida.

Cuando Luke vio el palacio de Poseidón se sorprendió, pero lo que más le extraño es que Annabeth anduviera tranquilamente como si fuera el palacio de su propia madre, además que no soltaba la mano de Percy.

Entraron a un salón, precioso, adornado de distintos corales de todos los colores, en ese momento Annabeth se soltó de Percy y corrió a abrazar a Luke, su amigo, su hermano

Annabeth, cálmate_ dijo sonriendo Luke mientras sentía el dulce olor de la hija de la sabiduría, al hundir su cabeza en su cuello, en ese momento Annabeth se alejó y volvió a los brazos de Percy_

Esto será rápido_ dijo Thalía tras un suspiro y miro a Luke a su amado Luke

¿Qué quieres?_ pregunto el hijo de Hermes

¿Tienes aquí el rayo o ya se lo entregaste a Ares?_ pregunto Annabeth mirándolo a los ojos

Yo… he…. Chicos de que hablan_ dijo Luke tartamudeando

Sabemos que sirves a nuestro abuelo_ dijo Nico mirándolo de una manera fría_ sabemos que tu robaste el rayo, ¿la pregunta es lo tienes?

No, ya se lo entregue a Ares_ respondió Luke_ que acaso quieren esconderlo ustedes

Nosotros no traicionamos al olimpo_ comenzó Percy_ peleamos a su favor y vencimos

Pero tu moriste_ dijo Annabeth_ moriste por salvar el olimpo

¿Qué?_ pregunto Luke

Luke, se todo lo que pasaste_ le dijo Percy directo a sus ojos_ y también sé que no le eres fiel al viejo del tiempo, por favor, no le hagas mas caso, piensa con claridad, algo me dice que las parcas se las están arreglando para que mientras leamos tu no escuches su voz

Pero…tu odias a Athenea_ dijo luke mirando a Percy_

Es mi suegra, siempre nos llevaremos mal, pero no signifique que traicione al olimpo por eso_ respondió Percy, encogiéndose de hombros_

Luke, por favor piensa, confía en nosotros, eres mi hermano y te quiero y te extraño_ dijo Annabeth

Pero yo no te quiero como una hermana_ contesto Luke a punto de decir que la amaba

Lo sé _ dijo Annabeth mirándolo a los ojos_ lo sé, y lo siento pero eres mi hermano, reacciona Luke no le hagas caso a ese mounstro

¿Por qué su hijo se llama como yo?_ pregunto Luke para desviar el tema_

Eres el hermano de Annabeth, y mi primer amigo dentro del campamento, ¿quieres otra escusa?_ pregunto Percy sonriendo_ Luke eres un héroe, pero debes alejarte del viejo ahora, eso es lo que te queríamos decir volvamos a la sala para seguir leyendo

Pero antes_ dijo Thalía que no entendía lo que Luke y Annabeth habían hablado_ te protegeremos de la furia de mi padre, ya que cuando termine el libro se revelara que tu robaste el rayo, pero debes pensar lo que te dijimos

Gracias_ dijo Luke y salió del palacio de Poseidón seguido por Percy, sus primos y Annabeth

Cuando volvieron al salón todos los quedaron mirando pero nadie pregunto, todos se fueron a sentar excepto Percy que se ofreció a leer_

El Próximo capítulo se titula **Nos asesora un caniche** odio a ese perro_ susurro Percy

**Esa noche nos sentimos bastante desgraciados. Acampamos en el bosque, a unos cien metros de la carretera principal, en un claro que los chicos de la zona al parecer utilizaban para sus fiestas. El suelo estaba lleno de latas aplastadas, envoltorios de comida rápida y otros desechos.**

Que espanto_ dijeron varias hijas de afrodita

Y el olor no se los recomiendo_ dijo Percy haciendo memoria

**Habíamos sacado algo de comida y unas mantas de casa de la tía Eme, pero no nos atrevimos a encender una hoguera para secar nuestra ropa. Las Furias y la Medusa nos habían proporcionado suficientes emociones por un día. **

Exactamente_ dijo Poseidón_ y para una misión

Que inocente papa_ dijo Percy sonriendo

Sesos de alga continua leyendo_ dijo Annabeth mirando mal a su novio

Claro amor_ respondió el chico y continúo leyendo

**No queríamos atraer nada más. Decidimos dormir por turnos. Yo me ofrecí voluntario para hacer la primera guardia. **

Típico_ dijo sonriendo Annabeth

Es que me encanta verte dormir_ respondió el joven alzando los hombros, mientras sus versiones infantiles se ponían rojos de nuevo, pensando que se tendrían que aprender a sentirse así durante toda la lectura, mientras sus compañeros griegos y romanos se reían

**Annabeth se acurrucó entre las mantas y empezó a roncar en cuanto su cabeza tocó el suelo. **

Yo no ronco_ dijeron ambas Annabeth

Mama cuando estás muy cansada roncas_ dijo Sophia

Mentira_ continuaron ambas rubias_ Percy_ dijo la segunda mirando a su novio

Sigamos leyendo_ dijeron a coro los dos chicos que respondían al nombre

**Grover revoloteó con sus zapatos voladores hasta la rama más baja de un árbol, se recostó contra el tronco y observó el cielo nocturno. —Duerme —le dije—. Te despertaré si surge algún problema. Asintió, pero siguió con los ojos abiertos. —Me pone triste, Percy. — ¿El qué? ¿Haberte apuntado a esta estúpida misión? —No. Esto es lo que me entristece. —Señaló toda la basura del suelo—. Y el cielo. Ni siquiera se pueden ver las estrellas. Han contaminado el cielo. Es una época terrible para ser sátiro. —Ya. Debería haber supuesto que eres ecologista. Me lanzó una mirada iracunda.**

Ni una palabra_ dijo _Percy_ mirando a Grover que estaba a punto de pedir disculpas_

Además creo que elegí mal las palabras_ continuo Percy_ lo siento

No se preocupen _sonrió el sátiro viendo que en el futuro seguiría siendo amigo de Percy por como lo trataba_

—**Sólo un humano no lo sería. Tu especie está obstruyendo tan rápidamente el mundo… Bueno, no importa. Es inútil darle lecciones a un humano. Al ritmo que van las cosas, jamás encontraré a Pan. **

¿Pan en barra? _ pregunto leo

No tío pan de molde_ le dijo riendo Luke P_

Luke_ dijo Percy con cara de enojado, y su hijo trago saliva y se quedó en completo silencio, para sorpresa de todos

— **¿Pan? ¿En barra?**

Leo piensas igual a Percy_ dijo riendo Jasón_

En realidad leo piensa igual al Percy de 12 años, lo que demuestra que es inmaduro e infantil_ dijo Piper para luego sacarle la lengua

A si me quieres reina de belleza_ dijo sonriendo Leo_ no lo niegues_

No, no lo niego_ dijo mientras lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonreír.

— **¡Pan! —exclamó airado—. P-a-n. ¡El gran dios Pan! ¿Para qué crees que quiero la licencia de buscador? Una brisa extraña atravesó el claro, anulando temporalmente el olor de basura y porquería. Trajo el aroma de bayas, flores silvestres y agua de lluvia limpia, cosas que en algún momento hubo en aquellos bosques. De repente, sentí nostalgia de algo que nunca había conocido. **

¿En serio sentiste eso?_ pregunto Grover extasiado decidiendo ir de inmediato a ese bosque_

Si lo sentí, pero_ continuo _Percy__ no empieces como con el café, por los dioses, estabas tan emocionado que me dolió la cabeza, además que te tomaras como 30 tasas al día y estabas hiperactivo

Percy hablaste de más_ le dijo su novia_

Amor, tu no sentiste las emociones de Grover por seis meses_ dijo el chico mientras se encogía de hombros

¿Cómo sientes mis emociones?_ pregunto Grover

Hiciste una conexión_ dijo Percy_ y pues nunca la rompimos, y me doy cuenta que puedo sentir tus emociones mientras este aquí y supongo que tú las mías

¿Una conexión?_ pregunto Percy_

¿Papa cuál es el libro que sigue?_ pregunto _Percy_

**Percy Jackson y el mar de mounstros**_ dijo el dios en un suspiro mientras imaginaba que locuras haría en esa búsqueda su hijo

Gracias, hay lo sabrás mini yo_ dijo sonriendo Percy

—**Háblame de la búsqueda —le pedí. Grover me miró con cautela, como temiendo que pudiera estar gastándole una broma. —El dios de los lugares vírgenes desapareció hace dos mil años —me contó—. Un marinero junto a la costa de Éfeso oyó una voz misteriosa que gritaba desde la orilla: « ¡Diles que el gran dios Pan ha muerto!» Cuando los humanos oyeron la noticia, la creyeron. Desde entonces no han parado de saquear el reino de Pan. Pero, para los sátiros, Pan era nuestro señor y amo. Nos protegía a nosotros y a los lugares vírgenes de la tierra. Nos negamos a creer que haya muerto. En todas las generaciones, los sátiros más valientes consagran su vida a buscar a Pan. Lo buscan por todo el mundo y exploran la naturaleza virgen, confiando en encontrar su escondite y despertarlo de su sueño.**

Lo encontraste pero lo viste morir_ dijo susurrando _Annabeth_

—**Y tú quieres ser un buscador de ésos. —Es el sueño de mi vida. Mi padre era buscador. Y mi tío Ferdinand, la estatua que has visto ahí atrás… —Ah, sí. Lo siento. Grover sacudió la cabeza. —El tío Ferdinand conocía los riesgos, como mi padre. Pero yo lo conseguiré. Seré el primer buscador que regrese vivo. **

Exactamente_ dijeron los futuristas, aunque Grover lo vio más como que le daban ánimos al hecho de que ellos estaban diciendo que así era en realidad

—**Espera, espera… ¿El primero?**

**Grover sacó la flauta del bolsillo. —Ningún buscador ha regresado jamás. En cuanto son enviados, desaparecen. Nunca vuelven a verlos vivos. — ¿Ni uno en dos mil años? —No. — ¿Y tu padre? ¿Sabes qué le ocurrió? —Lo ignoro. —Pero aun así quieres ir —dije asombrado—. Me refiero a que… ¿en serio crees que serás el que encuentre a Pan? —Tengo que creerlo, Percy. Todos los buscadores lo creen. Es lo único que mantiene la esperanza cuando observamos lo que han hecho los humanos con el mundo. Tengo que creer que Pan aún puede despertar. **

Y lo seguiré creyendo hasta el final_ dijo el sátiro haciendo sonreír a todos en la sala gracias a sus esperanzas

**Miré el resplandor naranja del cielo polucionado y me asombré de que Grover persiguiese un sueño que a simple vista parecía un imposible. **

Miran quien habla_ gritaron los futuristas, y maduramente _Percy_ les saco la lengua_

— **¿Cómo vamos a entrar en el inframundo? —le pregunté—. Quiero decir, ¿qué oportunidades tenemos contra un dios? —No lo sé. Pero en casa de Medusa, mientras tú rebuscabas en el despacho, Annabeth me dijo… —Oh, se me había olvidado, claro. Annabeth ya debe de tener un plan. **

Annabeth miro enojada a Percy, mientras este se sentía un poco mal, y el que leí se sonreía al recordar cómo se llevaba con su novia, y la madre de sus hijos antes de que ambos aceptaran sus sentimientos

—**No seas tan duro con ella, Percy. Ha tenido una vida difícil, pero es una buena persona. Después de todo, me ha perdonado… —Le falló la voz. **

Grover_ dijeron ambas Annabeth, luke y Thalía enojados

Perdón_ dijo el sátiro agachando la cabeza, nadie entendía él porque del regaño, claro excepto los futuristas

— **¿Qué quieres decir? Te ha perdonado ¿qué? De repente, Grover pareció muy interesado en tocar la flauta. —Un momento —insistí—. Tu primer trabajo de guardián fue hace cinco años. Y Annabeth lleva en el campo también cinco años. ¿No sería ella… tu primer encargo que fue mal…?**

Mira si lo descubriste de inmediato_ dijo riendo Thalía

Claro si trataba de Annabeth_ continuo Nico_ cuando se trata de Annabeth se le prende la ampolleta

Hacen conexión sus neuronas_ dijo riendo Sophia_

Sophia_ reclamaron dos voces del mismo hombre

Perdón papa_ sonrió la chica _ pero no lo puedes negar

—**No puedo hablar de eso —repuso él, y el temblor de su labio inferior me indicó que se echaría a llorar si lo presionaba—. **

Grover_ dijo seria Thalía_ yo estoy bien, sana y salva, además yo elegí dar mi vida a cambio de la de Annabeth y la de Luke, sin contar que acepte ese destino porque no quería que me siguieran los mounstros, en realidad escape e incluso volví a escapar

No te pongas tonta primita_ dijo _Percy_ serio

Es verdad Percy, yo escape y te deje toda la carga a ti, aunque no me arrepiento, yo ni loca hubiera hecho lo que tu hiciste_ dijo la chica punk sonriendo a su primo

Es que el sesos de alga está loco_ dijo riendo _Annabeth_

Tan loco como para sostener el cielo_ respondió Thalía_

¿Qué?_ gritaron todos en el salón_

Chicas queridas mías_ dijo riendo Percy_ hablaron de mas, además estábamos retando a Grover no haciendo spoiler

Buen punto_ dijeron a coro las chicas

**Pero como iba diciendo, en casa de Medusa, Annabeth y yo coincidimos en que está pasando algo raro en esta misión. Hay algo que no es lo que aparenta. —Vale, lumbrera. Me culpan por robar un rayo que se llevó Hades, ¿recuerdas? **

Exactamente_ dijeron los griegos_

No_ dijo Athenea_ hay algo que no cuadra, estoy dudando del hecho de que mi tío o el cara de percebe hayan robado el rayo

Entonces si no es hades ¿Quién?_ dijo furioso Zeus

Hay que seguir leyendo tío_ dijo Percy encogiéndose de hombros_ pero yo no lo robe

—**No me refiero a eso. Las Fur… las Benévolas parecían contenerse. Igual que la señora Dodds en la academia Yancy… ¿Por qué esperó tanto para matarte? Y después, en el autobús, no estaban tan agresivas como suelen ponerse. **

A mí me parecieron agresivas de sobra_ dijo Poseidón medio enojado

—**A mí me parecieron agresivas de sobra.**

Idéntico al padre_ dijo riendo leo_

Y a los hijos_ dijo riendo Zoe_

Ya entendimos gracias_ dijeron a coro Poseidón, Percy´s y Sophia_

**Grover meneó la cabeza. —Nos gritaban: « ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?» —Os preguntaban por mí —le dije. **

Peligro de ego_ gritaron los futuristas

—**Puede… pero tanto Annabeth como yo tuvimos la sensación de que no preguntaban por una persona. Cuando preguntaron dónde está, parecían referirse a un objeto.**

—**Eso es absurdo.**

—**Ya lo sé. Pero si hemos pasado por alto algo importante, y sólo tenemos nueve días para encontrar el rayo maestro… **

Mierda_ dijo Athenea_

Ese lenguaje_ le reclamó sus hijos_

—**Me miró como si esperara respuestas, pero yo no las tenía. Pensé en las palabras de Medusa: estaba siendo utilizado por los dioses. Lo que tenía ante mí era peor que la petrificación.**

En realidad… no, no lo creo _ dijo _Percy_ encogiéndose de hombros

—**No he sido sincero contigo —admití—. No me importa nada el rayo maestro. Accedí a ir al inframundo para rescatar a mi madre. Grover hizo sonar una nota suave en la flauta. —Ya lo sé, Percy, pero ¿estás seguro de que es el único motivo? —No lo hago por ayudar a mi padre. No le importo, y a mí él tampoco me importa.**

Mentida_ dijeron sus hijos_

Si y ¿Qué?_ dijeron los dos Percy's sonrojados

**Grover me miró desde su rama. —Oye, Percy, no soy tan listo como Annabeth ni tan valiente como tú, pero soy muy bueno en analizar emociones. Te alegras de que tu padre esté vivo. Te hace sentir bien que te haya reclamado, y parte de ti quiere que se sienta orgulloso. Por eso enviaste la cabeza de Medusa al Olimpo. Querías que se enterara de lo que has hecho. **

En realidad quería petrificar al señor D_ dijo serio _Percy__

¿Qué?_ preguntaron ares y Dionisio el primero encantado y el segundo enojado

Aunque no me molestaría petrificar a mi suegra_ susurro el hijo de Poseidón_

— **¿Sí? A lo mejor las emociones de los sátiros no funcionan como las de los humanos. Porque estás equivocado. No me importa lo que él piense.**

Mentida_ dijeron los futuristas

Ya discutimos ese punto_ dijo Percy_

**Grover subió los pies a la rama. —Vale, Percy. Lo que tú digas. —Además, no he hecho nada meritorio. Apenas hemos salido de Nueva York y ya estamos aquí atrapados, sin dinero ni posibilidad de ir al oeste. Grover miró el cielo nocturno, como meditando en nuestros problemas. — ¿Qué tal si yo hago el primer turno? —propuso—. Duerme un poco. Quería protestar, pero comenzó a tocar Mozart, muy suavemente, y me di la vuelta. Los ojos me escocían. A los pocos compases del Concierto para piano n.° 12, me quedé dormido.**

Tío Grover siempre lo hace_ dijo sonriendo charles_ la primera noche que pase en el campamento me dormí gracias a el

¿Por qué?_ pregunto _Annabeth_

Porque ustedes siempre nos contaban las historias de sus misiones, como simples historias, ya que como hijos de ustedes pensaban que no tendríamos problemas y seriamos mortales normales_ comenzó Sophia_

Hasta que cumplimos los doce y alecto nos atacó_ sonrió Luke_ que buenos tiempos

Tanto me odia que ataca a mis hijos_ dijo suspirando _Percy_

exactamente_ dijo Zoe_ pero después de eso la abuela dijo que como ambos padres eran semidioses y son ustedes, pues dijo que era normal que nosotros tuviéramos los poderes de un semi dios completo, y cuando Charley llego al campamento Sophia estaba en una misión, por lo que paso su primera noche solo en la cabaña del abuelo

mi niño_ dijo Annabeth, mientras abrazaba a Charley, el cual se quedaba tranquilo en brazos de su madre_

no te preocupes mama, ya me acostumbre, además fue genial el momento en que supe que los héroes de la historias que ustedes me contaban , existían de verdad y eran mis propios padres_ dijo sonriendo Charley_ ahora papa sigue leyendo

**En mis sueños, me encontré en una oscura caverna frente a un foso insondable. Criaturas de niebla gris se arremolinaban alrededor de mí susurrando jirones de humo, de modo que sabía que eran los espíritus de los muertos. Me tiraban de la ropa, intentando apartarme, pero yo me sentía obligado a caminar hasta el borde mismo del abismo. Mirar abajo me mareaba. El foso, ancho y negro, carecía de fondo.**

El tártaro ¿soñaste con el tártaro?_ pregunto sorprendida Hera

Estuvimos en el tártaro_ respondió _Annabeth_ con una cara de odio, increíble

Te amo_ gesticulo _Percy_ viendo a su novia y luego volvía a meter su cabeza en el libro

**Aun así, tenía la impresión de que algo intentaba alzarse desde el abismo, algo enorme y malvado. **

Cronos_ dijeron los 14 dioses presentes en la sala con muy mala cara

—**El pequeño héroe —reverberaba una voz divertida desde la lejana oscuridad—. Demasiado débil, demasiado joven, pero puede que sirvas. **

A luke castellán no le gustó mucho el hecho de que el señor del tiempo prefiera a Percy

—**La voz sonaba muy antigua, fría y grave. Me envolvía como un pesado manto—. Te han engañado, chico —añadía—. Haz un trato conmigo. Yo te daré lo que quieres. Se formaba una imagen sobre el abismo: mi madre, congelada en el momento en que se había disuelto en aquel resplandor dorado. Tenía el rostro desencajado por el dolor, como si el Minotauro siguiera retorciéndole el cuello. Me miraba fijamente y sus ojos suplicaban « ¡Márchate!».**

Siempre tan inteligente Sally_ dijo sonriendo _Annabeth_ mientras pensaba en su suegra

Claro es mi madre_ respondieron ambos Percy's _

Y eso es lo raro_ completaron Thalía y Nico

**Yo intentaba gritar, pero no me salía la voz. Una risotada fría sacudía el abismo. Una fuerza invisible me empujaba, pretendía arrastrarme hacia el abismo. Debía mantenerme firme. —Ayúdame a salir, chico. **

Nunca_ se auto interrumpió el héroe

—**La voz sonaba más insistente—. Tráeme el rayo. ¡Juégasela a esos traicioneros dioses! Los espíritus de los muertos susurraron alrededor de mí: — ¡No lo hagas! ¡Despierta! **

Lo extraño es que los muertos te apoyen_ dijo Hades mientras pensaba en lo poderos que era este semi dios, y lo maravilloso del hecho que fuera hijo de Poseidón y no de Zeus

**La imagen de mi madre empezaba a desvanecerse. La cosa del foso se aferraba aún más a mí. No pretendía arrastrarme al abismo, sino valerse de mí para salir fuera. **

Pero que inteligente primito_ dijo Thalía, pero esta vez no tenía rostro de burla sino más bien de rabia hacia el titán_ aunque al final utilizo a otro_ término mientras miraba de lado a Luke

¿A qué se refieren?_ pregunto el dios del cielo

No diremos nada_ dijo Percy_ si quieren saber algo tendrán que seguir leyendo

—**Bien —murmuraba—. Bien. — ¡Despierta! —Susurraban los muertos—. ¡Despierta! Alguien me estaba sacudiendo. Abrí los ojos y era de día. —Vaya —dijo Annabeth—. El zombi vive.**

Oye que ese soy yo_ respondió Nico haciendo reír a todos

Es verdad, pero lo importante es que desde los doce años que papa despierta al lado de mama_ dijo serio Luke P_

Luke_ lo regaño su madre

Me callo, aunque es verdad mama_ término sonriendo pícaramente

**El sueño me había dejado temblando. Aún sentía el contacto del monstruo del abismo en el pecho. **

No quiero soñar eso_ dijo Percy estremeciéndose_

No te preocupes_ respondió su versión adolescente

¿Fue el único sueño?_ pregunto esperanzado el príncipe del mar

No, he soñado peores, y el peor del mundo soñar con tu mejor amigo con un vestido de novia puesto, eso trauma_ dijo _Percy_ haciendo memoria

Y es peor verlo_ dijo _Annabeth_ estando de acuerdo con su novio

— **¿Cuánto he dormido? —Suficiente para darme tiempo de preparar un desayuno. —Me lanzó un paquete de cortezas de maíz del bar de la tía Eme—. **

Annabeth_ dijeron los hijos de Athenea

No se cocinar ya entendí_ dijeron las dos Annabeth a coro

En el futuro te enseño la abuela_ dijo sonriendo Zoe_

Mama cocina maravillo_ dijo Percy_ yo igual quiero aprender

**Y Grover ha salido a explorar. Mira, ha encontrado un amigo. Tenía problemas para enfocar la vista.**

Todavía me parece increíble_ suspiro _Percy_

**Grover, sentado con las piernas cruzadas encima de una manta, tenía algo peludo en el regazo, un animal disecado, sucio y de un rosa artificial. **

Que horrendo_ dijeron las hermanas Jackson junto con las hijas de afrodita

**No, no se trataba de un animal disecado. Era un caniche rosa. El chucho me ladró, cauteloso. Grover dijo: —No, qué va. Parpadeé. — ¿Estás hablando con… eso? **

Hablas con animales_ dijo asustado Percy

Pues si_ dijo riendo Grover_

Eso no es nada_ dijo el héroe del olimpo_ yo hablo con caballos

¿Qué?_ grito Percy

Culpa de él_ dijo el adolescente apuntando a su padre_ y agradece que sea el creador , y que no es el padre

¿a qué te refieres?_ pregunto el semi dios_

Próximo libro_ dijo sonriendo su yo futuro

**El caniche gruñó. —Eso —me avisó Grover— es nuestro billete al oeste. Sé amable con él. — ¿Sabes hablar con los animales? Grover no me hizo caso. —Percy, éste es Gladiolus. Gladiolus, Percy. Miré a Annabeth, convencido de que empezaría a reírse con la broma que me estaban gastando, pero ella estaba muy seria. —No voy a decirle hola a un caniche rosa —dije—. Olvidadlo. —Percy —intervino Annabeth—. Yo le he dicho hola al caniche. Tú le dices hola al caniche. El caniche gruñó. Le dije hola al caniche. **

Y como siempre haciéndole caso a Annabeth_ dijo con burla Nico

Y por eso estamos vivos_ respondió _Percy__ aunque preferiría no decirle hola al caniche_ lo que provoco la risa en todos los presentes en la sala

**Grover me explicó que había encontrado a Gladiolus en los bosques y habían iniciado una conversación. El caniche se había fugado de una rica familia local, que ofrecía una recompensa de doscientos dólares a quien lo devolviera. No tenía muchas ganas de volver con su familia, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para ayudar a Grover. — ¿Cómo sabe Gladiolus lo de la recompensa? —pregunté. —Ha leído los carteles, lumbrera —contestó Grover. **

Claro_ comenzó Sophia_

Como pudimos ser tan tontos_ termino Luke

—**Claro —respondí—. Cómo he podido ser tan tonto. **

Lo que me faltaba_ dijo _Annabeth_ mientras se pegaba en la frente_ igual al padre

—**Así que devolvemos a Gladiolus —explicó Annabeth con su mejor voz de estratega—, conseguimos el dinero y compramos unos billetes a Los Ángeles. Es fácil. Pensé en mi sueño: en las voces susurrantes de los muertos, en la cosa del abismo, en el rostro de mi madre, reluciente al disolverse en oro. Todo aquello podría estar esperándome en el oeste. —Otro autobús no —dije con recelo. —No —me tranquilizó Annabeth. Señaló colina abajo, hacia unas vías de tren que no había visto por la noche en la oscuridad. —Hay una estación de trenes Amtrak a ochocientos metros. Según Gladiolus, el que va al oeste sale a mediodía.**

Tren al oeste desde el mediodía_ grito luke_ suena bien, muy bien

Algo saldrá mal_ completaron los Stoll_

Todo_ dijeron los futuristas_

Bueno aquí termina_ suspiro _Percy__ ¿Quién lee?

Yo_ respondió su hija_ mientras tu calma al abuelo

Buen plan_ dijo pery mientras le entregaba en libro a su hija y le daba un beso en la frente


End file.
